Dark Allies 2: Tides of Magic
by damon blade
Summary: Time for the seventh and final year of Hogwarts and it is also time for the war to get into full swing, well Harry's and Hermione's training be enough to finish this war? read and find out. Do read Dark Allies one before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Forgotten Realms in any way besides the OC's that are dotted through out the fic.

A/N: Welcome one and all to the my new story Dark Allies two: Tides of Magic, to those of you who have been following my other fics know that I plan on updating Rise of the Dragon Lords later in the year and my other fic I'm redoing and well be reposting around the same time. Now if you haven't read Dark Allies one then you need too to understand what is going in this one, so until next time enjoy and remember to review.

Chapter 1: Late Night.

Little Whinging, Surrey was considered by its inhabitants to be a quite and altogether normal community but should the citizens ever have learned that two very abnormal people were living within their precincts the whole town would undoubtedly have revolted. The knowledge of the identity of these rather remarkable individuals was unknown to all but their immediate families who went to a great deal of trouble that their differences not be known. In one regard this was in the interests of saving face as the family hated and feared the idea of a Freak living with them becoming open knowledge and the other family in loving concern for their daughter and expectation of the wonders in the fullness of time she might perform.

On this particular evening Hermione Granger was not fairing particularly well. The time was approaching midnight and she was still awake with little prospect of succumbing to sleep as she was faced with the empty spot next to her where her lover would be, should be, could be… and was not. He was not all that far away from her, being only a half-hours walk from her home and no doubt in his solitary bed and hopefully thinking of her as much as she was thinking of him. Hermione sighed and pouted rolling over onto her back and the pout, which was so uncharacteristic for her became a grimace at the sharp pain in her back, product of the battle for Hogwarts that had taken place a little over a week ago.

Determining that this moping around, not sleeping and generally being uncomfortable simply would not do Hermione slid from the bed taking care to keep her movements controlled to allay the pain as much as possible.

00000000

Holly Granger was also up at what she privately termed an abhorrent hour of the night and was seated in the kitchen nursing a hot cup of chocolate cradled in her hands. Her thoughts revolved around the events of the past school year that had involved and ultimately injured her daughter. One could never say it had been boring at Hogwarts but last year had surely been the most eventful yet.

It was all a little much for Holly to deal with in one sitting and for the last week she had taken the opportunity during the quiet of the evenings to consider what, if anything she could or should do about the turn of events that had taken place. It all revolved around her unease concerning Hermione's decision for after surviving the battle at the school she had decided on becoming a priestess of a goddess that had had no worshipers for over 2000 years on this world. The idea of her daughter performing what to all intense and purposes amounted to pagan rituals was not exactly comfortable with how she herself was reared.

'I don't particularly like the way things have gone but I won't force her to change. I would prefer to know what is happening than have her go behind my back and she has always been a smart one and generally has shown that she knows what she is doing. ' She thought.

The distinctive squeak of the third from the bottom step on the stairs alerted Holly that she was no longer alone and she looked over at the kitchen door in time to see her daughter walk into view. Hermione was dressed in her shimmering red satin dressing gown one part of a two piece set that Harry had bought for her back when they had only just started dating and sleeping together. Hermione's hair was notably bushier than normal and the general slump of her shoulders as well as the shadows beneath her eyes attested to her attempt and failure. Her walking stick tapped against the floor as she moved and for a moment she stared at her mother until she walked forward once more and nodded, deciding she did not have a monopoly on late nights.

"Mum." A husky whisper in greeting. "What are you still doing up?" Hermione shuffled toward the table and finally seemed to notice that Holly was nursing a cup. "Hot chocolate?"

"You want one?" Holly rose. "I could ask you the same thing about wandering around at this hour." Holly said to her daughter then pointed to a seat next to her and turned to the bench and began to gather the makings for the hot drink. In her view there were few better comforters than a good cup of hot Chocolate.

Hermione nodded her thanks and sat down, pulling her dressing gown closer around her. "Let me guess, dad's snoring and you are waiting for him to roll over?" Hermione could not help smiling remembering some of her mother's past attempts at stopping her father from snoring when she was younger. All such attempts had failed but it had been fun to listen to and some nights she had stood in the doorway to her parent's bedroom sniggering if not outright laughing.

Holly smiled and nodded spooning chocolate powder into a mug. "Let me guess why you are still up. Missing a certain raven haired boy in your bed, right?"

Hermione's cheeks blossomed into a rosy blushed. "I'm so use to him being there and it's just not the same without him." She wrapped her fingers around the freshly poured hot chocolate her mother placed in front of her.

"Ah. If it makes you feel better I'm just the same as you in that regard. I can't sleep if your father's not there which does not say much for the amount of sleep I miss out on as half the time I can't sleep when he is there." Holly sighed.

Hermione sipped the chocolate and smiled back at her mother recalling the days Holly had growled at everyone after a sleepless night listening to her father snore. "Thanks that does help. So you have not had much in the way of decent nights sleep since you were dating?" She sighed after a second sip and had to agree with her mother. 'Chocolate is a cure all, even better than magic.'

Holly flashed a mischievous smiled "What ever makes you think I got a decent night's sleep while I was dating your dad? I will have you know my girl that you are not the only one to engage in extra night time activities. Every night I or you father would sneak out and stay the night at each others house. Of course I'm sure he snores more now than he did then." Holly smirked at her daughter's look. "Something wrong, Dear? I don't want you sneaking around all over the town young lady so don't even think about it and its high time you remembered that I was not always an aged mother. I was young and idiotic once, just like you."

Hermione's blush deepened and she quickly wiped the thoughtful look from her face.

'She really needs to work on hiding what is on her mind.' Holly thought, determining to keep an eye on her daughter's room for the next few nights.

"I promise to remain at the house but mum, could Harry sneak over here?" Hermione offered her mother the most innocent expression she was capable of producing before a massive smile dawned, ruining the effect, her hot chocolate forgotten for the moment.

Holly sighed softly at the innocent 'butter would not melt in my mouth' look and snorted softly at the grin that could not be contained. 'Well what do I do now? I just owned up to what her father and I used to get up to and the words 'pot', 'kettle' and 'black' have justification. I would prefer her not to walk the streets at night. It's just too dangerous these days.'

"I suppose I might be willing to look the other way if he should happen to be here for breakfast once or twice a week." At the hopeful gleam in her daughters eyes Holly shook her head, smiling herself. "Or more. Just let me have a talk to your father before he stumbles around the house with his eyes shut and falls over Harry in the dark, okay?"

Hermione beamed back and closed her eyes, sipping and savoring her drink and the permission she had just received then opened up the mind link she shared with Harry thanks to the scar marking her left hand.

/ Harry are you awake/ She extended her thoughts seeking to him giving his mind a sharp poke to make sure he was woke up if he chanced to be asleep.

/ Huh? Hermione? Yes what is it/ His mental 'voice' sounded exhausted as though he had been trying to sleep and was having as much success as Hermione.

/ Now who else would it be other than You Know Who and I'm sure he doesn't sound nearly as sweet as me. I was wondering if Lightning would like to take a midnight walk and if he just happened to walk in this direction he might like to come and visit, hmmm/ Hermione glanced up and tensed, finding her mothers eyes focused on her and knew that Holly Granger had somehow realized she was using one of her new powers.

"So how long before I can expect to have my rose trellis trashed?" Holly murmured.

/ Oh ho, is my Dark Angel feeling lonely/ Harry fairly purred her Animagus identity, clearly savoring the name and her flash of pleasure at his use of it.

/ Yes, she is. Now I will thank you kindly to shift your lazy toosh out of that bed immediately and get over here. / Hermione sent the impression of a warm embrace and promptly cut off the link before Harry had the chance to respond. No doubt they would talk about tooshes and lazy bones when he arrived.

"Mum, Harry will be here soon and can he stay the night, please?"

Holly sighed softly and nodded, rising and moving to the door where she paused and glanced back over her shoulder. "Very well, he can remain the night and since you jumped the gun and did not wait for me to take up the matter with your father remember to take it quietly, slowly and NO sex while you are living beneath this roof, you hear me young lady? Since he is already on the way over you can let him in so my roses will not suffer at least for tonight."

"Yes, Mum. Thanks."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry sighed as the link to Hermione was closed and slipped out of bed at Number 4 Privet Drive. His glasses were on the bedside table and he hooked them over his ears quickly pushing the bridge firmly into place over his nose. Pulling on some of his hand me down cloths over the top of his satin boxer shorts he smiled recalling how Hermione had brought the boxers for him. They had been a thank you gift after he had brought her the satin night set and he could not help but hope she was wearing the set tonight. Picking up his new overcoat he ran a hand appreciatively over the fine black wool and dark green silk lining of the great coat before slipping his arms into the sleeves. He was wasting time but there were a few preparations to be made before he could leave.

Securing the wide belt under the coat he checked the dagger on his right hand side and the wand holster next to it. Normally his long sword would hang from the belt but he had promised Professor Dumbledore he would not wear it in the Muggle world not that he would have been tempted to anyway as Muggles didn't carry swords and should it be seen some very uncomfortable questions might be asked. Even carrying the dagger was dangerous but he felt naked without a bladed weapon after the last year and the great coat was heavy enough and long enough to safely guard the secret of the weapon and wand. He reflected that he was more likely to find a gun in the hands of anyone on the street rather than a sword or a dagger of the type he carried.

Tying his joggers laces together he slung the shoes around his neck and moved to his door and twisted the knob, pulling it toward him only to have the door remain closed and hear the unmistakable rattle of chains. Clearly his Uncle had decided that the 'Boy' would remain in his room this year and he gently tugged at the door, tilting his head and following the edge of the door down, counting the chains that restricted the doors movement.

"Not a problem. I have just the idea to deal with that and no magic used to alert the ministry either." Harry whispered.

Slipping the dagger out from its sheathe he lined it up with the first of the bolts marking the chains locations and with a quick decisive stroke drove the dagger downwards, cutting neatly through the metal links as though they were made of paper. A low chuckle and he repeated the move for each of locks remaining amused that his uncle considered ten locks sufficient to keep him out of trouble and the house at large.

Harry nodded and slipped the dagger away admiring his handy work and opened the door only to freeze at sight of his Uncle standing in the hall with cricket bat in hand.

"And where do you think your going, Boy?" Vernon Dursley brought the bat up to stop under Harry's nose.

'Wonderful.' Harry looked from the bat to his Uncle and wondered how this could possibly end anyway other than ugly. "I'm going for a walk, Uncle Vernon and if you would please get out of my way the bat will remain unharmed."

Beneath the folds of the great coat his fingers closed over the hilt of the dagger again confident that it was hidden by the coat. He was not really surprised when Vernon snorted and brought the bat around in a short jab designed to push him back into the room. The big man snarled as he tried to force Harry to step backward so that he could force him in through the doorway and swing the door closed. One more jab, closer than he cared to permit to his chest and face and Harry decided he had had enough and blocked the move.

Harry smiled at the confused look on his Uncle's face as the bat was stopped abruptly and did so with a decided jerk. The man's face flushed a vivid red and Harry smirked and rolled his hand slightly but as he did so, intending to reveal what he had done Vernon reefed on the bat and then thrust is forward, assuming that Harry had caught it with his hands. There was a very clear crack and Harry hissed, struggling against showing the sharp pain of his broken finger.

'That hurt.' He silently growled and moved his hand revealing the dagger that he had used to turn and block the initial thrust. "I'm going for a walk." He said aloud and gripping the dagger swept the blade deeply into the bat, sweeping the blade around and down.

Vernon staggered back a step as the bat became lighter as almost a foot of its length landed on the floor with a clatter. "What…!"

"Excuse me Uncle." Harry slipped the dagger back into the sheath, drawing the coat carefully over the weapon's golden dragon hilt.

Vernon met the eyes of his nephew for a long moment and cautiously stepped back and to one side finding no hint of remorse or unease in Harry. After a moment Harry stepped past with a brief nod knowing Vernon was thinking the worst of him, possibly that he was even attacking him.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning so there is no need to stay up on my account." He descended the stairs and in seconds was out the front door, without paying his aunt any mind as he passed her at the foot of the stairs.

'I'll probably be in all sorts of trouble tomorrow but that is then and this is now.'

For a long minute Harry looked up and down Privet Drive and listened to the silence of the night. At this time of the night no one would be moving around the streets and he was reasonably assured of privacy. With a nod of approval at the stillness of the night he shifted his concentration and allowed his form to blur and shift blurred until a large black wolf was seat on the step. The beast scented the night wind for a long moment then proceeded to look itself over. It was a distinctive animal with its emerald green eyes and a tuft of white fur above the right eye shaped similar to a lighting bolt. Pointed ears flicked seeking any sound and indeed he could hear his aunt and uncle whispering inside the house but Harry gave another nod and then rose to his feet and headed off to Hermione's home two blocks away from Privet Drive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione considered her reflection in the mirror in the back of one of the kitchen display cupboards and tidied her hair. Harry would be well on his way and should arrive any minute now. She decided that her hair had straightened a little over the past year but it was still very bushy but what pleased her was that her face had lost some of its baby fat as her mother called it. Holly Granger took pleasure in informing her daughter that with a little time she would grow into a very beautiful young woman and she undoubtedly would turn many male heads. That well might be but there was only one head Hermione hoped to turn and keep centered on her.

"Lighting, my dear you're late. You have never been this slow before when it comes to gaining the opportunity to climb into bed with me." She glanced once again at the clock and sighed. "No sex, just the chance to actually get some sleep. I know I could sleep if you were here."

The sound of nails scratching at the front door alerted Hermione to company and she was quick to get to her feet and head for the door. Eager to admit Harry she never realized that she left her walking stick in the kitchen.

"You are late, Lighting. You've never been so slow to get into bed with me." Hermione teased the wolf as it slipped past her and proceeded into the lounge jumping up onto the couch and turned large innocent puppy dog eyes on her. "And don't give me that face." She snapped locking the door smartly and leading the way to the stairs and her room.

Harry quickly followed, padding on silent paws through the house and to her room where he transformed back to his normal self.

"Sorry about that. I had a little trouble with Dudley and his thugs on the way over. They tried using me as a target for their fists and feet thinking I was a common stray. The nerve of them."

Harry removed his coat and then his belt followed, laying them over the chair near the bed while Hermione removed her dressing gown to his delight revealing the matching red satin nightgown. At his appreciative look Hermione grinned.

"Look yes, touch no. No sex under mum and dad's roof."

/Rats./ "That's okay. We agreed to wait for another seven days anyway but Hermione, why did it have to be that nightgown out of them all?" Harry quickly divested himself of all but his boxers.

Hermione smiled and posed for him, one arm lifting her hair and she flashed a thigh to draw that special smile then promptly pushed him off balance and caused him to tumble to the bed.

"Well you will just have to live with it because I like it and I'm not changing now. Get into bed and go to sleep."

Hermione slipped into bed and snuggled down next to Harry, frowning when she noticed him favoring one hand and gently cupped the broken fingers in her hand. "How did this happen? Dudley and his crew of misfits?"

Harry waved it aside, his eyes already half closed and his arms drew her closer. With a sigh Hermione settled down into his embrace but her hands cupped his damaged hand gently and as she drifted off to sleep she felt the unmistakable stir of the healing powers granted to her as a cleric of Eilistraee. In minutes the broken bones would be mended and she whispered a thank you to the goddess as she buried her head in the scent of Harry and gave herself up to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Forgotten Realms or Harry Potter only some OC's that well be showing up later.

A/N: Here it is people chapter two and I must say sorry for taking so long but my beta went on holidays mid why through doing this chapter and I have only just gotten it back, hopefully chapter three want be long but who knows, now you all know the drill review and that well get me to post that much faster.

Chapter 2: Inheritance.

Holly Granger was awake at seven the next morning and looked over at her sleeping husband and smiled. He was going to be somewhat surprised with how the morning would progress and she really needed to talk to him but first she could enjoy a few minutes of quiet reflection and maybe tackle breakfast. He was always easier to handle after he had eaten.

'He could sleep through a nuclear explosion.' She mused.

She had heard her daughter and Harry going to bed last night but Arutha had slept on oblivious to it all and perhaps that was for the best. She needed to think on how best to approach this somewhat delicate matter though she could not say she minded the addition of Harry to the household. Nor would Arutha she was sure when he was brought up to date on how matters stood. He might uhm and ah and blow a bit but what man didn't?

With a low chuckle and smile Holly slipped out of bed and enjoyed a leisurely shower before dressing in a ski blue summer dress. She had heard no sound from Hermione or Harry as yet so she slipped from the bedroom and hurried down the hall to see if they were already up and about or laggardly lazing in bed.

Harry was seated with his back to the headboard, naked from the waist up with Hermione's head resting on his lap. One hand gently stroked her hair while the other held up a book which he seemed absorbed in and she had to smile when she saw the title. 'Magician by Raymond E. Feist' was one of her favorite books and she guessed he had acquired it from the down stairs book shelf before retiring last night. The thought of a real life wizard reading about a fictional magician quite tickled her fancy. As she watched Harry turned a page and his free hand immediately returned to the languid stroking of Hermione.

"Good morning Harry. How was your night?" Holly greeted and moved to settle at the foot of the bed mindful of waking her daughter and absently resting a hand on Hermione's leg.

"Morning Mrs. Granger." Harry set the book down and smiled at her whilst still running his fingers through Hermione's hair. "Thanks for letting me stay over. I had an ok night once I got back where I liked to sleep the most." He smiled down at Hermione's still sleeping form.

Holly nodded and took the opportunity to look Harry over. 'He has grown into a very good looking young man. Rather striking. I think his parents would be proud of who he has become.' She thought while assessing Harry's growth over the last year.

There was no doubt how much he had grown over the year and he now stood just short of six feet tall. His chest was well muscled but not too much for his size so he looked nicely proportioned and his arms were hard and defined though not bulging with muscle. Perhaps the most noticeable thing about him was how his eyes seemed to have grown brighter over the last year. Those eyes hinted at the power locked away within the slender tall young man who had always been the epitome of politeness to her.

"Well, I will be making breakfast so are you staying? After breakfast you can leave if you wish or stay the day and Hermione might like to stay at your place tonight."

Harry nodded "I'd like that and I will stay for breakfast, thank you. Anything would be better than staying with my loving relatives." He looked around the room for his clothes and smiled when he saw his shirt over the back of Hermione's chair with his coat and pants beneath. "Could you throw me that shirt on your way out, please?"

Holly nodded and got to her feet and moved to the clothes draped over the chair. Picking up the shirt she tossed it toward Harry and slipped quickly out the door a little stunned at how quickly his hand had shot out and snatched the shirt in mid-air. His murmured thanks followed her as she walked out.

Harry looked at the sleeping Hermione and with particular care not to wake her, gently shifted her head to the pillow next to him. He smiled indulgently at her and slid from the bed, careful not to disturb her and pulled on the shirt, making his way to the remainder of his clothing. With shoes and socks in hand he slipped out of the bedroom and headed down stairs to see if he could help with breakfast, pausing at the foot of the stairs to don his shoes and socks.

He arrived in the kitchen in time to see Mrs. Granger pouring the second pancake into the pan and place the first on a plate next to the cook top.

"Need some help there Mrs. Granger?" he asked walking over to her.

"Is Hermione awake?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Well, I don't really need any help just yet but if you would like to help you could go and get that lazy daughter of mine up and bring her down here to eat." Holly said looking over at Harry with a smile.

"Wake her this early during the school holidays? I would have thought I was the only one driven out of bed so early." He had been so careful too to not wake her before he had left the bedroom.

Seeing the raised eyebrow Holly chuckled. "I received word from Hogwarts school nurse to make certain she eats three decent meals a day to help heal the wounds. For that matter I was told to make certain you ate as well. It seems the school nurse had enough brains to know you would be spending more time here than with your relatives." Holly smirked then flipped the pancake.

Harry blushed and wondered if he could crawl into a dark corner and hide from that smirk and deciding discretion was the better part of valor he nodded and beat a hasty retreat back up stairs and into Hermione's room. The blue wallpaper was the same as last year as was the bedspread and he could not help thinking that this room seemed far more familiar and welcoming than his own bedroom in Privet Drive.

He walked up to the bed and for a long moment simply enjoyed looking at Hermione. She had drawn the pillow into a cuddle and the nightgown was pulled tight to her figure allowing him an enticing view of the figure he loved so much. He could stand here watching her for hours but he did not doubt that Mrs. Granger would be on his tail if they were not down for breakfast shortly.

"Hermione. It's time for breakfast." Harry leaned close and touched his lips to the upward curve of her ear as he whispered.

For a moment there was no response so with a teasing smile he blew gently into her ear and whispered "Breakfast".

With a soft moan Hermione rolled, one arm leaving the pillow and slipping around his neck mid roll and Harry overbalanced and found himself half kneeling beside the bed and half laying over her with his head trapped by her arm. Wide eyed Harry found himself with an eyeful of nicely rounded breasts and while he admitted it was a nice place to be he had no intention of having her parents walk in while they were in this rather compromising position. He had a job to do and he didn't particularly want Mrs. Granger walking in… and perish the thought her father should find them like this!

"Erm… Hermione?"

"Not now Harry." She mumbled still asleep.

Harry's eyes bulged at the accented rise and fall of those breasts so close to his nose and gulped. He really needed to get out of this position.

"Hermione, you have to wake up now."

Hermione snuggled deeper into the bed and her arm pulled tighter, inching his nose closer to her breasts. Harry was beginning to pant with panic at the thought of being caught this close to forbidden territory and searched desperately for an idea. His arms strained to keep his weight from squashing Hermione to the mattress which he was sure would only compound his problem.

"Well, I hate to do this but better a wolf than human at the moment." Harry groaned sure that transforming into his canine form would give him a bit of room and allow him to slip out of the danger zone.

His outline blurred and a silly canine grin turned into a mute bearing of his fangs and Hermione's arm wrapped tighter around his neck. His cold wet nose found itself plastered into the rising curve of soft flesh. Desperate and finding that his longer canine neck permitted greater movement Harry managed to turn his face toward hers. After a moment to wonder if this could mean he would be spared facing Voldemort as he was surely about to die, he took immediate action and waited for doom to fall.

Hermione woke up with a shriek as the long, warm and very wet thing swiped over her face. As Hermione flailed in the bed Harry took the chance to scramble to the floor and with a chorus of 'ick!' 'Gross!' and 'Ewwee!' he collapsed to the floor in a fit of canine giggles, the amusement at the situation getting the best of him. He could die in a minute but now he had to enjoy the moment.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Rang throughout the house and Hermione spun in the bed with fire in her eyes and glared at the sniggering wolf sitting on the floor.

In the kitchen below Holly stared up at the roof in surprise before dropping breakfast onto the bench and taking off at a run. Very rarely had Holly traveled the distance from the kitchen to the upper floor at this speed and it was almost a surprise to find herself at the door to her daughters room and the silence following the scream and shout was ominous.

Looking into the room she found a wolf sprawled over the floor and she was certain the beast was actually sniggering in a doggy kind of way and her daughters flushed face was glistening wet. Blinking in surprise she was uncertain what to do and then froze at the sound of movement behind her. Arutha Granger staggered to a halt beside Holly and looked on in dumbfounded amazement, sleep still fogging his mind. Hermione was glaring daggers at the beast.

"You… You… Beast!"

Holly smiled and stepped aside quickly when Hermione lunged off the bed and the wolf bolted for the door, no longer sniggering but with that great wet tongue lolling out of parted jaws in a most amused fashion. The wolf skidded out the door and between the Grangers coming to a stop behind Holly.

"Get here, Harry! You and I are having a talk about licking my face first thing of a morning or at anytime for that matter!" Hermione stormed up to her mother who neatly stepped to block the way to the black wolf.

Harry backed a couple of paces before sitting down in the hallway and allowed his tongue to hang out in a wolfish laugh. Hermione growled and tried to wriggle past her mother who he could hear chuckling quietly.

Mr. Granger looked around at the wolf then back to his daughter and pleadingly at his wife. He really had no idea what was going on here or of where the dog had come from.

"What's going on?" 'I need my eyes checked… no the dog is still here.' "Where did the dog come from? I don't recall agreeing to have a dog in the house. Hermione where and when did you get that nightgown and why did you call the new dog Harry? Enough Harry's already without there being a dog named Harry too."

"Hermione, dear, do calm down. I asked him to get you for breakfast so go and get dressed and come downstairs. If you like tonight you can stay at Harry's place." Holly turned Hermione around to face her bedroom and with a slight frown raised a drooping strap of the nightgown over her shoulder. 'Hmm I know I never brought her this and I know she never brought it either. Harry has good taste.'

Hermione blinked as she found herself staring at her bed and then her mother's words registered and she turned to smile at Holly. "I can stay with Harry tonight at his place?" Her eyes were twinkling at the happy thought of being with Harry for another night.

"Yes, you can. Get dressed and come down and have breakfast." Holly nudged her daughter into the room and closed the door behind her. Turning to Arutha, who was beginning to frown as events were catching up with his sleep fogged brain and pointed him back towards their bedroom. "You go shower and wake up and then we will talk and you…" Holly smiled at the wolf and using her best mothers tone indicated the stairs. "You get your hairy toosh downstairs now."

Arutha could have sworn the dog understood as its ears and tail drooped and when Holly took a step forward the dog tucked his tail between his legs and preceded her down the stairs. Left standing in the hallway he scratched his head and sighed. Some mornings just defied description and he really couldn't remember agreeing to have a dog.

'Well, it doesn't look to be a dumb beast anyway. He knows when he's in trouble.'

"Arutha!"

Brought back to himself by his wife's call he headed for his bedroom. He knew when he was in trouble too.

As Holly entered the kitchen an owl flew into the room through an open window and dropped a letter onto the kitchen table. It clicked its beak at her, flew a circuit of the kitchen and flew out. Mrs. Granger eyed the open window then the letter on the table and finally looked at the wolf. Harry sat neatly on his haunches, head lowered and ears drooping no doubt waiting to experience the brunt of her displeasure.

"Harry, I have one thing to say to you…" she paused and then smiled "That was the best way I have ever known anyone to get Hermione up! Usually it takes three times as long. Well done." Holly knelt and hugged Harry around the neck then simply could not resist and had to rub his ears.

Harry gave a little bark of delight at not finding himself in the dog box and licked her face, scrambling out of the way at her protest. In a blur he changed back to his human form, a pleased smile on his face. With a muttered 'ewee' Holly wiped her face and busied herself with washing her face and hands, shooting Harry a somewhat miffed look and returned to preparing breakfast.

Harry straightened his clothes and settled into a seat at the table to look at the letter and discovered it was addressed to him and it had come from Gringotts the Wizard Bank.

"Why would they be writing to me?" Harry mused aloud.

For a few minutes he stared at the envelope strangely reluctant to open it. There was no reason he should be nervous about opening the letter and his odd reluctance disturbed him. He was aware that Mrs. Granger was watching him and no doubt wondering what was the matter with him and he hoped she would not ask as there really was nothing he could explain. He was saved from any questions when Mr. Granger entered the kitchen and smiled at his wife giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he settled at the table and nodded in greeting to Harry.

"Didn't hear you arrive Harry. You are out and about early for the holidays."

Holly looked at Harry and sighed. "Looking at it won't reveal anything, Dear. I think it would be better for you to just open it and find out." She placed the cooked pancakes in front of her husband and turned back to the pan.

'When did I start to call Harry, Dear?' she thought to herself before smiling gently. No one could see that the thought amused her or know what it was she was smiling for. 'He will be more than likely my future son-in-law anyway, so I'm only getting used to it and trying it out for comfort… It feels quite nice actually.'

Harry forced himself to ignore the uncomfortable sensation that change was in the wind and nodded to acknowledge Holly's wisdom and opened the letter. Before he could read it Hermione walked into the kitchen and sat down next to him. For a long moment she glared at him and he gulped then Hermione smiled and gave him a good morning kiss on the cheek. Harry was only too aware of the small chuckle from Mr. Granger and Holly's approving nod. Relieved he appeared to be out of trouble he returned the kiss and dropping his gaze to the letter he began to read aloud.

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**This correspondence is to notify you the sum of 100,000 Galleons has been transferred to your vault. This action has been taken in accordance with instructions from the Last Will and Testament of your parents re your solicitor's instructions. At this time you should be made aware of the transfer of the title deeds of a house and property to your name. Further details on the property mentioned including the keys may be attained upon your arrival at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. **

**Yours in business**

**Gringell Geringbush**

Harry scowled at the letter and read it again silently before looking up at Hermione and her parents who were watching him expectantly.

"I don't understand." He began. "I don't understand about this house mentioned in the letter. My parent's house was destroyed when Tom Riddle attacked. That is what I was told. Nobody ever mentioned there being more than one house."

Harry look at Hermione who had begun to eat her breakfast but the look on her face clearly stated she was doing some serious thinking herself. Mr. Granger was rubbing at his chin thoughtfully and Holly flipped a pancake before retrieving a fresh plate from the table. Holly and Arutha exchanged glances and both nodded simultaneously.

"Well, it seems like the only way to find out is to go to Gringotts and ask some questions. If you like we can all go to Diagon Alley today. When we finish there you two could go out and have lunch in the park or something? Sound like a plan?" Holly filled the plate high with pancakes and returned to the table, serving Harry and then her own breakfast.

"If that's ok with you?" Harry said taking a bite of his pancake looking around the table to see everyone giving a little nod of agreement.

"It's ok, Harry. Now I suggest we finish breakfast quick smart and we can head off. I admit I'm curious to see where you will be moving to after you leave your Uncle's home." Privately he thought Harry would be hard pressed to think of Vernon Dursley's house as his home now he knew how different other homes were.

Harry nodded and went back to his breakfast finding he liked the idea of having somewhere else he might call home. For so long he had known nothing beyond the life at Privet Drive and then he had come to Hogwarts. If any place might have been considered home then it had to be the great castle where he had found a future. He had no idea what awaited him at the bank but surely it would have to be better than his current situation at Privet Drive?

There was an eventful moment over breakfast when Arutha suddenly looked around and frowned. "Have you let the dog out? I haven't seen the beast since I came down."

Three pairs of eyes locked and three sets of lips twitched with restrained amusement and three heads bent over breakfast. Arutha scowled at the three.

The dishes were done and everyone was ready within an hour and they met at the fireplace in the lounge room. Holly and Arutha, while still new to this mode of transport and found it rather a buzz and had no fear of using the floo system at all. Hermione reminded them to speak clearly the name of the place they wished to be with a sparkle in her eye as she looked to a blushing Harry. Grabbing a handful of the green powder from a potted plastic plant next to the fire Harry led the way into the fire and vanished in a burst of green flame.

Holly was the last to come through the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron and was thankful no one mentioned her rather undignified landing. She was helped to her feet by Harry and Arutha who both were a little sooty though somehow Hermione did not have one scrap of soot on her. Holly dusted down her dress wishing she had her daughter's knack for staying clean. With a nod to the bartender they headed out back and into Diagon Alley.

Gringotts Bank dominated the street and as usual the alley was a thriving hub of the Wizarding community. Harry had made certain to cover his scar with a borrowed cap from Hermione, unwilling to attract any attention as he was hoping to keep this visit to the alley low key.

Harry led the way into Gringotts, swallowing his uneasiness at the amount of Goblins he knew worked here. He always felt uneasy around the creatures as they seemed to specialize in baleful looks. If not for the curiosity to know about this new facet of his inheritance from his parents he would have avoided the bank unless it was absolutely necessary he approach the creatures.

To his surprise he had not neared the tellers when a particularly gnarly old Goblin approached him and bowed formally to him. "Mr. Potter. Here for the keys to your new house are you?"

Harry swallowed his unease and nodded as the Grangers stopped behind him and Hermione wrapped her arms around his right arm, resting her head on his shoulder. He felt immensely more confident with the Grangers surrounding him and the Goblin appeared to eye them with an assessing look and then returned his attention to Harry.

"Yes, I have come for the keys and to find out the details on the house." He looked down at the Goblin as he brought his free hand up and patted Hermione's hands with a small smile.

"This way, please." The goblin led them to the carts they would need to ride to reach the Key Master in the lower levels. "I believe the house is in Little Whinging, just a short walk away from your current address. The house was owned by Lilly Potter, your mother I believe. James Potter's house was destroyed and the land was sold and purchased by a Muggle family."

The cart ride was longer and wilder than any Harry had ever sat through and all of the Grangers looked more than a little green by the end. Hermione sniffed at Harry a bit peeved that he and the Goblin had rather large smiles on their faces at the wild eyed looks her parents were giving them. On Harry it looked cute but was in poor taste and on the Goblin the grin looked rather threatening.

Their guide clambered off the cart and with a snap of gnarled fingers a soft blue light appeared. As the humans disembarked the light brightened and revealed a human sized door with locks and bars from top to bottom. Harry realized the base bulk of the door was crafted from Adamantine and he thought there may have been four or five different metals in the assortment of locks on display.

"This is the main chamber of the Key Master. It is he who is entrusted with the keys to every wizard and witches home in England… although I believe there are a very few exceptions." The Goblin began pulling the first of the ten bars out of its resting-place and waved Harry off when he offered to help.

It was an exercise in patience to stand back and not assist the creature but eventually the last of the locks was undone and the door was given a nudge. It swung inwards easily on perfectly balanced and lubricated hinges allowing everyone to walk into the dark room beyond. The only light they had was the blue light their guide had made and by its glow they could make out a rather remarkable sight.

The blue glow strengthened revealing rack after rack lining the walls and shelves lined up like book cases in the library filling the room. The shelves and racks were filled to overflowing with all manner and shape of keys. From big old fashioned brass keys to tiny keys even a child's fingers would have difficulty handling and things that did not even look like keys. There were gem stones with crests inscribed into them and small metal rods with groves cut into them. There were keys that looked to be made from finger bones and a butterfly made of silver and gold which looked more like a brooch than a key. There were winged keys and skull keys, diamond keys and wooden keys and some very odd looking grubs that wriggled and squirmed but never actually went anywhere.

"What do you want, Goblin?" A light, almost cheerful sounding voice which ended with a sound reminiscent of the yapping of a small dog came from behind one of the racks.

"Your presence is required, Key Master. We have need of the keys to the late Mrs. Lily Even Potter's house." The Goblin raised the light so it hovered around Mr. Granger's head height.

The change in the angle of the lighting revealed the chamber to be far larger than they first thought and Harry felt his neck twinge as he tilted his head further and further back. The racks of keys just seemed to keep going up forever.

A small sound drew Harry's attention from the view and he watched as from behind a shelf unit emerged a small creature he was sure must be some kind of reptile. He was quite sure he had not before seen any creature like it. Dark rusty brown skin with two small horns perched atop of its dog shaped head with small red eyes alight with a keen intelligence. It looked them all over while its small tail swayed gently back and forth.

"The keys to Lily Even Potters house, you say? Now why would you need the keys to that house, I must ask?" The Key Master's voice fluted and again ended in that distinctive yapping twang.

Harry could see the old Goblin scowling and before the creature could open its mouth for what was sure to be a scathing put down he stepped forward. Recalling Hagrid's lessons that all magical creatures were due respect he proffered a small bow to the creature.

"I am Harry James Potter, Lily Potter's son. I have just been informed of my inheritance which includes the house. If you please, could you find those keys? I would really appreciate it." He crouched down to better look the creature in the eye.

The Key Master looked Harry up and down and after a moment inclined its head and upper body in a slightly jerky bow. Straightening up it spun on a tiny clawed foot and vanished into endless racks and shelves.

"It's a maze." Hermione whispered in amazement as she stared around at the shelves. "How can he find anything in this?"

For a few minutes silence filled the room then the faint patter of tiny claws could be heard and the Key Master appeared. A small copper rod was grasped in tiny clawed paws and Harry glimpsed four cuts in a rectangular pattern in the end facing him. The cuts were deeper than he at first assumed for as the Key Master held out the keys to him the cuts shifted bringing to mind the stacked blades of knives more than a key.

"There were few with so fine an example of the locksmith's art as this. Young Master Potter, look after the house which has come into your possession. I recall your mother put a great deal of work into it. Such a shame you could not see the house of your father. That too was a fine example of imaginative locksmithing."

The Key Master performed his jerky bow once more, switched around and vanished into the maze and shadowed depths of the room.

Harry looked down at the key in his hand and lightly ran a finger over its cool surface. Was the Key Master talking about the houses or the keys? The copper device was no longer than his hand from his wrist to the pinkie tip. This close to the key he could make out a small lily engraved close to the base and he marveled at the intricate detail. He might almost be holding a small delicate flower and he wondered who it was who actually crafted the device. This was a masterwork, an item to be treasured beyond its basic function.

The Goblin cleared its throat to attract the attention of the group staring at the key. With a brief display of what passed for a smile for one of his race he led the way out of the room. No one noticed the small set of glowing red eyes watching them leave from the shelter of a key case.

"Do come again, Mr. Potter." The Key Master's voice whispered through the room and ended with that yap and was followed by the sound of small clawed feet. He faded back into his little corner of the largest bank of the Wizarding world.

Harry did catch the Key Master's words as the adamantine door swung shut and the locks engaged automatically. He eyed the door as he climbed into the cart and promised himself he would indeed return to visit the Key Master.

'I will do just that, Key Master.'

The ride back to the main lobby of Gringotts was delayed as Harry asked to visit his vault to relieve it of some gold. He intended to visit Diagon Alley for a few items he wanted and he wanted to make the day last a little longer. He loved Hermione and he enjoyed spending time with her parents and he felt a part of a family and wanted it to last a little longer. The ride up from the vaults was just as wild as ever. He reflected that he was really getting to like the thrill of the rollercoaster.

Emerging into the sunlight Harry considered the people bustling about their own business as they passed by the bank and decided for Diagon Alley this appeared to be something of a slow day. Despite this there were enough wizards and witches about to make Harry nervous about attacks from Death Eaters and other Voldemort supports.

"So Harry, where are we going now?" Holly still looked a little green after the return ride. 'I always hated roller coasters.' She thought disgusted to see Harry was unaffected by the return journey. 'And that is just insulting.'

"Well, I thought I might treat you all to an ice cream… that is if your stomachs have settled? Perhaps after that we could see the house my mother left to me." His gaze dropped to the key in his hand before placing it in his over coat pocket and close to his heart.

"That sounds nice, Harry." Hermione half turned to face her parents who offered smiles and no objections to the plan.

Hermione beamed at them and taking his arm proceeded to lead the way to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor. The elder Grangers followed a little behind the young couple, both reminiscing about their 'courting days'.

"Like looking into a mirror, isn't it Holly, my love?" Arutha kissed Holly's knuckles in a courtly gesture and Holly beamed.

It was a pleasant interlude at the Ice Cream Parlor. Harry enjoyed his peppermint ice cream and smiled indulgently at Hermione's choice of a triple chocolate cone. Both Holly and Arutha raised an eyebrow at the choice but chose to say nothing instead ordering two strawberry cones. They joked they would need to check out each others teeth for cavities and thoroughly enjoyed the treat.

Hermione had just finished her ice cream when the unmistakable splendor of a phoenix caused a commotion outside the ice cream parlor. Fawkes had appeared in a flash of flames perused the crowd with a regal air and dropped a letter in front of Harry. Harry bowed his head to the beautiful creature and with a lordly inclination of his gorgeous head Fawkes vanished in a fiery puff of air.

"Now what would Dumbledore want with me during the holidays?" Harry mused while opening the letter.

Holly finished her ice cream and was about to thank Harry once again when Hermione grabbed her head and gasped. Her daughter's eyes centered on Harry and Holly saw that the young man's cheeks flush crimson and his eyes blazed with sudden anger.

'What on earth…?'

"Mum can you get him back home fast! He's about to cut loose and I really don't want my boyfriend in jail." Hermione tried to rise but fell back into her seat over whelmed by the betrayal Harry was feeling,

Holly caught Arutha's eye and inclined her head to Hermione before she grasped Harry's arm and dragged him up from the chair. The letter fluttered from Harry's hand and Arutha caught it as Holly pulled Harry toward a nearby shop she knew had a floo connection.

"Not here and not now, Young Man. There are places and times for ranting sessions."

Arutha smiled at the tone of his wife's voice and knew she could handle Harry. He lightly touched his daughters arm feeling her tension until she gasped, wide eyed and then a small smile quirked her lips.

"What?" Arutha queried.

"Such thoughts he was having." Hermione whispered. "Meddling, interfering and spying old men featured strongly and so did doing unusual things with sherbet lemons I'd never have thought of in a million years."

"It is amazing how inventive anger can make you. Let's see what sparked that off, shall we?" Arutha opened the letter he had picked up and began to frown as he read the letter to Hermione.

**Dear Harry**

**It has come to my attention that you have received word of your inheritance from your mother concerning her house in Little Whinging. Not only that but you have been to Gringotts and acquired the keys. I am afraid I can not permit you to enter the house in question until I have had a chance to check out the house and installed certain security measures given the times we live in. Owing to the charms cast upon the house by your mother prior to her death and your subsequent placement with your Aunt I have been unable to perform these functions to date. I must forbid you to enter the house at this time as we are at war with Voldemort and you are at great risk.**

**I am sorry to have to do this as I am sure you were looking forward to entering your mother's home. Have a safe and happy summer. **

**Albus Dumbledore.**

"How did he know? We only just picked up the keys!" Hermione gasped.

"I would say Professor Dumbledore is more than capable of keeping a close eye on young Harry." Arutha commented.

"He's spying on Harry!"

Arutha sighed softly tucking the letter in a pocket helped his now irate daughter to her feet. "We had better get back quickly to help your mother calm him down."

"It's not on, Dad! It's just too much!"

"While I admit its annoying perhaps you should look at this in another perspective." At Hermione's incredulous look Arutha sighed. "I have no doubt, Hermione, the Professor's security measures which include watching Harry at all hours of the day and night have kept him safe from Voldemort. Would you prefer Voldemort be given the opportunity to catch Harry unawares? No, I thought not. Security is a two edged sword, girl. Look at the gold fish bowl the Royal Family lives in. Privacy is a rare thing and jealously guarded when it is possible to achieve it. Your Harry has much the same problem."

"Harry James Potter you will put the dagger down and return that armour to wherever you found it and use the brain God gave you!"

Arutha blinked as the soot settled from their trip through the floo system. Holly stood between the fireplace and Harry who was struggling into some type of armour. Harry was growling about interfering old men and scaring he rest of the life out of him and actually getting a life of his own.

Hermione exchanged a look with her father and run to Harry. To Arutha's complete amazement his daughter grappled Harry and hauled him into a toe curling kiss that froze Harry on the spot.

'Damn. So that's how Holly always gets her own way. I can't think of anything when she does that to me.'

Holly smirked and slyly looked at her husband. "She learns fast, don't you think?"

"Harry, think. Just think about it. I'm not happy about this either but realistically what can we do? We need Professor Dumbledore for this war being waged against Him." Hermione cupped Harry's face in her hands and forced him gently but firmly to look her in the eye. "If you don't get your temper under control this instant I will not be allowing you to sleep in the same house let alone room as me for a month."

Holly was closer to the couple than Arutha and caught the whispered comment. Her smirk turned into a smile and she congratulated herself on such a fine daughter. Hermione was progressing remarkably well in male female negotiations.

'Our Mr. Potter may from time to time appear all powerful but he is still male and there is one thing they can't seem to do without for long.' She thought. 'There is nothing wrong with a little bribery and corruption if it settles him down.'

Harry stared at Hermione for a long moment and eventually managed a blink. Looking down at the armour and dagger he wondered what on Earth had possessed him and he was aware of the Grangers watching them.

"Fine. I'm… I'm sorry, Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger. It's just that… I really wanted… I don't know how much longer I can stand this. Damn it I will go to that house! Tomorrow. I don't care what he has to say about it. I've finally got something of my mum's and I… I really want to see it." Harry turned and walked stiffly to the stairs. "I'm going to meditate. Hermione, could you see if you can get in touch with Drizzt and Liriel and let them know about this?"

Holly fell back into the nearest chair and sighed, shaking her head slightly after the sounds of his footsteps ceased overhead. "How did he get so strong in just a year and where did that armour come from?" She looked at Hermione who had also fallen into a chair.

Arutha considered the stairs for a long moment then his wife and finally his daughter. He had a sneaking suspicion what his daughter had used to calm Harry down and with a carefully straight face he arched an eyebrow at her.

"If you don't mind telling us, what did you tell him to calm him down, dear?" Arutha sat on the arm of the chair next to Holly while looking at Hermione.

Hermione looked at her mother who smiled at her then at her father. "Well I merely threatened to permit him to sleep at the foot of my bed for a month if he didn't behave. Much the same as mum uses to let you know she is unhappy. As for the armour and physical strength…well, you need to be strong and fast and have decent protection if you train with Drizzt for a year." She dropped her eyes to admire the carpet and waited for the bomb to fall.

"I see." Arutha nodded and dropped his gaze to admire the smirk lighting his wife's face.

"Much as we courted." Holly whispered.

Again Arutha nodded and as he walked past Hermione he lightly stroked her cheek. "I always said you were too much like your mother for my own good."

Arutha Granger headed for the stairs to see if Harry needed a hand and to take the opportunity to talk to him about the do's and don'ts of sleeping with his little girl. He knew it was time for him to give Harry some sage words of wisdom on how to survive dealing with women. Particularly with Granger women,

Hermione stared after her father and then looked to her mother who was smiling gently at her. Holly shrugged slightly and the smile became a smirk.

"He's not a bad sort, your dad, is he?"

"He's a pretty good sort." Hermione agreed. "But maybe we should explain about the dog?"

Holly laughed and motioned to her daughter and to the fire place. "Let's see about getting this mess sorted out."

Hermione took a hand full of the floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Professor Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts." Pausing while the fire flared she smiled, "Professor pickup the damn fire. I have a bone to pick with you."

Holly sighed. "Manners, Hermione. Did you stop to think that it is Harry's safety that is at stake here? Yes, Harry ranted about what was in the letter. There are points to both sides of this matter than must be considered."

"Dad already talked to me about it." Hermione glanced over her shoulder at her mother.

Holly indicated the fire where the head of Albus Dumbledore floated in the flames. The bright blue eyes were twinkling in amusement Holly always considered to be at life in general, not at any one particular person.

"Yes Miss Granger? Is there something I can do for you and which bone might it be you want to pick at? I'm sure I have a hundred or so to pick from that I shouldn't need at the moment." The smile grew wider and his long beard quivered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes certain he was laughing at her. "You can tell me why you will not let Harry have a look at his mother's house until the end of the war." Hermione leaned forward slightly planting her hands on her hips in a no nonsense gesture that demanded a sound explanation.

"Ah, that bone. Voldemort's followers are everywhere and I can not take unnecessary risks, my dear. I believe there may have been a breach in Harry's security by as yet unknown persons and the watch wards I placed over Lilly's home have reacted. This is the first time anything has disturbed those wards in more than sixteen years and considering how the war stands now I think after the war would be the best time to look over the house. I find it disturbing that the inheritance was made known to Harry at this time with out me knowing. It was agreed for his safety to keep the house and its location secret." Dumbledore expected to hear from Hermione in response but it was Holly who almost pounced.

"What do you mean he has to wait what could amount to years! Not good enough. After hearing about events of the past few years and what Harry has survived I believe the least you could do is ensure he has this much contact with his mothers past. I have decided Harry will be going tomorrow and I will give you that long to ensure it is safe for him to do so. Don't you even think about 'madaming' me. No one has championed Harry's right to something resembling a normal life and after the Dursleys… Ohh, the less said about their behavior the better. And do you have to read his mail? What other communications have you confiscated I have to wonder? That is going a bit overboard, Professor Dumbledore." Holly nudged Hermione out of the way so she could have a clear line of sight.

Hermione stared in awe at her mother who did not one scream at the Professor. Her voice was quiet, firm and no nonsense and for all the low volume there was fire in her eye and steel in her voice. The Professors head seemed to sink a little lower in the flames.

Dumbledore met Holly's gaze and Hermione was left at a loss. There seemed to be unspoken words passing between the two and she wondered what it was she was missing.

"I have been attending to Harry's financial investments and business concerns since the death of his parents. In matters of his security I set a high standard as I have no wish for him to meet the same fate as his parents. Now why would you decide he go to this house even after I have informed you of why it is not advisable?"

Was it the tone of voice that contained the hidden message? Hermione felt she was on the edge of a discovery but it kept slipping from her fingers. There was something going on and she was just missing it.

"Your lucky he isn't on your door step right now Dumbledore. Do you have any idea how hard it is to stop someone who weighs over one a hundred pounds not counting armour?" Hermione pushed herself forward again. "And your heard right. Mum says he's gong with or without your permission tomorrow."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione then at Holly and Hermione caught a definite gleam in those bright blue eyes. Holly was glaring at the old man with a look Hermione knew her father folded fast enough under but it seemed Dumbledore was made of sterner stuff as he had not yet capitulated.

"What do you mean he could be at my doorstep now? In armor" He asked looking calmly at Hermione.

"I mean he was in full battle armour with weapons trying to get to you through the fire. No doubt he was planning on doing some really horrible things to you… and oddly enough to your sherbet lemons." Hermione returned with narrowed eyes.

Dumbledore paled. "He was threatening my sherbet lemons?" he said softly.

In distant Hogwarts the Professor eyed a bowl on his desk and considered the world without his favorite sweet. In the blink of an eye he considered the battle that had taken place a few weeks ago and the skill Harry had displayed. The young man's skills were extensive and growing it seemed almost daily. He obviously still needed to develop control of his temper however.

Hermione nodded but before she could add anything Holly nudged her out of the direct line of sight. "Professor, if you don't mind me asking, who is Harry's guardian after his godfather's death?"

Hermione stared at her mother. No hint of the temper remained and her voice was calm and gentle though there was still that underlying steel that clearly stated she wanted answers. Hermione had always known her mother was not one to be trifled with and was fiercely proud that she even stood up to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Her voice was calm and gentle but also said if he lied to her he would learn that Molly Weasely was not the only one who could skin him alive with her tongue. 'My tongue is just as sharp as hers and its time we learned where we stand, you and I Headmaster. I think we understand each other but this will tell me one way or another.'

"That is an interesting point to raise Mrs. Granger." There was an unmistakable but subtle smile almost hidden by the Headmasters beard. "Neither Harry's Aunt Petunia nor her husband Vernon Dursley signed any official forms stating Harry was their charge. Considering the constraints of the blood security placed upon them for his protection from Voldemort no one else has offered to take custody of Harry. It is my belief at this time Harry has no official Guardian."

In his study in Hogwarts castle Dumbledore lowered his eyes knowing what was coming next and silently admiring the indomitable woman.

"If that's the case I have to ask what gives you the right to tell Harry what he can and can't do?" Holly returned.

"I am his elder and his headmaster. I am also his head of security. It is regrettable that I have not the time or opportunity to take him in on a day to day basis and give him the more homely securities children need."

"Some things are more important than security." Holly tersely commented. 'Harry comes of age in the Wizarding world at the end of the month but that is beside the point. I'll ensure he has an opportunity to enjoy the last few weeks of his childhood.'

Hermione looked between her mother and the Professor and bit her lower lip. Was this going where she thought it was?

"Indeed, my dear, there are more important things but to enjoy them to the fullest extent possible one must be safe."

"I would like you to send me the forms granting me legal custody as his guardian. Five minutes ago would have been best but I'll permit you an hour to produce them." Holly met her daughter's glance at the gasp and smiled at her.

"Can I be assured that you understand exactly what you will be taking on, Mrs. Granger?" Dumbledore queried.

"No buts, ifs or may-be's. I'll look out for Harry Potter as one of my own."

'Another formidable woman to add to the list of people I can rely on not to fear the Headmaster of Hogwarts and to stand up to me. Wonderful. Minerva will be so proud to hear she and Molly aren't alone on that list any more.'

"You are prepared to have your home undergo certain security upgrades? I can not permit this unless I can be assured I can keep the Dark Lord's minions away. If you would be his legal bonded guardian…?"

"Get me those forms and get them to me within the hour… by night fall at the latest." Holly stood up and stalked stiffly out of the room.

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione glimpsed a pleased smile before the Headmaster nodded his head briefly to her as he vanished. The flames died down to a warm ember and Hermione shot to her feet and raced into the kitchen to throw her arms around her mother.

"Mum! Thank you so much! I can't believe it! This means Harry doesn't have to say at the Dursleys any more. You agreed to become his bound guardian and that means the blood wards that kept him safe at the Dursley's will drop the moment you are declared his guardian. It's like an adoption and wizard adoptions are really powerful."

Holly lightly patted her daughter's hand. "I know, dear. Now why don't you run along up stairs and tell Harry he can leave the Dursleys tomorrow? I should be finished with the forms and formalities by then." Holly watched her daughter run up the stairs to tell Harry their summer just got a whole lot better. "Tell your father I need to talk to him!"

Holly sighed and switched on the kettle. She really needed a good hot cup of tea. Such a sneaky manipulating old man that headmaster could be. She quite liked him. She would have to stipulate to Dumbledore that this guardianship was not to be permitted to interfere with her daughters relationship with Harry of course but it should work out beautifully.

'Besides it means we can keep an eye on both of you all day and all night too. I really don't want to become a grand-mother this soon. Now to tell Arutha.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks to the following Reviews:

Akugin Ashura, Shentaro, skywalker64089, bladeofakira, Pwn Master Paladin,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Look.

Harry woke in his own bed the next morning to find Hermione seated at the windowsill looking out at the sunrise. He wondered where her thoughts were as from the look on her face she seemed to be miles away.

Hermione, unbeknownst to Harry, was considering what would happen when her mother finished the last of the forms needed to free Harry from this prison. She could not think of number four Privet Drive as a home. She had learned too much of what went on here and it was so different from her own happy home.

Harry lay back in the bed and enjoyed the quiet of the morning with his eyes closed. Hermione was close and the morning was quiet and peaceful and he enjoyed what he could while he could. It was something he had learned to appreciate when the opportunity came. He remained so until the unmistakable sounds of his Uncle and cousin heading downstairs for breakfast disturbed the peace. With a sigh he counted the seconds, knowing the routine only too well. The footsteps did not even pause as they came abreast of the door and his Uncle hit the door with a thundering blow startling Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione nearly fell from her perch and stared at the door she was sure must still be vibrating from the force of the blow.

"Damn! Harry do they do that every morning while you are here?" She asked, standing up and pulling on one of Harry's shirts over her nightgown. She had decided not to wear the very revealing nightgown Harry had given here while at the Dursley's though this one still hugged her figure a little more than most of their school chums would suspect Hermione would wear.

Before Harry could say a word Vernon Dursley, who had nothing wrong with his hearing, come into the room having heared Hermione's voice. Vernon stared at this apparition in a slinky nightgown with his nephew's shirt covering very little of her figure and snarled.

"Who the hell is this whore?" His Uncle bellowed looking at Harry who sat up in bed as the door thundered into the wall revealing he was half dressed… though in his Uncles eyes he was half undressed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the insult and she was about to reply when Harry moved.

Harry's eyes flashed with rage and then went flat as his arm shot out and vanished under the folds of the coat lying on the chair next to his bed. In the space of a couple of seconds he had a dagger in hand and in the air to imbed itself into the wall next to his uncle's head.

"What did you say?" Harry was not finished as in the same movement he pulled his wand out from under his pillow. He smiled, not a very pretty smile and stared at Vernon who was staring at the vibrating dagger.

When his Uncles eyes finally turned to him he smiled with all of the innocence he could muster but he could not take away the gleam in his eye.

Hermione pursed her lips at the throw, eyeing the wispy strands of hair held to the wall by the daggers blade. Vernon Dursley was not graced with a head full of hair and he surely could not have afforded the impromptu hair cut. She could not help the small very satisfied smile but managed to hold down the laughter that was building up inside of her.

/ Harry that was a little close don't you think/ She thought to him softly.

/ Maybe but no one will ever call you that and get away with it while I am around. / Harry sent back watching as his Uncle fought with in his tiny mind not to say anything Harry might take umbrage to particularly not to use that word again.

"I said… Who is this young lady?" Vernon could not keep the fear from his voice despite the defiant face he was showing them. He could not dismiss the speed with which the knife had been thrown and there was that wand to be considered.

"Her name is Hermione and you have met her before. You met at the train station at the beginning of summer, remember?" Harry kept his wand in hand and ready, a bit uncertain if his Uncle might not swing at him. He was uncertain what he would do if that did happen but he was not going to back down. He had had enough of that. / Although I think that might be pushing it for him to remember something from three days ago. /

Vernon nodded once abruptly and left the room looking very white in the face and slammed the door after him. Hermione smiled pleasantly until the door closed and then nearly fell over laughing at the private thought Harry directed at her.

"I think I'll meet you at my place, Harry. Don't be late." Turning she opened the window and then turned back to blow Harry a kiss.

Before Harry could say anything her form blurred and a glossy black raven with her chocolate brown eyes looked at him then flew around the room. Her wing tip lightly brushed the side of his face and then she was out the window and gone.

Harry looked at the window for a moment, his fingers lightly brushed his cheek where he could still feel the light brush of feathers then he got out of bed and dressed for the day. He could at least have gotten a good morning kiss before she left but this was to be a monumental day for him. The last day he needed to live here. Nothing could upset him today.

Walking downstairs he found the Dursleys settling at the table to eat breakfast leaving little to nothing for him to eat. 'Not like that is going to matter in a few minutes.' He thought to himself before sitting down at the table.

"Good morning all."

He leaned back in his chair allowing it to tilt back and rocked it forward and backwards two legs as he watched his cousin Dudley shovel food into his mouth

'The diet is over by the looks of it, but then again was he ever really on it?' Harry thought to himself.

He entertained himself for a few seconds trying to work out if his cousin had actually lost any weight at all over the course of the diet. He was aware of the searching look his Uncle directed at him and then at the door and knew he was looking for Hermione. Aunt Petunia had a very prim and proper look on her face and he could just imagine what Uncle Vernon had told her.

"Where is that friend of yours, boy?" Vernon said after Hermione had not appeared a full minute later.

"Oh, she already flew home." Harry responded with a smile. In preparation for this moment he had already sent his things along to the Grangers with Hermione's assistance.

"Flew? Oh…" It was clear Uncle Vernon did not really understand but he was quick to recover. "Well today you can do…" He stopped when Harry directed a very determined look at him and shook his head slowly. "What is it, Boy? We have been kind enough to give you a roof over your head and clothes and food so don't give me that look. You can work for your keep and do as you are told."

"Didn't I tell you I move out today? I must have forgotten." Harry smiled at the shocked look on his relatives faces.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley were staring at him and Uncle Vernon was gaping at him like a gold fish in a bowl. He wondered if they were counting all the things they would have to do with the loss of their slave.

He knew he should not do it but he simply could not resist. He had been protected from Voldemort here but he had been far from happy and at Hermione's and Hogwarts he had found what was missing in his life. He was not going to miss out on that any longer.

"Now that I have told you I had better be going. You'll need to get another lap dog to do all your work."

A moment's concentration and a push at the right place within his awareness and the Dursleys found a large black wolf sitting at the table. It's eyes looked them all over before gaping jaws parted and a long tongue lolled from the side of sizeable fangs and the beast vanished out the back door and in seconds was in their neighbor's yard and gone from sight.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the same time at the Granger residence Hermione was sitting at the table in her usual place. She had only just arrived home, flying in through the open window and startling her mother when she transformed back into her human form.

Holly arched an eyebrow at sight of her and Hermione remembered she was still wearing the nightgown and Harry's borrowed shirt.

"Hi, Mum. Harry will be over in a few minutes."

Holly nodded and sighed looking down at the papers in front of her. The last form she needed to sign to grant her legal custody of Harry awaited her attention and she wrote her signature quickly. As the quill lifted from the parchment she placed the quill beside it and with a soft whoosh the documents and quill vanished into thin air.

'Magic has good points but do they really need everything in triplicate and some of it signed in blood?' she mused. 'I guess it's the same in the Wizarding world as it is in the day to day world I grew up in.'

Hermione was staring at the table in some surprise having only glimpsed the pile of paperwork that had vanished. "What was that?"

"That, my dear, was the proof the Wizarding world is not so different from the mundane world. It is all done, Hermione. That was the last of the paperwork and Harry is now my responsibility and no one else's." Holly leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms above her head, reaching until she felt her shoulders pop and groaned softly in relief at the easing of tension. "I have been reading and signing papers for half the night but I am now Harry's legal guardian. At least I am for the next month until he reaches his majority in the Wizards society."

Hermione smiled at her mother and started to get everything ready for breakfast for four. "There is no mum in the world better than you. What say you go and get Dad and I'll cook breakfast?" She said putting a pan on the hotplate to let it heat up while she got the eggs and bacon ready.

Holly looked at her daughter and nodded slightly, refraining from mentioning her less than orthodox attire. Instead Holly headed out into the hall and then upstairs to wake Arutha and warn him not to mention their daughters clothing. Something had happened at Harry's house and she would eventually learn what it was but she would tackle her daughter at a later time.

On the way back down the stairs after stirring her husband the sound of scratching at the door distracted her. With a smirk she looked from the door to the kitchen. "I'll get it." Holly called into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Hermione paused in the act of breaking an egg into the pan and looked around. "Get what?" she wondered aloud not having heard the scratching.

Holly reached for the door. "I can see we are going to need to invest in a doggy door if he keeps doing this." Holly muttered to herself as the door opened.

The big black dog thumped his tail against the porch and aimed a puppy dog eyes look at Holly his tongue dripping drool on the ground from jaws parted in a canine grin. A sound behind her caused her to half turn to see Hermione grinning.

"Lightning has arrived, I see." She murmured and retreated to the kitchen.

'Lightning? Well, it's better than calling him Harry in this form too.' "Yes, Harry. We have breakfast for you too. Go right on in." Holly smiled down at the wolf who grinned his drooling grin and barked, running by Holly.

Lighting gave a short sharp bark as his nails scrabbled for purchase on the polished floor and he narrowly missed Mr. Granger and then was gone into the kitchen.

"Was that Harry?" Arutha blinked half awake still and then moved to encircle his wife in his arms as she closed the door.

Holly nodded and led the way into the kitchen to find Harry reverted to his human form and Hermione handing him his breakfast. Her father eyed her choice of wardrobe for a long moment before settling into his place where Holly joined him. She placed her parents and her own breakfasts on the table as two owls, one of them Hedwig, flew in the open window. Two letters were dropped in front of Harry and the brown owl flew back through the window. Hedwig clicked her beak at Harry before flying to the perch the Grangers had brought for her soon after Hermione and Harry had begun to exchange mail.

Harry considered the two letters before handing one to Hermione. He recognized the neat writing of the address as belonging to Professor Dumbledore. The letter he chose to open himself bore the black seal of the hunter's group Harry with Hermione and a few others had started the previous year at school.

"Who could this be from?" He mused breaking the seal and drawing out the letter within.

**Dear Little brother**

**It is my hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits. I thought I would let you know Drizzt and I would be stopping by your place on our way to London in a few days time. We hope to stay with you for a few days. Let Hermione and her folks know for me and do stay out of trouble.**

**Love **

**Big Sister. **

**P.S. Drizzt and I have taken the Hunters symbol as our own in this world for the new House we are starting**.

Harry smiled "Liriel and Drizzt are coming in a few days and then heading to London to look around." He said looking at Hermione who was reading Dumbledore's letter.

"Professor Dumbledore says you can go to see your mother's house but that you are to say at your Guardians house until your seventeenth birthday for reasons of security." Hermione handed the letter to Harry in exchange for Liriel's.

"I was going to do that anyway." He said looking over at Holly with a wide smile. "Thanks for doing this."

Holly returned his smile as she finished her breakfast. The wording of the letter made it quite plain that she was now his legal guardian and she intended to do her best to ensure he had at least a taste of a proper family life.

Holly smiled at Harry. "Think nothing of it Harry and feel free to come to me at any time you need someone to talk to. My door is always open to family and friends and you, young man, are family. Finish breakfast and we will go and see this house, shall we?"

Everyone was ready by ten o'clock and heading out the door and down the block to the more open area of Surry and Little Whinging. Arutha had studied the town map to make certain he knew the way and the house was within easy walking distance of their home.

After walking for a while the houses changed, becoming older and generally larger. Holly stopped to look at one of the old English homes along the path and glanced at Harry. "Your mother must have payed a fortune to move here Harry." She said looking at the nice neat hedges and the stone walls bordering the properties around them..

Harry nodded. "I don't know for sure but the chances are she talked dad into giving her the money to get a place so close to her family home. As I understand it from Moony the Evens' have always lived in Surry." He looked at the house number and then ahead to see a nice little two-storey house with a light red tiled roof and gray stone walls and white window frames and shutters. "That's the one." He whispered. "That's her house."

"It's your's now, Dear." Holly lightly squeezed his hand.

The front garden looked wild and was heavily overgrown. The garden had obviously not received any care for much of the 16 years since its owner's death but the statue of a dragon, its shape very close to Pyrites the Gryffindor dragon, was still visible amid all the weeds and vines growing around the house. The hedge was uncut and overgrowing the wrought iron and stone fence which itself could have done with repairs. Flaking paint, sagging shutters and gutters were the least of the repair work the house would need.

Harry was about to open the main gate when footsteps approaching him turned his attention. A man who looked to be not much older then 38 years of age walked up to them and nodded in greeting. He was tall standing over six feet with long light green hair tried back in a ponytail and he wore casual comfortable Muggle clothing. He had walked with a limp and the aid of an ivory walking stick carved into the form of a King Cobra.

When he reached Harry he smiled showing one of his teeth was gold and the rest were white and even. What was arresting was that his eyes were the same green as Harry's.

"How do you do, Young Man? And what brings you to this house?" One hand moved to rest on his hip and the other curled fingers caressingly over the cobra's head of his stick.

The Grangers all moved a step closer to the pair, mindful that Harry was a target for Voldemort and they had no idea who this stranger was. He considered them for a moment and nodded, smiling gently and Harry, a little more confident that he was not alone, glanced up at him.

"I'm fine, thank you. I've just come to take a look at my inheritance. I've recently learned my mother lived here. Who might you be?" Harry stared at the man intently unable to dismiss the feeling that he had met this man before. Try as he might he could not place the man but he was sure he knew him. Perhaps this was one of the guards he knew Professor Dumbledore had assigned to keep him safe?

The man grinned at him. "My apologies for my lapse in manners, Young Sir, my name is Shane. Shane Maxwell and did you say this was your mothers house?" he leaned against the fence and there was a twinkle in his eyes that wasn't as bright as the gleam in Albus Dumbledore's but it was still enough to make Harry go a little on edge. He had the feeling this man was a fairly powerful Wizard and he only hoped he was not a Death Eater.

Harry nodded to acknowledge the introduction and slipped the latch on the gate, wanting to put some distance between them. Pushing open the gate he walked through and Hermione and her parents quickly followed him through and onto the property. Before Arutha could shut the gate Shane Maxwell also entered and pointedly shut the gate behind him.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Shane looking at the statue of the dragon in the middle of the walkway to the front door. There was an expression on his face she was unsure how to describe. Wistful almost, she mused and was that regret too?

"Is there something we can do for you, Mr. Maxwell?" She asked as he turned away from the statue and made his way to the porch, his walking stick tapping on the stone walkway and then the wooden porch.

Shane smiled and nodded to Hermione acknowledging the unease in her voice. "Can't an old man meet and talk to his Great Nephew, My Dear?"

A flamboyant wave of the walking stick in front of his face and in the space of seconds he aged over 30 years. His long hair was still green though there were liberal white and grey stands and though his face looked the same but for some lines about his eyes, his eyes were an even brighter green.

"Great Nephew?" Harry looked at the man in shock "You are my Great Uncle?" he could not keep the shock and disbelief from his voice or from his face. He had been told he had no family and now this man claimed to be a great uncle?

Shane nodded and looked at the shocked Grangers who were watching him as though they expected him to grow horns and a tail then back to Harry. "Don't look so shocked. Did you think your grandmother was an only child?"

He grinned showing that although he was in his late 80's he still had all of his real teeth except for that one gold tooth. In fact he didn't look to be old at all even if his hair was streaked with grey the lines around his face were more those of a man near half his actual age.

Hermione was the first to say anything and pushed her way to Harry's side, placing one hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "If you are his Great Uncle, and a wizard by the looks of it, why was Harry left with that woman and her family for 16 years?"

Shane sighed and lowered his eyes. He looked decidedly unhappy. "I would have gotten him out of what ever house Dumbledore put him in if I could have found him. Albus would have placed him with me if he could have found me but I was out of the country at the time and had been for some time. I didn't even know Lily was dead until almost four years ago." A single tear tracked slowly down the side of his face.

Holly was next to take the initiative, looking at the Shane and scowling. She was uncertain what to make of the man and she would certainly be checking his story with Dumbledore before she trusted the man. "If you were out of the country where were you for all this time? Why didn't you appear when you learned Harry's parents were dead?" She stood her ground as he raised his head to look at her. 'Harry is my charge now and I'm not about to hand him over to anyone, no matter whom they claim to be or how much they say they want him.'

Shane Maxwell caught the thought as he looked into Holly's eyes and couldn't help but feel a little comforted and happier knowing Harry had someone to turn to. "My dear lady, I assure you if I could have I would have been here for Harry from the day of his parent's death. He was barely six months old when last I saw him before I departed England answering a call to break a cursed seal in Egypt." He looked around at Harry "If you like I'll finish my story inside?"

Harry stared at the man for a long moment before finally nodding his agreement and turned to the door. It was a beautiful thing crafted from old English Oak and wrought iron. Producing the key from a pocket he opened the door and they found themselves looking down the length of a very well maintained foyer of a traditional old English home.

Hermione stared around her in surprise and noted her mother looked surprised too. Both had expected the house to look as derelict inside as it looked outside but the interior looked to have been lovingly maintained.

Harry walked into the hallway and gazed about him. The walls were hung with portraits of beautiful landscapes of cliffs and the sea and the highly polished floor was enhanced by a bright carpet runner leading toward a staircase. His contemplation of the scene was disturbed by a popping nose that brought everyone's attention to the side of the main hall just past the staircase. A very well dressed House Elf emerged from the shadows into the light spilling through the opened door into the hallway.

Hermione doubted she had ever had the pleasure of seeing so well dressed a House Elf before. She was dressed in a little black outfit of pants and shirt, neat as a pin and well pressed. An earring adorned one ear and her bright eyes looked them all over before staring for a long moment at Shane Maxwell and then moving on to Harry.

"Is that you, Young Master?" Her voice was far different from the piping sound they had come to associate with House Elves. More mellow tones brought to mind a human female but there was no denying what she was. "Harry Potter, Sir?

Harry looked at the elf and smiled, moving a little away from the group gathered about the door. Arutha seemed to realize where he was after a moment and closed the door, concerned any chance passers by might see something best not contemplated in the muggle world. There were still days he marveled at the world he had not known existed before that letter had arrived at his house addressed to his daughter.

"Who are you, little friend?" Harry said kneeling down in front of the House Elf.

The house elf looked up at Harry and after a moment ran a hand gently over the side of his face. Unlike Dobby's hands her was sooth and soft to the touch "It is the Young Master." She sounded awed and oddly relieved. "Your mother called me Jewel, because of this." She said pointing to the earring piercing her ear.

Harry smiled. "I think it a most fitting name, Jewel." He had not once thought the house would be attended by House Elves but really he should have considered the possibility, after all the Black home had a particularly obnoxious resident House Elf for years. "It is very nice to meet you, Jewel. Could my friends and I have something to drink before we look around the house?"

"Come this way, Master Harry." Jewel smiled and nodded seeming to be very pleased indeed before leading them into the living room and vanishing with a pop.

Hermione looked around the comfortable room before looking at Harry with a very stern look. In a low voice she motioned off into the anonymous depths of the house. "I hope you are going to be paying her a proper wage and finding out if she wants to be freed."

Harry found himself exchanging a smile with Shane Maxwell before he nodded to Hermione and grinned. "Hermione, I would say she is a free house elf and has been living here ever since my mother brought the place." He lightly touched her shoulder knowing and respecting how much the personal rights of House Elves meant to her.

Shane smiled at them and looked around the room hardly surprised to find it as he last remembered it. Jewel was sure to maintain the house according to the last instructions from Lily and Lily had always liked the Victorian style. The walls were a light cream in colour with comfortable Victorian furniture and floral brocade wing backed chairs placed before the large fireplace. Over the fire hung a large mirror reflecting the fresh flowers placed on the narrow table next to the door leading into the main hall. The colourful rug underfoot added colour and depth to the room as did the dark walnut paneling and polished floorboards.

"Let me guess, young Harry, your girlfriend is intent on standing up for the rights of the House Elves? Your mother and I got into a great deal of trouble in our day for protesting the treatment some of them received from the older families. It's nice to know there are others intent on pursuing the matter." He considered the two winged back chairs and how comfortable they looked before looking at Harry. 'Nice to see he managed to get himself a good girl. She looks to be able to keep him in line as much as Lily kept James on his toes.' He thought and silently wished that Lily was here to see this.

Harry nodded and was about to say something when Jewel entered the room with a huge tray in hand. Five delicate china cups and saucers with a silver tea service and plate of biscuits balanced magically before the House Elf. A low table scooted across the floor to place itself between the wing backed chairs and the tray floated over to place itself in pride of place.

"Tea, Young Master. Jewel is very happy to see you here. Will there be anything else?"

Harry shook his head but Hermione took a step closer to the House Elf. "Jewel, if I might ask, how long have you lived in this house and been free?"

Jewel smiled and bowed formally to Hermione. "I have been living here for nearly nineteen year's and I have been free for just as long, Young Mistress. The Young Master's mother gave me this suit and asked me to look after her house as though it was my own."

Shane moved to settle in one of the wing backed chairs with a sigh that suggested he had been in pain or was very tired. With a wave of his cane he caused two chairs to whisk closer to the fire for Holly and Arutha as Harry settled into the other winged back chair and Hermione settled on Harry's lap. Another waft of the cane and a quiet question on how everyone had their tea and the tea was made and the cups floated to each person. He took a moment to contemplate his black tea before sipping and sighing again.

"Time for explanations, I suppose. Well, where to begin? By trade I am a Curse Breaker and a very good one if I do say so myself. My services were in demand and I traveled the world many times over in my lifetime. At the time I last saw you, Young Harry, I was freelancing though I had done some recent work for Gringotts Bank which brought me to the attention of the Ministry of Magic. You should remember that at this time Voldemort was at his height of power and it was feared no one could stand against him. In an effort to find a means by which he could be defeated the Ministry chased rumor and legend seeking some secret or artifact capable of giving them an edge. You don't need to know the details of what I was employed to seek out except there were others like me searching the world. Someone made a discovery about the time Harry was born and by the time he was six months old those investigating this tomb thought they were ready to enter it. That I know of four men died trying to break the curse before they sent for me. I went to Egypt smuggled out by the Ministry for fear Voldemort might learn where I was bound and why. I was not to inform anyone of where I was going and I had no idea how long I would be away."

Shane stared into his tea cup for a long while, shaking his head slowly and absently rubbing a hand over his injured leg.

"I was given a false name and identification papers and effectively Shane Maxwell, Curse Breaker extraordinaire, vanished from the face of the Earth. When I arrived at the dig, which to say was in the middle of nowhere is rather an under statement, I examined the details of my predecessors work and refused to try the tomb. The curse on it was unlike anything I had ever encountered before and I wanted to research more before chancing the same fate as those other four Curse Breakers. I didn't know what had happened or that the Ministry would keep my identity and location a secret even from Albus Dumbledore."

Harry rested his head against Hermione's shoulder aware everyone was staring at the man who claimed to be his Great Uncle and hanging onto his every word. Shane set aside his empty tea cup and rested his head back against the headrest.

"To maintain my secrecy I was disguised using regular doses of Poly Juice Potion and they even managed to cover this green mop." He flicked a lock of long green hair and at Hermione's questioning look he smiled. "Another long story, my dear, and one we can keep for another time or we shall be here forever."

Hermione nodded and snuggled closer into Harry. She had a sneaking suspicion she could get to like this man who looked far too young to be his actual age.

"Most people assumed the dig was one of the many sponsored by Gringotts Bank and there were few others working the dig because of the need for secrecy. The Ministry repeatedly demanded I enter the tomb but I waved the death toll before them and refused until I was certain I could do so safely. Word filtered down that something had happened and Voldemort was no longer a threat but the Ministry insisted I complete my task. It was in the third year of the dig that I made the breakthrough but I needed a research assistant, one who could be trusted not to ask awkward questions. I contacted the Ministry and not two weeks later they sent me an upcoming bright young thing from Hogwarts. He was in his third year but he had a flair for curses and ciphers which was just what I needed. William Weasely was eager to learn more and delighted to gain field experience years before he expected to."

It took Harry a moment to make the connection and even then he wasn't sure it could possibly be the same Bill Weasley. As far as he knew there was only the one Weasley family in the Wizarding World and the Bill he knew was indeed a Curse Breaker by trade.

"Bill Weasley? From The Burrow Weasely's?"

Shane nodded. "I know the Weasley clan, yes. He told me Albus was hesitant to allow him to go into the field as such a young age but he had wanted the chance. His father's ties to the Ministry I think featured in their choice and young Bill told me had had some very extensive interviews with Albus before the Headmaster agreed to his foregoing the standard third year of education. It was a good decision if you ask me. The boy had talent and in the field you could work with those abilities without the distractions of other classes he just was not suited for."

"He is a Curse Breaker now and works for Gringotts." Hermione offered.

"I thought he would do well. He was willing to learn and above all he listened and listening can save your skin from some nasty curses. Bill aided me in the preparations to open the tomb and he learned more in those few months than he would have at Hogwarts. They are difficult things to deal with Old Kingdom curses, and the curse on the tomb was like nothing I had ever encountered before. Learning how to research a curse of that magnitude was a rare opportunity and young Bill would have learned less had he not become my assistant."

A flick of his cane and the teapot, which seemed to never run dry, filled his cup once more. He sipped his tea and the distant look in his eye told them all he was reliving something from a time much further away than a few years. Perhaps something from his own school days, Harry mused and wondered how much the teaching techniques at Hogwarts had changed over the years. He seemed to recall a few comments from Filch that he had though tall stories in the past to frighten the first year students but which might have an element of truth to them.

"The tomb was deep under the desert sands and far from the usual places we found tombs. I thought I was ready, that I had worked the curse out and I could finally get this job done and go home and see my family. The Ministry insisted I not contact anyone for fear of the wrong people learning what it was I was doing. Had I known… Nothing they could have said would have kept me from seeking you out, Harry. Nothing. With Bill acting as my assistant I broke the seal, taking out the curse before it could trigger and collapse the tomb after it failed to kill us. It was very unlike Old Kingdom Tombs and I had only taken a few steps into the tomb before I sensed something wrong. When you have been a Curse Breaker for as long as I had been you develop a sense for these things. It was powerful magic and unlike anything I had encountered before, linked as it was to a muggle trap of more mundane style. I had enough time to grab Young Bill who could not at that time apparate. Using what was left of my strength after breaking the curse over the entrance I thrust him out and away from the tomb."

He sighed softly and one hand absently rubbed at his sore leg and Harry wondered if he had acquired the injury in that long ago collapse.

"I am afraid I was a little heavy handed with the poor boy. I did not know it then but at the moment my spell moved him he was hit by falling rock and so desperate was I to get him out of harms way I used a little too much strength. I apparated him all the way back to England. I believe Bill was unconscious for some time and when he did recover he could not recall the exact coordinates of the tomb not that it would have done them any good if he had. The Ministry sent a team to investigate and dig me out but they were unable to find the tombs location."

"But they sent you there! They must have known where you were." Holly set aside her teacup.

"Oh indeed, they searched where the tomb was known to be and where Bill insisted it was. The deeper curse I had missed was a complex many layered thing. Undoubtedly it could be described as a masterwork of the Curse art. The curse placed a magical misdirection spell over the area and sealed me within the tomb for nine years."

"Nine years!" Hermione stared, sitting up straight.

"It was a rather special place and no, I can not tell you of it, not now, perhaps not ever. Only two people have entered that tomb since it was sealed, myself and Bill Weasely and he never saw what I saw." At the look on Harry's face Shane sighed. "It was unlike any other tomb, Harry. It was not, after all, a tomb at all and that is all I can say on the subject. If certain people in the Ministry knew I had told you even that much you would be in danger from more than Voldemort. It would have taken very powerful magic to locate the tomb again and though the Ministry did search they gave me up for dead and after three months admitted they had lost the tomb and the secrets within."

"If you were in that tomb for nine years how did you survive? What did you eat?" Arutha asked taking a last drink from his cup and setting it aside.

Shane looked at Arutha and sighed, nodding slightly. "I hate mushrooms, you know? It was not easy to survive and I had an injured leg to attend to and little magic for some days, the seal of the curse having affected my abilities. I had sufficient magic to ensure I did not lose my leg and to encourage fungus I could eat to grow. Even with my wand and every ounce of strength I could muster there was something about that place that suppressed magic. Water was no problem as there was a natural spring in one of the deeper chambers and it was there that I found this staff." He indicated the ivory walking stick. "In time I worked out that the staff I was using as a walking stick was the key to my escaping the tomb and returning to England. In many ways it is similar to our wands but it focused the magic with an even tighter control and augmentation so that eventually I was able to apparate from the tomb. Whether the cursed seal was weakening or my own strength was greater with the staff I don't know. I am still to work that one out."

Harry considered the story aware he could poke holes in it all over the place but there was the ring of truth about the old man's story and if the Ministry of Magic was involved, well, perhaps it was not so strange after all.

"I went immediately to Potter's house, not even stopping to inform the Ministry I had returned. What I found…" He pressed a hand to his eyes and shuddered. "I began to search for you and Lily, hoping to learn you both had survived. I learned Lily and James had been killed by Voldemort and I went to the Ministry of Magic. I demanded to know where you were and what had happened and once they confirmed who I was they locked me away in a hospital. To be checked over, to ensure I was well they said. To make certain no one listened to my story and knew who I was, more likely. I will admit I was a bit of a wild looking bugger but I was not insane. It took me a year to escape that place and make certain they could not confine me there again. To keep them off my back I brought a house in Little Winging, just down the road actually so I could keep an eye on this place. The Ministry seems not to have made the connection with my proximity to Lily's house and they largely leave me alone. I have watched the house, sure that one day you would come here. I made contact with Dumbledore and while he would not tell me where you were he assured me you were safe from Voldemort. He felt it possible if Voldemort connected me with Lily Potter I might be watched and the Death Eaters might use me to reach you." He finished looking out the window a sad smile on his face. "Valid fears, I am afraid."

Harry looked at his great Uncle and sighed "And to think all you had to do was head over to my mother's sister house and you would have found me." He stood and moved around the table to stand over Shane and smiled. "But better late than never." He finished by kneeling and pulling his Uncle in to a big hug.

Shane looked down at Harry and smiled, returning the hug. "Well, if anything the family line still holds true. You can tell a Wizard or Witch in the family from the eyes." He said looking into Harry's eyes.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean by that?" He had found someone who could satisfy his curiosity about his mother's family and he felt as though he could explode from all of his unasked questions.

"You did not know about me, did you? Did you think it was only your mother in the family who demonstrated a Wizard's abilities? Every generation of the family produced one child with these eyes, Harry. They are the trademark feature for the magic in our blood." He lightly ran a finger down the side of Harry's glasses. "Your mother, however, is the first in the family marked by magic to marry and it came as no surprise to me that she married a wizard. The rest of us chose to spend our days exploring the wonders of the magical world but Lily was far more down to Earth than the previous generations. She always was the sensible one." He finished and then sat back in his chair and sighed.

Harry looked at his Great Uncle noting the pain that marked his face and the fatigue. "Well, if you are willing to wait here I would like to look around the house before going home. I live with the Grangers now and I'm sure Mrs. Granger would be willing to cook you dinner along with the rest of us." Harry looked hopefully at Holly who nodded to indicate she was more than willing.

Shane nodded and looked over at Mrs. Granger "Thank you. I could do with the rest, I will admit. Now off with you young whipper snappers and enjoy your look around the house. I'll be right here and I might even take the opportunity for a nap."

Harry and his companions quietly left the room and had gone only a few steps when they saw Jewel walking down the stairs. Harry smiled at sight of the elf as she more bounced down the steps than actually walked.

"Hey, Jewel. Could you show us around the house and then if you would like a change of scenery perhaps you might like to visit Hogwarts and see some other house elves?" Harry said resting a hand on the knee-high House Elf as she reached the floor.

Jewel looked up at Harry and nodded with a huge smile. She was obviously quite happy to have them at the house. "Of course, Master Harry Potter, Sir. I was going to talk to the Mistress but I shall show you around the house instead." She said and indicated the stairs.

Harry nodded and it was not until he was more than halfway up the stairs that the oddity in what Jewel had said hit him. "Jewel did you just say you were going to talk to the Mistress? Mistress as in my mother?"

Jewel nodded smiling brightly. "Yes, Master Harry, Sir. Mistress had a portrait done of herself and hung it in the main hallway wall upstairs. She would like to talk to you, I think."

Jewel sighed softly and after a shared look between Harry and the others she led the way up the stairs and down the hallway to stop before a painting. The portrait was of a young woman with long dark red hair and deep green eyes wearing robes of a rich blue trimmed in green. Hermione and Holly studied the portrait and decided Harry had inherited more than her eyes from his mother. They shared the same shape of nose and looking at Harry they found him staring at the portrait in no little shock.

When Harry walked to stand directly in front of the portrait the woman smiled and looked down at him with gentle green eyes. "Are you the new the Master of the House Jewel tells me has come?" She asked.

Hermione lightly touched Harry's arm, a soothing touch as he seemed to be too shocked to speak. Holly and Arutha were staring at the moving portrait with wide eyes and Hermione decide it was up to her to speak up.

"He is, Mrs. Potter and I'm his girlfriend, Hermione. Ah, not meaning to pry or anything but how long have you been painted?" she squeezed Harry's shoulder trying to break him out of his daze.

The painted woman tilted her head to look down at Hermione and smiled. "Well, I think I was made about 19 years ago. Give or take a month or two, of course. Why?"

Hermione gave a sad smile "Well then, I guess it must have been about two years after you were painted that you had a son, Lily Evans Potter," she nudged Harry. "Harry here is your son." She estimated that Lily must have been around 19 years old when the portrait was painted.

Lily looked down at Harry and there was no denying her shock. For a long moment the portrait and Harry stared at each other then the portrait Lily seemed to tremble. "I need to go." Before anyone could say anything Lily had run from the painting and could be seen heading down the hall at full run through other paintings.

Harry fell back against the wall, shock written all over his face. "My mother… She's is my mother but…" he trailed off as Hermione hugged him.

"It is just a painting of her Harry, just a painting. If what I have read about these kinds of paintings is true then she has all of your mother's memories up to the time the portrait was painted. That would have been when she was about 19 years old. She would know nothing else unless someone had spoken to her and told her what has happened in the intervening years."

Holly and Arutha had followed the portrait running through other portraits and listening to her muttering about surely she should have recognized her own son but when did he grow so big? They paused near the head of the stairs when the running Lily vanished and they assumed she had gone down stairs and they returned to Harry and Hermione.

Jewel was standing next to them and smiled nodding in a most pleased fashion, not in the least disturbed. "Miss Hermione is quite right, Young Master. It is just shock. The Mistress would bring you here and the painted Mistress would sing to you to keep you amused while Mistress worked on something for the Order, but it has been so long and the Mistresses painting did not know you grew up."

Harry looked at Jewel in amazement. "You mean I was babysat by that painting while my mother was working here? What about my Dad or Sirius? Why couldn't they baby sit me?"

The House Elf shook her head slightly causing her ears to flap and the gem to sparkle. "Master Potter this is a secret house. Few people know of this place. The Key Master and certain officials at Gringotts Bank of course and the Professor who is Dumbledore and the man downstairs who is the Uncle of my Mistress. Mistress would come to have her alone time and even Master Potter is not knowing I am thinking as he never comes to the house. I am knowing the husband of my mistress knew my Mistress had a house of her own that was her place and no other but is not to knowing where her own place is."

Hermione was not the only one who took a few minutes to make certain they understood what it was the House Elf was trying to convey. Holly and Arutha exchanged looks and nodded slightly, both hiding their amusement.

Harry finally nodded and patted Hermione on the arm before he started down the hall to the nearest door. He paused with his hand on the door and considered how deep into the house they had come. It seemed to him that the house was somewhat larger than it had appeared from the outside. Opening the door they entered what Jewel described as a Guest Bedroom decorated in old English style and dominated by a large double bed. A side door led into a small but comfortable bathroom.

"You know this place rather reminds me of Dr. Who." Arutha mused as they left the bathroom.

Holly and Hermione stared at him in confusion and Harry sniggered, the two men exchanging amused looks and in unison explained.

"Time and relative dimensions in space!"

Hermione still looked confused until her mother laughed. "TARDIS, Hermione... You spend too much time in your schoolbooks. Ooh, I don't believe I said that! Most mothers are always nagging for more time to be spent studying."

Laughing happily the group left the bedroom and Harry took a moment to look around the hallway again. "Well, I'd say it is something of a TARDIS. My mum must have had enlarging charms placed on its rooms."

The next door was another guest bedroom decorated in greens and pastel lemon where the first had been blue and white but the third room they entered drew a look of rapture to Hermione's face. The room was a rather large library filled to overflowing with all manner of books and Harry was quick to drag Hermione out and down the hall.

The next room proved to be the Master bedroom and like the other rooms in the house it had a definite old English flavor to its décor The carpet was exquisitely pattered in light shades of green and the walls in a darker shade of cream. The room was dominated by a queen sized four posted bed of highly polished mahogany and soft silver grey edged dark green velvet curtains. Jewel jumped up and dragged at one of the drapes which flared open and the heavy drapes all opened magically. The cover was revealed to be a gold and silver jacquard pattern but it was what was on the far side of the bed that drew their attention. A small vanity table stood against the far wall and to one side of it was an old fashioned cot.

"Jewel, did I use to sleep in the same room as mum while we were here?" Harry moved quickly around the bed to stop just short of the cot and the single stuffed toy lying within it.

A toy Phoenix, its feathers showing all the brilliant fire tones that any real Phoenix could claim was propped in a corner of the cot.

Jewel nodded, smiling as she jumped up on to the edge of the cot frame and balancing carefully she leaned over and picked up the toy, handing it to Harry. "Yes indeed you did, Young Master. This was your favorite toy it was and I did wonder why your mother left it here that last time she came. It was so long ago it was and I have missed Mistress."

Harry looked at the toy in his hands for a long while, his eyes narrowed as he caressed the vibrant faux feathers of the toy. Faint distant memories teased at the edges of his awareness and out of those murky depths a name seemed to float toward him and a memory of upset and tears.

"Beauty. It… She was called Beauty. I think I remember playing with this and something happened and I wanted my toy." He was quiet for a time and thankful that everyone gave him a few minutes. "I guess that was when we went into hiding."

Hermione moved closer and lightly touched his cheek, offering silent comfort. Harry pressed his cheek into her hand and sighed softly, thankful for her silent presence. Hermione lightly caressed the toy admiring its vibrant plumage and golden eyes.

Holly exchanged a look that spoke volumes with Arutha who nodded slightly. It had been a long day full of revelations. Harry had acquired something from his past that he remembered and a Great Uncle all in one day. It was a lot for him to deal with and they did not want to push him too far.

"It must have been very hard to give up such a wonderful toy, Harry. Are you going to bring it with you when we go home?"

"I… Would you mind?" He looked at his Guardian with hopeful eyes very reluctant to leave the toy now that he had fond it.

"Oh, I think Beauty wants to come home with you, Harry." Holly murmured.

Harry nodded and managed to smile then led the way out of the bedroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jewel was proud of her neat as a pin kitchen which was far larger than Harry had expected it to be. He estimated that at least five House Elves could work without getting in each others way and he complimented Jewel on her housekeeping skills. Delighted the creature escorted them down the stairs in to the basement which they were surprised to discover had been converted into a dueling arena and potions laboratory.

Harry and Hermione quickly inspected the potions laboratory and Hermione was very impressed and rather reluctant to leave but her father pointed out that the day was wearing on and they would need to be on their way soon. Climbing back up the stairs and into the kitchen Harry was more than delighted with this unexpected inheritance and it was only made better when they entered the main hallway to find Shane exiting the lounge, his walking stick tapping gently on the floor.

"Well, you must have had fun exploring as it is getting close to dinner time, my little Phoenix. I rather enjoyed that nap."

"Little Phoenix?" Hermione sniggered at Harry's confused look.

Shane Maxwell chuckled softly and smiled, "I used to call you that because of the toy you have in your hands. That I knew of it never left your sight."

Harry blushed but he was smiling and he nodded to Shane before turning to the droop eared House Elf as the others made their way to the front door. "Jewel thank you so much for looking after the house. I promise I will come back soon and spend more time with you."

A trembling smile answered and Jewel dropped a neat curtsey, tears tracking down her cheeks. "Master Potter Sir will not be forgetting Jewel?"

"No. I'll be back and I'll also see that the outside of the house lives up to the inside. You have done a wonderful job, Jewel. Look after the house until I come back and do go to see the House Elves at Hogwarts. It will do you good to meet others."

"Oh, Jewel will Sir Mr. Harry Potter Sir."

Harry hugged the creature gently and was careful to close and lock the door behind him before he turned to survey the weed clogged garden and the flaking paint of the walls. "Going to have to get that cleaned up." He said.

Shane was waiting at the base of the steps and nodded as his younger image replaced the older face. "Just be careful when you begin. As I recall there is a old water feature some where in that lot."

Harry nodded and then with Hermione next to him and her parents ahead of them he started back to the Grangers and motioned for his Great Uncle to join them. They had a long talk ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Forgotten Realms or Harry Potter only some OC's that well be showing up later.

A/N: HI there once again and welcome to chapter 4 of Dark Allies two I do hope to get a few more reviews then what I have been getting but I don't mind as I tend to right for my own fun, now then I would also like to say that those of you who have been hounding me for Dragon Lords two, I well say it again, it well be getting a part two but not until near the end of this fic I'm sorry to say what with job hunting and school to go with the writing.

Until next time enjoy and if you wont let me know what you think so far.

Chapter 4: First moon.

The next two weeks passed relatively quietly for the Grangers with the greatest excitement being the arrival of Drizzt and Liriel. The Drow couple stopped by for two days but did not linger, leaving to head into London for business neither would explain. Before departing they promised to meet Harry and Hermione at the train station for the ride to Hogwarts if they did not appear in Little Whinging before hand. Both Harry and Hermione noted Liriel seemed to have something on her mind but the graceful woman merely smiled and otherwise ignored their questions.

Most of their days were spent looking over the house and gardens Shane informed them Lily had called the Phoenix Nest. They had taken Drizzt and Liriel to view the house and Drizzt had been very handy to them as he used his Rangers skills. The myriad of animals that had made the overgrown gardens their home responded to his skills. After a day the gardens were deemed safe for them to work in without fear of reprisal from disgruntled and displaced wildlife. After watching some of the animals who had responded to Drizzt move on Hermione had shaken her head and muttered about never having known what was around them being a blessing.

With the Drow having moved on to London and the garden now being tackled by eager and safer hands the days had fallen into something of a routine. Finally came the day preceding the night of the full moon which like so many others found Harry working on the fence of the Phoenix Nest carefully replacing stones that had fallen off the wall. He had fallen into a rhythm, enjoying the peace and tranquility he found in tending to his mothers house, content to know Hermione was near and all seemed right with his world. The sound of a dog barking shattered the peace of the day and he scowled, wondering what had upset the animal.

Harry looked up and around, leaning over the fence and then passing through the gap to get a better look. A fat bulldog burst into view, running up the street and seeming to be aiming right for him with teeth bared and looking for all the world like it could not wait to sink its fangs into him. Harry stared at the oncoming dog for a long moment and recognition, when it came, was like a dousing in frigid water.

"Ripper." Harry whispered when the dog was close enough that there could be no mistake about his identity. How could he ever mistake Aunt Marge's favorite bulldog for any other? 'She must be visiting the Dursleys. Has he escaped her attention or is she wandering around here looking for me to tell me yet again how worthless my mother and father were?'

Hermione was not in the front garden at this time and he was glad of that. He did not want her to overhear any unpleasantness and if Aunt Marge was around there was sure to be unpleasantries exchanged.

He caught a glimpse of the unmistakable form of Aunt Marge rounding the corner and sighed at the idea of ruining a perfectly wonderful day. Ripper was still on coming and Harry narrowed his eyes at the dog and for a moment he felt something entirely wolfish spark deep within him. An irritation at the presumption of the arrogant coward of a domesticated dog coming full tilt toward him surfaced. Without realizing it he bared his teeth at Ripper and growled softly, deep in his throat but he caught himself before he transformed.

Ripper skidded to a stop, looking comically uncertain for a long moment and Marge sailed on in her pilgrimage to denounce his parents. Ripper backed a step or two and barked and Harry glared at the dog that abruptly turned tail and ran back to his mistress with a whine, uncertain and suddenly fearing the boy he had tormented for years. Marge ploughed her way down the street looking rather disappointed and no little confused about Ripper's lack of attack on Harry. Her colour was high and she was winded but she was determined not to allow the juvenile delinquent to escape a lecture on the vices of his parents and his own hopeless future. Not to mention his attitude toward Vernon who had taken his ungrateful hide in and cared for him for so many years.

Spared Ripper's favorite greeting Harry felt rather buoyant and smiled as he leaned against the stone wall and watched. Marge huffed and puffed her way toward him and Ripper stayed behind her, still barking but there was a definite odd tone to his bark. Harry began to wonder if the bulldog was trying to warn his mistress that something about Harry had changed.

"Hello, Aunt Marge. How have you been since last we talked?" Harry set his tools aside on the repaired portion of the stone fence. 'Oh how I wish she could remember exactly what happened the last time we met. Pity her memory was modified but I guess there is always today.' Harry thought with an evil little smile.

Marge looked at Harry and her frown deepened at what she interpreted as a smug look. "Well at least my brother had brains to throw you out, you ungrateful little wretch. Living in this dump now, are we? Yes, well it seems much more fitting for the likes of a good for nothing like you. Now…" A low rumbling growl silenced the tirade and Marge looked warily at the overgrown garden, wondering if Harry had acquired a dog. With no dog in sight her beady little eyes fastened on Harry and she motioned imperiously at Ripper.

"Playing games, are we? Just like you, what more could I expect from a little…" Again the growl and something glinted in Harry's eyes that caused her to step back warily. "Going to attack me, are you? Ripper!"

Ripper, at the first growl had fallen silent and backed warily away from Harry and at the second growl he had made himself scarce. Aunt Marge looked around to find her dog on the other side of the street and cowering under some bushes in a garden Harry knew to be his Uncle Shane's.

Harry smiled as pleasantly as he could manage. "Aunt Marge, what a pleasure it has been to see you. Do you like my mother's house? Unfortunately it has been some years since anyone lived here, close to sixteen years I believe, or is it a little more? No matter. I have taken it upon myself to restore some sort of order to the house and grounds. Now that you have seen the utterly useless occupation my disreputable self is engaged in I'll thank you to kindly leave me in peace. Would you mind awfully taking that dreadful beast you call a dog with you before I call the pound and notify them of a feral animal in the area? I suppose I should tell them there is a dog running around loose too."

Marge looked at Harry for a long moment as she sorted out the meaning behind his comment and drawing herself up into a huff she glared at him. "You cheeky, ungrateful wretch! You should be in an institution not running around the streets." She spun around and marched away. "Ripper! Heel boy."

Harry snorted as the dog plucked up enough courage to snarl and bark at him from the safety of the far side of the road and waddled after Aunt Marge. Watching until the two were more than half the block away he laughed out loud and turned back to the fence.

Hermione came around the side of the cottage at that moment and hurried to the gate to see what was so amusing. For a long moment she watched the stiff back of the pudgy woman and the waddling backside of the dog at her heels marching along. She had been working on clearing the pathway leading around the house to the backyard while Harry had been busy with the wall. Both were determined to clear the garden using muggle methods and they were hoping to do it without calling on others.

"Who was that?"

"Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister." Harry glanced up from fitting a stone into place and grinned.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione watched as Harry used a hand trowel to gently tap the rock into the mortar and settle it in place.

"Not much, I just returned her growling with one or two of my own and politely asked her to leave." He slipped around the wall to her and gave her a quick kiss. "How is it going around there?"

Hermione grinned and led him to the path indicating the now clear pathway leading to the house and the side path extending almost halfway to the rear of the house. While the paths were clear the garden beds and lawn were still a jungle of weeds and overgrown plants. Harry smiled his approval, pleased to see evidence of order appearing about the house. There was so much work to do but doing it by hand was fulfilling and gave him a sense of accomplishment using magic would not have.

He eyed the slender young woman in her blue work clothes and grinned in approval, liking even the smudges on her face and the tangled bits of foliage stuck in her hair. "What do you say we call it quits for today and start first thing tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled and inclined her head toward the wall. "Not until you finish that section of wall you have been working on for the last three days."

A small pile of stones remained beside the unfinished wall and Harry contemplated them for a long moment and sighed. It was only a few stones and he could face the new day knowing he did not need to return to the same task yet again.

"Why don't you clean up quickly and go on home? You can have a shower or a soak in the bath and prepare for tonight while I finish this."

Hermione smiled brightly and planted a quick kiss on Harry before dashing to the garden tap they had unearthed the previous day and washed her hands and face. Harry scratched his head as he watched Hermione run to the house, poke her head through the door and call out to the House Elf that she was off for the day. Hermione gave Harry a peck on the cheek and with a wave started down the road leaving Harry to finish his task.

It was seven in the evening before Harry returned to the Grangers, looking exhausted but he was pleased with himself. A hot shower revived him and he joined Hermione and her mother seated in the living room noting Arutha had not yet returned from work. He admired Hermione's slender figure in the sheer black silk gown she would wear for the nights dance. Hermione nodded to him as she covered herself in a heavy black velvet cloak and settled into a chair. The cloak would not only cover her gown from prying eyes but also keep her warm.

Harry wore his armor beneath his cloak and a sheathed dagger on one hip and his flute tucked into his belt. His sword remained upstairs, tucked away for safe keeping as he was certain he would have no need of it this night.

"Are you ready to go, Hermione?" He seated himself on the armrest of the chair Hermione occupied and smiled down at her as he gently rubbed her shoulder. He could feel the tension in her and felt her relax a little under his attention.

Hermione nodded and drew a steadying breath before turning to her mother. "We will be back just after midnight so don't worry about us, ok?"

Holly nodded and smiled at them both as they all stood and the two younger members of her family moved to the door.

"Just be careful not to upset the locals." She cautioned, rolling her eyes in the direction of a certain house.

Hermione exchanged a glance with Harry as Holly closed the door after them and they paused on the front step to smile at each other. It had been so much easier when they could do this in the back yard but a nosy neighbor had moved in over the school year. It had taken only a couple of altercations with their neighbor for them to understand they would need to find a more private location to perform the dance to the Dark Maiden.

A quick look around to ensure they did not have any watchers and with an exchange of nods Hermione changed into the Raven, Dark Angel and Harry shifted into Lightning. Hermione settled to perch on Lightning's shoulders and the wolf headed for the park, taking advantage of every scrap of cover to remain unseen. Behind the park was a stretch of forest where they had found a small clearing ideal for Hermione to dance. It was far enough away from everyone that there was very little chance of any Muggles being in the area especially at a late hour of the night.

Harry still had Hermione on his shoulders as they entered the park when they heard the sound of running feet. Curious Lightning slipped into deep shadow out of the street lights and made his way toward the sounds. He growled low in his throat as he saw Dudley Dursley and his gang chasing a young girl.

Hermione clicked her beak in anger answering Harry's growl as the girl almost fell and recovered but lost ground to her pursuers. She would be no more than eleven Hermione guessed and was small and slender against the bigger boys and particularly the unmistakable bulk of Dudley.

/ Care for some fun before we dance/ Harry's thought was laced with a nasty amusement and Hermione was all for teaching Dudley and his gang a lesson they would not soon forget.

Hermione ruffled her feathers and clicked her beak again in agreement before taking flight. She flew straight at Dudley while Harry used the skills of the wolf to move silently and quickly behind one of Dudley's friends as he caught hold of the girl. Laughing the boys gathered around the sobbing girl, pushing and shoving at her and adding to her terror.

'Oh, you are not going to hit her, you brute.' Hermione closed in on Dudley.

Aiming for his head she beat her wings into his face and even hooked a claw down his cheek, leaving him bloody and howling in fear at this unexpected attack out of the night. Harry leapt into the knot of boys and directly into the youth holding the girl, knocking him over and voicing a bone chilling howl on landing. One boy screamed with enough pitch to be thought a girl and ran while the boy who had, with Dudley, been about to hit the girl practically fell over his feet to run away.

Dudley was batting blindly at the apparition out of the night, howling with fear and the boy Harry was still standing on was sobbing. Hermione flew over Dudley, her part done for the moment and Dudley found himself staring straight into the glowing eyes and gleaming teeth of a huge black dog standing on the back of friend.

"What the hell!" Dudley stared not recognizing the dog for a wolf but knowing he was in all sorts of trouble if the dog attacked.

Hermione settled on a nearby fence and considered the scene before fluttering over to land on the shoulder of the shocked girl staring at Harry in fear. She looked bright enough to at least suspect it was no ordinary dog but she had been quick to scramble out of the way as her captor lost his balance. The child gave a startled cry as Hermione landed on her shoulder and stared into her dark eyes. The Raven jerked her head and the girl seemed to understand and she hurriedly put some distance between herself and the altercation.

Dudley ignored the girl running away, keeping his attention on the dog as it stepped menacingly from the back of his friend. The boy scrambled backwards and clambered to his feet while Dudley tried to stare down the dog. With the beasts attention distracted his victim bolted and ran as fast as his feet would carry him away from the altercation.

Hermione stayed with the girl until the scene was out of sight and she was sure the girl was safe from the other boys. Taking wing Hermione flew to an area of deep shadow where she transformed back to her human form.

Harry looked Dudley in the eyes noting the growing fear and growled low and deep. His cousin flinched and the last of his cohorts footsteps faded even from Harry's sensitized hearing. With a wolfish smirk Harry shifted back into his human form and a very human smirk replaced the canine version. Dudley looked to be on the verge of fainting.

"What? Did you forget I'm still living in this town?" Harry walked slowly around his frozen cousin and snorted softly, unimpressed. "Let's see if you can take on someone your own age. I would say size, of course, but that is impossible as I don't recall seeing anyone our age in the area the same size as you."

Dudley saw red and snarled with his lips drawn back from his teeth, looking somewhat wolfish himself at that moment. He attacked Harry with a high low combination Harry had seen him use in most of his boxing competitions. Harry's smile widened and he dodged the combination which would have flattened him if any one of the blows connected. Compared to the speed of his usual sparring partner, Drizzt, Dudley moved in slow motion.

'I certainly can't beat him with my strength or weight so my speed is the key and since I'm wearing the armor Liriel made for me, I guess he can't possibly dodge me.'

Liriel's enchantment granting speed to the wearer of the armor would be a huge asset against the greater bulk and strength of Dudley. Harry almost laughed at how Dudley's eyes opened wider and wider as he dodged again and again the blows directed at him. In his usual brawls Dudley would have landed five or more hits even if his mates had not held their victim for him. He knew he could dodge Dudley until the boy collapsed from exhaustion but Drizzt's warnings about getting cocky and wasting advantages steadied him.

Dudley finally stopped and stood panting, glaring at him with narrowed eyes now, furious but thinking for a change. "How did you get this fast?" he panted.

Harry smiled, obviously not winded and pulled his cloak open to reveal the Mithril armor beneath. "A little magic that makes me nearly untouchable."

"Right! Magic. Can't fight your own battles can you? Have to use magic!" Dudley jeered.

Harry snorted. "I could do this even if I wasn't wearing the armor but I don't have the time or the inclination to change just now. Besides, it's no more an advantage than your bully boys have given you before today. Shall we continue?" Harry lashed out taking Dudley in the side of the head with the flat of his hand then dodged as Dudley again began his barrage of blows.

Hermione had made her way back to the fight and was standing to one side, her cloak pulled tightly around her shoulders. The black dress was little protection from the coolness of the night and she wore nothing beneath the sheer gown and was not inclined to give Dudley a free show.

/ Harry James Potter, stop playing games. We have things to do. Finish up. I want to get back to a warm bed before sunrise. / She sent the thought to him.

Harry waved a hand in the air acknowledging her reprimand as Hermione caught soft footfalls coming up behind her. Inclining her head slightly she saw the little girl looking from her to Harry as he dodged Dudley's attacks.

"Hello. How are you?" Hermione said without turning.

The girl looked up at Hermione with wide eyes uncertain as she took in the black cloak and the mass of bushy brown hair. "Fine, thank you. Ah, is your friend going to be alright taking him on?"

Hermione smiled as she watched Harry counter a flying fist, grasp the wrist as he swayed forward, set his feet and pulled. Dudley stumbled off balance and took a forced step forward trying to regain his balance. Harry brought his knee up smartly and solidly into Dudley's large gut, winding him.

"He'll do just fine." Hermione smirked knowing the satisfaction Harry would be feeling after so many years of not being able to strike back at 'Dudders'. "Lighting! We have things to do you know."

Dudley folded liked a dumped sack and at Hermione's call Harry looked up and nodded. It was getting late and he was feeling quite chipper. There was no further need to continue to fight his cousin and Drizzt had taught him not to fight just because he could. Satisfaction at taking Dudley down was great but he was not going to become the bully his cousin was.

"Don't let me catch you beating up anyone from now on or you will find yourself facing me again. Next time I might not be in a hurry or in such a good mood."

He turned his back on Dudley and walked over to Hermione and the girl, leaving the larger boy lying on the ground gasping for breath and holding his large gut.

Hermione turned around to face the girl. "You should be safe now."

"Thank you. My name is Sarah and you two are?" The girl looked up at Hermione with her blue eyes wide.

Hermione smiled at Sarah. "Friends. I suppose you could call me Dark Angel and this lump can be Lightning." She knelt down and ran a hand through Sarah's blonde hair. "You can go home now and I don't think you will be bothered again."

Sarah sighed and looked at Harry who was standing behind Hermione, his face hidden in the darkness as the light of the lamppost shed little light. Eerily his eyes seemed to glow in the dark until he turned his head a little. Hermione's face too was hidden in deep shadow, only her hair catching the light.

"Will I see you again?" Sarah inclined her head, trying to see Harry and Hermione's faces but the angle they stood to the light sheltered them.

Hermione looked at Harry and then back to the girl. "Who knows, Sarah? Perhaps we will."

Standing up she lightly touched the girls hair again in farewell and felt Harry wrap his arm around her waist. In a few strides their dark clothing enveloped them in shadow and they might as well have been wrapped in Harry's Invisibility Cloak. Sarah watched them until they're vanished into the shadows and then started to run home to tell her mother about the black wolf and raven and the strange man and woman who had saved her.

In the moonlighted glade Hermione performed the dance to honor her Goddess and Harry stood watch, enthralled by the grace of the dance but aware of every sound in the night. Later they returned through the wood and emerged into the park, Harry's arm wrapped around Hermione and the other hand grasping his flute. Hermione's hair was glowing softly silver as she fingered a long lock of silver with a gentle smile. At one stage, during her dance while Harry had played she had felt as though she did not dance alone, that another form, hidden in the night had been dancing with her, step for step. It had been then that her hair had begun to shimmer with silver. She really would need to talk to Liriel about that odd effect.

"Well, we managed to keep the Dudley problem off the street tonight." Harry smiled down at her while admiring the silver flowing hair.

Dudley was long gone from the park, of course and there was nothing left to indicate the local bully boys had met their match at least this night. Both Harry and Hermione knew they would not be roaming the streets continually looking for the gang until they learned their lesson and straightened themselves out. Tonight had just been one of those things, but they had enjoyed it.

"Yes, he never got his fun. I would feel better if we checked to make sure Sarah made it back home safely. I doubt any of those boys would have bothered her, you gave them quite a fright." Hermione pushed the hair back from her face then turned a large puppy dog eyed look on Harry.

"Gahhh! Not the Puppy Dog Eyes! Please, anything but that!"

The mournful puppy dog eyes blinked at him and he chuckled as he shifted form and Lightning lowered his head to the walkway and hunted out the smell of Sarah. Finding the scent he glanced at Hermione who was close behind him and led the way out of the park, scenting the girl easily as few people had been abroad this night. It was not a long walk before Harry stopped out front of a house that closely resembled all of the other houses in the street. He sniffed around and determined the scent led through the gate and sat on his haunches.

/ Happy now? She made it home without Dudley and his gang getting her first, now can we go home? My tail's getting wet. /

Hermione looked down at Harry and smiled when she notice his tail was lying in a puddle of water from a very well watered garden next door. Tutting at someone using a sprinkler all night she scratched Lightning's ear gently.

/ Fine, we found out what I wanted to know. Time to go home and it is much later than I told mum we would be back. It will be a long day tomorrow. / She had to chuckle when Harry angled his head for her to scratch at just the right place behind his ears. /You are disgusting, you know that don't you/

Harry rumbled deep in his throat, a soft growl of contentment before he led the way down the street. Neither of them noticed the small face watching from the upstairs window as the cloaked woman with the shining hair and the huge dog walked away from the gate.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was noon before Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen the next day, both dressed for more garden work at the Phoenix Nest. Holly looked up from making lunch and motioned them to have a seat at the table.

"Your father is on holidays now so we will be seeing more of him for a week or so. He's out with some old college buddies for the day so today will likely be a day we won't see him until dinner." Placing the last of the sandwiches she had been cutting on a plate she carried it to the table. "Did you have a good night last night?"

Hermione nodded and settled into a seat at the table while Harry moved to the sink and filled drinking flasks ready for the walk and work ahead of them.

"It was an ok night, Mum. We even managed to stop Harry's cousin from beating up some little girl." Hermione grinned and chose a sandwich, eating quickly and neatly.

Holly smiled and looked over at Harry who was looking for his shoes by the door. "Well, that was certainly doing a good turn. Be careful and do come back in time for dinner. It will be nice to have everyone home to eat dinner together for a change." She said while pouring a cup of tea for herself.

Hermione noticed the book Holly picked up as she left the room and arched an eyebrow, following her mother into the lounge and watching her settle down to read. Holly glanced at her and smiled in query, catching her daughter's attention on the book and chuckled.

"It makes for interesting reading, dear." Holly murmured and waved Hermione off, opening the book about Defense Against the Dark Arts and settling in for a quiet afternoon. Hermione blinked, grinned and nodded then joined Harry in the kitchen and found him wrapping sandwiches to take with them.

"Something wrong?" Harry queried.

"Mum's reading Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione grinned. "She says it's interesting."

Harry finished wrapping the sandwiches and slipped them into a small backpack as Hermione found her shoes and they called farewells to Holly, setting out eagerly for the Phoenix Nest.

They were halfway to the house when Harry developed the feeling he was being followed. For a minute he walked on, uncertain but decided he definitely was being followed. / We have a tail some where behind us. / He sent the warning to Hermione and continued walking, linking an arm through hers to keep her moving.

/ What do you want to do about it/ Hermione did not doubt Harry's suspicions, willing to trust him and the instincts that had kept him alive this long.

Harry didn't answer her immediately, unsure himself what to do. He sensed they were being followed but he didn't necessarily feel trouble was on the way. It was just an annoying sense of eyes watching, nothing malevolent. He smiled at her and inclined his head toward the house now in sight.

"We get on with what we came here to do, of course. I'll keep an eye out and see if I can't spot who is following us. It's not as though there is a lot of places to hide and I don't feel the presence of magic."

Hermione paused at the gate, admiring Harry's repaired stone fence and the neater paths visible. She did not particularly feel like weeding more footpaths today.

"Well, if you like I can try to find that water feature your Great Uncle was talking about. You could work on the lawn."

Harry opened the gate for her and Hermione made her way to the porch where she left their afternoon snack and surveyed the wild tangle of growth she had volunteered to tackle. Somehow it looked worse from this angle than it had from the road.

Harry nodded and moved around the side of the house to the small tool shed where he had stored the tools the Grangers had lent him for the work that needed to be done. He found the whipper snipper and hoped it would be tough enough to power through the overgrown lawn and reduce the grass enough to run a lawn mower through later in the week.

"This will do for now." He murmured and hurried back to the front yard, unwilling to leave Hermione with an unknown stalker in the area.

Hermione was peering carefully into the jungle, moving her feet with care to make certain she was on even footing as she searched for the water feature. Satisfied she was safe he moved to the fence and while making a show of checking the thread spool of the machine he glanced up and down the street. No sign of anyone but he could still feel that unease that suggested they were watched but he set to his work, confident he would spot anyone who might have less than kindly intentions toward them.

He had been making steady headway through the grass cutting a swathe through the overgrown mass and making it resemble something like a lawn when Hermione called out she had found the old fish pond. Briefly he stopped the machine and walked over to peer through the growth to see the suggestion of a depression and Hermione gave him the thumbs up.

"I'll work on revealing more of this."

He nodded his agreement and returned to his position but before he began work again he checked the thread spool and decided to refill it as it was almost out of plastic thread. Keeping his head lowered he scanned the road quickly, nimble fingers making short work of changing the line and chanced to see a head of blonde hair vanish around the corner of the bushes near the gate.

"Why don't you come in, Little One? We won't bite." He called, resting the machine against his side as he straightened.

Hermione looked up, still on her knees in the old pond and watched as Sarah peeked from behind the bushes. She offered a smile and waved, inviting the girl to join them and standing when Sarah crept to the gate.

"Good afternoon." Hermione greeted her.

Sarah looked nervously at Harry. She had been asking around Little Whinging and had heard some of the whispers about him stemming from his Uncle's snide comments about his delinquent nephew.

"I was only watching. I didn't mean anything by it." Her voice revealed her nervousness.

Harry smiled at her and fingered the handle of the whipper snipper. "I know you didn't mean anything, its okay. Now what do you say to something to eat? We have some very nice sandwiches on offer."

He swung open the gate and after a moment Sarah entered and Hermione left the pond to join them. Watching Hermione with great amusement Harry eyed the bits of twig and dirt clinging in her hair which had long ago returned to its normal shade.

"Hermione, my dear, you need a bath." He said and smiled an evil smile.

Hermione smiled and nodded sweetly to Sarah before steeping on Harry's foot and bouncing a little to make certain he felt it. "Why so would you if you had spent time cleaning out a fish pond that hasn't seen human hands for more than a decade."

Sarah smiled at the antics of the pair and particularly at Harry as he limped to the porch muttering about crazed girlfriends and abused feet. The whipper snipper was placed carefully to one side and Hermione opened the sandwiches and the three settled down on the porch steps to munch contentedly.

Sarah was happily eating one of the sandwiches when she felt Harry tense and looked up in time to see a snowy white owl fly down and land on his shoulder. Wide blue eyes watched as the owl offered a leg to Harry and he released a message band running a caressing finger over the birds head. Hedwig clicked her beak at Harry and proceeded to preen her tail feathers, ignoring Sarah.

Harry slipped the message band open and two letters were unfolded, both baring Hogwarts crest on them. He absently passed one of the letters to Hermione and began to open the other when a tiny voice at his feet brought him back to reality to find Sarah watching him with wide eyes.

"You get owls too?" Sarah breathed, staring at Hedwig in awe.

Reminded of her presence Harry reached up and stroked Hedwig's soft feathers before studying Sarah and considering what she had said. "Have you gotten a letter from an owl in the last week or so?"

Sarah nodded, if anything her eyes going wider than ever. "Just the other day I got a letter saying I was accepted into a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was a big brown owl, not nearly as pretty as this one."

Harry smiled and then looked at his unread letter noting Hermione was watching and waiting for him to read it. "Her name is Hedwig and you can pat her if you like. Lightly stroke her feathers… that's right. The school is real, Sarah. Hermione and I go there and we are starting our seventh year this year."

Hermione nodded absently, having gone back to reading her letter and when she got to the last paragraph she squealed in delight. "Harry! I've been made Head Girl."

Harry gave a small laugh and tried to read his letter with Hermione hanging on to one arm, Hedwig riding the opposite shoulder and Sarah practically sitting on him patting the owl.

"Easy, Hermione. That's nice but I do believe you have been head Girl since fourth year."

When Hermione slapped him lightly he chuckled. "That was Prefect, twit."

"According to this I'm Head Boy. McGonagall is asking if we want to have the Dragon Host room as our dorm again or would we prefer the Head boy and girl's rooms."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. As far as she was concerned there was no contest. "I did like that room last year. The Dragon Host room will do just fine." After a moment she climbed to her feet and looked at the front door, quirking an eyebrow at Harry with a look at Sarah.

Harry grinned and nodded pulling a pen from out of a pocket he quickly wrote a note to Professor McGonagall to thank her for making them both the student link to the staff and claiming the Dragon Host room.

Sarah watched as Harry secured the letter into the cylinder and attached it to Hedwig's leg. The Owl took flight and vanished quickly and Harry stood up, motioning Sarah toward the front door.

"Well, Sarah. If you are going to Hogwarts this year you might want a sneak peak at the Wizarding world. Would you like to come in? "

Sarah nodded and followed Harry and Hermione into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms in anyway save a few of the OCs.

A/N: Good morning from Oz people and I must say this chapter took some work to get everything right in my and my betas eyes, I hope you enjoy it and do leave a review, also people who are still asking about Rise of the Dragon Lords, yes there is a part two and I am working on it but it well take time. Until then enjoy and do review.

Chapter 5: Getting Ready.

Harry was a little surprised when the House Elf did not make an immediate appearance when they entered the house. Beside Hermione Sarah was looking around with interest, as yet unaware of the wonders a wizards home held.

'Maybe she is lying low because of Sarah.' Harry mused and tilted his head noting the rearrangement of paintings in the hall. 'Yes, I do prefer the portrait there.'

Near the base of the staircase hung the portrait of his mother in her younger years and he was disappointed to see she was conspicuous by her absence. He had hoped she would greet him but she still made herself scarce in some other painting when he was near.

"Jewel! We have a guest. Come and introduce yourself, please."

Hermione glanced down at Sarah and grinned. "Now you are about to meet Jewel, the housekeeper. She is a little unusual but very sweet. Jewel is a House Elf."

Jewel appeared further down the hall, near the kitchen door and walked slowly toward the threesome. Harry grinned at the look on Sarah's face as her eyes widened and her jaw looked as though it just might make it all the way to the floor. Stopping a little away from Harry Jewel bowed.

"Hello, Master, what can I do for you?" Jewel watched Sarah with equal fascination.

"Ohhhh." Sarah breathed.

Harry grinned at Hermione and smiled down at Jewel. "Could we have some cold drinks, please? This is Sarah and she will be starting her first year at Hogwarts soon. I thought she might like to see something of the Wizarding world." Harry paused for a moment then looked at the painting near him with sad eyes. "I was hoping she might have gotten over the shock by now but she is still running away from me."

Jewel lightly touched Harry's hand. "Young Mistress is getting there, Sir. She looks at you from other paintings when you are not watching and she smiles. It was a great shock to her to see the baby she loved to talk to suddenly fully grown." Jewel bowed once again. "I will make drinks, Sir."

"Thank you, Jewel." Harry glanced down at Sarah and smiled. "Come. I'll show you the house and tell you a little bit about Hogwarts. You'll love it there."

"I'm going to wash up." Hermione sprinted up the stairs headed for the bathroom in the Master Bedroom while Harry led Sarah into the sitting room.

Harry's tour of the house was spiced up a little for Sarah who was fascinated by dishes washing and drying themselves, delicate embroidery needles flashing in the sunlight while sewing a garden scene on a doily and a broom sweeping the laundry while a wooden paddle whacked dirty clothes around in a copper tub of sudsy water.

They finished up back in the sitting room as Jewel reappeared with a tray floating at her shoulder. Long tall glasses, frosted with ice and a tall glass jug full of a bright pink juice along with a plate of sandwiches occupied the tray. Harry saw a letter was propped against the plate.

"Here you are, Master."

"Thank you, Jewel."

Hermione entered the room, her hair wet from the shower she had enjoyed and dressed in a pale blue sundress. Harry admired the picture she presented and planted a quick kiss on her lips before reaching to take the letter and examining the wax seal.

The seal was set in yellow wax and consisted of a large seven encircled by seven roses in full bloom. Harry could not recall ever having seen such a seal before and certainly had never seen yellow sealing wax used in the wizard community. The letter was addressed to him and written in a very fancy and old style script.

Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and studied the envelope and the script and the seal when Harry turned it over for her to see. Behind him Sarah was asking questions of Jewel in a breathless excited voice.

"I've seen that somewhere before but I can't place where." Hermione mused, a finger lightly tracing the seven and a thoughtful look stealing over her face.

"Do you know who sent this letter, Jewel?" Harry turned, interrupting the conversation between Sarah and the House Elf.

Jewel bobbed a curtsy and shook her head. "No, Sir, Master Potter, Sir. A Phoenix, Fawkes, I believe, delivered it the other night."

Harry stared at the letter and sighed. "Dumbledore." He whispered. "I wonder what he wants."

With quick fingers he broke the sea and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter and started to read aloud for Hermione's benefit.

Dear Mr. Potter

You are requested to attend a meeting of the Seven to take place on the 29th of July. This meeting of the Seven will be to discuss the matter of the Minister of Magic and his lack of effort in the war against Lord Voldemort. We will also discuss the repercussions of the tragic and most unfortunate death of your Godfather and where his vote amid the Seven is to be cast in this meeting. I will pick you up at the 9th hour of the morning and shall return you to you home after the meeting.

Please let me know if you are unable to make this time as soon as possible as the other members of the Seven must know of any change of times or dates. I look forward to meeting with you.

Albus Dumbledore, 3rd seat of the Seven Families.

"Seven Families." Harry whispered. "Jewel, I won't be able to return for a while but could you please keep everything we've done in the garden the way we have it now? The maintenance will need to be done after dark so no one will notice anything strange, of course." Harry settled into a seat and watched as Hermione poured everyone a drink. "Hermione, we will need to talk to your mother and I think we will need to go to Diagon Alley today."

Hermione paused in raising her glass and blinked at Harry and the business like tone that had crept into his voice. There was the edge of command he showed when he was given a hard job to do or when he was engaged in battle.

"I will see the garden is kept as it is now, Master Potter." Jewel passed around the plate of sandwiches and watched, pleased as they all took one, Sarah quickly devouring hers and reached for a second.

"Sarah, have you enjoyed yourself?" When the little girl nodded enthusiastically Harry smiled and his tone was more relaxed when he continued. "How would you like to come with us to Diagon Alley in a couple of hours? We shall have to get your mum's permission, of course."

Hermione looked at Harry, worried about the tension she felt coming from him. Drinking down the last of her drink she watched as Sarah finished hers and Harry thanked Jewel who whisked away the tray.

"Why do you need to talk to mum?" Hermione stood and helped Sarah back to her feet.

Harry smiled at her and thanked Jewel for the refreshments and for looking after the house. The House Elf bobbed a curtsey and vanished away which caused Sarah's eyes to nearly pop out of her head and utter a soft 'Ohhh!" of delight.

Harry smiled and motioned for Hermione to lead Sarah to the door. "Because I think your mother would like some witches robes to wear if she is going to this meeting with me." The smile became a smirk.

Hermione blinked as she ushered Sarah out of the house and paused at the steps, glancing back to Harry with a confused look. "Why do you want my mum to go with you?"

"So she can help me with this meeting, of course. I know nothing about this Seven Families Dumbledore referred to in the letter and while your mother knows nothing about them either she has been a round a lot longer than I have been and she is not a fool. If she would I'd like her to act as my adviser." He glanced down at Sarah. "Shouldn't you be running off to get your mother's permission about now?"

"But Harry, mum knows very little about the ministry and the Wizarding world. How could she possibly advise you?" Hermione fell into step beside Harry.

"But you're going to be coming too, Hermione." Harry winked at her. "Between the three of us I think we will manage." Harry looked to Sarah who was hesitating at the garden gate. "Ask your mother if you can accompany us to Diagon Alley. We will be going with Mrs. Granger and I'll be along a bit later to see if you can go and to pick you up."

Sarah nodded eagerly and started to run down the street while Hermione still stared in shock at Harry. The letter had said nothing about Harry taking company and certainly had not included her in the invitation. She remained silent as they walked back to her home and considered what it might be best to say. How would her mother take to the idea of some clandestine meeting with a bunch of Wizards who appeared to have some sort of secret society? The Order of the Phoenix was only one such example and if this was something along those lines Hermione was not sure she wanted to have anything to do with it.

Holly looked up from her book when Harry and her daughter walked in and took note of Hermione's stunned look. "I never expected you to return so early. Harry, what did you do to my daughter?"

Mrs. Granger rose to her feet and met them half way across the floor where Harry silently handed her the letter

"I would like you to accompany me to the meeting next week and I think we need to go to Diagon Alley to buy you some robes. I'm sure Hermione would like some new robes too."

"I'm going upstairs to go change, Harry." Hermione touched his hand lightly and hurried up the stairs.

"I'm right behind you." Harry nodded to Mrs. Granger and bounded up the steps three at a time while Mrs Granger looked after them curiously.

"Kids." Holly muttered and then turned her attention to the letter which she read with a growing frown. "He could at least have waited for me to agree to go."

After a minute of thought she hurried up the stairs to find Harry putting Hermione's dress robe around her shoulders. Harry's robe was spread out on the bed ready for him to wear.

"So what is this all about Harry?" Holly asked watching as Hermione stepped back and walked over to her book shelf.

Hermione leaned close to peer at the titles, running sensitive fingers over each binding and Holly distinctly heard a faint whisper about crazed boyfriends and crazy ideas.

Harry smiled and pulled on his large black over coat he had been wearing most of the time around the streets of Surry. He did not want to attract muggle attention and have to come up with an excuse for wearing weapons and he would not walk the streets unarmed.

"The meeting sounds important and anything in the Wizarding world that sounds important means I want to give a good impression. I could do with some new dress robes anyway and I'm sure Hermione would like a change too. I think it might also be a good idea if you had a set of robes. You are bound to use them more than once." He said looking at Holly.

Holly looked shocked. "But Harry what do I know about Wizarding families and what sounds suspiciously to me like the wizard view of politics?"

Hermione whispered a soft. "Yes." Harry glanced over at her in time to see her pull a leather bound volume from the shelf. Hermione made her way to the bed and settled there, turning pages quickly until she found what she sought.

"You know far more of politics than I do, Mrs. Granger. Muggle politics can't be all that different to wizard politics. Hermione?"

Hermione sighed softly and handed the book to her mother. "This should help, Mum. It talks about all of the pureblood families in the Wizarding world and also gives a guideline to what each family has stood for politically over the centuries. Some of the families seem to feel responsible for different aspects of the wizard world."

Holly stared at the book for a moment and sighed. "I guess I have a lot of reading to do in the next week then. Alright, I'll get ready to go to Diagon Alley."

Harry waited until Holly had left the room before leaning over and kissing Hermione. "I'll go and see if Sarah can come."

He was rather glad Hermione had made him follow Sarah to make certain she made it home safely the night before. He set a brisk pace and it was only a few minutes before he came in sight of the house. His smile turned quickly to a frown of concern to find her sitting on the front step, tears running down her face.

"Guess this means you are not allowed to come?" he circled her shaking shoulders with one arm and hugged her gently, offering what little comfort he could.

"Mum said I could go but Dad walked in and he says I can't go and now they're fighting about it." Sarah sobbed.

A crash from inside the house spun Harry's head around as he handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. He had found it always paid to carry a couple as Hermione had broken down a few times last year and girls for some reason just did not like to wipe their tears on dirty hankies.

"Tell you what, why don't I go in and talk to your mum and dad and you wait out here? Wipe your eyes and blow your nose."

Sarah nodded and wiped at her eyes as Harry walked up to the open front door and walked into the main hallway. A quick glance around showed the house was a design duplicate of the Dursley's.

'Who ever builds these houses needs to broaden their horizons. Haven't they ever heard variety is the spice of life?' He mused.

Harry walked into the living room to see a man with coal black hair and angry blue eyes about to slap the slender woman sitting at his feet. Her blond hair flowed down her back in disarray and her brown eye's were full of fear as she stared at the raised hand of her husband.

"I'M TELLING YOU SHE IS NOT GOING TO SOME SCHOOL THAT TEACHES MAGIC! IT'S IDIOCY, SOME SICK JOKE!"

Too late to stop the blow Harry lunged forward and took the hit on his shoulder, wincing at the pain. Sarah's dad had a mean right hook but there was no way he was going to allow the woman to be hit while he was capable of stopping it.

Sarah's mother blinked and stared when her mind finally registered the blow had not landed. She saw a young man with messy dark hair standing over her, one hand circling her husband's wrist. The two men appeared to be engaged in a glaring match. Mark stared at the young man, barely more than a boy and snarled.

"Who the hell are you?"

Harry smiled pleasantly, still maintaining the grip on the man's wrist and the other hand slipping under his coat to grip the hilt of one of the daggers he wore.

"Good afternoon. My name is Harry Potter and I am sure you would regret it if you had hit your wife. I'm Sarah's friend and I came to see if she could attend Diagon Alley with my girlfriend and Guardian. I can assure you Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry is not a joke. It actually is a very nice school and Sarah will receive the very best of care and attention."

"I don't care if it is attended by the Queen of bloody England, Sarah is not going and that's final." Mark growled trying to break free of Harry's grip and he gasped as Harry squeezed his wrist in the exact place Drizzt had taught him to effectively immobilize an opponent.

Helen slowly got to her feet, watching the two with wary eyes. "I did not think it was a hoax. I think it might do her good to go if there are others out there capable of doing what she can. I'm Helen. Mark, please calm down."

Harry nodded slightly and flashed a smile. "Oh there are a great many other people who can do what Sarah is capable of. I'm one of them. Listen, Mark was it? I attend Hogwarts and I am in fact this year's Head Boy. My girlfriend is Head Girl and we are the link between the student body and the staff. Any questions you have I believe I could answer."

Mark just snorted and looked to be about to take a swing at Harry with his free hand until a gasp from Helen drew his attention to the open coat the stranger wore and the hilt of the dagger with long fingers curled around it.

Harry sighed softly and his look clearly said he did not wish to draw the Shock Tooth but he would if he felt himself to be threatened.

"She has to have a normal education! She is not a freak. She will go to a normal school…"

"Where she will be miserable." Harry said softly. "My uncle was just like you. Anything that was different was bad and anyone who was different was either a freak or had to have excuses made for them. Can't possibly have the world know that there is a freak in the family was his favorite catch cry. We are Wizards, not freaks. Sarah will receive a good education and it is not all about magic. You can't make potions without being able to read a recipe and you can't make the recipe work if you can't measure out the ingredients properly. No matter where you go in this world you can't get away from English and math."

"Proper lessons are taught?"

"Yes, Sir. Just about every lesson you have in a standard school you will find the equivalent of at Hogwarts."

Mark seemed to consider that for a moment and then snorted, pulling free of Harry's grip and stalking to the stairs. "Fine, she can go but I'm not paying for her to learn parlor tricks."

Helen looked at Harry with a small smile. "Well, it seems I have to thank you for a great many things, Mr. Potter. I'll find the money somewhere to ensure she gets to Hogwarts and has everything she needs. He's not a bad man, just… angry. Things have not been going so well for us lately."

Helen followed Harry back into the foyer and toward the front door where Sarah could be seen standing on the doorstep with a small smile growing.

Looking down at Sarah Harry smiled and determined she would have every chance of succeeding at Hogwarts. He was aware Sarah's clothes were worn but neat and clean and while the house was clean and comfortable the furniture was a little shabby. It rather reminded him of the Weasleys home and he was well aware of the pride that would not allow that particular family to accept hand outs.

"Oh money is not a problem. If you are a little short I can arrange for the scholarship fund my godfather was supervising to pay the fees and books. He died recently and I know he would be delighted to know I kept the scholarship fund going."

Helen looked at Harry and he could see as much hope in her eyes as he could see pride. She was clearly struggling against the idea of being a charity case.

"A scholarship? I don't think…"

Harry raised a hand, silencing her. "You would have liked my godfather I think. He went through some hard times and was bound and determined no one else should have to face what he had to. He would be more than happy to see someone benefit from his legacy. Now then, since I am heading for Diagon Alley shortly, and I sincerely hope both you and Sarah might like to come, I could see about arranging the funds be made available to you. We could even shop for some of the things Sarah will need. Are you coming?"

Helen stared at the messy haired young man for a long moment and decided she really did not want to ask any more questions. If her daughter could attend Hogwarts and her husband did not need to worry about expenses then who was she to argue? She would explain about the scholarship to Mark later.

"Yes. Yes, we are coming with you to Diagon alley."

Harry nodded, pleased and madly thinking of everything he was going to need to arrange quickly to cover his scholarship story. He rather thought Sirius would approve and it was a fitting legacy for his godfather. He would have to take the matter up with Dumbledore later and make it all official. Content with how things had turned out he led the way to Hermione's house with Helen beside him and Sarah skipping along with a happy smile on her face.

Harry lead the way into the Grangers hallway to see Holly seated back in her favorite chair with the book Hermione had given her in her hands.

"I'm back, Holly. We have two guests for the trip to Diagon alley."

Holly looked up from the book and smiled at them, setting aside the book and coming to be introduced to Helen and Sarah. Harry made the introductions and excused himself bounding up the stairs.

"Looking forward to seeing Diagon Alley, Sarah?" Holly asked gently, noting the little girl was staring about the house as though she was looking for something.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Granger. I'm sure it will be fascinating. Uhm, Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes dear?"

"Do you have a House Elf too?"

Holly chuckled and shook her head leading the way into the lounge and offering them a seat. "No, dear, I am afraid this is a muggle house, not a wizard's house like Harry's. You have met Jewel, then?"

"Oohh, yes. And I watched the dishes wash themselves and the needles sew. It was fascinating."

"Then you will assuredly love Diagon Alley."

Helen glanced around the room at the comfortable furniture and at the woman who she could not help but think she was going to really like. Holly had settled back into her armchair and rested a hand on the large book set on the low table beside it.

"Could you tell me something about this Diagon Alley? I take it that is where we get Sarah's supplies from?"

"Indeed yes. Diagon Alley is rather like the hub of the Wizard world. I'm sure my eyes nearly popped out of my head the first time I went there. It's quite a busy place."

Sarah had discovered the rather tatty looking soft toy cat curled up near the window was real and was engaged in a staring contest with Crookshanks who was looking at her as though he was considering the necessity of moving.

"But where is this Diagon Alley? Is it far from London?"

Holly looked from Sarah and Crookshanks to Helen before smiling and shaking her head slightly. "Diagon Alley is in London. It is magically hidden and since it is so late in the afternoon and my husband is out with some of his friends for the night we will be having dinner there. It will be a girls annoying Harry night. Should be quite fun." Holly had a distinctly evil glint in her eyes.

Hermione entered, her robes flowing behind her gracefully and carrying her Quarterstaff in one hand while searching through the hidden pockets in her robe with the other. "Mum, are we ready? Harry will be down in a minute." She almost sat on Helen before she looked up and noticed the woman. "Oops. Sorry."

Holly grinned. "We are just waiting for Harry then we can go." Holly frowned eyeing the Quarterstaff for a long moment. "There is a reason why you are taking your staff?" Holly rose from her seat and fetched her coat, bringing back a spare and passing it to Helen. "You might want to take this in case it gets a bit cool. I'm sure Harry never thought to tell you we would be eating out? Hermione's cousin left this here a few weeks ago and hasn't returned for it yet and it should fit Sarah well enough for tonight." She passed a dark red parker to the little girl.

Hermione glanced at the staff leaning against the wall beside her. "Well, times being what they are and I'm still not allowed to perform magic outside the house I decided it was better to be careful than sorry. Besides if I should run into Liriel you know she will have a few choice words to say if I don't have a weapon on me."

Helen was studying the staff and the beautifully worked runes and silver inlay, admiring the workmanship that had gone into it's crafting. "That is a beautifully worked item. If I might ask, why do you need a quarterstaff? There is a rule against using magic outside the house?" She blushed as she became the centre of attention. "Oh, excuse me. I just…"

"Not a problem." Hermione smiled. "You are new to the Wizard World and as Professor McGonagal always says, you learn nothing if you don't ask."

Sarah had left Crookshanks to come closer to the staff and lightly touched a finger to one of the inlayed runes. "It's beautiful. Is it magic?" There was awe in the little girl's hushed whisper and it was clear she wished she had one.

"Yes, Sarah, it is magical. No underage wizard is supposed to cast magic outside of Hogwarts itself. Some of the older students are permitted to cast a few select spells in our homes if we are muggles but only a very few spells and never if anyone else is around. As it happens I can cast spells out of school but I promised I would wait for Harry and he only has a few days to wait. He turns seventeen at the end of the month and in the wizard world you are expected to know when not to use magic by the time you come of age."

Harry walked into the lounge with his robes over his armour and his long sword belted to his side. Hermione beamed at him and he returned her smile, heading for the fire place as he finished adjusting his robe.

"Things area little tense in the wizard world just now and you can get the occasional bully just as you do in the ordinary every day world. We'll fill you in about a wizard name Voldemort a little later tonight." Hermione was uncertain exactly how much to say about Voldemort and his minions. She did not want to frighten Helen into denying Sarah the experience of Hogwarts.

Harry spoke quietly to Holly for a moment then reached into the pot of a rather realistic looking plastic plant and stepped into the fireplace. With a quick and rather wicked grin at Sarah he smartly threw a green powder into the small fire they kept burning at all times and stepped into the fire.

"Diagon Alley." In a puff of green smoke and fire he vanished.

"Wow! Mum did you see that! That was great! Can I do that when I'm as old as Harry?"

Helen was gaping at the fireplace and its dancing green flames. "I don't… How did he do that?"

Holly chuckled softly. "It comes as a bit of a shock at first, the wonders of the Wizard world. Sarah, you will be thrilled to know you can do that right now. This is how we will be going to Diagon Alley. Hermione, I just need one more thing. I'll be back in a couple of seconds dear."

Hermione beckoned to Helen and Sarah to come to the fireplace and reached in behind the plastic plant. Taking a handful of the green powder secreted in a smaller pot behind the plant she handed it to Sarah who looked at it eagerly.

"It is called the floo network and it is how most Wizarding households travel from one place to another. Our fireplace is only connected to Diagon Alley and The Barrow, which is the home of a family of Wizards we are friends with. Now all you have to do when you throw this powder into the flames is say Diagon Alley. Make sure you say it clearly, its good practice."

Sarah was only too eager to give the magic a try and was quick to step into the fireplace only to be halted by Holly as she returned to the room.

"Wait a minute, Sarah. Hermione, you had best go first as Harry will not be waiting on the other side. He had to visit Gringotts for some money and he mentioned he had something else to do. He will meet us a little later."

Curious as to why Harry would take off in such a fashion without saying anything to her Hermione measured out two handfuls of the powder which she handed to Holly and Helen respectively then took a handful for herself.

"Remember, throw the powder into the flame, the fire won't hurt you. Clearly speak Diagon Alley and enjoy the ride. You will come out in the Leaky Cauldron and I'll be waiting for you." So saying Hermione demonstrated and vanished in a burst of green fire and smoke.

"Cool! I'm next!" Sarah stepped into the fire.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What greeted Hermione on the other side of the floo network was not exactly what she had been expecting. She appeared in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron just in time to see a mass of white hair and lithe dark shape she recognized leap through the air and take shelter behind the burly form of Tom the owner. Blinking wide eyes she peered out of the fireplace and hopped out quickly when she remembered others would be following her and she did not fancy being ejected by their arrival.

There was the sound of wizards ducking for cover all around her and she could see why. Drizzt had ducked behind Tom who looked horrified. At the far end of the bar the stunning figure of Liriel Baenre could be seen with one hand on her hip and the other balancing a dagger preparatory to throwing and glaring at her lover looking particularly irritated.

Hermione was about to ask what was going on when with a rush of green flame Sarah appeared in the fireplace with a small scream. The rush of the transport undoubtedly accounted for her excitement and before Hermione could get her out of the fire Helen appeared, her arrival forcibly ejecting Sarah out and throwing her into Hermione.

"That was fun but it's awfully messy. The landings horrible." Sarah picked herself up and began to dust herself off and gaped, her eyes fastened on something behind Hermione.

"Helen out of the fire quick." Hermione spun back to the confrontation going on in the bar in time to see Tom dive out of the way at an imperious motion of the much smaller Drow woman's hand.

With a very satisfied gleam in her eyes Liriel tossed the dagger at Drizzt with a smooth casting motion. "I'll show you who's putting on weight!"

Drizzt rolled smoothly out of the way and Hermione could see he was not wearing his scimitars. It was a most unusual sight to see the Dark Elf without his blades and she barely registered hearing her mother arrive in the fireplace and Helen whispering to Sarah, asking what was happening.

Holly stepped out of the fireplace and ducked, pulling Helen down with her as Liriel threw in quick succession two throwing spiders which Drizzt avoided by throwing himself behind a large vase used as an umbrella stand set next to the fireplace.

"Now Liriel, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just making an observation, that's all. You have to admit you are getting a little cuddlier around the middle…" The lavender coloured eyes of the man widened slightly at the growl from his lover and he ducked behind Hermione as he noted in passing she was wearing armour beneath her robe. "Hello Hermione. Look, Lieiel, Hermione is here."

"That is not going to save your hide, Do'Urden and my current cuddliness is entirely your fault! Hello, Hermione. Good to see you again, Holly. What brings you all here this fine day?" Liriel spared one final glare at her lover and in a sparkling mood change beamed a smile at them, waving them toward a table. "Make yourself useful and get some drinks, Do'Urden."

"Good afternoon Liriel. You look well. What might I ask was that all about?" Holly moved to the table Liriel indicated, drawing Sarah and her mother with her while Hermione accompanied Drizzt to the bar.

Holly and Liriel shared a quick hug and Mrs. Granger introduced Helen and then Sarah to the slender ebony skinned woman with the stunning cascade of silver white hair.

Liriel smiled and knelt before Sarah causing the slits in the gown she wore to become apparent and revealing well shaped thighs. The slits continued up the length of the dress to just below her breasts and Holly noted a number of male wizards trying not to look. More than one set of male eyes flashed to the male Dark Elf to make certain his attention was on Hermione as the wizards slowly began to return to their tables and interrupted drinks.

"Hello, Sarah. I hope you are looking forward to coming to Hogwarts."

Sarah nodded and beamed, staring enthralled at the woman who with a snap of her fingers caused the two spiders scuttling around the tavern to scurry over to her and transform back into the throwing spiders she had thrown at her lover.

"You can do magic too! I like your eyes." She whispered in awe and before her mother could stop her she ran a finger lightly over one pointed dark ear poking out of pale hair. "You've got lovely ears too."

Liriel smiled. "Well I like your hair. I think we will get on wonderfully at Hogwarts."

"You go to Hogwarts?" Sarah grinned. "I'm really looking forward to going. Will I see you there?"

"Indeed you will. I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I look forward to seeing you in my class." Liriel straightened up as Hermione came over to the table and greeted her with a smile. "So has he popped the question yet or is he as thick headed as Do'Urden over there?"

Liriel pointed to where Drizzt was talking to Tom about a drink that was so strong no human should drink it unless they wanted a dose of alcohol poisoning from the first glass. Hermione had wondered if he was pulling the barkeeps leg and decided to join her mother and Liriel.

Hermione shook her head. "I think he is waiting for either the end of school or the end of the war. I hope it's the first." She stepped close and enveloped Liriel in a hug.

Before she pulled back from her friend and mentor her hand came to rest beside Liriel's stomach and she felt a decided tingle. Looking down in surprise she moved her hand to rest over Liriels middle and her hand acquired a soft pink glow.

"Liriel, why is my hand pink?" Hermione lifted her hand and the light vanished leaving her hand looking quite normal to everyone.

Liriel Baenre positively glowed. She glided over to Drizzt who was just swallowing a large shot of Fire Whisky as he watched Tom work on the Drink of Death.

"Drizzt…" Liriel purred a gentle smile curving her lips.

"Yes?" Drizzt lowered his head and hoped he was not going to need to spring into action to dodge daggers and throwing Spiders again. His lovers temper had been volatile lately.

"Give me your hand." Liriel held out her hand to him.

Drizzt hesitated for a moment and decided that might be detrimental to his health given her temper recently. He placed his hand in Liriel's and watched as she brought his palm to rest over her lower abdomen and softly whispered an quick chant. Lavender eyes widened at the gentle rhythmic beat he felt more than heard.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Liriel smiled sweetly and clapped her hands twice, smirking as all eyes came to rest on them. "Very good, he got it in one." Throwing her arms around him she hugged him. "Congratulations Do'Urden you will be a father in a few mouths."

Holly and Hermione both run up to her and each gave her a hug and grinned at Drizzt who appeared to be in shock staring at his fingers as though he could not believe what he had felt.

"Does this mean I'm an uncle, my dear sister?" Harry's voice was gentle and hopeful as the door to the inn's rear yard closed behind him. He crossed the floor and Hermione noted he carried a single gold rose in one hand.

Liriel smiled in greeting and inclined her head. He would have hugged her but Drizzt was still standing there with a hand to her belly and Holly and Hermione were still hugging her. "I sincerely hope my brother of choice wishes to be her uncle."

Harry nodded and after taking a deep breath walked up to Hermione and held out the delicate beaten gold rose. With a nervous smile he kissed her cheek. "For the love of my life."

Hermione's eyes widened as he blushed, an exotic and alluring scent rising from the rose as her hand closed on the cool metal stem. With a brief nod to Holly he grasped Sarah and Helen and hustled them quickly out of the bar and into the small yard with the brick wall that led to Diagon Alley.

"I'll just make a start on getting Sarah's wand and things." He called over his shoulder as the door closed behind him. "Books and fun things and… well, you know."

"Well…" Hermione gazed down at the rose in her hand. "Since when has he developed a sense of romance?"

The exotic scent rising from the rose caused Tom to smirk and the odd strange smile from other wizards present in the room. Holly noticed they were watching Hermione avidly, as though they expected something to happen. Unaware of their attention Hermione brought the rose to her nose taking in the sweet smell and stared as the golden rose opened to a full bloom revealing a ring resting within.

The ring was a slender band of white gold with a single large diamond rising from its centre surrounded by emeralds and small diamonds. The petals of the interior were engraved with two words in ornate script. 'Marry Me?'

Hermione stared at the ring within the rose for all of a minute before her mind began to work again and she realized the grins of the wizards were aimed at her. Her mother was looking at her with a decided smirk and Liriel was beaming. This clearly was not a dream.

Aware she was beginning to tremble she knew she had to get out of the inn and throwing back her head she shouted as she projected each word mentally through their link. "HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE NOW."

"Young Mr. Poter might want to reconsider his proposal." An old witch chuckled.

"He might just be about to become The-Boy-Who-Is-About-To-Die." A wizard sniggered.

"When she reaches him do you think that might be a hug of about a five on the hug-o-meter?" A young man chuckled.

"More likely a squish."

Tom sighed and winked at Holly. "He may be a Gryffindor and the Boy Who Lived and go up against He Who Must Not Be Named but when it comes to proposing he's as much a coward as any of us."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was just entering Ollivanders wand store when Hermione's very verbal scream and its mental echo reached him.

"AHHHHH! God I did not expect that." He dropped to his knees and pressed his hands to his head.

Around Diagon Alley Wizards and Witches were staring around them seeking the source of the scream and Sarah was staring at Harry as he climbed back to his feet.

"What is Hermione so mad about?"

Harry sighed. "I just proposed to her through the rose. I thought… I thought we… I think she did not appreciate it." Harry looked up the street but there were so many people about he could not see if Hermione was anywhere near.

Shrugging unhappily, sure that Hermione was going to refuse him after that outburst and there was now no contact between them mentally he led the way into the shop. Mr. Ollivander was standing behind his counter reading the Daily Prophet and he did not look up as he folded his paper carefully.

"Mr. Potter, an unexpected pleasure. What can I do for you this day?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. Ollivander had not looked up when they had entered but he had known who had entered his shop, as always. Looking around at the musty shelves and their wand boxes he sighed, enjoying the memory of his first time here.

"I'm helping my friend Sarah acquire her things for school."

Mr. Ollivander looked up and smiled, nodding to the wide eyed woman and girl standing behind Harry. "Very well then, young lady, which is your wand hand?" He walked around his counter and pulled his tape measure out of his pocket and started work on Sarah who held out her left hand.

It was a little over half an hour latter that Harry walked out of the shop with Sarah holding her new 11 inch Ash and Phoenix feather wand. Helen looked around them with slightly wild eyes as she remembered the weird goings on in the shop every time Sarah picked up a wand. Harry considered where next to go, trying to forget he had to face Hermione soon and that she had turned him down when Hermione hit him like a fright train.

Knocked off his feet Harry sprawled on his back and stared into the very angry and hurt eyes noting the clenched teeth and the finger almost waggling up his left nostril.

"Harry James Potter you will ask me to my face that question or it's traction and the floor for you for the next six months."

'She's not refused me? I really hoped the rose would do the trick but… she hasn't said no… just… objected to the way I… ask… didn't ask.'

Helen blinked and drew the staring Sarah gently to one side. A small pool of wizards and witches were watching the proceedings with wide smiles or disapproving frowns.

Greatly daring Harry smiled and then deciding he could only die once he gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips. "Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?" he whispered, hoping she could hear him as he simply could not muster a louder voice at the moment. He was lucky to have the air lift in his lungs to say that much.

Hermione glared down at Harry for a long minute, seeing the doubt growing the longer she held her silence. Finally taking pity on him she held up her left hand displaying the diamond and emerald ring. "What do you think Mr. Potter?"

Hermione climbed to her feet and extended her hand to help Harry to his feet. At sight of the ring his head hit the step of Ollivander's with a thump and he stared at the sky shaking his head slightly. He never would understand girls, he was sure.

"I think we need to start talking dates, Mrs. Potter." Harry sighed and accepted her helping hand up. Once on his feet he drew Hermione into a hug and kissed her deeply, ignoring the claps and cat calls from the watching Wizards.

By the time they surfaced from the kiss Holly and Liriel had shooed away all of the spectators and Diagon Alley was back to normal. Her mother and Liriel were quick to give congratulations to the couple and Helen added her best wishes while Sarah fairly danced with excitement. Drizzt was there as well and hugged Hermione gently before nodding to Harry, a content smile on his handsome dark face.

Later that afternoon Harry was seated in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions watching in quiet contentment while Sarah was fitted for her school robes. Holly was in a change room trying on some dress robes suitable for the meeting in a week and Hermione was sitting next to him. Hermione had wondered how best to tell her father she was engaged to Harry but Harry did not care. Everything was suddenly very right with the world.

Helen was in the change rooms helping Holly pick out the robe and getting to know the other woman. He thought they were getting on rather well and Drizzt and Liriel had left a while ago quietly arguing over names for their child. They were brought out of their thoughts by Sarah who jumped up to land on Hermione's lap, a happy smile on her face.

"Did you have fun spending the scholarship money?" Harry asked as Madam Malkin walked over and presented him with the bill.

Sarah looked worried. "You said it was okay."

Harry grinned. "That is what it is there for, Sarah."

"What scholarship?" Hermione looked confused.

Madam Malkin presented Harry with another bill, this one for Hermione's new robes and his own for the upcoming meeting. Harry nodded to the woman and said he would pay when Mrs. Granger was finished then turned to Hermione when they were alone.

"The Padfoot Scholarship Fund. Sarah is the recipient this year. I think Sirius would have approved."

Hermione stared at him for a long moment and sighed softly, nodding. "Yes, I think you are right. He would have approved."

When Holly and Helen appeared Harry took great delight in their smiles and paid the bill. It was dark outside and he led them to the Leaky Cauldron where they were to meet with Liriel and Drizzt to share dinner. He was content with how the day had gone and when they had said a final farewell to their friends in the tavern they took Sarah and Helen home. He walked Hermione and Holly home and wondered just what they would face when they attended this meeting of Seven Families.

'I don't care just now. That can wait. I've got Hermione and a real family and that's enough.'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms, I only own some of the OC's that are coming up.

A/N: Hi there people and welcome to the next chapter of Dark Allies 2, I hope to hear lot of positive feed back so do review.

A/N 2: Some of said I posted the worren chapter and I cheeked and from what I can tell I did, sorry heres the real chapter 6 of Dark Allies 2 and if it looks a lot like any other chapters then its was just bad or good luck on my case.

Chapter 6: The Council of Seven.

Harry was sitting on the Grangers roof on the morning of his meeting with the Council of Seven. For some time he had been enjoying rather private thoughts of the young woman he had left in bed an hour earlier. Just recently and rather unpleasantly his thoughts had turned to the unknown members of the meeting he was expected to attend.

The Council of Seven. Seven Families. He knew so little of this Council and their influence in the wizard world. Who were members and who knew of its existence, what matters of the wizard world they would be discussing… Well Voldemort, of course. Everyone talked about Him recently though there appeared to be little actually being done.

Dumbledore would be present that much he knew but nothing had been said to him concerning anyone else. Seven Families suggested seven select family groups out of the Wizarding World. Considering the enmity that existed between he himself and some of those family members he was not particularly looking forward to the council.

Professor Dumbledore would be arriving soon and Harry had yet to decide how he wanted to deal with the meeting. He had wanted to be treated like an adult and chaffed at the restrictions placed over him as a student of Hogwarts but now that he was being accorded some of that adult status he was not certain he was ready to deal with it.

In the bedroom below his perch on the roof Hermione woke and lazily thought about their most recent evening out together. Her searching hand found only empty space and cold sheets and when she confirmed his absence she pouted. Trust Harry to be up and around before the crows were active.

The impression of his body lingered in the mussed bedding and the hollow in the pillow beside her own and she stretched lazily. A quick look around the room revealed his cloak missing from the hook on the door.

/ Harry/ She reached out for him over their private link, seeking the warmth she found only in his presence.

/ Good morning, Love. What is it/ Harry slid toward the lower peak of the roof and reached for the guttering. He noted the slight shimmering of an invisibility cloak on the sidewalk near the front gate before the strengthening sunlight hid the shimmer. 'I wonder who my minder is this morning. Not that it matters so long as they only watch and don't bother us. I guess I can understand the concerns of the others but I wish they would trust me more.'

It was not a matter of not trusting him, he knew that deep down but it still annoyed him he was always watched. He would have felt safer knowing he had hidden observers a few years ago but now it seemed restrictive.

/ Good morning yourself. I was just wondering where you are. How long have you been up/ Hermione slipped out of the bed and began gathering her clothes she would need. Dumbledore would be arriving soon enough and there were only three hours or so before they would meet this Council of Seven.

/ An hour, give or take a bit. / Harry grasped the guttering and swung over the side of the roof clinging like a limpet to the drainpipe and shinnied down to the ground. /What would you like for breakfast/

/Anything you care to make. I'll just have a quick shower and be down in a few minutes. /

Harry let himself into the house through the kitchen door and searched the cupboards to determine his choices before settling down to make breakfast. It would not be long before the entire house stirred he knew and he planned on cooking for all of them.

Hermione laid her armor on the bed intending to wear it later. There was no need to be concerned with it at the present time and for good measure she laid out Harry's gear before quick stepping to the shower.

Walking downstairs a little while later Hermione was greeted with the appetizing smell of Harry's cooking as he put the finished touches to breakfast and set the table. A quick kiss was exchanged between them as they settled down to eat.

"I heard mum moving around so it should not be long before she makes an appearance."

Holly walked into the kitchen not long after dressed in her new robes of rich blue with a lighter blue trim. Her hair was braided and she looked very witch like to Harry and Hermione who thought she would be sure to blend in.

"Good morning. Ah, you have cooked breakfast already, wonderful."

"Harry cooked." Hermione beamed at her mother.

"It's the least I could do to thank you for going out of your way like this for me. You look great Mrs. Granger, very witch like."

"Well, I don't know about that. I'm not trying to pretend to be something I am not but it seems only sensible not to stand out like a sore thumb. You two should not leave getting ready to the last minute."

Harry looked up from his breakfast at the clock over the oven and sighed. "You are right." He finished his cup of tea and smiled at Hermione as he rose to his feet then leaned close to her and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I'll let you tell you mother about that wedding date." He whispered. "I'm a chicken and it was your idea."

Hermione looked at Harry with a look that positively dripped sarcasm and with a chuckle Harry departed the kitchen. Hermione watched as her mother dished a plate of breakfast and settled to eat it before deciding she really should move. Harry would be expecting her upstairs to finish dressing and knowing Professor Dumbledore he would be punctual, arriving at precisely the stated time.

"I have something to tell you, Mum. We… Harry and I that is… had a talk the other night and decided we really would like to have our wedding at Hogwarts. We were sort of hoping it could be this Christmas Eve. Is that possible? Could you and Dad be at Hogwarts then?"

"Hmm, let me see. Christmas Eve at Hogwarts, is it?" Holly sipped her tea, eyeing her daughter from behind the shelter of the cup.

"Harry thinks of you as his mother. He's not really had a mum except Molly Weasley to compare his Aunt with and know what he's missing. He's been a lot happier living here and since Dad took an interest in him he's not been so down after Sirius's death."

"I have noticed a change in him and it is one I believe is for the better."

"So… Can we have the wedding at Hogwarts? This Christmas?"

"Are you certain you are ready for marriage, Hermione? You are both still very young and there is a great deal yet to be done concerning Harry's enemy."

"I know." Hermione whispered. "I can't imagine life without Harry though. We can hear each others thoughts even if we are not in the same room. I can't really describe to you just what it is like but… It is so right, Mum. So right when we are together and I can tell what he's thinking now, you know."

"I have no objections to you and Harry being together I just have to wonder if you are ready for the big step marriage is. It is not a game and it is not an answer to the fear and uncertainty of war."

"I know but mum, we are soul mates. True soul mates. We know each others thoughts, likes and dislikes. We can hear each others thoughts and talk both ways through the link. That is a bond rare even in the Wizarding World."

"I think you would find that to be a rare thing in any world, dear. I have no objections to the wedding being at Hogwarts or on Christmas Eve and I will talk to your father about it too. I just need to be sure you are ready for that step. We will be there so don't you worry about a thing. I'm not sure how we might explain you suddenly being married and without a family wedding to our families though. We will need to talk about what you will wear and who you will have as your bridesmaids. And that is only to be the beginning. There will be a great deal to do before Christmas Eve."

"What is happening Christmas Eve?" Arutha Granger dropped a kiss on his wife's head and nodded to his daughter before dropping into a chair.

"Hermione, why don't you go upstairs and get changed? I'll dish your father's breakfast and have a little chat to him."

Hermione had reached the upstairs landing when her fathers bellowed "Wedding! What wedding!" Rent the air. Sighing softly Hermione hurried along to join Harry.

Harry was grinning like a lunatic when she entered the bedroom donning the last of his armor and inclined his head down toward the floor.

"Do we dare go downstairs?"

"In a little bit." Hermione chuckled. "Just be gentle with dad, he's going to be having a hard morning. You know mum just reminded me of a few things. Some relatives are going to want to know why we had such a sudden and secret wedding and there are preparations we will need to make well in advance. Who do you think you will have as your best man? I'd rather like Ginny and Lavender as my bridesmaids."

"Best man? Oh Ron, of course. It would be good if Neville would take part too."

"I'm sure they both will be happy to. I think mum and I will probably spend a bit of time in Diagon Alley and maybe Hogsmeade too. I've not given any thought to what we will wear and mum is sure to want to know."

"Well if we boys wear black or more probably light grey, I rather like light grey, then we should match whatever you girls choose to wear."

They were all ready and seated in the lounge discussing wedding arrangements when Professor Dumbledore arrived in a flash of light and green smoke in the fireplace. The Professor wafted the smoke around with a flap of his hand and stepped out of the fireplace, brushing soot from his light grey robes.

"Ah, Harry. Lovely to see you again. Pleasant day, is it not?" He nodded absently to the gathering, hunting around in a deep pocket of his robe. "I've got a port key right here… Somewhere."

Holly rose to her feet and lightly touched Arutha's shoulder before stepping over to join Harry and Hermione moved to stand at Harry's left. Both watched the Professor with expectation and Harry watched as Dumbledore straightened his glasses and eyed Holly's robes.

"Mrs. Granger. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, you can find the port key. At Harry's request I will be accompanying him. The future Mrs. Potter is not about to let her soon to be husband out of sight so it appears you will be stuck with both of us." Holly returned, eyeing the grey robes Dumbledore wore which were so much more subdued than his normal colorful attire.

"Ah." The Professor breathed. "Now who am I to say no to such charming company? Gather round, gather round."

Harry drew the two women closer to the Professor, his chain mail chinking beneath his light golden colored robes.

"When ever you are ready, Professor." Harry gripped Hermione's hand tightly, nervous about facing this Council.

Dumbledore nodded and pulled from the depths of his robes a battered old boot. Cracked and dirty brown leather, broken laces and with holes in the sole it was something Muggles would not even bother to look at.

"Hold on tight and don't let go." Harry whispered to Holly.

Holly held her breath at a sharp tug and then she was both falling and flying and the world was askew around her. It was a wild ride but blessedly short before they found themselves standing in front of the fountain in the main lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry looked about him with slightly widened eyes. How secret could this meeting be if it was to be held in the Ministry of all places? Professor Dumbledore was already ushering Holly to one side and leading the way to the main gate, motioning for Hermione and Harry to join them. It was not long before they were moving down into the lower levels of the Ministry.

"Almost there." Dumbledore murmured when they entered a hallway made from white marble veined with gold and silver.

At the end of the wide hallway stood a large silver door embossed with the symbols of the Seven Families. Placed over and above six of the family crests was one Harry had rarely seen but every witch and wizard knew. The Emry's crest marking the bloodline of Merlin was unmistakable.

"The metal is Mithril." Professor Dumbledore was explaining to Holly as they approached. "That crest above all others is the family crest of Emrys. Merlin's influence to this day can be seen and felt amid the families. The next is the Potters family crest."

An eagle with wings raised and spread wide with the disc of the sun behind it marked the family crest. Though Harry knew it to be his own family symbol he had never thought to find it in so grand a place or set so close to the Emrys.

Beside the Potter crest was a Phoenix raising from flaming ashes the symbol Harry knew to mark Dumbldore's own family. Below these two crests was depicted the Black's wolf silhouette against a full moon and the McGonagall's sea serpent rising from the waves. He had noticed that symbol on a ring resting on Professor McGonagall's desk one day and thought it a striking device. The Malfoy dragon resting on a hilltop came next, a symbol that still surprised Harry even though he had known it to be the Malfoy crest for years. The seventh symbol was rather a surprise to Harry as he had seen it on many occasions but never understood its importance. A lion standing with its head held high marked the Weasley family as belonging to this Council of Seven.

Dumbledore with Holly on his arm led the way though the doors into the large marble room beyond. Catherine Emrys was already seated at the head of the table, her white robes flowing over her slender frame. The sword she had been using in the fight for Hogwarts a little over a month before rested on the oak table before her,

The room was dominated by a massive highly polished oak table crafted in an inverted V shape with Catherine seated at the point. On the outer sides of the table were placed three chairs to a side, each ornately carved and baring the individual crest of the family represented.

"Good morning Albus. Harry." Catherine smiled at Mrs. Granger and Hermione. "Welcome to the Council of Seven."

A deft wave of her wand and two chairs, smaller and plain of design appeared flanking the seat to her left baring the Potter crest.

Professor Dumbledore nodded politely in greeting to Catherine who for this meeting was not a student at Hogwarts any more than Harry was, but a fellow member of the Council of Seven. He motioned to Harry to take the Potter chair and only when Hermione and Mrs. Granger were seated did the professor seat himself in the seat to Catherine's right.

Harry could see the drawn and tired look that marked Catherine's mourning for her mother. It had not been so long since the battle for Hogwarts and while he had recovered well others had not been so quick to bounce back.

"Hello Catherine." He murmured, settling into the large seat.

"It's good to see both of you." Catherine murmured but before she could say more the great door opened once again. "Ahhh." She murmured.

Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy entered side by side, both women looking drawn and unhappy. As they approached the table Tonks nodded briefly to Harry, acknowledging his presence though Narcissa Malfoy ignored everyone except the young woman seated at the apex of the table.

Catherine watched them approach and when they stood in the centre of the open V, the wings of the table spread on either side of them she solemnly nodded, acknowledging their presence.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Narcissa Malfoy. Welcome to the Council of Seven. Be aware it is required by the Council for you to acknowledge the Council's ruling on blood rights. The first of you to bear a child will raise that child to be the next Black to sit the Council. Nymphadora, you will represent the Black Family at this time. Please be seated."

Tonks nodded acknowledging Catherine's ruling and walked around the table to take the seat baring the Black crest placed nearest to Harry's. Narcissa Malfoy inclined her head in a stiff jerk and moved to the last of the chairs on the right side of the table, leaving one vacant position between her and Dumbledore.

Hermione and Harry met Tonks' eye and she smiled at them, smoothing her shimmering black robes over her knee as she settled into the chair. Narcissa's silver colored robes shimmered as she took her seat and she nodded once, stiffly to Dumbledore and gave Holly and Hermione a searching look then set her gaze firmly on the table before her. It was clear she wondered what the two women were doing at the meeting but she remained mute concentrating on her own concerns, at least for the moment.

The door opened once again and Professor Minerva McGonagall clad in sea green robes walked directly to the chair placed closest to Professor Dumbledore and sat down. A brief nod of greeting to Catherine and another to Harry, Hermione and Holly and Minerva adjusted her robes, inclining her head to Tonks and murmuring a low greeting to Narcissa who pointedly remained silent.

The door swung open once again and Harry could not help the grin. Arthur Weasley decked out in rich red robes walked into the council hall. The robes were not so bright as most of his children's hair and he nodded affably to everyone at the table, taking the last seat on Harry's side of the table before fussing his robes into comfort and locking his hands together on his knee and looking expectantly at Catherine.

For a long moment silence reigned in the hall and during the silence Narcissa seemed to draw a deep breath then looked up, focusing on the head of the table. As if that was all she had been waiting for Catherine rose smoothly to her feet.

"Welcome, Members of the Seven. At this time I extend warmest welcome to the newest members of the Council, Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks. May you exercise wisdom in your duties to the world of magic. Welcome also to our guests who are more than welcome in this hall." Catherine seemed to direct a significant look to Narcissa before she settled back into her seat. "We will begin this session with the interview with the Minister of Magic." A slender hand touched her wand and she directed its tip to the doors. "Minister Fudge. Enter the Hall of Seven."

Minister Cornelius Fudge walked into the room with his bowler hat held in his hands before him, fingers nervously rubbing at the curved rim. He kept his head bowed, eyes firmly on the floor and he looked decidedly uneasy. Harry could not recall a time before when he had seen the Minister look so nervous.

"I respond to the summons by The Council of Seven. What may I do for you?"

"We are the Council of Seven, members of the seven oldest families in the Wizard Community. It is our duty as ordained by our ancestors to observe the government and responsible parties and to maintain the safety of our people and the Muggle community. In this capacity the Council demands to know what the Ministry has done to date and is planning to do in the future to keep the people safe from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Catherine watched the Minister from her place at the head of the table careful to seem relaxed and competent in her new role.

Catherine settled back in her seat, her attention focused on the Minister who quickly looked to each member of the Council. Harry noticed he quickly looked away from Minerva McGonagall, looked beseechingly at Professor Dumbledore who remained still and silent, offering no indication of his thoughts. The Ministers gaze then swept over to Harry, avoiding Catherine entirely, and Harry was careful to maintain a neutral expression. He was not certain what he should do or say and Mrs. Granger did not so much as twitch so he deemed it best to remain as he was. Fudge looked to Tonks and whatever he saw in her face sent his eyes quickly to Mr. Weasley. Harry was almost certain he saw the beginnings of a threat there until Mr. Weasley met his gaze with quiet confidence.

Here in the Council of Seven Mr. Weasley was not junior to the Minister but his superior and both of them knew it. Fudge then shifted his gaze across the table to Narcissa who was watching him with thoughtful if not calculating intensity. Harry could see Fudge thought she might be an ally.

After determining that only Narcissa might be kindly disposed toward him he straightened his posture and inclined his head formally. When he spoke his voice betrayed his unease.

"The Ministry has announced to the public the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Word has been sent by official public notices in the Daily Prophet and public placement of notices in stores and on billboards across England. Our counterparts in the rest of the world have been informed of his return. We have advised the public to exercise extreme caution and to avoid placing themselves in positions that might compromise their own safety."

"This is the only action you have taken?" Catherine queried.

"We have agents seeking for Him and clues to the identities of those who serve him, of course."

Dumbledore inclined his head to Catherine who nodded, granting him permission to speak. The Professor turned to the Minister and leaned forward slightly in his chair, intensifying his presence. Of all those in the Council Harry had to admit the Professor was the one with the most physical impact. There appeared to be a barely leashed aura of power about him.

"Minister Fudge, at the very least you could increase the public's safety by stepping up Auror recruiting. You might even offer to train willing members of the public in means of basic defense skills against spells and other attacks employed regularly by the Death Eaters."

"The Ministry lacks the finances and resources to send the entire population back to school. Such education was given in the formative years of the individual at such establishments as Hogwarts. If your former students have forgotten your teachings it does not say much for your institution, does it?"

"Nor does it say much for the Minister that he runs his office so casually he accepts donations from Death Eaters to look the other way." Dumbledore growled and when Fudge bristled the Professor waved a ringed hand. "You have been observed as have other sections of the government and certain persons in prominent positions, Cornelius Fudge. I think we all know how limited your days in office shall be."

"I have taken no bribes from Death Eaters!"

"That matter will be dealt with when the investigation is complete." Catherine murmured silencing the Minister. "Should this Council instruct you to see to the education of more Auror's Minister Fudge, and to the instruction of defense courses for willing parties, what would your response be?"

"The Ministry can not at this time afford to oversee such services. We are stretched tight on the search for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We have a dozen people tied up in protecting Mr. Potter and we have no actual proof beyond his word that …"

Harry's ferocious scowl and Tonks and Catherine's glares silenced the man. Everyone knew it was Dumbledore who saw to the guarding of Harry and Tonks and Catherine had been involved in the battle for Hogwarts. They all knew Voldemort was back and Fudge was not going to be trying that old routine of having no proof.

Holly had taken the time while the others had been arriving and then talking to study some of the documentation set on the table before Harry. Now she nudged him below the height of the table to gain his attention and handed him two sheets of paper.

"Compare the Ministry's bank account and the Minister's personal funds." She murmured, indicating certain transactions.

"Minister, we will not be distracted by your rhetoric. We have all heard it too often to be convinced. We all have our own means of knowing that He has returned and none of us choose to blind ourselves to the truth." Tonks spoke up.

"I know what I have been told young lady and I know what I have not seen."

"You will mind your tongue, Minister Fudge. You are within the Hall of the Council of Seven, not in your office." Catherine reprimanded the man.

"So if I told you the sun was shining and it was a hot day you would dress for a freezing day with high winds and rain? Must you see and touch the sunshine to know such a thing actually exists?"

Cornelius Fudge puffed up like an indignant bantam rooster and he glared at her. Catherine sighed but before she could comment Harry stirred in his seat.

"Minister Fudge according to these bank statements from Gringotts the Ministry has sufficient funds in its accounts to do much more than the simple precaution Council member Dumbledore has suggested might be done."

"How might you have any idea of the costs and expenditures involved in running the government, boy?"

"It also shows that your own personal accounts are receiving considerable deposits which mirror exactly twenty five percent of the expenditure listed as withdrawals from the Ministry's accounts. You are considerably wealthier than any previous Minister of Magic has been for a comparable term of office. How is it that such sizable deposits are made into your accounts?"

"My personal investments are of no concern to the likes of you."

"That is enough Fudge." Minerva waved a hand in the air. "You are in the Hall of the Council of Seven. There are spells ingrained into the walls itself that reveal deception and you positively glow like a Christmas tree."

The Minister looked down at himself and found he looked the same as always, no glow to be seen. Under the eyes of the seven watchers he shifted uncomfortably uncertain if Minerva had been honest about the spells and he was simply unable to see something they could. He was well aware he had been found to be dipping into the Ministry coffers and if he was under some form of a truth seal he could not deny his embezzling.

Catherine straightened in her seat. "Minister Fudge, you are excused to the antechamber where you will await the judgment of the Council of Seven."

Harry had never heard her use that commanding tone in all of the time they had been at Hogwarts and he watched as Fudge seemed to shrink in on himself before bowing and making a hasty exit.

As the door closed behind Fudge Narcissa Malfoy leaned forward in her seat. "I think it would be best if we kept him in office. We know what he is capable of and it is possible we may be stuck with worse if we remove him." Her tone was strong and she seemed to be overcoming her subdued entrance to the hall.

Catherine pursed her lips for a moment and finally inclined her head, agreeing before looking to Arthur Weasley.

"The Muggles have a saying that may have meaning for us. Better the Devil you know." He murmured. "I can not say I like the idea of having Fudge remain in office but we could get worse in place of him. There is also no direct evidence as yet that he has taken bribes from Death Eaters. Councilmember Malfoy's suggestion has merit though I recommend someone be placed near the Minister at all times to ensure his good behavior and control of the Ministries coffers should be restricted."

Minerva considered her hands where they were folded in her lap for a long moment. "If he would take direction so we can get some action it would mean we did not need to delay acting while a change of power at that level of government holds us back. As for the money, we can quickly enough have that investigated and misappropriated funds returned to rightful coffers. Nymphadora?"

Tonks winced at being called by her name and looked down at her feet hidden within the flowing material of her robes to think for a moment. A soft sigh escaped her before she looked up to meet Catherine's gaze.

"I agree it would be troublesome and time consuming to remove him from office. I think Council member Weasley's suggestion should be carried out. The Minister should be observed at all times and he should take direction so that immediate action may be started to counteract Death Eater activities. I am in agreement with the other members."

Catherine turned her head slightly to face Dumbledore and they could all tell he was not in agreement. He by far would prefer to remove Cornelius Fudge quickly and have someone more competent in his place. Harry thought if the council worked on majority vote then it did not matter what Dumbledore considered more advisable as the numbers were already in evidence to retain Fudge.

"On the matter of Fudge retaining his position, I abstain." Dumbledore rumbled, hardly looking like the gentle and jovial man Holly was more accustomed to seeing.

Catherine looked pained but inclined her head, acknowledging his decision before turning to Harry who in turn looked to Holly and Hermione. What should I do, he wondered and motioned Holly closer.

"Is Dumbledore right that Fudge needs to be replaced?" he whispered.

Holly nodded slightly. "Most likely he is but…"

"But the others are right too?" Harry sighed.

"I'm afraid so. It takes time to replace someone is such an important position and you are fighting a war here. It could come back and bite us on the rump which ever way this decision goes."

"I see." Harry murmured and looked to Hermione who delicately shrugged her shoulders, not knowing exactly what to say. Harry felt her mental reassurance through their link and straightened in his chair. "I agree that if Minister Fudge is retained he must be observed and his cooperation must be assured. We can not afford to be delayed by his doubts or dubious alliances with possible Death Eaters. If he does not agree to work for us, he should be removed."

Harry looked uncomfortable with his own decision. He was neither agreeing nor disagreeing with either side on the matter of Fudge. He did not like the man but he wondered if they could ever trust him in this fight against Voldemort. He was afraid Dumbledore might well be right and the man needed to be cut from his position of power and replaced. Catherine already knew that Narcissa, Minerva, Arthur Weasley and Tonks all agreed it would take too long to remove Fudge and replace him.

Catherine sighed well aware she was young and had very little experience in the way of politics. Of the adults with experience seated at the table three were willing to retain Fudge and the vote was already four in favor. She was head of the Council but she had to go with the advice of the others and Dumbledore had abstained and Harry cast a conditional vote in favor of the Minister.

"Very well. It is the majority decision of this Council that Minister Fudge retains his office until such time as it is proven he is…" She paused because they all knew the Minister to be incompetent. "Proven to be working against the best interests of the community. Are there suggestions or volunteers to keep the Minister under observation and to manage his accounts?"

Harry spoke without thinking consciously of the decision. "I recommend Council member Weasley keep Minister Fudge under observation and act as our liaison with him. I further suggest Council member Black keep the Ministries financial matters under observation and be given control over the Minister's personal accounts if such is within the Councils power."

Tonks looked more than a little shocked but after a moment nodded her agreement and willingness to take part in the matter. She had made the decision earlier and it was her responsibility to see it through. "I am willing to take on the matter of investigating his accounts in full and managing his day to day financial affairs."

Catherine nodded her agreement. "Council Member Black has agreed. Council member Weasley? Are you agreeable to observing Minister Fudge and acting as our liaison with him in the interests of the people?"

Arthur Weasley was not a stupid man and he was well aware of everyone at the table he was the best suited to deal with Minister Fudge. Now that the man knew he was a member of the Council Fudge would walk carefully around him and he would have far less trouble than in the past.

"I am willing to act as liaison for the Council."

"Members Black and Weasley are willing to act on the Councils ruling. Are there any objections to their acting on our behalf?" After a moment of silence and no objections Catherine leaned forward to touch her wand again and point it at the door. "Minister Fudge, you may now return to the Council Hall."

Harry was more than a little shocked to see the Minister enter the room and Percy tailing him trying to gain his attention and looking rather frazzled.

"Oh be quite Percy. I might be out of a job by now and you chatter on while I have other maters of greater concern pressing." Fudge took his place at the centre of the open V once more and waved Percy out of the hall. "I respond to the Council's summons."

Percy stared around the room in obvious shock at the location and the idea that someone out ranked the Minister of Magic. He backed a cautious step when his eyes fell on Harry and Hermione and widened in disbelief at seeing his own father seated at the table.

"Cornelius Fudge, it is the consensus of this Council that you retain the position of Minister for Magic at this time." Catherine waited for the Minister to sense the disapproval of the council at his self-righteous attitude and when he looked uncertainly at her she continued. "However it is not without condition you retain your position. It has been decided Council member Weasley will act as the council's liaison with the Ministry and all matters pertaining to the affairs of the ministry will be beneath his direct attention until further notice. The finances of the Ministry are under investigation and any funds requiring allocation, be they personal or official will be made through Council member Black. We will be watching your every action."

"But…"

Fudge was in the process of puffing up in righteous indignation when both Dumbledore and Harry leaned forward perhaps an inch. One look at the fire in their eyes had Fudge looking unsure of his position. He had known for a long time he was pushing his luck with Dumbledore and he had seen enough development in Harry over the past couple of years to know that particular young man was dangerous. It was even possible, he knew, that as second and third seat on the council they could call for another vote should he question the Council's decision and potentially have him removed not only from his position but from the building and awaiting the outcome of the war in a prison cell.

"Are you willing to abide by the decision of the Council of Seven?" Catherine asked and at his stiffly formal nod she inclined her head. "You may leave and return to your duties, Minister Fudge."

"Before I go, I have a matter I believe the Council will need to debate."

Fudge noticed Percy was still standing near the door but chose to ignore him. He needed to redeem himself in the eyes of his aide and demonstrating how he could get these people to work for him would restore him to a position of prominence. He removed a rolled parchment from his jacket pocket and looked expectantly at Catherine.

Catherine nodded after a moment and held out her wand, flicking it delicately and uttering the command words to the spell. The parchment skipped out of Fudge's hold and floated into her hands. For a moment Fudge looked incensed and the step he had been about to take toward the head of the table died in a curious little hop.

Catherine unrolled the scroll and was silent as she read though Harry could see a small frown line appear. After a moment she looked up to consider Fudge and then with a flick of her wand sent the parchment to Harry.

"I can see that you have a problem, Minister Fudge but I am curious as to why you bring this matter before the Council of Seven. It is plainly a Ministry matter."

Harry, Holly and Hermione leaned forward to read the parchment quickly and then Harry sent it to Professor Dumbledore with a flick of his wand, leaning back to consider the matter as he listened to the Minister explain.

"The esteemed members of the Council have been complaining about lack of action on the part of the Ministry. We have been working and these detained persons are part of our plan of action. It is unfortunate that so many have come under suspicion of being Death Eaters and minor followers. The difficulty is that we have run out of suitable facilities in which to contain these people and something must be done. I respectfully request the Council consider the matter and at the least offer suggestions on how to deal with them."

Dumbledore skimmed the letter with a practiced eye and passed the parchment by hand to Professor McGonagall raising his eyes to observe the Minister with a thoughtful frown. To him this was merely further proof of Fudge's incompetence for the position in a time of war.

Holly considered the Minister for a moment as he spoke and lightly touched Harry's shoulder, drawing his attention. She whispered to him for a few seconds and he straightened, turning to Catherine.

"My Guardian has a suggestion. If she may…?"

Catherine smiled ignoring Fudges scandalized look at a Muggle not only being present but actually participating in a Council session. "The Council is open to all suggestions."

Harry smiled at Holly and nodded. "It was your suggestion."

Holly sighed and taking a deep breath decided to plunge. The solution was quite clear to her but it was highly doubtful the majority of wizards would even think of using Muggle means by which to secure their own.

"Azkaban is lost to you for the moment and the security of that prison was more or less through your magical seals, not just the nature of the Dementors employed as guards. Could you not place such seals over a disused prison of Muggle origin? There are a number of abandoned prisons which might be of use."

Fudge looked scandalized at the suggestion but noted no such reaction was coming from the Council members. The parchment had now found its way to Tonks who was sending it to Narcissa. He knew Arthur Weasley had a very good idea exactly what was written on that parchment and the idea all information from the Ministry must find its way past him was not sitting well with the Minister.

"It has merit." Dumbledore murmured, in no way disturbed by the thought of using Muggle means to deal with a problem. "A suitable establishment could be chosen and security wards in effect within a week."

Narcissa sent the parchment to Arthur Weasley with a flick of her wand and leaned back in her chair. "I find I have to agree. Something must be done and since the Minister has brought the matter to us I believe it is our place to determine suitable measures are taken."

"But this would involve a great deal of money to secure a Muggle site and convert it to our use. Particularly if you insist on a week being all the allocated time for such a conversion."

McGonagall smiled and it was not the tolerant or kindly smile Harry and Hermione were more accustomed to seeing. This smile said she did not like the man or his problems and she was about to enjoy herself.

"Why Minister Fudge, you are going to be donating to the cause. The funds you have been so graciously overseeing and protecting from improper use will be used for the acquisition and conversion of a penal institution."

"Pardon?" Fudge clearly did not understand the Professors meaning though Harry caught it well enough and grinned.

"You're own accounts will be funding the revamping of a Muggle prison, Minister Fudge." Catherine murmured and it was plain she was trying not to smile. "Are there any objections to the acquisition of a disused prison of the Muggles be converted to a prison capable of containing Wizard detainees?" At the silence Catherine nodded. "Minister Fudge, I request you begin the search for a suitable establishment amid the Muggle community. Council Member Weasley will join you following the conclusion of this session."

Fudge drew himself up to his full height which was far from impressive and bowed before turning on his heel and smartly marching from the Hall, drawing Percy with him. The door closed with a dull boom on their heels.

"Now that we have that matter attended to, for which I formally thank Mrs. Granger, we need to discuss the matter of the Black family seat on this council and how it will be managed from now on."

Catherine looked from Tonks to Narcissa. Both women stood slowly and moved around the table to stand within the V.

"Both Nymphadora and Narcissa, as Black family members, have agreed prior to the commencement of this session that Tonks represent the Black family during this session. I put this proposal formally to the Council of Seven that Tonks represent the Black Family and Narcissa represent the Malfoy family until further notice. I further propose to the Council that the first child born to either of these women from this day be named a Black and carry the name and Council seat as heir."

Catherine looked around the room, waiting for comments from the representatives. Dumbledore nodded agreement, well content with the arrangement. It was doubtful Narcissa would produce another child at her age which made it most likely Tonks would be the one producing the new Black heir.

Minerva also signaled her agreement and lack of objection to either proposal concerning the future of the Black family. In her view they had lost too many of the old Wizard families and they needed to do all that they could to continue the line and traditions.

Arthur Weasley nodded content enough to allow the matter to pass. He was feeling uneasy with allowing Fudge out of his sight for long and wanted to pursue him. He was not looking forward to his son's no doubt snide commentary on how he was overstepping his place and how great was the Minister and Ministry but he would not shirk the duty.

"Mr. Potter?" Catherine murmured.

"No objections." Harry murmured. He had not a single objection to Tonks representing the Blacks until such time as an heir was provided.

Catherine straightened in her chair and touched her hand lightly to the hilt of the sword laid out before her. "The Council recognizes Nymphadora Tonks as the representative of the House of Black and Narcissa Malfoy as the representative of the House of Malfoy. Please take your seats."

Tonks turned immediately and walked around the table to take her seat between Harry and Arthur Weasley. Narcissa however remained standing in the spread of the V with her eyes down cast.

"Narcissa Malfoy, do you have a matter to discuss with the Council?" Catherine removed her hand slowly from the sword, settling back into her seat.

"I do." Narcissa looked up and Harry found her gaze resting on him, not Catherine as he had expected. "I stand before the Council and request my son's sentence for his crimes be reconsidered. I do not ask that he be forgiven and the sentence set aside as I know only too well he was guilty of the charges spoken against him. What I ask is for clemency for my son. Might his sentence be lowered to three years rather than the ten he has been ordered to serve in prison."

Harry suppressed the shiver and looked at Hermione, remembering all too vividly how Draco had attacked her with his Katana in the battle at Hogwarts. Hermione unconsciously pressed a hand to the healed wound. His automatic reaction to snarl at the woman was halted when Holly touched his arm lightly and leaned in close to him.

"He is her only son is he not, Harry? A mother will do everything in her power to protect her child. She has not asked he be forgiven but that his sentence be reduced."

"Why do you request the ten years be reduced to three years Narcissa?" Harry squeezed Hermione's hand comfortingly and nodded briefly to Holly. He was over the first reaction and thinking a little more clearly now.

"I know he was guilty of being a Death Eater and I do not refute the evidence against him. I ask clemency in light of his love for his father who… who expected and demanded unthinking obedience of Draco. It is my hope that three years will allow him to see the error of his ways and that his father did not know everything as he was reared to think. I wish the chance to influence my son to see beyond his father's teachings. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in truth just another power hungry man like others who have come before him. He has just had a little more power than his predecessors and we are not now reviewing history but living the hell of a Dark Lords stride for power. It is my fervent hope the war shall be well over in three years and Draco will have learned enough to see that for the truth it is. He is the Malfoy heir and I would have him eventually take his place in this seat."

During her speech she had looked at each of the Council Members in turn, lingering a little longer to meet the eyes of those who had children and even grandchildren of their own.

"Perhaps, Council member Emrys, we could agree to have the matter of the sentence of Draco Malfoy looked into." Professor Dumbledore spoke quietly. "There can be no charges of nepotism made against the Council and Narcissa has not asked that Draco be released from prison. A reduction of his sentence in light of his youth may be possible with the agreement of the Council."

Catherine looked to each member. Minerva took a moment to consider Narcissa and nodded her willingness to consider a reduction in sentence. Arthur Weasley considered his own pain over Percy and the hours his wife had spent weeping for the son who had turned his back on them ad he too nodded. Tonks had no such links to a painful past but she felt for her cousin and she had witnessed Lucius Malfoy in full rant on previous occasions. After a moment she nodded her willingness to reconsider.

"Council member Potter, Draco Malfoy's crimes were more personal to you and to your fiancé. I need to know your feelings on this."

Hermione squeezed his fingers, not looking up and unable to offer much in the way of council for Harry. All she could think of was the pain of the wound but she was only too aware of the pain of the woman standing before her. Holly met Harry's gaze, her eyes drifting to her daughter.

"Holly?"

"It is your decision, Harry. I will not try to influence you one way or the other. I don't know a great deal about what happened in the past that led to the incident at Hogwarts but I do know a mothers heart. We will do anything for our children whom we love."

Harry looked at Narcissa and thought of his own mother. She had stood between him and Voldemort to protect his life and paid the price of her own life. Another mother stood before him now, one who knew he had good cause to hate her son but still stood her ground. When all was said and done it always seemed to come down to Voldemort. There was no forgiveness in the Dark Lord and Harry refused to emulate him.

"I agree to the Council taking a hand in the matter of reducing the sentence of Draco Malfoy on condition. My condition is that following the three year sentence, if the judicial system agrees to reduce the sentence, Draco Malfoy will be under the observation of the Auror's for the term of seven years."

Dumbledore looked pleased and nodded briefly to Harry, agreeing with the condition and one by one the members of the Council nodded their agreement. Catherine looked to Narcissa.

"Narcissa are you agreeable to this Council requesting the judicial system reduce the sentence of Draco to three years with the suspended seven years to be undertaken by the Auror's? You must understand that during this seven year period should your son be found to be dabbling in the Dark Arts this Council will recommend he be returned to confinement to serve out the ten years of his sentence."

"I agree and I thank the Council for agreeing to take the matter of my son into consideration."

"Very well. I will myself approach the Judicial Arm of the Ministry and make the request. Be aware the Justice system may refuse the recommendation of the Council." Catherine surveyed the six who watched her as Narcissa returned to her seat. "Are there any other matters to be brought before this Council session?" When there was silence and no one moved from their seats Catherine stood. "This session of the Council of Seven is concluded. May you all walk in the Light."

Catherine bowed formally from the waist to the table in general and stepped away from the table after taking the sword into her hands. With the sword held close she moved quickly to the door which opened before her as she neared it. Her back was very straight and her hair flowed freely down her back and watching her Harry thought she had never looked so alone.

Albus and Minerva rose together and walked over to stand with Harry, Hermione and Holly while Tonks just garbed Hermione's hand and looked at the ring on her finger with a huge smile.

"Mr. Potter, congratulations on your engagement." Minerva hugged Holly quickly in greeting, which rather surprised Hermione's mother.

Professor Dumbledore admired the ring on Hermione's finger as Mr. Weasley came over to join them after speaking for a moment with Narcissa.

"Is this not your mother's engagement ring?" Albus questioned studying the gem stones in the band.

Harry nodded as Mr. Weasley pumped his hand in congratulations. "Yes it is."

Tonks nearly smothered him in a hug before turning back to Hermione and hugging her.

Hermione looked down at the ring on her finger and then at Harry with a happy smile on her face. /thank you, Harry. / She sent though their link.

Harry nodded to her and led the group out of the Council hall. Narcissa had already departed and there was no sign of her or Catherine as they left the hall.

"I can't wait to tell Molly about your engagement." Arthur chuckled from behind Harry a happy smile on his face.

Harry nodded and glanced at Mr. Weasley remembering that Holly was now his Guardian and he was curious how Mrs. Weasley had taken the news.

"How did Mrs. Weasley take it when Holly took me in as her charge?" he asked directing a grateful smile Holly's way.

Arthur Weasley sniggered. Harry stared at him in shock never having heard the sound from the man before as Arthur led the way to the elevator.

"Molly took it surprisingly well, considering. You know she had plans on formally adopting you. You would have made a great Weasley, Harry. It was almost painless, though now Ron and Ginny are happy to have me out of the kitchen."

Harry laughed. "Molly stopped cooking? So how long did you have to cook for?"

Arthur chuckled. "You have so little faith in the wiles of a Weasley, Harry. Only that one night. After tasting my cooking and finding the mess I left in her kitchen, combined with everyone's yowls of complaint she ordered me out of her kitchen and unless I am eating I am not permitted to enter again."

Everyone laughed as the elevator lifted them up through the sub levels of the Ministry and then they were filing out and Arthur led them to the floo network. He would see them all off before he found Fudge and began his new role to ensure the man did not further hamper their activities.

Harry smiled at him and accepted a hug from Arthur. "Give Mrs. Weasley my love and tell her and Ron about the wedding coming up. We'll be in touch about it."

Mr. Weasley nodded then shook Dumbledore's hand and the Professor suggested he see about Fudge and not to worry about seeing them off. As Arthur was about to leave Harry caught his attention and drew him to one side.

"You had better tell Molly or she will be unbearable if she hears it from another source. Liriel is expecting."

Arthur nodded and glanced around at a flash of green smoke. Tonks was now missing from the group and with a brief nod to everyone Arthur hurried into the depths of the Ministry.

Albus looked at Harry and Holly could see the pride in his bright eyes. Dumbledore produced a boot from a pocket of his robe and passed it to Harry. It was a smaller boot, obviously not the same device that had brought them to the Ministry.

"This is keyed to the living room of your home and will operate only once." He explained. "You know how to use it. You did very well Harry and I can expect great things of you in future. Now I must wish you a good day and I will see you and you too Hermione, on September 1st. Mrs. Granger, a good day to you. Thank you for your care of Mr. Potter."

With the percussion of air rushing in to fill a sudden void Dumbledore vanished, apparating away. Minerva smiled at the group and with an inclination of her head she too was gone in a sharp pop of moving air.

Harry looked at Holly and Hermione feeling suddenly rather good. The meeting had not been as terrible as he had thought and it was very different to what he had been expecting. He was not even certain exactly what he had expected but he was content.

"Time to go home, Ladies." he held out the boot.

Hermione nodded as did Holly each reaching out to grasp the cracked leather and with a jerk they were gone from the Ministry, the magic pulling them quickly to deposit them in the Grangers living room.

"Wow! How did you do that? How does it work? Can I do that too? When can I have a go?"

Harry blinked under the whirlwind of questions. Sarah had leapt from the seat where she had been talking to Arutha who looked very relieved to find them returned. Arutha rose from his seat and smiled in greeting to his wife and daughter.

"How did it go?" He asked, drawing Holly into a hug and kiss.

Harry motioned to the bouncing Sarah to take a seat. "I've got to change. Give me few minutes and then we'll talk, Sarah."

Sarah watched wide eyed as Harry hurried from the room, already stripping off the golden robes. In the sitting room Holly was removing her robes revealing she wore pants and a white button up shirt beneath them. Arutha folded the robe carefully and laid it over the chair back.

"It was a little different than I expected and certainly not what Harry was expecting, I think. Sarah, what can we do for you today?" "

"I was hopping Hermione and Harry could tell me some things about Hogwarts before I go there and maybe show me a few spells?" Sarah was watching wide eyed as Hermione laid her robe over a seat and began to work on unbuckling the leather straps for her armor along one arm.

Hermione looked over and smiled at Sarah. "I don't see why not. We can have a talk and this house has wards up so the Ministry can't detect magic being used by under age wizards and witches." She turned her back to everyone and pointed to the leather straps running across the spine of her armor. "Could someone please undo me?"

Arutha shook his head and started working on the leather straps. "How do you normally get this off?"

"Harry usually has some energy left to burn when I usually wear this. He removes it for me." Hermione grinned mischievously at her father.

Arutha sighed glancing up at the ceiling aware Harry would be in Hermione's room. By now the golden robes would be off and he would be working on the armor. He was rather surprised his daughter had not gone with him.

Arutha looked at Hermione and sighed, pretty sure he knew how they burned off some of that energy. "How often have you worn this around the house?" he released the last of the straps. 'She isn't my little girl any more but regardless she will always be my little girl. I suppose there is the chance she will provide me with another little girl to dote on eventually.'

Hermione's dreamy look as she thought about Harry was answer enough to his unvoiced question about what they might get up to and it brought back memories of his courting days with Holly. It was probably just as well they wanted a Christmas wedding.

"Three times I think. I have to do the same for Harry and his armor is much harder to handle than mine. Actually, Mum, could you head upstairs and see how Harry is doing?"

Holly smiled at her daughter and nodded, heading upstairs content to leave her husband and Hermione to entertain Sarah. With the little girl there Arutha would be less inclined to ask embarrassing questions.

Harry had removed and folded the gold robes and had just removed his chain leggings when Holly knocked on the door.

"Are you decent, Harry?"

"You can come in. Did Hermione ask you to come up and help with the armor?"

Holly nodded as she entered the room. "Yes, her father is helping her downstairs."

"Is it okay? About the wedding I mean."

"Arutha is fine with it and considering he is actually quite intelligent and remembers our courtship he is probably thinking a Christmas wedding a timely event." Holly winked at Harry who blushed crimson.

"Sarah wants to know everything about Hogwarts and actually do some magic before she gets there. She reminds me of Hermione after she received her letter." Holly murmured working on the straps. "What will you tell her?"

"I'll tell her about Hagrid and maybe Madam Pomfrey and Professor Sprout to begin with, maybe a bit about Professor McGonagall and transfigurations class. I don't want to take away from the magic of the first sight of Hogwarts as you see it crossing the lake or walking through the doors for the first time. It is quite an experience."

Harry sighed as Holly helped him lift the chain mail over his head revealing the padding beneath. He skipped quickly over his leggings and pressed his back into the door frame, groaning in pleasure as he rubbed his back into the frame.

"Ooohhhhh that feels soooo good."

Holly chuckled and reached to pick up the chain leggings, grunting a little at the weight of them as she laid them carefully over the bed. Given how much the armor weighed she could understand why Harry was relieved to have them off.

Harry finally moved away from the door frame and returned to the bed where he removed his wand from the hilt of the sword.

"Thank you for being there, Mrs. Granger. I had no idea what to expect and it was nothing like I thought it would be. I thought I was going to be questioned, not that I would be sitting on a Council that seems to have a great deal of influence in the Wizard World."

"Yes, I think the Council of Seven holds considerable influence. It was not what I was expecting either."

Harry removed the padding revealing he was dressed in a white shirt and black jeans and he tucked his wand into the waist band of his jeans comfortably.

"What will you show Sarah?"

"Some of my finest work." He grinned. "All flash but very impressive. She's too young to see much and I might just leave most of the spell casting to Hermione. She's better at it than I am anyway."

Holly followed Harry downstairs to find Hermione was showing Sarah how to makes colored sparks shoot from the end of her wand. Sarah was grinning like a lunatic and Arutha was sitting quietly across from the pair watching with a gentle smile.

"It brings back memories." He murmured to Holly as she joined him.

Sarah beamed at Harry and demonstrated how she could make red and blue sparks for him and he congratulated her. "I have something to show you. You will not be able to do it yet, it will take you some years to manage it but I want you to remember it. Everyone has a guardian, Sarah, someone to look after them when they are frightened and think they are alone. I'll show you mine."

Hermione arched an eyebrow but remained silent, moving a little away from Harry and drawing Sarah with her. Harry looked to the window, making certain the curtains were closed then turned his concentration inwards and focused.

"Expecto Patronum."

The sitting room shimmered in silver light and mist drawing gasps from everyone present, even Hermione. Out of the mist stepped the White Stag, tossing his head and his full spread of antlers seemed almost to fill the room. The creature turned gentle dark eyes to Harry before it vanished into silver mist.

Holly stared at the lingering traces of the mist then looked to Harry. Arutha looked thoughtful and inclined his head, remembering what Harry had said about guardians and Hermione smiled. Sarah's jaw seemed to want to lie on the floor and it was a few seconds before she could close her mouth.

"What was that?" Holly murmured.

"My other Guardian." Harry smiled. "A magical guardian that protects me from more than the mundane problems of my life."

"That was so cool." Sarah breathed. "I'll be able to call the deer? When I'm older and I've practiced heaps?"

"Stag, Sarah. It was a stag." Hermione corrected.

"You will be able to call your own Patronus eventually but it most likely will not look like mine." Harry told her. "Now Hermione was teaching you some magic you can do. I'll leave the teaching to her I think."

Sarah's eyes widened even more when Harry shimmered and transformed into the large dog and jumped into Hermione's lap planting slobbery licks on her face.

"Ewee! You're a bit big for a lap dog, Potter!"

"It was you! You were the one who helped me the other day." Sarah stared into the green eyes of the dog.

Hermione nodded and pushed at Harry trying to move him and giving up in disgust when he slobbered on her, tongue lolling from his mouth.

"Harry and I are what are called Animagus. All that means is that we have the ability to shape change into an animal. When Harry transforms he does so into this shape and we call him Lightning and when I transform I become a Raven called Dark Angel. Harry's father and his Godfather were both Animagus and Professor McGonagall is one as well."

Sarah's hands were itching to touch but when Lightning tilted his head and she saw the size of his teeth as he grinned a canine grin at her she hesitated and tucked her hands under her thighs. "Can I touch him?"

Hermione gave Harry a vigorous scratch behind the ears which reduced the dog to a groveling puppy, much to Holly and Arutha's amusement.

"Don't worry his bark is worse than his bite. You can touch."

Sarah ran her hands through the glistening black coat and Harry's tale thumped rhythmically against the arm of the couch. Just as Sarah was pulling back from patting him Harry changed back into his human form, still settled in Hermione's lap and a huge smile on his face

"Can I stay right here? It's so comfortable." He said rested his head on Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione sighed and to everyone's delight managed to stand up and dump Harry on the floor in the process.

"No because you are too heavy and it's my job to sit in your lap, not the other way around." Hermione primly informed Harry.

Harry pouted and at Hermione's sniff of disdain made an opening gambit with a comment about how nice and cushy her lap was. Sarah watched with wide eyes as they traded insults and began to laugh, Holly motioning Arutha and Sarah to join her.

"Let's leave the children to their fun. Now would you like a drink and some cake, Sarah?" At Arutha's look Holly sighed. "Yes you too. They will be sniping at each other for a while yet so we can enjoy afternoon tea until they come to their senses."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form the same applies for Forgotten Realms only the OC's later in the fic I own.

A/N: Welcome to the new chapter and I hope you enjoy the next chapter is being worked on even as you read this but it could be a while as I have tests and other things to do at school so I hope this well tied you over until the next time I post

Chapter 7: Birthday

Hermione was the first to wake up on Harry's birthday to find Harry still asleep, his head resting on the pillow while Hermione had lain against his shoulder. Looking Harry over Hermione smiled and noted the flicker of movement under his eyelids and decided he was dreaming. Unwilling to disturb what appeared to be pleasant dreams Hermione slipped carefully out of bed and into some clothes then headed downstairs to make a start on breakfast.

Holly woke up not long after her daughter and on her way downstairs checked to see if anyone else was awake. Quietly opening the bedroom door she noted Harry was still asleep and Hermione's absence Holly nodded before headed downstairs. Finding Hermione busily cooking breakfast and humming along in time with a song playing on the radio Holly had to smile.

"Good morning dear. How did you sleep last night?" Holly opened the fridge and removed the milk, filling a glass she removed from a cupboard. 'Amazing how much her cooking skills have improved over the last few years… especially since Harry moved in with us. She hasn't burned a thing since he came to stay.'

Hermione turned the radio off and beamed at her mother. "It was alright, Mum once I managed to get Harry to go to bed. He wanted to stay up until midnight as he usually did on his birthday. I finally got him to go to bed after promising him a little present tonight." Hermione served some of the pancakes she had made to her mother. "Are all men that easy to control? Does it always come down to sex or does it just seem that way?"

Holly nodded and smirked at her daughter. "Most men learn early what the bottom line might come down to. You just need to make sure you don't overplay your hand. Thanks for breakfast."

Holly settled into her seat and looked up as three owls flew through the kitchen window. The three birds circled the kitchen once and neatly dropped the packages they were carrying onto the table before swooping out through the window. Hermione eyed the three parcels for a moment leaning forward to read the addresses and smiled.

"For Harry." She murmured.

Holly's eyes widened and Hermione turned quickly to see the unmistakable beauty of Fawkes swoop through the window. The Phoenix circled the kitchen and dropped two packages onto the table before settling on the back of Harry's chair. Both Holly and Hermione eyed the Phoenix with some concern as he ruffled somewhat rumpled and moth eaten feathers. The exotic bird looked far from his usual pristine glory.

"You've looked better, Fawkes." Hermione murmured. "Are you alright?"

The Phoenix clicked his beak and with a rather wobbly looking lurch launched himself into the air and flew to Hedwig's perch. Fawkes took a long drink from the water bowl and then settled, occasionally ruffling his feathers and wobbling a bit on the perch.

"He really does not look good." Holly murmured. "Perhaps we should contact Professor Dumbledore?"

Harry entered the kitchen and in a glance took in the pile of presents on the table and Fawkes on Hedwig's perch.

"Good morning all." He walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss before sitting down to eat breakfast. "Hermione you might want to put a tray underneath Fawkes." He said as Hermione dished him breakfast.

Hermione and Holly looked at Harry in surprise and then at each other. Arutha murmured greetings as he arrived in the kitchen and promptly scooped the last of the pancakes onto his plate.

"Ah, why should I place a tray under Fawkes, Harry?" Hermione queried.

Harry was watching the droop of the Phoenix attentively and whipped out his wand and summoned a tray from one of the cupboards and with a swish of his wand set it beneath the Phoenix.

"Because he is about to be burn." Harry smiled and tucked back into his pancakes.

"Burn?" Holly gasped.

"Rebirth." Harry replied.

"Reborn?" Holly whispered. "Here?"

Hermione didn't have the chance to respond as with a whoosh Fawkes burst into flame, his ashes falling neatly into the tray under him forming a small pile. Arutha blinked and leaned forward slightly worrying he was going to have to explain to Dumbledore about the demise of his pet.

Holly was a little more demonstrative, jumping to her feet and rushed to the tray. "I think Professor Dumbledore needs a new pet." She crouched next to the tray looking at the ash piled neatly on her good cooking tray. "I do hope he doesn't think we did anything."

Harry shook his head, amused and silently counted down from five and when he hit zero a little Phoenix head emerged from out of the ashes and proceeded to push the ash around to form a tiny nest.

"Oh my!" Holly breathed, staring at the tiny creature.

"I wonder why the Professor sent Fawkes out when he was so close to being reborn." Harry mused and rising went over to pick up the tray and deposited it on the kitchen table before Arutha.

Mr. Granger and his wife seemed fascinated by the tiny creature and watched as Hermione offered a small piece of pancake to the baby phoenix.

Hermione shrugged and watched the Phoenix wolf down the pancake. "He must have had a reason. Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry nodded with a shy grin and reached for the nearest of his presents. "Hagrid." He murmured. "I hope its safe unlike some of the other gifts he's given me."

Opening the parcel revealed a new flute made from ivory and beneath the instrument some of Hagrid's home made rock cakes. Harry wondered if these cakes would prove to have the consistency of rocks as had some others Hagrid had cooked.

"Well that's nice, although I hope the cakes don't break my teeth."

Hermione nodded remembering only too well some of the past rock cakes Hagrid had offered them and poked one to see it had some give in it. "Good thing you're marrying the daughter of two dentists." She smiled at her parents.

Holly smiled and shook her head at her daughter before heading out of the kitchen and up to her room to get dressed.

Arutha grinned. "She's got you there my boy. Eat carefully now or you'll meet my drill." He stood up while Harry opened another present.

This present was one of the two from the Weasley's and proved to be from Fred and George who had sent him some of their jokes. The parcel also contained a letter telling Harry he was now an official partner in their business whether he liked it or not.

"Crookshanks! Out!" Hermione growled at the tatty looking ginger cat who was quite plainly stalking the table. "Dumbledore would turn you into a fur rug if you touch one feather of Fawkes's head."

With a hiss the cat stalked from the room, tail held indignantly high and stiff. Arutha snorted softly and shook his head then looked to the Phoenix chick as Hermione fed it another piece of pancake.

"Are Pancakes good for Phoenix?" he queried to which his daughter shrugged, unconcerned.

The rest of Harry's presents proved to be books and some sweets from the Weasley's but Professor Dumbledore's gift shocked him. The book's cover was cracked black leather, an old tome beautifully and expensively bound. It was not the appearance of the book that so shocked Harry but the contents. He recognized the title immediately and carefully turned pages of beautiful calligraphy telling everything the wizard world knew of past Dark Lords and their rise to power and defeat.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione leaned over his shoulder, her attention riveted to the book. "I remember hearing about this book but no one could tell me where to find a copy of it."

Harry set the book down in front of her. "What did you hear about it?"

"I heard there was a book that contained the details of the rise of every Dark Lord who had been since records have been kept. The book also tells of how each in turn was defeated. It is supposed to contain information on everything from their favorite dress style to their favored combat techniques and spells. I thought if I could find it, it would be helpful in understanding You Know Who and might give us an edge."

Before Harry could say anything there was a thud form the living room followed by a second. Arutha, Harry and Hermione rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room, Harry with his wand at the ready. With a grin Harry lowered his wand and watched as Liriel dusted ash from her clothes after traveling the floo system. Drizzt was already seated in a chair and looked comfortably settled, grinning at the people standing in the doorway.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday Harry." He said.

Harry smiled and gave Drizzt a hug then walked over to Liriel and indulged in a lengthy hug. As he pulled away she kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Reaching behind her Liriel produced a small box and handed it to him. "From Drizzt and I." As Liriel settled into a seat Harry and Hermione realized she was now showing her pregnancy.

Drizzt watched as Harry eyed Liriel's gently rounding belly and grinned knowing he was about to comment on the baby and deciding it was time to save all their ears from his lover.

"Don't even think about talking to her about the baby. She has adopted the standard Drow way with pregnancies. That equates to ignoring it until she's either in labor or it gets in her way too much and then it involves sitting back and waiting in poor humor."

Hermione shook her head and watched as Harry decided to take Drizzt's advice and instead opened his present. Lying in a wrapping of silk was a gold ring crowned by a single ruby. The deep red gem seemed to glow with inner light and when Harry tried it on his finger it shrank to fit snugly.

"Thank you Liriel, Drizzt. It is a striking ring but I suspect something more magical than just the ability to fit my finger. What can it do?" Harry queried holding out his hand to show Hermione the ring.

Liriel smiled and waved a delicate hand in the air before settling it on her stomach. "Very good, Harry, it does more than adjust to fit the wearer. The ring will offer you protection from Fire. Attacks using magical fire as well as natural flame and it will also keep you warm no matter how cold the weather."

Holly entered with a tray of drinks having heard the couple's arrival and delaying in greeting them long enough to fetch refreshments. "Good morning Liriel, Drizzt."

Liriel nodded in greeting and accepted a glass of chilled mineral water. "Good Morning, Holly."

Holly smiled and passed Drizzt his drink then frowned as the door bell rang. "Now who might that be at this hour?"

Arutha turned toward the hallway but Hermione smiled at him and slipped around her father to open the door. As she left the living room she noted a faint shimmer around Drizzt and Liriel and in seconds they transformed from the dark Drow colouring into a couple with blonde hair and lightly tanned skin.

On opening the door Hermione was greeted by the sight of Sarah waving to her mother who was walking past the house on her way to her new job at the Library down the road.

"What are you doing here this early Sarah?" With a wave to Sarah's mother Hermione ushered Sarah into the house and to the living room.

On seeing Sarah the Drow couple relaxed and their appearances shifted back to normal, causing Sarah's eyes to widen to the size of saucers. Hermione studied the pair thoughtfully for a moment and decided she just could not let it go even though everyone seemed to be waiting expectantly. She would love to ignore the matter but she simply could not. It was magic and she had to know how they so quickly and silently made the change. It made no difference to her that everyone expected her to make a fuss over the magic.

"Alright, I'll bite. How did you two do that?"

Liriel smiled and held up her wrist to display a bracelet and Drizzt grinned, showing a matching band set with a single amethyst around his wrist.

"I have been working on a number of items over the past couple of months mostly making magical weapons and items for this war of yours. I did make a few other items though. This one allows you to change your appearance, handy when you are as notable in this world as Drizzt and I are." Liriel concentrated a moment and her appearance seemed to melt into the shape and form of Hermione before shifting back again.

Sarah 'ooohed' and walked closer to look at the bracelet. "Can I have something like that?"

"Perhaps when you are older and have more experience with magic." Liriel murmured.

Holly lightly touched the little girl's cheek, drawing her attention and asked her why she was there at so early an hour.

"Mum didn't want me to be left with dad at the moment so if it's alright with you can I stay here today?" Sarah looked between Holly and Hermione with obvious hope of being permitted to stay with the Grangers for the day.

Harry sighed, wondering what he could do, if anything, about Sarah's home troubles. Holly shook her head slightly at Harry knowing exactly what he was thinking and then smiled at Sarah and nodded. Hermione beamed and assured her mother she and Harry would mind Sarah. Harry excused himself for a moment and entered the kitchen leaving Hermione to talk with Liriel about school and what she had planned for the year.

"Crookshanks get out!" Harry's bellow from the kitchen saw the ginger cat streak out of the door and up the stairs.

Hermione sighed and Holly, Arutha and Drizzt drew Sarah into a conversation with Liriel who told Sarah in her sixth year at Hogwarts she would give her something from the workshop where she crafted her magical items. Liriel had decided she rather liked this world and had no intention at this time of leaving.

Harry returned to the living room with the tray containing Fawkes held carefully in his hands. The tiny Phoenix had his head popped up above the nest of ashes and was looking around the room.

"I thought everyone would like to take a look at Fawkes while he is like this. I expect Professor Dumbledore will be along to fetch him at some time today." He said putting the tray carefully on the coffee table.

Liriel leaned forward to study the tiny creature who peered at her with equal curiosity. The Phoenix seemed to delight her and she delicately rubbed his head with the pad of her finger.

"So this is a baby Phoenix. I never thought I would see one. What is he doing here?"

Harry shrugged and it was Hermione who answered, running a finger over the newly formed crest of the Phoenix.

"He delivered Harry's birthday presents from Hagrid and Dumbledore this morning and not long after that he just burst into flames. Now we have a baby Phoenix in the house." Hermione glared at the ginger cat that slinked down the stairs and sidled up toward the table. "Don't even think it!"

Crookshanks stalked from the living room, tail twitching irritably and Hermione lightly caressed the chick.

"It's alright, he won't dare touch you."

Liriel nodded and sat back in her chair running a hand lightly over her stomach with a sigh. "I know it's hardly more than a bump but I feel like I'm the size of an Umber Hulk."

In the interests of self preservation Drizzt chose not to say anything but he did smile at her as he watched Sarah creep forward to have a look at Fawkes.

Holly smiled at Liriel remembering her own days of pregnancy and knowing an active woman like Liriel would not be looking forward to curtailing her activities as the pregnancy continued. The door bell interrupted her before she could comment and she went to answer it.

"It is rather like a train station here this morning." Arutha chuckled.

"Hello, Shane. What brings you here?" Holly greeted the young version of Harry's Great Uncle Shane with a beaming smile.

Shane smiled and held up a small cage containing what looked to be a small lizard inside. "I remembered it was my great nephew's birthday." He said and followed her into the living room and nodded greeting to everyone "Got a full house I see."

Holly nodded and looked at the cage more closely. "Please tell me that is a legless lizard and not a snake."

Shane grinned, unrepentant and opening the cage gently removed the creature and allowed it to rest in the palm of his hand. It was small and bright green with a single red stripe running up its back.

"I heard Harry was a Parselmouth and thought he might like a pet snake." Shane walked over to Harry and holding out his hand to Harry he waited, watching the snake attentively.

The little creature stirred uncoiling and raised its head from the old man's hand. It weaved from side to side for a moment and then began to purr.

"Does she do that all the time?" Harry asked.

Shayne motioned for him to hold out his hand and when Harry did so the snake immediately moved to cross onto Harry's palm and her purr rose to an almost ecstatic buzz. The snake was looking directly at him and it swayed in time to its purring.

Shane nodded, satisfied and moved to take a look at Fawkes leaving Harry to stare at his snake. "Yes, she purrs a lot. It is a mark of her species and can mean a number of things, depending on the volume, depth and speed of the purr. She likes you. All she needs is a name." He ran a finger along Fawkes's head. "I've not had the pleasure of seeing you quite this young before, Fawkes."

Hermione was staring fascinated at the little snake, her mother looking uncertain and her father seemed to be considering his shoes but every now and then his shoulders would shift slightly and Liriel had the impression he was holding in laughter.

Harry considered the little creature for a long moment. / Well, I don't need to name her really, just ask her what her name already is. / He thought the comment to Hermione who glanced up at him and nodded.

Harry concentrated for a moment on speaking Parselmouth instead of English as the change between the two required a bit of thought. "So Little One, what is your name?"

Shane, Hermione, Drizzt and Liriel did not so much as blink as the strange hissing language rolled from Harry while Sarah and Mr. and Mrs. Granger watched him with wide, startled eyes.

The snake rose up higher and her intense dark eyes looked harder at Harry. Her tongue flicking out at a couple of times as she tasted the air and the tenure of the purr picked up even more.

"Zith, Master." The hiss was soft, as befitted such a small creature and she began to work her way up Harry's arm.

"No need to call me Master, Zith. My name is Harry and I would prefer we be friends." Harry looked up to find everyone watching him and grinned. "Well her name is Zith and she is, like other snakes, very polite. Thank you for the present, Uncle Shane. She and I will get on wonderfully."

Shane nodded slightly. "Glad to hear it, my boy. Glad to hear it."

"Now what are the plans for the day?" Harry looked around at the watchers expectantly while Zith settled in the curve between his ear and shoulder and worked her way under his jumper to form a small bump on his shoulder.

Holly was the first to recover her aplomb. "Well, I was thinking we could go for a picnic in the park for lunch. Since there are so many of us today it would be a good opportunity for a family outing." She offered while eyeing the bump on Harry's shoulder. "Are you sure that is safe, Harry?"

Shane nodded and grinned but was interrupted before he could comment with a burst of green smoke from the fireplace. A second belch of green smoke and flame and Ron and Ginny Weasley were unceremoniously ejected to the hearth.

"Ow, that fire place has a mean streak." Ron grumbled as he shot to his feet. "There's way too much energy in the push if you ask me. Hey, Harry. We thought we'd come here for your birthday this year."

Ginny grinned widely and threw herself at Harry, giving him a lightning quick hug. Shane winced, remembering Zith and Holly held her breath but the snake did not appear from under the jumper though when Ginny moved back no snake sized lump was in evidence.

Harry smiled at them both in greeting and thought this was shaping up to be his best birthday ever. He had family and friends who actually wanted to celebrate with him. Holly could see the delight in him and ushered everyone outside as she and Hermione entered the kitchen to prepare a picnic lunch.

Once outside and settled in the backyard Sarah wanted to take a closer looked at Zith and Ginny and Ron both looked on in shock when Zith came out of Harry's hair where she had nested. Ginny looked a little green at the thought of what might have happened as she hugged Harry if the snake had taken exception.

"Harry, why do you have a snake in your hair?" Ron stared at little Zith.

Harry grinned and tilting his head picked the snake out of his hair and held her out for Sarah to take a closer look at. "She is my birthday present from Uncle Shane. By the way Uncle Shane, is she venomous and if so how poisonous is she?"

Shane looked over at Harry from the rose bushes he was admiring and winked. "I was wondering when you would get around to asking that. A single bite from the little lady can kill a man in less than thirty seconds and it is not a quiet death." He watched as Sarah pulled back from Zith quickly fear in her eyes clearly visible. "They are a very friendly species and it takes a great deal of irritation from a person to anger them enough to bite. She will, of course, on an order from Harry bite on command. That might prove useful in the event you are attacked by certain persons we shall not at this time be named. Her species make exemplary bodyguards."

Drizzt watched the group around Harry absently scratching at an itch on his pale gold cheek. He and Liriel had taken the precaution of initiating the disguising magic before they had entered the backyard. Liriel leaned comfortably against him as they kept a wary eye on their surroundings, both alert for any hint of danger as they waited for Holly and Hermione to announce they were ready to go.

Half an hour later Holly and Hermione appeared with a picnic basket each and Arutha followed them a moment later with another two baskets.

"Let's go find so were to eat lunch." Hermione said.

Drizzt helped Liriel to her feet and Shane shuffled over from his study of the flower beds and Ron, Ginny and Sarah leaped to their feet, ready to go.

Harry joined Hermione at the kitchen door and looked into the house. "Where did you put Fawkes?"

Hermione gave him a reassuring nod. "He is in our bedroom where Crookshanks can't get him." She said leading the way to the side gate and down the garden path. "I have no desire to explain to Professor Dumbledore that my cat ate his Phoenix."

The group wandered off happily down the road toward the park with Drizzt and Liriel bringing up the rear and Sarah skipping along singing at the top of her lungs.

The park was a little quieter than it would normally be for a Saturday and Hermione had no trouble picking a spot on the crest of the hill with some shade trees and a few bushes to cut the breeze. Blankets were spread out and everyone settle down. Hermione pulled Harry down to sit beside her and briefly wondered where Zith had gotten to as she could not see the little creature. It would indeed make an excellent bodyguard, she thought, as even though she knew the snake was there she could see nothing of it.

Ron and Ginny joining them on their blanket as Holly and Liriel pulled out the food on the other blanket. Sarah was running around playing with some friends she had met just after they entered the park but she was careful not to go out of sight of Mrs. Granger and they enjoyed watching her have fun. Drizzt and Arutha were conversing about the current political situation in Muggle England proving the Drow Ranger was keeping his finger on the pulse of both magical and Muggle worlds.

After a filling lunch Ron and Ginny volunteered to keep an eye on Sarah while the others relaxed, some of them having expressed an interest in napping off lunch. Harry stretched out on the blanket, his head pillowed on Hermione's lap while Drizzt was lightly stroking Liriel's shockingly golden hair as she napped using him as a pillow. Shane and Hermione's parents were discussing the proposed shopping centre to be built in the area and the benefits it would bring to the area.

Harry opened his eyes to look up at the clouds drifting overhead and sighed. He was quite happy with how his birthday was going and he reached to lazily scratch his head when he realized the small weight he had already become accustomed to. Zith appeared to be missing. His fingers searched through his hair and across his shoulder and even down his chest and he could not find the small bump that was a very venomous little snake.

"Damn. Hermione have you seen Zith? She's vanished on me." He opened his eyes to find Hermione looking down at him, an amused little smile on her lips.

Hermione tucked a lock of her bushy hair behind her ear and her smile widened. "Don't worry, I have her. Go back to sleep after all you still have my birthday present to go today and you will need your energy." She said and patted the side of Harry's face.

Harry just nodded and was about to drift off to sleep when Sarah came running up to them with Ginny right behind her.

"Harry!" Sarah gasped. "Harry, Dudley and his gang just entered the park and are on their way here! They are talking about wrecking the family picnic because they were not invited."

Ginny nodded to show Sarah was not exaggerating and wondered how someone as large as Dudley could be related to Harry. He seemed to be enormous.

Holly narrowed her eyes and looked down the hill but could see no one as yet. In fact, the park seemed strangely silent. "Why would they do that? There is no way they could know this is Harry's picnic."

Ginny looked over at Holly and shrugged. "His doesn't know I think that it is Harry's birthday picnic. I think his friends said there was a family picnic in the park and they decided to ruin it. I heard them say someone was having a picnic in their park without their permission."

Harry snorted and stood, scowling down at the far end of the park. "Their park, is it?" He muttered. "I'll see about that. If it's okay with everyone I'll take care of this. There is no need for anyone to be disturbed."

Liriel stirred and smirked. "Give them a fright, Harry but don't get yourself in trouble."

Harry glanced at Hermione and arched a brow, wondering if she was inclined to play. / Does Dark Angle feel up to a flight/ he asked her.

/ Not at the moment, Harry, but if you get in trouble I suppose I can come and rescue your furry butt. / she smiled, her thoughts warm and amused.

Harry smirked in turn though not from any amusement at the situation. With his height and the way Hermione was seated he had a nice view of the curve of rounded breasts tucked into a pale bra. Knowing he would be in trouble if he commented he turned and walked over to the tree Drizzt and Liriel were leaning against.

Harry nodded to Drizzt, noting Liriel seemed more than half asleep and walked behind the tree and concentrated on the shape shift. The wolf named Lighting walked beyond the other side of the tree and looked at Drizzt, his tongue lolling from gaping jaws.

"I'll be watching but I will leave this to you unless it looks like you need any help. Call if you do." Drizzt said to the wolf.

With a wolfish grin Lightning started down the hill and stopped half way down the slope to hide in some nicely placed bushes. Slinking low through the shrubs he managed to sneak up on the bullies with his whale of a cousin Dudley in their midst as they vandalized the playground equipment on their way to the picnic.

Dudley's gang was now five strong, counting Dudley himself who was eyeing the hill with a far from happy expression. Lightning wondered if climbing a hill would put him right off the idea of disrupting the picnic but with a low growl the leader of the gang started the climb, his cohort's right behind him.

Lightning waited until one of the gang made a comment that caused Dudley to turn to him and then the wolf stepped out of his bushed and sat directly in front of his cousin. With his tongue hanging out of his jaws Lightning laughed in a wolfish fashion at the two members of the gang who backed up hastily, drawing Dudley's attention when Piers aimed a kick at the dog.

"Damn dog." Piers cursed when his kick was avoided easily and the youth overbalanced, landing on his back.

/ That would have hurt if it had connected. Now that was not nice. / Harry thought.

Shaking his head Lightning jumped over the prone boy and snapped his jaws at Dudley's ankles making the boy dance back and bellow, trying to kick the dog. Jaws snapped again as Lightning nipped at his target, not actually contacting him but driving him back down the hill. Dudley screamed at his gang to help drive the dog away before it tore his leg apart but the beast seemed to have little difficulty in avoiding their attempts.

/ As if I would actually bite the fat idiot. I hate to think where his leg might have been. / Harry silently laughed and heard the mental echo of Hermione's laugh.

Dudley nearly fell over his own feet dancing away from the oncoming canine and on the way to his knees noted the distinctive lightning shaped slash of white fur. A strange sort of whining sound escaped him and he backed up on his knees before scrambling to his feet.

"Come on guys let's go back to Piers house and watch some TV." He turned and hurried just short of running away from the hill where Lightning sat on his haunches and grinned at him, tongue lolling and teeth glinting in the sunlight.

Lightning sniggered as he watched Dudley shout down the protests and questions of the gang and hurry as much as his huge body would allow him away from the dog he recognized. It was clear he had made quite an impression on Dudley in their last meeting.

Just to be certain Lightning stayed, watching until they were out of sight and then quickly followed, making certain they left the park before he returned to the hill. On the way back he was joined by Ron who had been on the far side of the park and had missed the excitement. He slipped behind the tree and shifted form once more and settled back down beside Hermione, quite happy to return to what he had been doing before the interruption.

He received thanks from those who had watched the spectacle from the hill top and Hermione gave him a hug and everyone settled back down to enjoying the afternoon. Harry settled down beside Hermione and was about to make himself comfortable in his former position when a soft pop announced the arrival of Jewel.

Hermione gasped and looked around quickly to make certain no one was around who should not see the House Elf and Harry barely opened his mouth before Jewel bowed to him and offered him a small box.

"Master I was asked to give you this." She said before anyone could say anything.

Looking at Jewel Harry nodded and took the box from her. "Thank you, Jewel."

"Have you any further instructions for dinner, Master?"

"The only change is if you could get dinner ready for eleven people, Jewel?"

"Certainly, Master." The House Elf vanished with another small pop.

"Eleven?" Hermione frowned, eyeing the box curiously. "But Harry there is only nine of us. You miss counted."

"No I didn't." Harry winked and inclined his head toward Ron. "You see Hedwig is on her way to Lavender and Neville with invitations to join us for dinner." Harry bent his attention to opening the box Jewel had given to him.

"Lavender?" Ron suddenly had a goofy grin on his face.

"Neville?" Ginny broke into a wide smile.

Harry confirmed the invitation with a nod and the Weasley's thanked him before settling back to rest and watch as he opened the box. On a bed of black velvet lay a silver amulet with seven blue-white gems for stars with a red mist flowing from the centre.

Holding it up to better see the piece Harry shook his head, perplexed. "Who could have given me this?"

Liriel moved to join him and sit down beside him and held out her hand for the amulet. "May I, Harry?"

With a small nod Harry passed over the amulet and Liriel examined it carefully, admiring the craft man ship and finally rolled it over. Laughing softly at what she read on the reverse side of the amulet

Liriel looked at Harry and smirked.

"I believe you just received a gift from your mother."

Looking at Liriel with a blush Harry took the amulet and turned it over to read the inscription on the back. "To my Son. Many this guide you to the light even in the darkest of hours. Lily Potter"

Harry closed his fingers around the amulet and stared off into space, knowing now who had instructed Jewel to bring the box to him. The portrait of his mother must have realized what this day was. Hermione hugged him gently and Liriel lightly touched his hand in comfort before returning to Drizzt.

Harry drew a deep sigh. / Thank you, Mum. / He offered silent thanks knowing Hermione would hear but assured she would not comment. He slipped on the amulet and tucked it beneath his shirt.

Hermione smiled gently and again hugged him, lightly kissing him on the lips. Drawing away from Harry she settled back against the tree and Harry eyed her curiously for a moment.

"Ahm, Hermione? Have you… ah… well…"

"Something wrong Harry?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ahm… your… erm…" Harry waved a hand in her general direction hesitantly.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I could have sworn I felt… something… move." He finished rather lamely flapping a hand toward her yet again.

Behind Harry Mrs. Granger giggled like a school girl and Arutha Granger sniggered, hugging his wife. Ron and Ginny looked confused but Drizzt and Liriel were grinning and Shane was smiling up at the sky.

"Moved? Ah, yes. Well now, Harry. Do you remember when you woke up and you couldn't find Zith?" she said biting her lower lip in an effort not to laugh.

Harry nodded, perplexed then it hit him and he stared at her breasts, his jaw dropping. "You… You don't mean to tell me… You have her down the front of your dress!"

Nodding Hermione reached into her bodice and pulled out Zith who was looking around and for a snake she looked to be very upset. She was not amused at being pulled out of her nice warm nest.

"She was cold, poor thing. She was even shaking when I saw her curled up next to your ear Harry, so I put her down there to keep her warm." She said running a finger along Zith's head and receiving a thrumming purr of pleasure at the action.

"Down your dress!" Ron fairly squeaked, and Ginny shivered beside him.

Harry gaped both at the sight of the snake and the fact Hermione had fished around down her bodice in front of everyone.

/ You're spending way to much time with Liriel. / He sent the thought through their link before commenting aloud. "Well if you don't mind having a snake there I guess I don't either. Just so long as you warn me before I decide to play in that general area." He leaned carefully over the snake to plant a kiss on Hermione's mouth.

Hermione smiled before putting Zith back in her now favored warm nest then settled back and patted her lap. Harry was quick to stretch himself out and rest his head in her lap. With their amusement now controlled the adults settled to rest while Sarah amused herself and Ron and Ginny marveled over the snake nesting in Hermione's bodice.

Holly's soft comment that Hermione could wash her own clothes from now on caused a smattering of laughter, even from Hermione.

It was approaching sunset before Harry led the way to the Phoenix nest. Before they arrived Lavender and Neville joined them as they stopped at the Grangers house to check on Fawkes and put away the picnic things. Neville and Lavender had needed to stop over in Diagon Alley to use the floo system to access the Grangers home and they arrived just as the picnic party returned home.

Once assured that Fawkes was safe from Crookshanks who was prowling near their bedroom Hermione and Harry led the way to Lily Potters house where Jewel was waiting to greet them. The House Elf took everyone's coats before vanishing into the depths of the house to finish dinner.

Ginny was looking around the foyer with interest and one of the paintings of a mountain range attracted her attention. The red head was admiring the mountain range when Lily walked into the picture, startling her.

"God, where did you come from?" Ginny gasped.

Lily smirked at Ginny and winked. "Third painting upstairs and after that the first painting down the side hall near the kitchen and then here." The painting of Harry's mother then turned to Harry. "Happy birthday, Harry. I see your mothers gift found you." She finished noting the new chain around Harry's neck.

"Yes, thank you." Harry could hardly believe she was standing there talking to him after having run so many times from meeting with him. "Do you know anything about the amulet?" Harry asked.

Hermione shepherded everyone past the painting and Harry and ushered them down the hall and into the dining room that was more like a small ballroom, leaving the two alone.

"No not really. I do recall finding the amulet near Hogwarts not long after started school in my first year. I'm sorry, I don't know if the older me learned anything about it. Enjoy your dinner." The painting said before leaving the frame.

Harry sighed, knowing he was going to have to give her more time, but this was more conversation than he had gotten out of her the entire time he had known about the house. It was progress and he knew he should be content with that.

With a shrug Harry joined the others in the dining room, finding them seated around the large table and Jewel waiting by the door.

"Shall I serve dinner now, Master Harry?"

"Thank you Jewel. It would please me if you would join us for dinner."

Jewel would be most honored, Master Harry." The House Elf waved her hand toward the table and a twelfth chair appeared along with a table setting. "Jewel will see dinner is served and join the Master and his guests."

Dinner proved to be a succulent roast with everyone's favorite vegetables and gravy and Harry could not remember eating so well, not even at Hogwarts. Dessert was steamed golden syrup pudding served with custard and was moist and very tasty indeed.

Just as everyone was finishing their dessert the doorbell rang and Jewel disappeared to answer it, returning a few minutes later with Professor Dumbledore who was looking as upset as Harry could ever recall him to be. He looked around the room rather hopefully and seemed disappointed at not finding what he sought.

"Professor! It's nice to see you." Harry rose from his place at the table. "Would you like some dessert? Maybe some tea?"

"A cup of tea, perhaps, Harry. I am afraid I have lost Fawkes. He never returned after delivering your birthday present… you did receive the present, didn't you my boy? He was so certain he was alright to make the delivery."

Harry saw that Jewel had worked her magic again and another place setting and chair was ready and teapots were positioned around the table as well as teacups and sugar bowls with creamers near them.

"Please have a seat, Professor." Harry said then turned to Jewel. "Could you go to the bedroom Hermione and I use in the Grangers home? You will find a tray there with a nest of ashes on it. Being very careful could you bring it here?"

Jewel nodded and vanished with the familiar pop while Mrs. Granger poured the Professor a cup of tea. Before Dumbledore could thank Holly for the cup Jewel was back, the tray held over her head and walked quickly to Harry who took it and placed it on the table beside the Professor.

"There we are Professor. If you don't mind me asking, why did you send him if he was this close to a burning day?"

"Ah, Fawkes, my friend, you had me so worried." Dumbledore peered at the tiny creature in his ash nest and after a moment nodded. "Well, he appears to have taken no harm. Thank you for watching him Harry. I am afraid he assured me he had plenty of time left before he underwent the burn. I suppose it just goes to show not even a Phoenix is perfect. I hope you have had an enjoyable birthday and I must say you are doing quite well in the front garden."

"Thank you Professor. I thought it was coming alone well myself. Still a great deal to do though but we have time. I would offer you a place to stay tonight but we only have three guest rooms and Drizzt and Liriel are taking one and Ron and Neville are in another. Ginny and Lavender are sharing the last of them which would leave only the overstuffed chairs in the sitting room."

Over dinner they had decided their sleeping arrangements and Harry had been pleased to have a second house to put people up in. It seemed them staying overnight was extending his birthday and he had been delighted when they had all agreed to remain the night. He had even decided he would sleep in his mother's old bedroom, the first time he had even considered staying in the house overnight. It was something of an occasion and he should remain here at least one night in the summer.

Albus shook his head slightly, thanking Harry for the offer but assuring him there was work still waiting for him at Hogwarts and it would be hours yet before he could find the time to rest. After a chat for a few minutes and finishing his cup of tea he rose and took his leave, heading for the front door with the promise to return Holly's tray when he settled Fawkes in his office.

Harry accompanied the professor to the door and as they reached it Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a letter, which he passed to Harry.

"This arrived for you today Harry. I trust it is good news. Thank you again for taking care of Fawkes." With a swift movement of a hand the Professor apparated the tray and Fawkes in one hand.

Harry nodded eyeing the place where a second ago the Professor had been standing. He was going to need to take that test soon as it would make travel much easier and he determined to master it as quickly as possible. Glancing at the letter he understood why Dumbledore had not given him the letter while in the company of others and hastily made his way to the study on the second floor.

He locked the door using one of his more powerful locking charms learned in the last year at Hogwarts and settled behind the desk. Taking a deep breath he broke the seal and opened the letter to see it was brief and to the point.

_Nest found Malfoy Manor_.

"Yes." He breathed, satisfied.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his Hunters brooch and his wand, resting the wand against the brooch and carefully thought of the details of the cave Sirius had been hiding in when Harry was in his fourth year then concentrated on the time he wanted, three days from this day. The brooch generated a soft glow before darkening and Harry secreted it in his clothes before rejoining his dinner guests.

Entering the dining room he was immediately subjected to an intense stare from Hermione and Ron. Drizzt looked at him for a moment before pouring a cup of tea and Liriel smiled. Lavender and Neville were talking quietly and did not notice the pointed looks being exchanged. They were not aware that something life altering had just been decided. Ginny glanced at him for a moment and then nodded toward Sarah who was drooping noticeably in her seat.

"I think we need to take Sarah home." Harry murmured. "It's getting late."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten realms in anyway sharp or form.

A/N: Sorry this is so late people but been on the hunt for a summer job and my beater was having problems with this chapter as well as her own work, but here it is and I hope you like it as I put a lot of work into it in hopes of making it up to you my readers. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: The Viper Nest

Two day's later found Harry and Hermione walking through Diagon Alley. They were on their own as Holly and Arutha had other things to do and as this was Council business they decided it was best they saw to it themselves. Harry wore his armor beneath the rich gold robes marking him as a member of the Council of Seven and Hermione was dressed to match his formality, her staff in hand. Harry's sword hilt was visible at his belt and the long blade clearly defined beneath his robes as he walked.

Reaching Gringotts the couple walked past the guards and wizarding folk waiting at the tellers and to the nearest of the cars just stopping to debark its customer and his escort. The young wizard nodded briefly to Harry as he passed him and before the goblin could leave the car Harry pushed him back down gently and passed him three gold coins.

"Master of Keys, please."

Hermione joined Harry in the car as the goblin put the money in one of his pockets and started the car moving, without making a comment on their unorthodox commandeering of the vehicle.

To Hermione's relief the car ride was not so wild as her former experience although she was a little green by the time the car stopped. The goblin disembarked and opened the door to the Key Masters lair then stepped to one side.

Harry nodded his thanks. "Wait here. I don't want you to get into trouble with anyone for bringing us down so admire the cave wall or something."

The goblin gave him a toothy smile Harry hoped was supposed to be amusement but which looked rather threatening to him and taking Hermione's hand they entered the room.

Harry glanced about him at the seemingly deserted room and after a moment waved his wand and the door slammed shut behind them. Not a single lock was thrown back into place however and he was confident the door would open for him when he was ready.

"Key Master, I need your help." he called into the darkness of the room as the tip of his wand began glowing.

After a moment the sound of quick light steps could be heard and the Key Master walked into the light of Harry's wand. His red eyes took in the sight of Harry's formal gold robes and there was unmistakable curiosity in his yapping voice.

"Yes Mr. Potter, is there something I can do for you?"

"Good afternoon, I need a copy of the floor plans for Malfoy Manor." Harry said aware Hermione remained quietly behind him and acknowledged the Key Master with a small nod and even smaller smile. "Do you have them?"

"I have such within my domain however it is against the law for me to hand them over to anyone other than the owner of the Manor. Is there anything else I may do for you?" The Key Master bobbed his head in a small polite bow, looking quizzically at Harry.

Harry drew a deep steadying breath. This would be a test of the authority of the Council of Seven and his place within their select circle.

"By order of the Council of Seven I am here to view the blueprints to Malfoy Manor." Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll sealed in yellow wax baring the seal of the Council of Seven. He pressed the scroll into the outstretched clawed hand of the Key Master with a formal inclination of his head.

The Key Master considered the scroll in Harry's hand for a long moment before he took it and broke the seal. Harry dared to breathe again, watching as the creature read the scroll carefully and studied the seven signatures and seals adhered in yellow wax to the bottom. He nodded once, a short sharp jerk of his head and walked back into the maze of key racks.

Hermione sighed softly, daring to relax a little. This kind of authority was new to both of them and she had been concerned the Key Master would refuse them. It was not long before they heard the familiar scratching of clawed feet and the Key Master appeared from the gloom.

Staring at Harry for a few seconds the creature finally offered up a thick roll of paper he carried beneath one arm. "You have only one hour to work with the blueprints as stated in the order, nor are you permitted to remove them from this room."

A clawed hand indicated a table to one side and Harry nodded, moving quickly to open the blueprints and stare in consternation at the detailed drawings. Malfoy Manor appeared to consist of two stories plus an attic but it also seemed to be the size of a small city block.

"It is going to take a while to finds all of the secret exits." Harry said in an aside to Hermione as she opened a note pad she carried within her robes.

"The letter instructed me to be of assistance to you in your search. I know the secret exits of the house." The Key Master moved to stand beside Harry and then jump onto a small stool beside him. "Permit me to point them out."

Hermione was looking over their shoulders studying the plans and indicated the main entrance to the manor. "Key Master is this entrance hall the main defense of this house or is there another key location to its defense?"

Looking at the plans it was obvious the main hall seemed to be the key point as all other hallways seemed to connect directly to it. Doors seemed to be regularly spaced along its length and a grand staircase dominated the entry foyer.

"As with all manors constructed in the period of this one the main entrance is the key to the defense of the structure. It will not be as simple as storming the doors however. The second floor has a grand hall which oversees the main foyer and from here a small group of people could hold the foyer with a modicum of spells, stalling attackers indefinitely whilst reinforcements could be brought up from the depths of the house."

The Key Master placed a transparent overlay of the first floor over the ground floor plans and indicated the wide gallery and hallway at the head of the staircase which circled the ground floor entrance hall. The second floor appeared to consist of family bedrooms, guest rooms and what was listed as a family room which appeared to be of a substantial size.

Hermione chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip as he pointed out the details and nodded, returning to her notes. Harry was searching the plans for signs of the secret passages he knew were there but finding none he looked expectantly at the Key Master. He needed to seal up the manor without tying up too many people he would need in the frontal assault.

The Key Master was efficient and wasted no time in asking questions, merely pointing out the secret entrances and how to access them before rolling up the plans. He ignored Hermione's mutter about clock watchers and they only needed a few minutes more. Un-phased the Key Master carried the plans into the depths of the maze he called home and returned quickly, bowing formally to Harry.

"I have carried out the instruction of the Council of Seven, as was my duty. I hope you have some luck with the Death Eaters you seek and I bid you come to see me if there is anything else I may be of assistance with."

Harry nodded and turned to the door with Hermione on his heels to find the Goblin still waiting where they had left him.

"He wasn't happy." Hermione whispered.

"I noticed." Harry sighed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was midnight and on the outskirts of the village of Hogsmeade stood a cluster of hills and hidden within these hills was a little known cave. A small group of people clad in midnight black stood at the entrance to the cave, their bodies providing a screen for the dim light marking the cave as being in use for the clandestine meeting. The five dark robed individuals stood in silence as they waited for the remaining members of the Order to arrive.

Of those yet to appear Catherine was the first to arrive, the pop of her Apparating barely audible over the rising wind in the trees flanking the hills surrounding them. She nodded briefly in greeting to the five and slipped quickly into the warm cave to choose a seat from the chairs placed about the low burning fire. Settling down smiled in greeting to Liriel who sat near the fire with her robes gathered carefully about her, hiding the obvious rounding of her middle.

Tonks led the group of Auror's who were members of the Hunters, some having arrived at the foot of the hill by port key and others choosing to apparate. Nodding to those gathered at the cave mouth she ushered her Auror's within the cave and to take seats within. Entering last herself she chose a seat and nodded in greeting to Catherine.

They saw each other in passing now that Catherine was working in the Ministry working her way through the ranks to prepare herself for standing for the position of Minister of Magic when she turned thirty. Sometimes days could go by before they saw each other as the Auror's were becoming more and more busy with dealing with the rising troubles caused by Voldemort and more often by his henchmen, the Death Eaters.

Hermione stood near Harry as she heard in quick succession two pops marking the appearance of apparating wizards. Cho was nearly to the cave before Hermione recognized her and Hermione looked quickly at Harry as she had not known Cho was a member. Bill Weasley was the other to have appeared and he nodded briefly to them before he entered the cave behind Cho. A few more Wizards apparated to the foot of the hill and hurried up the slope, nodding silently in greeting and hurrying to take their place within and then Harry nodded, his head count complete.

Seeing the nod Hermione sighed softly as Harry motioned her into the cave and Ron and Ginny accompanied her, leaving Drizzt and Harry to pull down the black canvas that would screen the fire light within the cave from any chance passerby. Harry quickly placed a magical ward over the cave mouth that would warn him should anyone approach within hearing distance and accompanied Drizzt in to join the meeting.

There were more than fifty people in attendance of this meeting and Harry was well pleased with the turn out. Not one of those who had been notified had failed to appear and everyone was silent and solemn as they waited for him to begin. He drew a deep breath, unconsciously deepening his voice as he addressed those assembled.

"Thank you for coming. We are here tonight to discuss the removal of a known nest of Death Eaters and their allies located in the middle of England."

Looks were exchanged and a brief flurry of whispers did the rounds before Tonks spoke up, becoming the spokesperson for those seated near her.

"I think it obvious by our presence here we are willing to do what we can to remove the threat these people represent. Where is this nest we are to attack and are you intending to keep any information from us? We are placing our lives on the line and most of us do not know even a quarter of the people gathered here tonight. Can we be certain we are all on the same side and I don't mean any of us might be allied to the Death Eaters. There are multiple factions in this war and not everyone has exactly the same agenda. We need to know exactly who we are fighting and possibly dying for."

Harry nodded slightly, hardly surprised by the question. It was, after all, very valid. The Order of the Phoenix was only one faction fighting this war and while they were loosely allied to the Hunters they did not always share all information.

"Those summoned here have been chosen as being the most suitable for the task ahead and have our full trust. Our target will be Malfoy Manor and before you ask, yes, we are certain it is a lair for the Death Eaters. Our intelligence is irrefutable. We have a detailed attack plan but before we go into that we must deal with the media."

Harry was not inclined to prevaricate and was aware they needed to keep the momentum moving. Some of those present had limited time with which to learn the details before they must return to allay any suspicions as to their disappearance.

"Cho, we need you to manage the media response to the raid. You need to write a story detailing it was the Order of the Phoenix members and a group of Auror's involved in the attack. Mr. Lovegood and his paper need to be excluded and you will need to manage the media carefully to ensure the Hunters remain a secret."

Harry paused and when Cho nodded her understanding of the instruction he turned to Mad Eye Moody. The Auror's magical eye was staring directly at him and he had no doubt it revealed to Moody exactly who was beneath the magical shielding hiding their faces from those gathered.

"Moody we will need you to divide the raiders into five teams. These attack teams will be responsible for taking the manor and holding all exits, both the obvious and secret exits."

Hermione passed a bundle of papers detailing the attack plans and containing the notable features of the manor to the Auror who focused on them while his magical eye roved over those assembled. He knew the strengths and weaknesses of everyone in the cave and he was quick to choose the positions best filled by each individual to meet the demands of the assault.

Moody considered the group excluding only Cho who was already making notes concerning the news paper reports she would be writing. She would be playing no part in the actual assault as her position was damage control of the media, a vital and complicated piece of work. The Hunters needed to remain secret to work to best advantage and there were rumors already circulating the Order of the Phoenix existed and was planning an assault against a nest of Death Eaters.

"Alright, the team leaders for the attack will be as follows. Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Catherine Emrys and lastly myself. According to these plans we will work autonomously once the attack begins, and the details of which we will deal with shortly. The leaders of the Hunters will be working elsewhere and considering the locations of the entrances we will be on our own initiative should unexpected situations arise. Listen to your team leaders and there will be less likelihood of anyone getting seriously hurt but be aware you may well get hurt. Get over it, hazards of the work, you know."

His magical eye seemed to bore into every person individually and Harry was quick to note who looked uncomfortable, who looked accepting and who looked downright afraid.

"Members for each of the teams are as follows. Bill's team will be the largest and must be subdivided to accomplish its mission. The team will consist of…" Moody began to list the names of those who would fill out the groups.

Harry was pleased enough with choosing Moody for this role. He was the most experienced of the Wizards dealing with combat situations and coordinating teams. He also seemed to have an instinct for who would work best together and there were few Hunters who looked as though they doubted his wisdom by the time he had finished assigning individuals to the respective teams.

"My team will be termed as team one, Kingsley as two and Catherine's team as three. Tonks will be designated team four and Bill team five. Initially a number of the teams will be involved in joint operations. Teams one, two, three and four will take the ground floor entrance as a combined unit. Kinglsey will then lead the attack force consisting of teams two, three and four to take the first floor while team one will hold the foyer. Catherine will lead team three and four to take the second floor consisting of the attics and if necessary call for backup from teams one and two respectively. Questions so far?"

Silence responded and after a moment Moody nodded. He glanced at Bill and the named members of his team and motioned them closer to his position, pointing out to them the locations of the secret entrances.

"You will need to split into smaller teams and your task is to hold the secret ways and stop the escape of the Death Eaters. They will be desperate and even more dangerous than normal and you will need to work as a coordinated team to keep them within the manor for the other teams to hunt down. Make no mistake, they will kill and you will need to be on your guard. It is possible they may call in reinforcements who might be instructed to enter the house through the hidden entrances. I know you don't have many Auror's in the team but be certain you have one at least in each group and keep your wits about you. You have plenty of talent to hold the Death Eaters for the rest of us to hunt down once we control the core of the building."

Bill nodded seemingly confident and not disturbed he was expected to hold so many locations secure with so few people. By the time he divided his team up into their individual components there would be no more than four to a team.

"I will discuss strategy with you before the attack so we are clear on exactly what we are doing." Moody assured the team that was at once the largest and the smallest of the assault force.

"When is the attack to begin?" A young Auror spoke up. He had been hoping to be included in the main assault on the house but had been assigned to Bill's team.

Harry looked at the young man and decided he was not about to fall apart from nerves and would likely be a steadying influence on the other members of the sub team he would be included with. Fools never made the grade as Aurors.

"We attack in two days time. This will give everyone time to make their preparations. Assemble in full battle dress and use the dark masks to hide your faces. Do not just rely on magical shielding as it is possible to see through such shields. It is harder for you to be identified if your face is covered by more than magic. Be certain to listen to the instructions of your team leader who will be in contact with each other and informed of what the other groups are doing at all times. If you are in trouble say so and we will do everything in our power to get you out of trouble. Any questions?"

Silence responded and he breathed a sigh of relief. While it sounded simple it would not be so easy and he knew they were all experienced and smart enough to know how events could change in the heat of battle. While teams three and four were assigned to clear the attic he knew they would require time to reach the stairway to that floor and his own team would be entering by the roof. All going well they would meet near the stairs to the attics and could sweep the building floor by floor. Those arrangements would be finalized in the next two days as they prepared for the assault and gathered in more intelligence enabling them to modify their plans at need.

"Any modification to the assault plans will be sent to your team leaders to pass on to you before the assault. See Liriel at the Cauldron and she will issue you with weapons designed to deal with the Dementors. Be advised there will be revisions to these plans as we are expecting more intelligence to filter in as we prepare. Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen. You have two days to prepare and your team leaders to prepare an initial rendezvous. Your team leaders will be issued with the coordinates for the group rendezvous three hours prior to the assault. Good evening, Hunters."

Liriel and Drizzt got to their feet and as their hands touched they vanished, teleported by Liriel's magic from the cave. It was the sign for everyone to depart and the group broke up into smaller groups, alternately apparating or using port keys. Soon it was only Harry and his friends left with Moody.

"Nice plan of attack, Harry. You have learned a great deal I see." Moody heaved himself to his feet. "I can read through the gaps and I understand why you are not revealing the entire plan at this time. Security is always a key feature to a plans success or failure."

Harry nodded and smiled then pulled his hood back and dispersed the magic that had shielded his face. It was useless to use such spells when faced with Mad Eye Moody and the others followed his example.

"It will succeed, Professor Moody, I am sure of that. Is there any way to block that eye of yours from seeing under our hoods?"

Moody chuckled and winked with his human eye. "Do you honestly expect me to give you that advantage, Young Potter? As it happens, yes it is possible but I'll not be telling how. Besides is it not a security feature to know one of the Hunters can tell it is really you giving the orders? You have a mind to guard against infiltration of the group so you might be giving that some thought." Moody apparated and made barely a sound with his departure.

Harry sighed and decided Mad Eye did have a point. What was to stop someone from issuing instruction to any of the Hunters while claiming to be him, their anonymous leader? There was a great deal more to keeping secret a secret organization than he had considered. Glancing at the group waiting for him he could see neither of the Weasley's appeared exactly happy with their placements.

"You are lacking in experience in direct combat and I need to know you have experienced Wizards keeping an eye on you." He could see Ron was going to protest and sighed. "And I need to be sure I can keep as many eyes on the group keeping the passages under seal as possible. If even one of them was a plant by the Death Eaters we could be in serious trouble and I want you two to be on different teams under Bill. At least that way I can be assured of three teams for group five being watched. Hermione and I have more combat experience and we will be with Drizzt and Liriel anyway. This is not going to be easy and I want to take as few chances as possible."

Ron and Ginny exchanged glances and nodded, accepting Harry's reasoning. Removing their black robes they turned them inside out revealing common robes sewn within and both nodded as they left. Alone Harry and Hermione proceeded to extinguish the fire and tidy up the cave.

"It's not going to be easy and I just hope we can take the manor without losing anyone." Harry said as Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It will be alright. Moody knows what he is doing with the teams and I think the greatest danger is the Dementors. If there are Dementors at the manor we have to ensure they don't get away and Liriel and her weapons are our only hope of that."

Hermione removed her black robe, reversed it to reveal a common robe sewn in as lining similar to the Weasley's and watched as Harry did the same. In silence the couple made their way to the village and to The Three Brooms. After a pot of Butter Beer the couple flooed back to the Granger's house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Malfoy Manor was an impressive looking building and rather picturesque in a deceptive way. Crafted of finely cut sandstone and exquisitely carved wood it hardly looked to be hiding a sinister secret. The windows of the ground floor were stained glass and ornately patterned and pictured and the first floor and attic windows were of plainer design. According to the blueprints for the house all of the glass used in the construction of the building was enchanted to be shatterproof.

It was not merely the difficulty in breaking into the house through shatterproof windows that held the hunters silent and still. The ornate grounds with their carefully tended plants and meticulously planned out gardens were the first obstacle they needed to face. Many of the plants here were magically enhanced or magical in nature and far from friendly to non household members. Included in the Hunters group were specialists in dealing with such plants.

Circling above the manor, shielded by the invisibility cloak Harry, with Hermione seated behind him, had an excellent view of the grounds from his broom. He was pleased his team appeared to be practically invisible, though they were not using the same means as he to avoid detection, as they worked their way through the deadly garden.

Hermione was clutching at his waist with a death grip. She did not mind flying with her own wings but flying on a broom made her feel like she was going to fall off. It was surely the flying that was causing her stomach to knot with tension and make her a little queasy and not fear of what awaited them in the manor.

Harry circled the manor one last time, noting how Bill's group were closest to reaching the manor, approaching the point from which they would split to cover the secret exits. Confident the teams were moving into place he focused on the roof and picked his point of landing.

Hermione slipped from the broom and pressed herself closer to Harry as she peered around the roof and gasped as the outline of what appeared to be a door took shape. Harry tensed until the outline briefly glowed and faded, leaving a familiar figure slipping in silence to the deeper shadow of a gargoyle.

"Drizzt." Harry whispered and folded the invisibility cloak revealing them to the Drow.

The Dark Elf's violet eyes scanned the roof with confidence, seemingly unphased by the disorientation Liriel had told Harry was the down side to using a Dimension Door and he nodded to Harry, acknowledging his presence.

"Ready?" Harry asked Drizzt tucking the broom into deep shadow where it was unlikely to be found and folding the cloak carefully before tucking it into a magical pocket.

"Yes." Came the quiet acknowledgement.

"How's Liriel? I half expected her to change her mind and come with you regardless of the plan." Hermione slipped into the dark nook beside Drizzt.

"Let's just say Liriel is cursing our names and I might just be spending the next year on the couch." Drizzt said with a wide smile.

After reviewing their latest intelligence it had been decided to have Liriel accompany the ground force. Her skills, so unknown to the Death Eaters, would be a bonus to the assault force and she undoubtedly would have greater luck dealing with any Dementors they might encounter than those who had been conditioned since childhood to be afraid of the eerie creatures.

With uncanny ease and silence beyond the ability of a human to copy, Drizzt ghosted along the edge of the roof to the single skylight that could be opened granting them entry to the attic of the house.

"Are you two sure you want to enter from here?" He queried, surveying the structure carefully. As a Dark Elf he was conscious of magic and he could feel this entrance to the house was warded. "It's warded." He warned Harry.

Harry nodded and taking a moment to concentrate he dispersed the ward and with the knife Sirius had given to him and he had recently had repaired, he popped the lock. With no visible or audible sign of an alarm having been raised Drizzt eased the skylight open and Harry slipped into the attic, scanning the room carefully.

Relaxing when he was not greeted with open hostility from anyone or attacked by a placed ward he turned to grasp Hermione around the waist and help her into the attic. Drizzt dropped through and landed as lightly as a cat, Icingdeath held in one hand. He kept Twinkle sheathed, not wanting the blue glow of the scimitar to give away their presence.

All three were armed, Harry and Hermione with their wands near to hand when required. Hermione carried her staff and Harry's sword was sheathed at his side. All wore armor and with every step Hermione wondered if someone would hear them.

Drizzt, being able to see in the near complete darkness, walked ahead of Harry who had had his glasses enchanted to enable him to see in the dark. The spell enable him to see in much the same fashion as Drizzt, though he saw everything as varying shades of grey. Hermione however was basically blind in the stygian gloom of the attic and held tightly to Harry's left hand as he led her through the junk filled space.

Drizzt moved silently, every now and then testing an area of the floor ahead of him as he searched for the trap door that would give them access to the floor below. Harry and Hermione followed in tense silence wondering if the attack had already begun but Drizzt shook his head, knowing what was worrying them. When he found the trap door at last he settled into a crouch and waited, listening for the tell tale signs of the occupants reacting to the assault. Hermione and Harry settled beside him, Hermione shivering slightly in the chill that seemed to pervade the attic.

"Wait here." Drizzt whispered. "I just want to make certain we are alone up here."

Ghosting through the paraphernalia of centuries stored in the large area Drizzt moved with great care. Something about the faint echoes of their movements bothered him, his sensitive hearing alerting him that all was not as it seemed. He trusted Harry and Hermione to remain where he had left them and it was only a matter of a few minutes before he found what it was that bothered him.

There was a wall where the schematics of the house had said there would be open space. At some point in time the massive open attic that ran for much of the level of the main house before it split into wings had been divided into sections. He followed the wall to its nearest corner and worked his way around the dimensions of the room carefully, marking in his mind the possible location of a secret doorway for later investigation. Determining there was no sounds of movement from beyond the walls he worked his way back to Harry and Hermione and whispered the change in the floor plans to them.

"I will keep an eye to our rear when we move but I believe for the moment, at least in this room, we are alone. We will need to determine how many of these rooms the attic has been divided into."

Harry nodded his agreement, his nerves on edge, knowing that already there was a problem but it was not, he hoped a serious one. It was possible the Death Eaters would attempt to flee and hide in the attic rooms once the Hunters moved in.

Hermione was sure she would start screaming from the stress of waiting when she felt Drizzt stiffen and Harry tightened his hold on her waist. Neither could hear what had alerted the Drow at first but Harry saw a manic light dawn in violet eyes and a grin split his mouth into a feral expression.

"They are in on the ground floor." Drizzt whispered, one hand moving to rest on Twinkle's hilt though he made no move to lift the trap door and enter the house.

Harry drew his sword slowly so as not to make any noise, not having forgotten about the walls that might be hiding a reserve number of Death Eaters or perhaps worse. You never knew what creatures Voldemort had allied to his cause and the idea something might come up on him from behind was not a pleasant one. Likely it would be fast and silent and deadly and he had no wish to become the prey. He was a Hunter after all.

Gradually the sounds of combat filtered up to the human's ears. They recognized the sound of curses and spells being fired and looked to Drizzt, trusting him to know when best to make their appearance.

"They are approaching the door now." Drizzt whispered. "A group of four, maybe five Death Eaters I would think. Beware as you make the drop, there are others coming from both directions."

Drizzt pulled the trapdoor open and in a heart beat was falling through with his scimitars leading the way. He was in mid air and two Death Eaters directly beneath the trap door as he dropped and with a flash of blue light Twinkle arced out, taking the first man out in a blur of movement. The swipe was followed by an arc and thrust from Icingdeath guided by the more than competent swordsman and the second human dropped, their blood pooling on the rich carpet covering the floor.

Drizzt came down lightly, his feet barely contacting the floor before he was rolling, avoiding a spell fired at him by someone not in his line of sight but which would have had him rolling in agony had it hit. Unphased by the near miss he rolled and sprang to his feet, Twinkle leading the way.

Harry dropped feet first through the opening, eyes scanning the hallway and before his feet had contacted the floor his arm pumped, throwing a dagger at a Death Eater about to cast a spell. The dagger impacted on the wall less than an inch from the man who turned white and threw himself around the corner of the wall, his spell forgotten.

As he hit the ground Harry muttered a summoning charm quietly and his dagger pulled out of the wall and flew down the hall and into his outstretched hand. Aware Hermione would be right behind him he leapt sideways to clear the way for her.

Hermione dropped to the floor, lunged forward and lashed out with her staff, taking a Death Eater who raced around the corner in the face. She heard the crunch of his nose breaking and he staggered back, falling to the floor and she slapped him smartly over the head, dropping him. She heard the unmistakable opening word of a killing curse and launched herself backwards into a twisting roll to escape the completed curse cast by the Death Eater who had escaped Harry's knife mere seconds before.

His back to the wall to the left of the hall Harry nodded, satisfied at the work already done. Two Death Eaters were down and they had stopped the movement of what he assumed were reinforcements headed for the main gallery. He spared a second to admire the fine craftsmanship of the furnishings and walls before scowling at the skeletons suddenly appearing in the hallway immediately after the clatter of teeth bouncing off the walls. He really needed to get to that hidden Death Eater and take him down.

Something was wrong. Drizzt was uncertain what it was but his trouble itch was irritating him. Another Death Eater reared up before him and as Hermione bludgeoned an approaching skeleton, shattering bone with her staff, he wove Twinkle and Icingdeath into a hypnotizing dance and had the Death Eater backing up. The man's wand came up threatening the advent of a spell and Drizzt spun, his scimitars leading the turn and the Death Eater had no time to even scream as he fell, blood spraying the wall and marking his death.

Drizzt caught the hint of movement behind an advancing Death Eater and faked a thrust sending the Wizard recoiling but he need not have. The clang of fine metal against metal resounded in the hallway and Drizzt knew they were in trouble. A finely crafted long sword guarded the Death Eater's retreat and he needed only a glimpse to confirm what he faced.

The figure moving gracefully from deep shadow was only a little taller than Drizzt and a second finely crafted long sword was rising to compliment the angle of the first blade holding Icingdeath from the killing blow. A black cloak marked with a delicate silver web pattern and the unmistakable glint of a Mithril chain shirt beneath was not the most shocking thing about the figure. The long cascade of white hair through which peeked the tips of pointed ears and obsidian skin so like his was unmistakable.

"Shit." Drizzt whispered, rolling back with surprising speed to avoid that second sword from taking his head from his shoulders. "Harry, Hermione be careful. We have far more trouble than Death Eaters to deal with."

"Is that… Drow?" Hermione hissed softly, stunned.

They had not considered the possibility Voldemort might have enlisted the services of Drow fighters.

Drizzt blocked the next three lightning quick attacks from the fighter that had taken the place of the Death Eater. Drizzt spared a glance for Harry and Hermione knowing he was going to be occupied and could do little to assist them. He was facing a fighter of his own race and he already knew the Drow Elf was more than skilled with his double handed technique. Using a long sword required skill and wielding two proficiently required a level of skill few fighters ever achieved. This was no novice.

"We'll manage." Harry did not turn from the skeleton he was facing and missed the suggestion of movement a little further down the hallway.

Hermione saw the shadowed figure and saw Harry jerk, noting the tiny bolt that slammed into his shoulder. As Harry looked around for his attacker Hermione glared at the second Drow to emerge into the hallway, a small hand crossbow already reloaded. The Drow had shorter white hair and a neatly trimmed goatee and was smiling as he aimed for Harry.

Hermione growled low in her throat and before the Drow could fire she whipped up her wand and fired a stunning charm at him, gripped the wand in her teeth and slammed the Death Eater near her in the face with her staff, breaking his jaw and stunning him.

At the same instant Drizzt whispered "Magic Resistance, Hermione." the charm hit the Drow in the chest but he ignored it and fired the crossbow at Harry.

"Oh damn! We are in so much trouble." Hermione whispered.

Harry managed to dodge the second shot by dropping down to one knee and used the movement to sweep the leg bones of the skeleton and send it to the floor in a clatter of bones. He was hardly confident however as he noticed his movements were slowing down and his senses were not as sharp as they should be.

'Drow sleep poison. Drizzt told me about it.' He realized, slamming his sword across the skeletons neck vertebrae, shattering it. 'What do I do now?'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the entry foyer of the manor Moody and Kingsley were taking cover behind a conjured stone wall one of the Auror's had crafted. Various walls were dotted about the wide space giving the attackers handy cover to avoid the curses flying about. The conjured walls afforded cover not only for those still active but for the four unconscious team members who had been unable to find cover in time. At least the count to date did not include deaths.

They had not been able to get as far into the manor as they had hoped before being stopped by the defenders. Moody was an old hand at adapting plans when required and had sent teams three and four respectively down the left and right hand hallways opening off the foyer with instructions to circle and come at the defenders from the rear.

For the last few minutes Moody had been using his magical eye to determine the position of their attackers and had even managed to scan the upper floor.

"I think Harry and his group could use some help and soon. There are a couple of Dark Elves up there and they are causing problems. Potter just took a dart of some kind in the shoulder and is starting to slow down." Moody's magical eye rolled and focused on Kingsley.

Kingsley fired off a volley of spells down the hallway at the Death Eaters before ducking down behind the cover afforded by the wall and glared at Moody.

"We are just a little bit busy here, Moody. To rush the stairs will be to lose half the team."

He spotted a group of Death Eaters dashing from cover and leapt up firing off three quick charms to take down three of the five. The remaining two scrambled behind cover and proceeded to shower the area with spells holding Moody and Kingsley's teams back from the stairs.

"I know that, Boy. I'm just letting you know." Moody grinned a savage grin, his attention seemingly on the side hall but his magical eye looking back through his own skill.

His enhanced vision had been a great boon to him in past years and it gave him an advantage he was only too willing to use. Through his skull and the conjured wall of stone that hid the wizards he could see them gesturing as they made their plans. At one time he had considered having his hearing enhanced but the idea of hearing as much as his eye saw had come close to making him throw up. Some things one did not wish to overhear though he admitted it would have come in handy just now.

There were seven Death Eaters holding the hallway and he knew on the floor above a group was rapidly running for the gallery above the foyer. Once in position they would have a clear field of fire at the pinned invaders and Moody could not allow that to happen. He had watched the progress of team three with careful interest in the last couple of minutes as they had managed to circle around and were now sneaking up toward the undefended back of the Death Eaters.

"Get ready. Team three is coming around the hall now."

At the first curse fired at the Death Eaters from the newly arrived group of Hunters Moody was on his feet and running. The Death Eaters were caught in crossfire and Moody was quick to take down as many of them as he could as he raced forward.

Kingsley grinned as he charged after Moody, his team running after him, wands at the ready as they raced for the stairs. There were more Death Eaters ahead and a great deal more work to do before the night was over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry had dropped to one knee, the poison quickly running through his veins. His limbs felt heavy and uncooperative and he could feel himself slipping toward sleep. He fought it, working his sword and knife as fast as he could. The Drow had come at him, discarding the crossbow and drawing a matched set of long swords. Harry had succeeded in turning aside the first almost lazy attack routine directed at him and he was very aware of the feral grin on the Drow's handsome face.

"Stupid human." The fighter chuckled, the musical lilt of the Elven dialect understood only by the three Drow in the hallway.

Hermione tried to force her way to Harry before he was too weak to deflect the Drow's attacks but Skeletons and Death Eaters kept attacking her, separating her from Harry.

/ Harry, please! Hang on and don't give up. I'll get to you. / She directed the thought to him through their link with all the confidence she could muster and knocked out another Death Eater who dared to stand in her way.

Harry stirred on hearing her thoughts and managed to block the next three attacks but the force of the blows had completely numbed his left arm and it now hung limp at his side. He knew he was in serious trouble and there was no way Hermione was going to be able to survive facing a Drow fighter.

/ I'm sorry Hermione, I can't. Not any more. / He could only wait and watch as the long sword descended toward his head. / Love you. /

The blow never landed.

Twinkle blocked the strike with a resounding clang of metal against metal, turning aside the heavier blade as Drizzt worked Icingdeath to block the attacks of the first Drow's weapons. Imposing his slender form between Harry and his attacker Drizzt threw his concentration into defending against the four weapons now aimed at him.

"Get into one of these rooms now." Drizzt angled himself carefully forcing his opponents to interfere with each other as they both sought to strike him at once.

He was fortunate neither fighter appeared to have worked in close combat with each other previously. Had they worked together previously they would have been drilled remorselessly to become a well coordinated machine. Battling Drow fighters was hard enough but fighting a trained team who knew each others techniques and adapted automatically to every action was another thing entirely. These two were not trained to take advantage of each others attacks and that would be his saving grace, Drizzt knew.

Harry groped the wall in an attempt to pull himself to the nearest door and fell to the floor unconscious. Hermione growled and threw herself at the last of the Death Eaters to round the corner, viciously pounding him until he dropped. With grim determination in her eyes she slid under a flashing long sword and throwing herself down to the floor scrambled around Drizzt to reach Harry.

"Drizzt, how long does it last?" She grasped Harry by the shoulders and dragged him to the closed door nearest them.

"Drizzt?" The Drow fighters looked at each other, one earning a scimitar slice to his arm for the distraction.

"Do' Urden." The second grinned a feral snarl and doubled the intensity of his attack, severely hampering his companion who clearly wanted his own shot at the legendary Drow Ranger.

Relieved their eagerness to get to him was actually helping him defend against them Drizzt blocked and with superb discipline resisted the impulse to glance at his companions. He would trust Hermione could get Harry out of danger.

"It does not usually last long but he will be no good to us for more time than we have. Get him into the room."

His opponents had backed off a little, not so novice in experience that they did not realize how they were weakening their own attacks. Drizzt took the opportunity to take a step closer to the door Hermione dragged Harry toward.

Hermione grasped the door handle and ground her teeth together when it turned but the door did not open. Grasping her staff she inclined one end to the door and muttered an unlocking charm then pushed the door open. Without bothering to wait for the door to fully open she tossed her staff through, grasped Harry and practically fell through the door.

"Company." A mellow deep voice commented.

"No!" Hermione groaned, glancing up to see a number of daggers headed toward her though they were too high to hit. The daggers were not aimed at her, she realized, but at the greater danger, the Drow warrior defending the door.

It was instinct that saved him, the instinct that had seen him survive alone in the Underdark of another world for years. The same instinct that had seen him defeat an army of Drow before on that same world against all the odds. The very same instinct that saw him turn aside the multi dagger attack he attributed to one Drow alone.

Drizzt leapt blindly backward through the door, ignoring the fighters in the hallway and his hands were a blur of movement even as he spun in mid air, the scimitars were swatting the daggers aside. Hermione thrust herself at the door, slamming it shut and grasping her staff and firing a spell at the door to secure it before she dared to turn to the knife thrower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mad Eye Moody considered himself to normally be a calm and collected man who had a fairly good grasp on his temper. Normally. When you found yourself facing no less than five Death Eaters who were casting not only assorted pain curses but a killing curse at you as well… He thought he might be forgiven for giving in to a rare fit of temper. Of course, he admitted, others might not consider him to be as patient as he presumed himself to be.

Regardless, he was highly unamused to find himself the recipient of imminent multiple curses from five such individuals. The summoning of a nice thick wall took care of the immediate threat and without pausing to consider the bravery… or abject stupidity of such a move… he launched himself over the top of the wall.

"That is as much of this as I am going to take!"

Leaping to the top of the wall with a dexterity many would have thought impossible for a man of his age and physical condition… not to mention the limitations of his false leg… he snarled out a multiple exploding spell and directed the three charges to encompass the area of the five Death Eaters.

One man crumpled into a heap on the floor, unconscious and his robes smoldering dangerously, a second staggered about beating out the fire that had caught to his robes and three were blasted over the gallery railing to fall to the floor below. Confident the team members still on the ground floor would finish them Moody came down running and charged.

Kingsley shook his head at the old Auror and moved forward quickly to follow but staggered in surprise as a small crossbow bolt hit him squarely over the heart. Stunned he stared at the dart sized bolt before he dropped, asleep before he hit the ground.

Moody's magical eye was his salvation as it not only saw Kingsley drop with the bolt in his chest but swiveled and saw two more of his men go down, the small bolts protruding from their chests. Diving behind a large statue of an ancient Malfoy family member Moody knew they were in serious trouble and he needed to come up with an ace.

His eye swept the hall looking for the source of the attack and finally found in the shadow of the ceiling two dark skinned fighters. They were descending from the ceiling in a controlled fall that saw them take down an Auror, a sword slash from either side that killed him instantly. Moody doubted the Auror even knew what it was that killed him.

'We are in so much trouble. I think I need to have me a long chat with that Drizzt fellow.'

Hunting in his pockets Moody found the small whistle Liriel had given to him before he had entered the foyer.

"Panic button." Liriel had murmured. "If things go wrong, blow."

"I don't panic." Moody had said but pocketed the whistle anyway. He had not gotten to be the age he was without taking precautions, and if the whistle promised help if needed he was willing to use it.

Outside the manor Liriel heard the whistle clearly above the din of battle. The last of the defenders were cornered and it would not take the team long to finish them.

"Take them down quickly and get inside and help hold the ground floor. We have trouble on the first floor."

Unmindful of her condition she ran into the foyer, her sensitive ears turned to the fading echoes of the whistle. Human hearing would not have noticed the alarm but her sensitive Elven hearing had no trouble detecting and analyzing the direction of the call. It came as something of a nasty shock to see two Drow fighters levitating down from the high ceiling and engaging the Hunters.

'They have no training against Drow and if these are from the Underdark of my home world there will be magic resistance to contend with.'

The wizards already had multiple wounded in their number and she could see Moody repeatedly firing spells at one of the Drow. The spells were impacting but the Drow was unaffected, as she had expected. Thinking quickly Liriel summoned the magic of her home world, bringing to mind the greatest spell of use against her own kind to shatter at best or at worst lower the resistance to magic that put the wizards of this world at such a disadvantage.

It was a matter of trial and error to know if her spellcasting had succeeded and there was no other way than to cast another spell and see if it had worked. In an instant one of the Drow was a perfectly executed stone statue of a Drow fighter and Liriel grinned fiercely with her success.

The remaining Drow looked wide eyed at his companion, glanced quickly around and Liriel could lip read enough to know the severity of the curse he uttered when he noted her. The fighter leapt into the air and enacted his levitation ability and disappeared into the shadows of the high ceiling.

Running up to the Auror Liriel checked him and shook her head sadly, turning from the body to kneel beside Kingsly. Here at least she did not have a dead man and Liriel plucked out the bolt which had caused no serious damage and with a spell cured the sleep poison. Behind her she could hear Catherine leading her team up the stairs and she recognized Tonks' voice in amongst the shouting.

There would be a skeleton team remaining on the ground floor now to hold what they had gained and the bulk of those still standing were coming up the stairs. Liriel looked at the dazed Kingsley and inclined her head to the hallway down which Moody was headed.

"Keep your eye above as well as ahead and behind. Drow can levitate and are adept at ambush."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione, panting from exertion, crouched over Harry as she watched Drizzt in wide eyed awe. The scimitars were a blur sending the knives spinning in all directions but safely away from their side of the room. Drizzt seemed preternaturally calm as the last of the blades was deflected and he fell into a ready stance, violet eyes bright as he watched the rather elaborately dressed figure seated at Lucius Malfoy's desk.

"Drizzt, my old friend."

The Dark Elf was unlike any other Hermione had ever seen. He wore a bright shirt that shimmered with every colour of the rainbow cut off above his navel to show a washboard stomach. A wide brim hat sporting a foot long bright red feather sat atop his head and his left eye was covered with a patch. As she watched he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet clad in knee length riding boots crossed at the ankles on the desk.

From where she was crouched she could see an assortment of wands and two dirks tucked in a wide belt. His hands rested on his leather clad upper thighs and sported rings on every finger. Wide bracers covered his wrists and around his neck hung at least four gold and as many silver chains. The left pointed ear that she could see was pierced with seven earrings, an eclectic mix of styles in silver and gold.

All in all he was rather a stunning sight.

"Jarlaxle of the Bregan D'aerthe." Drizzt murmured.

With a flamboyant sweep of his hat he bowed, remaining seated with his feet propped on the desk and revealed a head shaved bald.

"I was informed you had returned to Menzoberranzan following Entreri's death some years ago." Drizzt did not relax his stance at all, despite the seeming friendliness of the Drow he faced.

Hermione glanced between the two and wondered if she needed to pull Harry further to the side. She had the disquieting sensation of sitting in the eye of a hurricane waiting for all hell to break loose.

"I did, my good friend Do'Urden. Imagine my surprise when I was informed the Priestesses of the city claimed you had crossed worlds. Of course, I simply had to come and see if it was true and what might have tempted you to take such action."

Jarlaxle removed his feet from the desk and the boots banged loudly on the marble lined floor. He stood, keeping his hands away from his weapons as he walked around the desk. Hermione watched him with growing caution as he moved, his steps now silent and not so much as a clink from the chains he wore. She suspected there was a great deal of hidden magic about this strange Drow.

"How have you been Drizzt my old friend?"

"I suspect you have been here long enough to know just how well I have been and that I am not alone." Drizzt kept his scimitars at the ready. If you wished to survive you never lowered your guard around Jarlaxle.

The Drow inclined his head in return, his white teeth flashing at his widening smile. "I must admit I never thought I would see the day Drizzt Do' Urden would become a father but I believe such is to be the case. My belated congratulations to you both." He turned his smile on Hermione next and it grew even wider as he surveyed her. "My dear you must be, now what was it old snake face called you…?"

He paused as he moved closer to her, his stride reminding her of a stalking cat. With a snap of his fingers he leaned a little closer to her.

"Pardon the language, my dear, but I do believe he called you 'that dirty mudblood whore of Potters'." He considered the unconscious Harry dispassionately. "This young man in your arms must be the Mr. Potter in question. Hmmm, I must admit he is not what I expected to see."

Hermione glared at the Drow, glanced at Drizzt who was watching intently and tried a reviving spell on Harry. The door behind her shuddered to the pounding it was now receiving from the Death Eaters who were trying to break her spell and she gripped Harry tighter to her, shaking him gently.

Jarlaxle scowled at the door and tsked, looking back to Hermione before reaching into a pouch at his belt and pulling out a tiny green vial which he held out to her.

"I suggest you get this into him if you wish him to wake before they batter down the door."

He arched a white eyebrow at her as he waited for her to take it and made no move or sound as she glanced at Drizzt who nodded. Swallowing Hermione reached to take the vial and her fingers lightly brushed his as she grasped it. His fingers were warm and as she took the vial Jarlaxle smiled, a natural looking smile, she thought and he straightened, shifting the eye patch from his left eye to his right. Hermione blinked confused as to why he would wear such a thing if there was nothing wrong with his eyes.

Uncertain as to whether or not she should use the vial she looked again to Drizzt who was staring intently at Jarlaxle. After a moment the Drow Ranger nodded, determining there was no reason Jarlaxle should want to harm Harry and if he did by now at least one of the two on the floor would be dead, despite his own best effort to defend them.

"It's the antidote." Drizzt assured her, shifting his feet to turn himself to face the door but never taking his eyes from the Drow. "I take it you are leaving now, Jarlaxle?"

"Alas, yes Drizzt, my old friend. I have no doubt I shall see you around in the near future." He glanced down as Hermione carefully poured the liquid down Harry's throat. "Young lady, know that I don't agree with Snake Face. You are far lovelier than half of the priestess of the hidden city coming through the gate at his base."

Jarlaxle looked meaningfully at Drizzt before bowing with a flourishing sweep of his hat, his bald head glistening in the candle light. As he straightened, and without a sound, he vanished, a wide grin on his face.

"… far lovelier than half of the priestess of the hidden city coming through the gate at his base." The words seemed to hang in the air for long seconds after his departure and Drizzt stared thoughtfully at the shuddering door.

"Who was that?"

"Trouble with a capital T." Drizzt returned. "It is not easy to know what Jarlaxle is up to. He is a sly one, never content unless he is partaking in a complex game. He has not changed since last we met and a word of warning, Hermione. Never ever take anything he says to you at face value."

Drizzt watched as Harry stirred in her arms and leaned forward to assist him to his feet. Hermione scrambled to her feet and steadied Harry who looked to be waking up quickly and did not appear to be weakened by the poison. He looked a little dazed and seemed to be searching for the banging that echoed in the room

"He enjoys playing games and for his amusement he gave us information and the antidote." He watched Harry for a few seconds, judging the recovery time of the antidote he knew well and decided Harry should be up to the fight to come. "Harry, we have company coming through that door any minute."

Shouting, muffled by the thick old oak came through the door and it shuddered under a massive blow. Harry nodded and looked about him for his sword, finding it where he had been lying. Hermione grasped her staff and moved closer to Harry, thankful the sword had been caught up with them when she had dragged Harry through the door. She was not certain Harry would be able to help defend them and determined to help defend them despite the hazards of using the quarterstaff in confined quarters.

The door burst open, the lock failing beneath a shattering blow and a Death Eater exploded through the door. Harry had a split second to realize the Death Eaters back was to them and he was defending himself from something in front of him. With a scream the man stumbled, the blade of a sword penetrating his chest and then he was down, dead at their feet.

Catherine stood in the doorway, her long sword dripping blood as she sized up the situation in the room and finally looked at Drizzt.

"We are making headway now that Liriel seems to have the measure of the Drow."

Tonks nudged Catherine aside as she finished speaking and grinned. "We are meeting small resistance in the last few minutes so we think we nearly have the house under our control. Everything okay here?"

Hermione nodded slightly, relieved. She had been afraid of exactly what they were going to be facing once the door opened but it looked like they were winning the day.

Harry nodded slightly, feeling stronger with every passing second but still worrying if he had the strength to continue the fight. He glanced at Hermione and then back to Catherine.

"It will not be long before the Ministry arrives I suppose. We need to get out of here as quickly as possible. Tell everyone to make sure all the Death Eaters who are alive are either very well stunned or tried up. Snap the wands you find. We will meet outside in ten minutes and no, it does not matter if we leave one or two Death Eaters active. We've hurt Voldemort and they are not likely to hang around for the Ministry to find them if they have a means of escape. Let the Auror's stay behind and act like you only recently arrived to investigate a disturbance. Get everyone else out."

Tonks and Catherine nodded their understanding and stepped aside to allow Harry and Hermione to leave the room. The hallway was littered with bodies, Drow amongst the humans.

"The Drow bodies and any prisoners will need to be taken with us." Drizzt nodded as Liriel arrived and she smiled at him before bending to the task of making certain no one died of their wounds.

"We've done well and it could have been much worse with the unexpected arrival of the Drow. Was there any sign of Dementers?"

"No." Liriel looked up. "Dementors would worry me less than the appearance of Drow."

"We need to gather everyone and get them out of here." Catherine nodded briefly to them and with Tonks heading down the stairs to the ground floor she followed the hallway deeper into the first floor.

"Drizzt." Liriel looked up from checking on a Hunter's wounds. "Somewhere up here there is another Drow fighter. I think you would be the appropriate one to hunt him before he kills anyone else. I'll finish waking those affected by the sleeping poison while you take care of him."

"Keep an eye out for the Ministry and be sure they do not see you." Harry warned as Drizzt gracefully slipped away from his side.

"I will not be seen and the Drow will be dealt with." Drizzt assured them.

Liriel nodded and straightened from the stirring Hunter lying before her. "I will finish with the last of the Hunters and leave with Harry and Hermione."

Drizzt slipped into the shadows and Hermione shivered delicately at how easily he vanished and then Liriel was done and they were helping the Hunters to stand and making their way out of the manor.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten realms in anyway save a few of the OC's later on

A/N: Sorry this is late but I have only just had the time to send it to my beta and get it back thanks to school and job hunting… I really hate that but if I want a job I have to get theses classes done, now then this is just a feller chapter and the next one well be nothing but Drizzt, so enjoy and I look forward to reading reviews.

Chapter 9: Seventh Year Begins

Harry watched from the window of the Hogwarts Express, looking on as his fellow students said their good-byes to their families. Hermione was seated on his lap also watching families saying their farewells, though she did not give the appearance of being as attentive to the comings and goings as Harry. Her parents had dropped them off at the station earlier in the day then headed back home after wishing them the best for the school year.

"I wonder how Liriel is faring." Hermione murmured, glancing toward the interior of the train. She was not sure what it was that seemed to have Harry in such a thoughtful mood.

"Knowing Liriel I think she would be doing quite well. I only hope no one does anything stupid to work up her temper in her condition. She is probably walking up and down the corridors of the train making sure everyone has a seat, or telling them off for doing something stupid." Harry returned. "No doubt the entire train will know if someone makes the mistake of stepping over her clearly defined line."

Harry seemed to leave his odd mood for the moment and looked at Hermione with a quick smile. He gave her a quick kiss before looking intently at the bodice of her robes. They had changed into school robes shortly after boarding and making their way to the car reserved for the Head Boy and Head Girl at the front of the train.

"So tell me, is Zith down there or can I play for a little while?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Hermione sniffed in mock affront and stared pointedly out the window. "She most certainly is down there, so I would advise you not to even think about it." On hearing Harry's sigh Hermione turned back to look at him and kissed him on the nose. "So do you have any thought on how we are going to deliver all of the invitations for our wedding? Preferably with a little bit of style."

"Style?" Harry sighed, listening to the rising noise level outside the door to the Prefect's car.

At the moment the door to the car was locked but it would soon need to be opened to admit the other Prefects. There was a meeting to be held where the newly named Prefects would be introduced to the others and that would pretty much be the end of Harry and Hermione's peace and quiet.

"Well, given the distances to be traveled and everything we really need to use Owls. We could always see if we can get some more snow white owls like Hedwig. We are going for an ice crystal and snow flake wedding after all, so white Owls would fit right in." He suggested.

The train whistle sounded and Hermione slipped off Harry's knee, slid the door open and leaned out into the passage way. With a flick of her wand she released the locking charm she had placed on the carriage door and the Prefects were quick to make their way inside.

"It has potential." Hermione looked to Harry. "Now do your thing so we can get settled."

Harry made his way to the door and began his duties in directing the Prefects, everyone finding something to hold on to as the train whistle sounded a second time. A jerk and shudder shook the carriage and then they were moving, slowly gathering speed as they left the station.

Halfway though the meeting Liriel and Drizzt appeared and Hermione grinned at the attention Liriel received. She had made no effort to hide her thickened waistline and it was quite obvious she was pregnant. Hermione privately thought the Drow priestess positively glowed and she smiled and nodded briefly to Sarah who was hiding shyly behind Drizzt. The Drow couple nodded briefly to the Prefects and with Sarah in tow entered the compartment Harry and Hermione had reserved.

Harry was quick to continue briefing the Prefects on their duties, indicating who was on the roster and at what times they should patrol the train. It was not long before he dismissed everyone to go and sit with their friends if they wished. He noted which Prefects chose to remain in the carriage, choosing compartments further down from the one he and Hermione would share with Drizzt and Liriel.

As the carriage quieted and doors thumped closed Hermione joined Liriel in the compartment and greeted her with a sisterly hug. Harry closed the door behind them with a solid thud and grinned at Drizzt.

"So how have you two been since the attack on Malfoy Manor?" he asked as everyone settled into their seats.

"I found our rogue Drow fighter and took care of him. Other than that small excitement it has been quiet for the remainder of the month. I have managed to gather a little information on Voldemort and his activities. It would appear he is getting a considerable amount of Drow fighters from House Baenre, which suggests Jarlaxle was telling the truth. About that at least." Drizzt informed Harry, watching as Hermione and Liriel talked to Sarah about the school and what it was like there.

Harry considered Drizzt for a long moment and then produced a small case he opened to display the crossbow dart that had hit him the night of the attack. He stared at the slightly darker stain on the tip where the poison had dried.

"Drizzt is there anyway to stop this poison from taking hold? If Voldemort is gaining Drow warriors and they all use this sleep poison we are going to be in a lot of trouble."

Hermione glanced at him briefly, noting the dart he held and she looked back to Sarah, smiling as she pulled Crookshanks from his carry case

Drizzt chuckled darkly. "A lot of Alcohol in your blood will burn the poison out of you pretty quickly but it takes so much that you can't see straight. That rather defeats the purpose." He smiled slightly as he remember a group of Dwarves on another world who were always drunk on their own rot gut, and who ran into Mithral walls for training purposes. The Gutbuster Brigade was some of the few with relative immunity to the sleeping draft.

Harry rested his head back against the wall and cursed softly under his breath. "Maybe there is some potion or plant here that can help defend against the poison. If Voldemort has Drow in his army and even a few of them are armed with this poison we are in a lot of trouble."

Hermione looked over at Harry and nodded before looking to Liriel. "How was it your spell worked on the attacking Drow when every attempt by our group to cast magic failed?"

"I, unlike your people, have been shown how to pass through the natural spell resistance of my people. My spells worked most of the time, though not always. Magic against Drow can not be relied on to work every time. That is the very nature of magic resistance and one of the greatest strengths of my people on Faerun. My spells had a greater chance of penetrating while yours had only a very small chance of defeating that natural resistance. The most effective means to combat Drow is with another Drow." Liriel rested a hand on her rounded stomach, rubbing lightly.

"Can it be taught, this means of penetrating the magic resistance?"

"Not easily and certainly not quickly." Liriel returned. "Your magic would always have a lesser chance of penetrating the natural protection of a Drow fresh from the Underdark of Faerun."

For a time they sat in silence, each contemplating the difficulties having Drow warriors fighting for Voldemort presented. It was not a circumstance anyone had foreseen and it raised the already difficult task of taking on Voldemort to disturbingly near impossible.

'Nothing is impossible.' Harry thought. 'It just seems that way until you look around and discover you won against all the odds. If anyone knows that it is me after surviving Voldemort all this time.'

"How are you intending to handle classes this year once the baby is born?" Hermione asked. She would work on the problem of Drow resistance to magic at a later time, beginning when Harry went to sleep later that night. Sometimes it took a certain subtly that the male of the species just did not have to tackle such complex problems. Not that she would ever be foolish enough to say such a thing in a man's hearing.

"Much the same way I did last year." Liriel rubbed her stomach gently. "Drizzt will look after the child during the day and I at night as I have noticed I require less sleep than he."

Drizzt rolled his eyes, hiding the smirk and remained silent. He had learned when to hold his peace and in her current condition Liriel seemed only too happy to snipe at the slightest opportunity. Chatting quietly amongst themselves they left the matter of Voldemort and how to combat him alone, silently agreeing now was neither the time nor the place for such discussions.

An hour into the journey Drizzt got to his feet and slipped out the door. Dumbledore had requested he periodically walk the train and make certain nothing happened. Liriel watched him go and settled back in her seat, drifting into a light doze, content for the moment. Harry heard a couple of Prefects greet the Drow as the door to the next carriage was opened and himself settled back to wait out the journey.

Ron joined them mid way through the ride commenting on how quiet the trip was without Draco to disrupt the journey. Whether it was the presence of the Drow warrior stalking the length of the train or not, there was little in the way of disturbances to mark the journey from others in the past and Harry was woken from a doze by Hermione as the train pulled into the station.

Taking a part in ensuring everyone speedily disembarked and boarded carriages, and the first years went promptly to Hagrid, Hermione and Harry were amongst the last to board a waiting coach. Drizzt and Liriel climbed in behind them and with a jerk the carriage was away, taking them to Hogwarts.

The great hall was just as Harry remembered it and he gazed fondly at the night sky over head and the hundreds of candles floating above the students heads. There was a great hustle and bustle as the students sorted themselves into their houses and took their places at the tables, talking about incidents that had taken place during their holidays and laughing.

It seemed to Harry that he had come home and he was sure he would always think of Hogwarts as his home over the Dursleys house in Privet Drive. It was here an entire new world had opened up for him and he had found hope in the future on meeting his friends.

Drizzt and Liriel nodded silent farewell to Harry and Hermione and walked up to take their places at the head table. As the hall filled and the teaching staff took their places Hermione noted one chair remained vacant as Professor Dumbledore, usually the last member of the staff to appear, took his seat.

"The Ancient Runes Professor appears to be missing." Harry murmured.

"I wonder what happened to him. Maybe he is just late?" Hermione whispered.

The hall fell silent as the doors swung open and the first year students entered the Great hall for the first time. Hermione grinned as she watched Sarah get her first real look at the wonders of Hogwarts. The little girl, like all of the other first years, was staring at the enchanted ceiling and floating candles in awe.

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and produced the Sorting Hat, placing it on the stool before the great table and stepped back. For a long moment there was silence, long enough to cause a stir amid the seated students and Harry wondered if this year the hat would not have a song to sing. When he was certain something was wrong the beaten up old hat seemed to quiver and the craggy voice filled the hall. When it fell silent you could easily have heard a pin drop and then a chorus of whispers swept the hall as each student asked those seated near them if they could remember what it was the hat had been singing about. Strangely no one seemed to remember anything about the song except it was disturbing and dark and the teachers were looking at the hat with somewhat baffled looks.

After a few minutes Professor Dumbledore stirred, inclining his head to Professor McGonagall to continue with the Sorting. Taking the hat in one hand and a scroll full of names in the other the Professor began, calling out the first name. Shifting slightly on their bench Harry and Hermione leaned forward eagerly, waiting for Sarah's name to be called.

The sorting went smoothly with the hat seeming to have little difficulty in placing each of the first years in the appropriate House for them. The longest the hat deliberated was less than two minutes and that was with a boy who was placed in Ravenclaw. Hermione gripped Harry's hand as Professor McGonagall finally called Sarah's name and the girl approached the stool with her eyes glued to the hat in the Professor's hands.

"Sit on the stool, Dear."

Glancing up at the Professor Sarah gulped and sat as instructed, watching the hat and then it was placed on her head. The brim slipped down over her eyes to sit on the bridge of her nose and she waited with bated breath for the hat to decide where to place her.

Harry and Hermione found themselves leaning forward, holding their breath as they waited for the hat to decide. Both hoped she would be placed in Gryffindor although they had been careful not to get her hopes up she would be placed in their House. They were sure she would make an equally as fine Hufflepuff. As they watched they saw her lips move as though she was talking to the hat though no one could hear what was said.

"Is it taking a long time or does it just seem that way because we know Sarah?" Hermione whispered.

Before Harry could reply the hat screamed out "GRYFFINDOR!"

With a grin that threatened to split her face Sarah jumped down from the stool and carefully put the hat on the seat then turned and ran to where Harry and Hermione were seated. They moved a little apart to make room for her between them and Sarah settled at the Gryffindor table with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so happy to be in your House!" Sarah was unable to sit still she was so excited.

Congratulations and welcomes came from all around the table as the last few students were sorted and then the Great Hall fell silent as Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat to address the students.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I think we can forgo the usual announcements at this time until after we have addressed this wonderful feast before us." With a resounding clap of his hands a magnificent feast appeared on the tables to the Ohh's of the first years and the Professor took his seat with a wide smile.

"Wow!" Sarah looked in surprise at the food making the table groan beneath its weight, clearly uncertain exactly where to start.

Ron chuckled and taking her plate he began to load it with samples of as many different dishes as he could fit on. Sarah's eyes widened when he set the loaded plate before her with the instruction she 'dig in'. Hermione smiled at her and nodded that it was okay to eat so much as there was plenty to go around. With a contented sigh Sarah did exactly that, chattering to Hermione between mouthfuls about what she could expect in her classes and what could she do between classes.

Mid way through the meal Harry chanced to glance toward the upper table where the teachers were gathered and his jaw dropped open in surprise. His Great Uncle Shane was seated in the chair normally reserved for the Ancient Runes Professor and was engaged in an animated conversation with Professor Flitwick. The two had their heads together and were chattering at each other as though they were old friends.

"What is it Harry?" Ron whispered, noticing his friend was distracted.

"What is Uncle Shane doing here?" Harry said, pointing out his uncle to Hermione and Ron.

"Don't know but I think we will find out soon." Ron motioned to where Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were deep in discussion, the Headmaster with a sheaf of papers in one hand. "He looks to be ready to make the announcements."

Ron was quick to grab two chicken drumsticks as the Headmaster rose from his seat, the signal the older students recognized to grab any additional tit bits they particularly wanted to sample. With a resounding clap the feast vanished and the Professor had all eyes centered on him.

"Before we begin dessert, I think it appropriate we begin the formalities of the occasion. School notices first. For the benefit of the first years and those persistent bodies who have not learned their lesson over the years of their attendance at Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden. No one is to enter for their own safety."

Ron, Harry and Hermione tried to make themselves as invisible as possible as they were well aware who the chief offenders for entering the Forbidden Forest were. Still, they were not the only ones to have trespassed there over the years and Professor Dumbledore was quick to move on. "Mr. Filch would like to remind people there is to be no magic used in the halls and that all of the Weasley twin's merchandise is banned. A full list of items forbidden can be found in his office and are posted on the notice boards in your common rooms. Alternately you can send for the shop catalogue by Owl."

A twitter of amusement circulated around the hall as everyone knew there were dozens of the joke shops catalogue at the castle. There was little doubt a goodly amount of merchandise from the store had found its way to Hogwarts hidden in luggage and would be found and confiscated as the year progressed. It had become something of a tradition to see how long Filch could be avoided and still make full use of the inventive and amusing jokes and tricks.

Dumbledore said nothing but allowed the murmur to run the course of the hall before continuing. "I would like to welcome back to Hogwarts Liriel Baenre who will remain our Deference against the Dark Arts teacher and Drizzt Do'Urden has kindly consented to teach the Twin Swords for a second year. Now on a sad note Professor Roberton has left us for the next great adventure. He shall be sadly missed but one of his past students has kindly consented to fill in for him as the Ancient Ruins Professor. It is my great pleasure to introduce to you Professor Shane Maxwell."

Shane rose to his feet and nodded to all four houses applauding him before settling back into his seat and hoped the focus would turn from him so he could return to his chat with Flitwick. Harry noticed his ivory walking stick was leaning against the side of his seat, the King Cobra of its head looking out over the school students.

Harry overheard someone commenting on his Great Uncle's light green hair streaked with white and various whispers from people who felt they had heard that name before. He said nothing himself choosing to clap along with everyone else to welcome Shane to Hogwarts. He was uncertain if Shane would want anyone to know of the relationship between them and decided to say nothing until he knew Shane's thoughts on the matter.

Dumbledore beamed at his students and raised his hands for silence. "As you no doubt have noticed our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor will require some time off in a month or so. Professor Baenre will be taking a few weeks off before returning to her classes and has assured me she has an acquaintance who will be capable of stepping into her position whist she is absent. No doubt we all look forward to meeting her stand-in in due time. Now then, let us enjoy our dessert and then away with you to bed."

With a wave of his hand dessert appeared on the table and Sarah, who had been sure she could not eat another bite, stared at the array of food and clasped her hands together in delight. At the head table Drizzt and the Headmaster could be seen talking animatedly and Liriel and Professor McGonagall were shaking their heads, each wearing a small amused smile.

It was not too long before dessert was finished and the students dismissed to their beds. Harry led Sarah through the castle, being certain to be caught on a moving staircase that would deliver them to the Fat Lady. Sarah was staring about her in wide eyed fascination and the staircase drew a thrilled giggle from her.

The Fat Lady' portrait caused the little girl's eyes to open wide in astonishment as the portrait serenaded the Gryffindor students coming up the stairway and refused to open the door until she had been suitably complimented. Hermione and Ron brought up the rear to ensure no one tried to stay out after hours.

"This is the entrance to our common room." Harry turned as the Fat Lady beamed at everyone, pleased with the praise heaped on her and now quite willing to open the door. "The password for this term is 'Twinkle'. Remember it and should there be a need to change it we will see that everyone is informed."

With a dramatic screech that caused teeth to be ground in pain the Fat Lady finally opened the door revealing the Gryffindor common room. The students were quick to enter before their portrait decided to resume her singing and Hermione took charge of the first year girls while Harry showed the first year boys to their dorms. Hermione made certain to warn all of the boys to stay away from the girls dormitories and accompanied the girls up to see the first years were settled.

It was nearly a half hour before Hermione returned to the common room and made her way to the portrait of the dragon dominating one wall. Smiling gently at sight of the old wyrm Hermione woke him gently by running a finger over his snout.

"Another school year already?" A cloud of golden mist erupted from his nostrils as he arched his regal neck the better to look down at Hermione. "Hermione Granger, I do believe. What can I do for you this fine night?"

The dragon reared back onto his haunches and stretched his wings wide, before yawning and settling back down with his snout close to Hermione.

"Good evening Pyrites." Hermione knew it always paid to be polite to Dragons and she considered this old wyrm a genteel old man. It was silly, she supposed to consider the painting of a dragon in such a fashion but there was something special about this creature. "Harry and I would like our room and perhaps a new password would be appropriate."

From across the room a few of the older students were watching and rolling their eyes at Hermione's innocent look and extreme politeness. Harry smiled from where he stood with some of his friends from his old dorm room as Hermione charmed the old dragon. He could describe Hermione as many things but innocent was not one of them.

"Perchance this year you and Harry might place a silencing charm about your bed? These old bones are far beyond the years when listening to the young playing night time games is stirring to more than my arthritis. I do need my sleep, you know." Pyrites looked about the common room and noted Ginny and Lavender. "Ah, I see the pretty ones are all here again. I suppose I will be losing you all soon."

"Now Pyrites, we can not stay children forever and you can't fool me. You enjoy watching new children come."

"But they are not always so polite or so pretty." Rumbled the dragon and scratched at gleaming scales on his flank. "The password shall be 'Kingdom' and do remember to keep the noise down to low groans and moans."

"Thank you Pyrites and 'kingdom' shall do nicely." Hermione stepped back to let the painting slide out of the way.

Harry was grinning at the banter between the two and admitted he would miss the dragon when their days at Hogwarts were done, but you could not halt the flow of time. Everyone had to grow up and even dragons grew old.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Harry, wondering how long he would be before he joined her and had taken one step forward when the sound of clanging armour shattered the peace of the common room. Looking quickly at the painting of the dragon she watched as Sir Cadogan charged at Pyrites on his war horse with his lance pointing right at the beast. Hermione stepped back a little to give herself a better view of the enfolding events.

"Die Dragon, ye foul worm! I shall smite thee with my lance and rid the world of thee!" Bellowed the Knight.

"That is WYRN you stupid tin can. How many times do I have to squash you before you get the message and leave me to count my hoard in peace?"

Pyrites bored tone rang through the common room and as the knight charged him his tail flicked, lashing out with lightning speed. The knight was prepared and deftly steered his mount clear of the tail and he was bearing down on his target, screaming his battle cry and reveling in the victory to come. Pyrites yawned, fangs glistening in the fire light and despite the years he protested he had seen the dragon swept a claw laden foot out to the side with amazing speed and dexterity.

With an awful clang on impact Sir Cadogan was knocked from his mount and tumbled with much bouncing and an awful din from his armour as he rolled out of the painting. Pyrites stared off to the side of the painting and Hermione could swear the dragon was grinning.

"Silly old fart." The Pyrites murmured and Hermione had to stifle a giggle.

Ignoring his audience Pyrites stretched and extended his left hind leg toward the wall of his cave. Hermione had previously noted the many groups of lines bunched into sets of five and had wondered at them. Now she saw what they were for as Pyrites scratched another line beginning what she assumed would be a new set of five marks.

"That makes 161 to me and none to Sir Cadogan." Pyrites mumbled around a yawn before lowing his head back to the cave floor.

The dragon's eyes glinted as the war horse ran madly about the cavern neighing and disturbing his peace. With a resounding crack the dragon's tail slapped in front of the horse which practically sat on its haunches it stopped so quickly, before scrambling away from this threat. With a wolfish leer the dragon extended a clawed foreleg and placing the central claw against the opposing claw that served as a thumb the dragon flicked the horse out of the painting in the general direction its master had vanished.

"Damn knight."

Hermione managed to stifle her laughter until she reached the privacy of the hidden common room she would share with Harry before she fell onto a couch and laughed. Through the open door she could hear the madhouse of laughter from the larger common room where Harry and the rest of the students still awake were practically rolling on the floor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hogwarts settled down to the serious business of classes and the next few weeks passed quickly. Liriel's DADA class became everyone's favourite with Shane Maxwell's Ancient Runes class running a close second. Shane was gifted as a teacher and his experience in working in Ancient Egypt gave him a special insight into the ancient runic symbols used in many cultures. Liriel began to instruct her classes in the Elemental Planes and the creatures to be found there, even summoning a Fire Elemental into the classroom.

Sarah settled quickly into Hogwarts and quickly made friends with the only other girl in her year to be placed in Gryffindor by the Sorting Hat. It became apparent very quickly that she had an aptitude for the charms and transfiguration classes, and thanks to the small instructions given by Harry and Hermione prior to the start of the school year, she was at the top of her classes.

Drizzt began instruction in the twin swords discipline after the first week and had sorted his classes carefully. He had the fourth years and new students who had not participated in the class before take lessons on Wednesdays giving the advanced classes on Thursday. He would be absent for two or three days between classes, vanishing into the Forbidden Forest and when he returned he usually brought some plant he had found deep in the forest. With the assistance of Professor Sprout he would spend time thoroughly examining the plant and investigating its potential for use before taking his classes, visiting a night or three with Liriel and then vanishing back into the forest.

One fine Saturday morning Drizzt emerged from the forest to see Harry and Hermione sparing. Sarah was seated to one side of Hagrid's cottage working on her homework though she appeared to be paying them more attention than her work.

"You two are moving alone nicely." Drizzt placed the vine's he had in hand down and walked up to them.

Harry and Hermione disengaged and smiled as they turned to the Drow. They nodded to Drizzt, glad of the chance to have a rest but before they could say, or do anything, Drizzt launched an attack. His scimitars lashed out, left hand threatening Hermione and his right aimed at Harry. Both attacks were blocked but only just as the couple jumped back to give themselves a little more room.

"Let see how good." Drizzt grinned and leapt into the attack though he kept the pace down to something he was sure his prize students could manage.

Sarah watched wide eyed, staring in awe as Harry and Hermione fell into a routine, working in conjunction with each other after the first few minutes. They worked together in harmony and gradually managed to gain ground and hold Drizzt back though both were aware if Drizzt had been serious they would have been in serious trouble.

"Wow." Sarah breathed. "I can't wait to start learning that."

Harry flicked his eyes toward Hermione, caught her faint nod and fired a spell at Drizzt from his sword. The Drow took the stunning charm full on but seemed to have no difficulty, shaking off the effects as though he had not been hit.

Hermione hissed softly and after a moment directed a spell at Harry, a Charm to increase his speed. Harry felt the effects of the spell and grinned wickedly, attacking Drizzt, taking advantage of his greater speed. The Drow Ranger merely grinned wider and picked up his pace, cancelling Harry's momentary advantage. Without warning he made a move toward Hermione, seeming to threaten her and Harry scrambled to block his way.

Drizzt laughed, never letting up on the pressure for an instant. "Very nice team work, but you still need to work on it. You rely too much on your sight. For example…"

Drizzt feinted rushing forward and as they braced to meet him he dropped a Globe of Darkness on all three of them. He heard Sarah's shriek and the sound of her scrambling away and Harry and Hermione's startled gasps as they were robbed of sight. Blades clashed against blades within the darkness, but for all Harry knew he might have been fighting Hermione and Drizzt might be sitting on the sidelines laughing at them.

Drizzt's presence was proven when Harry, not at all used to fighting in total darkness, was hit three times in quick succession before he managed to block an attack. The Drow warrior had experience fighting in the dark, both from his training in Menzoberranzan in younger years and from his blind Master, one of the greatest Rangers Faerun had ever known. He was comfortable with the condition and he had a reason for the combat now taking place.

Hermione knew she was in deep trouble and retreated, hoping to emerge from the darkness. Liriel had told her there was a limit to the duration of the spell and the area effected and she was only too eager to leave the sphere of darkness. Her retreat was blocked by Drizzt who had circled around Harry and was goading him on. Panicked, the darkness so complete it frightened her, Hermione found herself turned around and had no idea where Harry was in the darkness, nor where Drizzt might be. A weapon slapped her across the rump and she struck out against it, slashing almost wildly as she lost all hint of her positioning.

Drizzt's voice came from the darkness but it seemed to come from all sides at once and it was no help in regaining her sense of stability.

"You are to report to me every Sunday night and we will work on training you to fight in darkness. Until you can fight in total darkness you are vulnerable, for this is the way Drow fight and they give no quarter."

The Darkness abruptly was gone and Hermione found herself blinking in the bright sunlight, facing Hagrid's stone cottage. Harry was kneeling to one side of her, his hand pressed over bloodied armour where a strike had slipped through. The Drow was sitting beside Sarah watching them and he rose as Hermione wavered and then collapsed.

Sarah ran up to Hermione who stirred after a moment, uncertain why she suddenly found herself on the ground, her staff lying beside her.

"Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione moaned softly, rubbing the back of her head and glowered at Drizzt. "Did you have to do that?"

Harry sheathed his weapon after ensuring there was no blood on it and he had not hit Hermione in the darkness, and helped her to her feet.

"I understand the lesson and why you gave it, but did you have to cut my side and into the back of my leg?" He indicated two very precise and shallow wounds on his right calf.

Drizzt nodded "I did. Another Drow opponent would have hamstrung you, the first skewered you through the side and up into your lungs, causing you to drown in your own blood. This was not for fun; not simple sparring. You will be fighting Drow and Drow do not play at fighting. Now get those wounds treated before you bleed all over the castle and when you look at the scars they leave remember your lesson." He stood and offered Hermione a hank of her hair. "A Drow Fighter would have taken your head without blinking."

Picking up the vines Drizzt nodded to his students and walked away toward the castle, leaving them standing in the warm sun thinking about the fear that had gripped them in the darkness.

Hermione shivered and turned to Harry, running her hands over the wound in his side and calling upon the healing she had learned as a Priestess of Eilistraee.

"He's right, isn't he?" she whispered.

"I'm afraid he is." Harry agreed.

Sarah watched them as she returned to her books and turned to watch the slender white haired Drow as he walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day saw Liriel in her workshop looking over a large rack of weapons. Behind her was a potions laboratory that would have made Snape green with envy at the assortment of potions and ingredients being mixed and brewed. Some of the potions would take months to complete but others were almost ready to be bottled and their pungent odor tickled sensitive nostrils.

Her workshop was hidden on the first of the dungeon levels and the entrance known only to a select few individuals of whom Professor Snape was not one. While a few others knew of the laboratories existence only she knew the password to gain entrance to the room.

It was a large room with one wall of the room dominated by a massive weapon's rack containing a large variety of medieval weapons. The adjacent wall held a large potions rack with hundreds of potion bottles carefully placed in clearly defined sections. Liriel knew which of the potions would heal, which would enhance the drinkers speed and which could make one as strong as a giant. There were many potions, each designed to enhance or heal the drinker and the rack was enchanted to ensure no one could remove any of the potions without her express consent.

The longest wall was where her work table and racks were positioned from which she could work to enchant weapons. In the middle of the room the potion's laboratory bubbled and billowed smoke from brewing jars and cauldrons.

"I don't know if this will be enough weapons to fight the Dementors." Liriel ran a finger lightly over an axe blade and considered the rack containing a selection of weapons she had especially enchanted using the magic of her Goddess and lower level strengthening charms. "I am still not one hundred percent certain exactly what a Dementor is, but these should do the job."

Behind her the door to the dungeon opened and with a faint rustle of velvet Professor Dumbledore entered, closing the door behind him with a slight motion of his fingers.

Liriel frowned though she did not turn and considered the array of weapons as she listened to the old man's footsteps. It was amazing that the human could be as silent as an elf should he choose to be, rather like Jarlaxle, though she supposed it was only sensible not to surprise a Drow. People tended to die suddenly if they did.

"Is there something I can do for you Professor and I do not recall giving you the password to enter my laboratory?" Liriel turned slowly and moved gracefully, passing around the table toward the Headmaster.

"My Dear, I know the location of every room is in this castle and I know how to enter them. I have no doubt much the same rules apply in your own world, where the Master or Mistress of a temple or school would be tied to the building and know all that goes on within. I assure you I would not attempt to enter your inner sanctum without your presence. I felt here we would be assured of privacy and I have some questions to ask you."

Liriel considered the Professor for a long moment and motioned over to one corner where two armchairs were positioned before the fire.

"Perhaps you do have a point about the Headmaster being aware of all that goes on within his domain. I found it difficult to escape attention when I most desired it during my education. What may I do for you, Headmaster?"

"I was wondering if it was possible for you to open the gate to your world. Given the events occurring on this world it would be wise to send through the gate one who knows his way around Faerun who could ask certain question of the right people."

"Given my gravid condition it would be safe to open the gate only once until after the baby is born. The risk from such powerful magic to myself and the child at this time is great. Once I am sure would be safe, but twice… No. I am not comfortable with such a risk. Anyone passing through the gate would be trapped on Faerun until I regain my strength following the birth. Or until such time as they may find another to open the portal."

"I would not offer harm to either you or your infant. I was concerned opening the gate at all, given your proximity to birth, would be a danger to you."

"It is, though I am certain the danger would be minimal. Who would you send and why would you send them?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked into the fire, watching the dancing flames. Watching him Liriel had the distinct impression he saw within the flames more than burning gasses. Placing a hand gently against her abdomen she sighed.

"Drizzt. You intend to send him. He is the only one familiar enough with Faerun to be your agent."

"It does not sit well with me to take him from you so close to your time. Voldemort will not sit idle however."

"We Drow are not as sentimental as humans. If he is needed elsewhere he will go. I will not pretend I would prefer he remain, however needs must. I would wish him to return within the month though I will not hold you accountable if he is delayed. What exactly is it you intend?"

Dumbledore looked up to meet her gaze. "Then there is someone on Faerun he can reach who is capable of returning him to this world within the month."

"Yes."

"I am hopeful, Lady, that he might find allies to assist us against the allies Voldemort has made on your world. I need to at least begin negotiations with an authority on Faerun, perhaps have an advanced group come through a gate to become familiar with this world and our rather delicate situation. We are a world divided in two, the Muggle world and the Magical. The Muggle world knows nothing of the doom that lies in the darkness. It would be beneficial to all of us if we can keep the Muggles ignorant of this danger. They have an appalling tendency to use excessive and bloody force when subtlety would suffice."

"I have made it a point to study Muggle history and I am forced to agree with you. No doubt 'nuking' Voldemort would suffice to remove his threat, but the cost is too great. Find my consort, Professor and I shall prepare the Gate."

Dumbledore rose and bowed to her. "Thank you, Liriel. To assist I shall adjust the shields around Hogwarts to ease the opening of the Gate."

"A small localized area will suffice if that is possible, Headmaster. It would be much appreciated."

Liriel considered the flames for a few minutes following the Headmaster's departure before she eased her weight from the chair and made her way through the castle to her classroom to prepare. She would need to work out a point of exit in Faerun that would not land Drizzt in difficulties the moment he exited the Gate.

It was late at night before her preparations were complete and Harry and Hermione had kept her company as she worked. They had been using the classroom to talk about their wedding and to arrange invitations and the means by which to deliver them before she had arrived. Seeing their subdued mood Liriel had questioned them and learned of Drizzt's latest lesson.

"He is right and he was mild. A Drow Instructor at the Fighter's Academy would not have been so lenient with such a lesson. Though I am not primarily a fighter, whilst Drizzt is away, I will supervise your sessions on Sunday nights."

Dumbledore and Drizzt arrived and while the Drow couple had a few minutes alone Dumbledore moved to the Gate. Using his links to the magic pervading Hogwarts he formed a space where the Gate could be operated without forcing a way through the magical protections and needlessly straining Liriel.

Drizzt was clad in his amour and carrying his sword belt over one shoulder and dropped his back pack containing everything he would need for a few weeks on the road.

"I have only to initiate the Gateway." Liriel informed Drizzt. "It will place you outside of Silverymoon, not far from the Moon Bridge."

The Ranger gently stroked a heavy lock of her hair and lightly kissed her. "Would you like me to bring you back anything special?"

"You can get a message to Merinid and Aerie and request they come through the Gate and see me as soon as they can. Watch your back."

"Always." Drizzt murmured.

The Headmaster moved away from the Gate, signaling his work was done, and Liriel moved to take his place quickly triggering the key phrase to complete the gate. The portal misted over, blue tendrils of vapor stirring to the currents of the magic. Liriel sighed and sealed the working, stepping aside and wavering.

Harry was quick to drag up a chair and gently guided her into the seat.

"Thank you, Little Brother." Liriel murmured and put her head down on her arms. "The way is open, be quick."

Drizzt watched as Harry and Hermione gathered around Liriel and Dumbledore stood to one side of the group, a powerful and protective figure.

"Look after her, Harry. I'll be back as soon as I can." Turning the Drow Ranger strode without hesitation through the mist and vanished, taking the mist with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms in anyway or form other then the OC's later on.

A/N: here it is after so long its here the next chapter for Dark Allies, now I hope to get the next chapter to you a lot quicker then this one but I have to work with my beta on this and she has her own fics to deal with so I get my fics worked on when she has done with hers.

Chapter 10: Silverymoon and Mithril Hall.

From his position on the ridge Drizzt looked out over the river Rauvin at the minarets and spires crowning the beauty of Silverymoon. From this height he could see many of the ancient trees where the Elven population made their homes, the humans living about their bases. Below the surface, amid the roots of the trees and the rocks of the ground, the dwarves of the city resided. The races lived in harmony within the enchanted city, secure and safe with the enchantments that guarded their peace.

The walls of the city were Dwarven crafted, the stones fitting so neatly together not even the finest knife blade could fit between. Elven and human magic had gone into the fashioning of the walls and the city was warded with enchantments to keep evil at bay. Silverymoon was a centre of learning, the greatest city of the North. It held at bay the wild and savage clans of Orcs and Goblins from overrunning the smaller towns and settlements in the area.

Silverymoon was unique amid the cities of the realms, having the reputation of accepting every race that walked Faerun, provided they came in peace and sought not to disturb her citizens. Once within her walls the colour of your skin, or the tilt of your ears, was said to have no meaning. While it was nice to think so Drizzt knew better, himself having been disappointed on his first foray to the city, though a visit from the Lady herself had assured him it was a political matter and once peace was assured she would certainly welcome him into her domain.

Drizzt sighed as he considered the view. He had walked a long road and watched many friends die. Silverymoon was the first surface city to have welcomed him as an equal and not judged him by the colour of his skin. The reputation of Drow was such that he was usually met by swords and arrows and not too much in the way of words. Silverymoon had been the exception and he had indeed been welcomed within its walls and was often the guest of the Lady herself. On and off over the years he had made his home there, though he could not stop his restless feet from leaving time and time again. It had been some years since he had come to Silverymoon and it would be interesting to see if he knew anyone on the gate.

Securing his sword belt and drawing the cowl to cover his white hair he started down the ridge, silent as only the best Rangers could be. He picked his way with skill hidden amidst the undergrowth off the direct path, ever aware of the dangers of the wild, even so close to the city. He was quite looking forward to returning, if only briefly.

He smirked at the excited exclamations of awe and wonder of a party approaching the Gate House marking the end of the road. The wagon ahead of them trundled past the building and seemed to roll along on thin air, much to the excited wonder of those waiting to be passed into the city. The Moonbridge was famous throughout Faerun and only one of the many wonders to be found in Silverymoon.

He waited behind a screen of bushes for the travelers to be questioned by the two guards at the Gate House, one of whom was an old elf whose hair was starting to turn grey. He carried a longbow strapped to his back and his breastplate gleamed in the sun as only Mithril could. A thin bladed sword rested comfortably at his hip and competence oozed from him. The Elf was a veteran, long in years and experience and known to Drizzt personally. The Dark Elf doubted he would have any trouble entering Silverymoon on this trip.

Beside the Elf stood a young human, who looked to be little more than a child, fresh from training and keen to prove his worth. It was wisdom to team such an excitable youngling with one of Respen's experience, Drizzt mused. The Elf would balance the human's youthful exuberance and keep the young fool from making possibly deadly mistakes. The young warrior wore a steel chain mail shirt, Dwarven crafted Drizzt noted, and a long sword hung at his waist.

The human saw Drizzt first as he stepped out of his screening bushes. His forest green cloak was thrown back over one shoulder to reveal the Mithril chain mail he wore and he carried his backpack slung over one shoulder, leaving one hand free and near the hilt of Twinkle. Even so close to the city one needed to be on his guard and Drizzt had learned long ago never to let down his guard. From beneath the shelter of his cloak's cowl he watched the young guard straighten and look him up and down.

The boy, it appeared, was not a fool and knew danger when he saw it. He even displayed a modicum of intelligence by not reaching for his weapon, instead calling the Elf from where he watched the last of the travelers pass safely over the Moonbridge.

"Hey Respen. Who do you think this is? He moves like he's dangerous."

The Elf, seated within the Guard House with his feet propped comfortably on the table as he watched the bridge, looked up and leaned to the left sufficiently to gain a view of the approaching stranger. He added a silent reminder to himself to mark 'Rabbit's report with a glowing compliment. The boy had real potential to go far in the defence of Silverymoon, being far from a hot head and prone to caution before action. This one might even make an officer if he continued to show good sense.

Respen's lips slowly stretched into a lazy smile as he studied the deep green cloak and particularly the Mithril armour.

"If my guess is right then we had best notify the Lady she will be having a visitor." He remarked to the human, swinging his feet from the table and joining him. "Mark this one well, Rabbit, he is a rare individual and you might be in your dotage before he returns this way again."

Drizzt had reached the Gate House by this time and seeing cool heads prevail tilted his hood a little to show his face and smiled. "Is the Lady in this fine day, gentlemen?"

"Master Ranger." Respen inclined his head and offered his hand. "The Lady should be in the palace at this time of day, Drizzt. It has been a long time since you visited Silverymoon."

"Too long." He murmured, inclining his head to the human who watched him with wide eyes. Drow were rare on the surface and he was accustomed to being stared at. It was the least of the possible reactions which might have greeted him at a cities gate.

"Go on into the city, Master Do'Urden. I have no doubt the Lady will welcome the sight of you after so long."

Drizzt smiled and inclined his head, moving on and setting foot to the Moonbridge, un-phased by the seeming thin air beneath his feet. With his first step on the bridge he was suddenly not walking on air but on a solid bridge. Despite the many times he had walked this course he still felt some awe at the magic of the construction which made the bridge invisible until you were granted permission to cross.

"Master Do'Urden? Drizzt Do'Urden, the Ranger?" Rabbit's voice faded behind him as he walked and he sighed. Humans lived so quickly and briefly. He wondered if the boy would be alive the next time he came this way.

Once across the bridge Drizzt passed into the city through the gates in the white walls, his senses being immediately assaulted in a most pleasant fashion. Unlike some cities Silverymoon was not a swirling cesspool of the races of Faerun. The city had been planned and its citizens and rulers took pride in its appearance. No urchins mobbed travelers seeking handouts, no beggars or cutthroats paraded the streets looking for prey. Such did exist within Silverymoon, though to his knowledge there were few who fell into the category of beggar within these walls.

The rich aroma of fresh baking bread and cooking foods at the neat row of Inns and stalls along which he walked surrounded him. The streets were wide and the citizens strolled, seeming to be in no hurry. The newcomers to Silverymoon were obvious by their wide eyed stares at the neatness and cleanliness of this metropolis. Gardens of all shapes and sizes peeked over courtyard walls or through picket fences, some growing on balconies and draping gracefully over the streets.

"It's been too long." Drizzt sighed softly, strolling along the wide street leading to the palace.

There were people he recognized, the occasional Dwarf and Elves he had known since he had first come to Silverymoon. Humans were rarer to receive his nod of recognition, the short lived race being hard to recognize they aged so quickly. He had come this way many years before on his way into the Spine of the World Mountains. Many of the humans he had been acquainted with might now be dead and certainly many of the younger one's would be approaching their senior years. Some of the magic users were likely to be recognizable having the means to extend their lives, but there were few enough of those he would desire to see again.

He paused on rounding the last corner in the street, taking the time to admire the Palace. It was something of a legend, this white marble place of statues, towers and fountains. The finest workmanship by man, Dwarf and Elf had gone into its crafting and magic had been woven into the very stones so that the palace exuded a mystical aura few could fail to feel.

The Elven Guard at the Gate watched as he approached, and he had no doubt Respen had sent word ahead of his presence within the city. The humans and the single Dwarf gathered at the gate watched him approach, no hands straying toward any of the very visible weapons on display. Peaceful though Silverymoon was the citizens were always ready to defend themselves, and their city, from outsiders who thought to disrupt their peace.

He was waved past the gates and none sought to impose themselves upon him as he moved to the grand facade of steps leading up to the main doors. As he approached the doors swung open and an Elf, his age apparent in the silver in his once golden hair executed a perfect, graceful bow, motioning him within the wide hallway.

"The Lady has been informed of your arrival, Master Do'Urden."

Drizzt remembered the Elf and himself bowed, equally graceful. This one was a wizard, ancient by human years and deserving of respect. Drizzt wondered if he might live to the centuries of this Elf and in the next breath doubted it. He was a Ranger, a fighter and it was more likely he would die on some battlefield.

"The Ladies audiences are near concluded but she would welcome a visit from you."

Inclining his head respectfully he walked deeper into the palace, knowing the way only too well to where Alustriel held audience each day. Her court was gathered about her, those with petitions and in need of council stood at the foot of the dais upon which sat the Lady herself. Silence fell over the hall as people became aware of the cloaked figure pacing toward the dais and, though he made no move toward them, the petitioners backed away, leaving a clear path between him and the steps.

He did not acknowledge the looks directed at him. Some were outsiders to Silverymoon and appeared scandalized a Drow walked freely within the palace. Others whispered amongst themselves, no doubt asking if anyone knew who he was. He ignored them all, having eyes only for the silver haired woman rising from her seat as he mounted the dais and bowed to her.

Alustriel was tall, one of the famed Seven Sisters and uncommonly beautiful. They had not seen each other in many years and she was as he recalled her to be, ageless and beautiful. The wondrous silver cascade, worn loose when last he had visited with her, was now wound into a high coiffure and set off by the simple filigree circlet that marked her rank as ruler of the finest city in the North lands. Her silk gown clung to every curve of her body even as it enhanced the beauty of a perfect female form any male of the court would kill for a chance to have grace their beds.

"Drizzt Do'Urden, it is with great pleasure I welcome you once more to Silverymoon. What is it that brings you out of your grieving?" Her voice was soft and genteel, melodious.

"My Lady, I would speak with you in private if I may."

Drizzt found it was, indeed, very good to see the Lady once more, and Alustriel beamed on receiving one of his rare smiles sparkling with restrained mischief. The Lady was delighted to see the smile was reflected in his wonderful lavender eyes which, for too long, had reflected the sadness of his life.

"Court is dismissed until tomorrow at noon." Alustriel motioned to her advisers and held out her hand to the Drow.

Rising to the niceties of court Drizzt offered his arm, the lady's hand resting on his, so pale against his dark skin. Drizzt walked with Alustriel as they crossed the audience hall and slipped into the private hallways leading to the upper floor where Alustriel had her chambers.

"You are looking well, Drizzt. I am pleased."

Alustriel kept up a light flow of conversation as they moved through the palace, aware of the ever present eyes and ears. She was delighted to see the Drow again and made no pretense otherwise. Only when they reached her private quarters did Alustriel turn to the men and women following in silent procession and dismiss them, preceding Drizzt into her sitting room and bidding him close the door behind him.

Pulling at the voluptuous flowing sleeves of her court gown Alustriel glanced up at Drizzt as she motioned her waiting maid to depart and when quite alone with him she grinned, all mischief.

"Now, Drizzt, what brings you to Silverymoon? I have activated wards to give us privacy and I hope you don't mind, but I absolutely must get out of this."

One pale eyebrow arched upward as the expensive and exquisite silk gown was unceremoniously stripped from the lithe body and with a whirl of silk, discarded. Pale limbs were glimpsed along with the briefest glimpse of undergarments as the Lady stepped behind a screen and Drizzt sighed softly and settled himself into a chair, focusing his attention out the window at the gardens below.

"It is just so good to get out of that dress. Why court wear has to be so formal and heavy I don't know."

Drizzt considered the silk puddle on the floor and refrained from answering. While silk was light there was a great deal of it resting there and it was decorated in gold and jewels, all of which would give it weight. A wispy trail of blue silk floated through the door nearest Alustriel's screen and a long shapely arm appeared to grasp it as it neared and in seconds the Lady, now clad in the lighter and considerably shorter blue gown, stepped from behind her screen.

"Much better." Alustriel deftly removed pins holding the high coil of her hair in place and walked across the room toward a small table containing decanters and glasses. "Tell me why you have come, Drizzt. I had hoped to see you before this and you have the look of someone on a mission about you. This is, I gather, no pleasure trip?"

"It is good to see you, Lady Alustriel and I am pleased to see Silverymoon once more. I wished to see you for the sake of our friendship, but I also need some small assistance. I must reach Mithril Hall inside of three days, and thence reach Waterdeep with all speed."

Alustriel considered the Drow for a long moment before she poured wine into two goblets and made her way with the drinks back to Drizzt. "Why the rush, my friend?"

"It is a rather long and somewhat convoluted story, and there will be a better time to tell you the details of it. For now, in brief, I have moved to a planet called Earth which is engaged in a war with a Dark Wizard named Voldemort. It appears the Dark Lord has discovered the means to enter Faerun and has acquired certain allies here against whom the people of Earth are singly unprepared to face."

Alustriel settled in the chair opposite Drizzt and placed the goblets on the window sill. "This is disturbing."

"Even more so when you consider these allies are Drow from, I believe, Menzoberranzan. I have come in search of allies who might even the odds, and give the people I have come to know and consider Family a chance against this unholy alliance. From all accounts the threat of Voldemort is bad enough, but when teamed with Drow…" He shook his head slightly and Alustriel nodded her understanding.

Drizzt sipped his wine and relaxed back into his chair. Alustriel would understand the implications only too well and though her concern was Silverymoon and the Northern lands of Faerun she would have a care for a people totally unprepared for the threat Drow presented. He doubted he would need to say more about the situation and settled back to wait, giving her the opportunity to think.

Slender fingers rubbed slowly and absently against the window sill, her silver hair blowing gently in the breeze. He watched the gardens below and the courtiers who came and went, content with the silence.

Alustriel nodded after a time, coming to a decision. "Very well, Drizzt. I will gift to you the fastest horse in my stable, and he shall be shod with enchanted shoes. If you leave within the hour you could reach Mithril Hall before the night is done. I shall arrange for a squad of volunteers from my Knights of Silver to accompany you to this world you now choose to call home. If you could give me the details of where to send them, and when, I shall see they arrive."

"You are most generous, My Lady. There is a mage in Waterdeep named Merinid. He knows of the gate to Earth and will arrange for their passage. He has volunteered his services and should be preparing to leave Faerun soon. My Lady Liriel is teaching on Earth and will require time off soon and he has volunteered to take her place."

Alustriel nodded slowly, considering the Ranger for a long moment before she rang a small silver bell and turned to address the servant who entered at the summons.

"Yes, My Lady?" He was human, dressed in fine white clothes that claimed not a single crease.

"Send word to the stables to have Thunder shod with his special shoes. You may inform the Stable Master to see to it himself, and thence to hand the stallion to Master Do'Urden

The servant bowed and closed the door behind him and Alustriel turned bright eyes on the Drow. "Now, Master Do'Urden, we shall have a few minutes in which to clear up a couple of matters before you make your way down to the stables. I shall contact Merinid and arrange a pick up point for my troops. He and his charming wife are known to me. I wish you every fortune and Tymora's blessing on your journey."

Drizzt nodded and rose to his feet but Alustriel lightly touched his arm, stilling his movement to leave and continue on his way.

"You said Liriel? To be exact, 'My Lady Liriel'. Perchance the Liriel you speak of is the Priestess of Eilistraee named Liriel Baenre?" At Drizzt's faint nod Alustriel arched an eyebrow. "I met her some years ago and she did not strike me as the sort to take time off from a commitment unless something… Drizzt? Have you finally come to terms with the past and moved on?"

Nodding Drizzt sighed softly. "Liriel is pregnant with my child. We met by chance and it was fortuitous for both of us. She, like I, had old wounds that required healing and we found ourselves healing each other. I like to think Cattie-brie would approve."

"I have no doubt your Cattie-brie would be smiling in approval. You have grieved for what you have lost long enough, my friend. It is time you began to live again and from what I know of Liriel, she would be very good for you. My congratulations to you both for finding a future together, now be on your way, my friend. I shall see to my Knights and giving this adopted world that has earned your trust a helping hand."

When Drizzt had gone the Lady considered the garden below for a long moment and then made her way into her bedchamber. In one corner of the room, a top a marble pedestal stood a silver bowl containing shimmering water. Alustriel moved to the bowl and dipped a finger lightly in the water, uttering a soft incantation. The image of a woman, silver haired like herself appeared, and the Lady of Silverymoon smiled in greeting.

"Laeral, my sister, I have a message I need passed on to a mutual acquaintance."

Laeral of Waterdeep inclined her head slightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was a wild and savage beauty to the lands between Silverymoon and the mountains in which Mithril Hall lay. Through the long night, atop the enchanted steed Drizzt crossed the mountains in mere hours instead of days. Despite the enchanted horseshoes he would need to rest the stallion soon, but Mithril Hall lay in the vale below and the horse could rest in the comfort of a stable.

It was approaching sunrise, the eastern skyline lightening with dawn when Drizzt drew reign and stopped atop the cliff. He looked about him, remembering past battles fought on this ridge guarding the hidden entrance to Mithril Hall and for a moment sadness overwhelmed him. He had seen so many friends die but he still had the memories of them, and one day those memories might not hurt so much. An Elf, he was assured by other Elves, became accustomed to watching the shorter lived races die about them.

"It has been too long, my friends. In my memory you walk here, young and strong and I know it to be only a shadow of the past, but it is how I prefer to remember you." Drizzt patted the horse's neck, looking down the cliff face in the direction of the hidden entrance to the Hall. "I hope Wulgar has not forgotten me."

Dismounting, unwilling to chance the horse damaging his legs or hooves, Drizzt led the animal carefully down the narrow path. He knew the hidden Dwarven sentries would have been watching him for an hour or so. Indeed, in the vale below a familiar, stocky figure emerged from the now open doors.

Stumpet Rakingclaw of Mithril Hall, a Priestess and possibly even High Priestess for all he knew, stood before the doors, her greying beard and hair waving gently in the morning breeze. He knew she was watching him, noting the green cloak and glint of armour, seeking some sign of recognition. As he came down from the cliff face and crossed quickly over the rocky ground he saw her smile widen, and knew she had recognized him. The breeze tugged at his white hair and he ignored it, having eyes only for this so familiar figure from his past.

"Stumpet, how have you been?" He called out.

Stumpet, completely ignoring the dignity of a Priestess of her rank, ran up to Drizzt and wrapped his slender waist in a bear hug. "Drizzt, Drizzt old friend. What has it been, fifteen years?" Her face was pressed into his chest, Drizzt being near a head and a half taller than her diminutive four foot height.

"Closer to twenty years, Stumpet. It is very good to see you again. Tell me, how fares the king of this fine mine? How does Wulgar liking sitting the throne of his father?"

She was older, greyer but still the Stumpet he knew. Dwarves did not age and pass on so quickly as the human species, but he knew one day he would return here and the faces he had known would be gone, their bones interred and cold stone alone would mark their resting place.

Drizzt allowed Stumpet to lead him into the upper levels of Mithril Hall. "His beard started to grow a couple of years after ye left, so now his advisors are not so hard on him. He fares well enough, friend Drizzt."

Stumpet led Drizzt to the first level where beardless Dwarven youths took the stallion, eyeing the tall steed with wide eyes until the old Stable Master drove them to their duties. The old Dwarf nodded briefly to the Ranger before overseeing the stallions care. Stumpet chattered on about the running of the Hall since his departure as she led him down to the lower levels and to the throne room of Mithril Hall.

By the time they entered the throne room Drizzt had been given a fair overview of the events of the past twenty years. Entering they found Garamar Benchcrusher dancing around the throne and her son Wulgar, the King of Mithril Hall watching the restless Battlerager. The King's amusement was evident in the small smile just visible through the healthy growth of a foot long beard.

"Good mornin' tae ye mother. How fares yer day?"

Drizzt resisted the urge to smile, thinking that had he been on Earth he would have named the rolling brogue of the Dwarf as a Scott's accent. When he heard the distinctive brogue at the leaky Cauldron in London, or from a student at Hogwarts, it often brought back memories of younger days.

"T'is shapin' up ter be a fine day indeed, Son. We ha'e a guest. Yer Uncle Do'Urden ha'e come out of hidin'." Stumpet grinned, stepping to one side as Drizzt entered the throne room.

The Drow eyed the antics of the Battlerager for a moment as the young King's eyes widen before turning his attention fully upon the King. Wulgar Battlehammer was tall for a Dwarf, with flame red hair and a foot long fire red beard any Dwarf would be proud to boast of. His craggy face was distinctively marked with brilliant blue eyes and he was as broad across the shoulders as his famous father Bruenor had been. He was clad in Mithril plate mail, his Great Axe, crafted by the best of the Halls Weaponsmiths from mithril, was set to the side of the throne, Dwarven runes marking the broad blade giving warning to enchantment enhanced abilities.

He was a strapping figure, regal and looked every inch of him a King. Drizzt had little doubt his father would have been proud of the young warrior.

Garamar Benchcrusher, however, was anything but regal. Mithril was renowned for its hardy properties, one of which was its ability to withstand time and not rust. The Battlerager's armor was crafted from Mithril but somehow he appeared to have mastered the art of not only denting mithril but also rusting it. As he pranced about the throne his armour screeched and squealed, the brown stains standing out as much as the six inch spikes that made him resemble a particularly nasty porcupine.

His coal black beard hid much of his face and was the only hair visible, the rest of his head being hidden beneath a solid mithril helmet sporting a three foot long spite atop it. His often broken nose was a veritable beak beneath the severely crooked nose-guard of his helmet

"What! That darned Elf shows up after twenty years wi'oot sae much as a message tae say he's still kicking, an' expects me tae welcome him wi' open arms? The no good pointy eared, black skinned spoil sport who din nae let me kill me first Orc till I were twelve!" Wulgar was off his throne and striding toward Drizzt, fire red hair flowing about him like a cloak.

"Welcome to you to, you over sized, underweight, beardless dwarf. A Goblin has more of a gut than you." Drizzt tilted his head, surprised at how tall the Dwarf had grown. Wulgar was almost as tall as he and for a Dwarf that was uncommon.

"Beardless!" Bellowed the King.

"Well, I suppose that rat's tail might be accounted a beard… If one stretched the imagination by a goodly amount."

"Huh! Still a skinny beanpole who can'nae decide if he is comin' or a goin'. Sure an' he should ha'e been called Wind he does sae much blowin' about."

Broad smiles broke out on both faces and Drow and Dwarf embraced, hugging and squeezing until Drizzt felt the stocky Dwarf might damage his back.

"It is good tae ha'e ye back. How long may we ha'e yer company?"

"I am sorry I have not visited in a while, and I have no time now to stay as long as I would like. I have a war to fight, and the first people I thought of who might help was none other than the evilest bunch of fighters on the planet."

Garamar, who had come to an abrupt halt to overhear the exchange of insults, perked up on hearing of a war to be fought. The Dwarf's wide lips split into a huge grin and he began to shiver and shake, setting his armour to screeching fit to shatter glass and began to chant 'fight', ever eager to throw himself into a fray.

"Fight. Fight. Fight! Aye, ma armour needs a goo't oil'in."

The Dwarven King eyed the hooting Battlerager for a long moment and sighed, rolling his eyes to the grinning Drow. "You do realize it will be hours before we can quiet him now."

"He'll quiet down when we talk of the battle to come." Drizzt assured the King.

"Battleragers." Stumpet snorted, making her way to the throne dais and settling herself in the smaller seat placed there. "They ne'er be happy unless they be lubricatin' their armour wi' the blood o' Orcs an' such."

"What ha'e ye got yer'self in tae if ye need clan Battlehammer's aid? We can nay ha'e our great Weapon Master Do'Urden face a fight alone. How many o' me lads d' ye think ye might be a needin'?" Wulgar led Drizzt toward the dais and motioned for a seat to be placed there, intent on discussing the prospect of a good fight.

"It should be a fine fight, Wulgar, son of Bruenor. The Lady of Silverymoon has pledged a number of the Knights of Silver and the mage Merinid, who is the new God of Murder, has allied himself in his human form." At the Dwarf King's uncertain look on mention of the God of Murder Drizzt grinned. "He is far from what you may think the God of Murder should be, my friend. He is a good friend."

"I di'na know if it be sage tae play wi' Gods no of Moradin's kin."

"It does no good to ignore the existence of other Gods either." Stumped glanced at her son. "I'm no thrilled at tae thought o' t' God o' Murder either, but I know t' Elf well enough tae trust him."

Drizzt inclined his head to Stumpet. "I will tell you more of Merinid later. He will be taking the Knights of Silver through a gateway to another world, and I would hope he will also be taking at least fifty of Clan Battlehammer with him. I was hoping you might spare upwards of two hundred warriors in all, the fifty in an advance group and the rest to follow for the main battle."

Wulgar nodded slowly. "I've nae heard o' a fight needin' fightin' anywhere near. Another world, ye say? Now that would be tae broadenin' t' horizons o' a few, me self be in' amongst 'em. Me Generals be sayin' I need combat experience so I'll be comin' wi' tae main group. Ye ha'e no said what we will be a fightin'. Be it Goblins or Giants mayhap?"

Drizzt sighed. This was the hard part and while the King had said he would send his warriors he knew the Dwarves had very set ideas on meddling beyond their own domain. Dwarves were not keen on magic other than that which enhanced weapons and armour and brought them deeper into their underground domain.

"On another world where I have found a place I can call my home, much as I call Mithril Hall home, we would be fighting Drow. I have no doubt the Drow will use Goblins and Kobolds, even perhaps Orcs in a bid to gain power. Born to that world is a Wizard, not as we know magic users, but equally as powerful and dark souled. He is known there as The Dark Lord and he bids to rule that world, and knowing the appetites of such Wizards, it is my fear he might thence seek to claim Faerun. To this end he has enlisted Drow from Menzoberranzan, and thus is a gateway opened between the worlds. Merinid would stop him from threatening the balance upon Faerun, to this end he takes a place in the fight. He or his wife, Aerie, will manage another gate, one through which we may travel between the worlds and stop him on his own world from coming to Faerun."

"A human wizard, I suppose?" The King snorted. "These idiots sniff magic an' it does somethin' tae their brain, I swear. Aye, I'll be in the stoppin' o' t' fool. Ye will ha'e all tae troops ye need an' they be ready tae move inside a ten-day. Just tell me where tae send t' advance guard and leave t' rest tae me."

Wulgar raised his head and glowered down the length of the hall at the watching Dwarves who had come on hearing of the return of the Ranger. "Let's be ha'in' some food and then we be sharin' stories afore Master Do'Urden be off."

Drizzt settled back in his seat and smiled. He could see the shadow of his old friend in the young face of his son. Clan Battlehammer would rise to the challenge and not one of the Dwarves Wulgar chose would balk at the idea of leaving the world that birthed them to fight for another world.

It was close to sunset when Drizzt, with Stumpet at his side left Mithril Hall's deep ways and emerged into the cool mountain air. He held the reigns of the well rested stallion which nosed him, seemingly eager to be off.

"I'll be coming wi' t' main forces tae this new world of yer's, Drizzt. Some o' my better trained clerics will be wi' me. Now ye take care. Yer horse ha'e been fed food we magiced just a mite. He should nae need feeding fer a few days. Are ye goin' tae be visiting the site?"

"I was planning on visiting." He turned and embraced the cleric before swinging into the saddle and looking down at her. "Is there anything on the trail I need to be concerned with?"

"There be a mangy group o' Bugbears movin' in tae the area. They no ha'e breached tae doors an' I doubt they will, but I keep the place under me eye."

Stumpet could see Drizzt was far from pleased at the idea of the creatures moving so close to a site of such importance to him. She did not doubt should they cross paths with the Ranger they would not be long for this world.

"I'll take care of it should I meet them. Make sure that son of yours gets those troops moving. I'll need some Dwarven muscle before this ends." Drizzt smiled down at the Dwarf and inclined his head. "He is a fine King, Stumpet Rakingclaw. He does you and Bruenor proud."

For a long time Stumpet stood at the doors to the hall, watching after the Drow though she lost sight of him once the stallion crested the ridge. A sad smile curved her lips, the memories of bygone days filled her. It was not until her son's strong arms encircled her and led her inside that she cast off the shadow of what once was.

"Come on, ma. Ye got tae bless the campaign with yer best Holy Water or the Generals will be doin' nought but complain."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drizzt had ridden fast after leaving the valley that had come to be known as Battle Ridge following the great battle many years before. It had been a vicious battle fought between the Dwarves of Mithril Hall and the Orc horde that had sought control of the Spine of the World Mountains. Here the ground was littered with the bleaching bones of hundreds of Orcs and Drizzt could almost see and smell the battle. He had been a part of it, as had his friends. It was nothing more than history to the new generations, but something more to him and the few who survived the fight who still lived and breathed.

Free of the valley he pushed Thunder faster, wary still of the terrain, but intent on a purpose. He was on a tight schedule, but there was a place he was determined to visit before he returned to Earth. This would be his only opportunity while on Faerun.

A campfires glow alerted him to the presence of others and caused him to alter his course a little, bringing himself to the high point of a ridge overlooking a valley he would have ridden through. Tethering the stallion with a pat and low word, he blended with the terrain and made his way down the ridge to check out the encampment. It well might be a group of human trader's intent on reaching one of the outlying towns, or even Mithril Hall itself.

He was assured, by the growling and rude behaviour going on in the camp, that it was no human group. Circling carefully he placed the few sentries and sought a head count of how many Bugbears he might be dealing with. He had no doubt this was the group Stumpet had been keeping an eye on, and the thought they would eventually disturb the gravesite sparked his temper.

He had little difficulty marking the Chieftain of the group. Generally the largest and most vicious individual ruled the packs, and this was no exception to the rule. He stood close to seven feet tall and his hide was a lighter yellow than his fellows, the thick coarse hair visible where he did not wear armour was a light brown. Wedge-shaped ears flickered back and forth as he listened to the arguing of his troop and his small eyes, an uncommon shade of green in the firelight, were narrowed.

Drizzt listened, knowing the goblinoid languages of the region, as the band made their excuses for failing to enter the tomb under the hill. He sighed softly, knowing he could not leave them free to desecrate that tomb above all others. One day it would happen, but while he was alive and near such desecration would never take place. His friends deserved to rest in peace and he was here to stop the Bugbears on this occasion.

Drizzt listened to the snarling guttural voices and the Chieftains deep voiced growl. He wanted to add to his treasures, and the tomb at the crest of the hill was sure to be a source of gold he would not leave untouched.

"Not this tomb, you over sized dogs." He breathed, blending with the deep shadows of the night, making for the nearest of the sentries he had marked.

He was silent and invisible in the night, making good use of his superior night vision and the years of training that had given him a reputation, even amidst the best Rangers the realms had produced. He was Drow and the darkness of the night was nothing compared to the utter dark of the Underdark that had birthed him. Silent as only Drow could be, he moved through the night, feeling no remorse for the creatures that fell to his silent blades. He had known Bugbears enough to know to strike quickly and silently.

Patient he waited, watching and listening to the main group, well aware he was outnumbered but confident in his skills. He smiled as the Chieftain singled out a change of sentry and dispatched the group. Fading back away from the camp he felt in his pouch and drew out the small statue and placed it on the ground before him.

"Guenhwyvar, my friend. It is time to hunt." He whispered.

The Bugbear walked around growling under his breath about overzealous leaders and sentries who hid themselves so well even their replacement could not find them easily. Clearly they were safe enough in the forest with such well hidden watchers. He knew the sentry was supposed to be around here somewhere and… ah, a rustle of a bush gave away the location and he congratulated himself on finding the spot.

His growled comment to return to camp was cut off when 600 pounds of black panther leaped up from the undergrowth and her jaws locked about his neck, strangling his cry before he could voice it. Her weight bore the Bugbear to the ground and with a mid air twist there was a crack, marking the breaking of the creature's neck.

Guenhwyvar raised her head from the Bugbears throat and looked around, ears twitching as she listened for any sign her kill had been marked. The Bugbear camp gave no indication the creatures were alarmed and she slipped back into the undergrowth, intent on taking down a second sentry before the bodies of the original sentries might be found.

Drizzt met Guenhwyvar as the cat took down the last of the sentries, reaching to stroke her midnight fur gently. He had not expected to be able to take out all of the sentries so successfully, but it seemed some God of Faerun was smiling on them this night. There were only fifteen of the warriors remaining, and he was confident in his ability, and those of the cat, to handle such a number.

As he approached the camp he heard the Chieftain growl an alert to his warriors. The creature had marked the failure of his warriors to return to camp, and in the sudden activity Drizzt silently entered the camp and worked himself up onto one of the crude animal hide huts. The smell of cooking meat told him this must be the kitchen, and as he crouched on the roof a massively fat Bugbear waddled out of the hut, a rusted cauldron in one hand.

The creature wore a smeared and burned hide apron and held a huge ladle in the other hand. It set the cauldron on the ground at his feet and large ears flicked back and forth, testing the sounds on the night breeze blowing directly into his face. He growled softly, deep in his throat before opening his jaws to summon the group to eat, when a silent shadow landed behind him. In a flash of blue starlight and new snow the cook lay dead over the pot he had, moments before, put on the ground.

A growl, deep and furious told Drizzt the kill had been witnessed, and he looked up to grin defiantly at the three Bugbears coming toward him. Intent on finishing this as quickly as possible Drizzt charged, even as their growls alerted the others to the intruder in their midst.

The first Bugbear, jaws gaping, mace swinging high, barely had time to register the glowing light was a narrow blade before it had laid open his chest. Twinkle and Icingdeath wove skillfully together, nicking and cutting, the tip of Twinkle opening the creatures jugular and Drizzt was away, closing in on the second onrushing Bugbear.

By this time the alarm had the camp alert to the intruder and the Chieftain was bellowing at his men, huge hand wielding a massive two-handed sword, pointing the weapon at the slender figure darting forward over the bodies of their kin.

"What you waiting for? Kill this bug!" The leader bellowed, unconcerned with the identity of the intruder. His warriors seemed to freeze at the realization they faced a Drow, and the wicked grin on Drizzt's face set them back. "Kill the bug!"

His opponents wore leather armour that had seen better days and each wielded a Morningstar mace. Some were reaching for shields, while others grasped their maces in double handed grips and answered Drizzt's charge with one of their own. The Chieftain of the group was clad in better quality studded leather and looked to be fairly adept at wielding his massive sword.

Not willing to give the creature's time to organize against him Drizzt danced forward, Twinkle leading. Leaping to the top of a boulder one of the creatures had been using as a chair, and then leaping off and into the face of the nearest Bugbear, something of a manic grin twisted the Drow's face. Twinkle nipped and poked and Icingdeath slashed, opening a wide slit in the creature's throat before Drizzt came down to the ground and spun away from a wildly swinging mace.

In a move that would leave a ballet dancer blushing in shame, Drizzt spun on one leg, kicking at the ankle of the nearest creature and hearing the snap of breaking bone. As the roaring brute stumbled to one knee, Twinkle found a gap in the armour under a flailing arm and pierced flesh, sliding between rib bones to pierce the humanoid's heart.

Looking up from his latest kill, Drizzt's eyes glowed violet in the low campfire light. Dancing shadows lent him an eerie, otherworldly air and he smiled.

"Do attack." He purred.

A shield baring Bugbear rushed forward, mace coming in from the side and the much smaller Drow ducked under the wild swing, danced out of range and spun around, coming in behind the creature and running up its back. His scimitars whirled and slashed, nicking and cutting all the while. The roaring brute bellowed with pain before falling ominously silent, Icingdeath spraying blood as Drizzt leaped from his perch on the creatures back, slitting his neck open.

For a timeless moment the Bugbears stared at the latest of their number to fall to the whirling blades of the Drow. Rage and anger now were turning to fear and it was a reaction Drizzt knew well as he abandoned his kill and leapt toward battle. From somewhere in the back of the crush a Bugbear screamed, a blood curdling sound that heralded death, and for Drizzt it marked the presence of the silent panther.

He was well accustomed to the techniques of his boon companion, and he was only too happy to keep the Bugbears attention whist Guen picked her prey and struck silently and efficiently. In the darkness it seemed to the Bugbears that the night itself was intent on killing them.

The Chieftain roared as he watched Drizzt cut down another of his warriors, a whirling, cutting dervish of killing finesse, and somewhere amongst his milling minions another screamed as unseen death struck.

"It be but one bug! Squash it already!" He swung his two-handed sword in a mighty blow, intending to cleave the lavender eyed Drow warrior in two.

Drizzt had not for an instant forgotten the huge warrior, and had been keeping aware of his position, even as he fought the lesser creatures. As the great sword descended he faded from beneath its path, leaving his unfortunate opponent directly in the line of the strike. The Bugbear screamed as the sword bit deep into it's shoulder and curved around, deflected by the dense bone to near decapitate it's victim.

Wincing at the gruesome display Drizzt sped on, catching a glimpse of the panther as she leapt from a tree onto the back of a Bugbear. The creature screamed and threw himself to the ground, rolling and trying to free himself of the clawing and biting demon that had materialized from the night. Unconcerned for the cat, knowing her skill in hunting such creatures, he danced his way through the group, cutting and wounding as he went, taking a killing blow if the opportunity presented.

Drizzt rolled with the swing of a mace, taking only a glancing blow of what might have broken his shoulder had it connected cleanly. His key to surviving the fight was to keep moving, being smaller and lighter, and far faster, than his prey. He had long ago learned to keep moving, to wound, to annoy and take the killing blow when the opportunity presented itself. It was always best to strike to kill quickly, rather than have wounded half dead creatures muddling the battlefield. Where his people enjoyed playing with their prey, he opted to kill quickly and neatly, not allowing even these sorry creatures to suffer unnecessary pain.

The Chieftain roared as his sword killed one of his own, but it was a lesser being and a fool of a creature to get in his way. Unconcerned with the hapless subordinate he swung again, a huge sweep of the sword that had his own tribe back peddling fast to escape damage.

"What are you waiting for? I haven't even worked up a sweat yet." Drizzt taunted the remaining warriors.

The leader snarled and charged, lumbering to a clumsy stop as one of his warriors roared and went down in a tangle of limbs and black fur. In plain sight the panther clung to the creatures back, her claws raking down the hapless Bugbears back, stripping the flesh from his bones and sinking her fangs into his neck. The Bugbear gurgled and jerked and Drizzt glimpsed the spine of the creature as Guenhwyvar raised her head and roared, drawing all eyes to her. Without thinking the warriors stared at their comrade's death and the great cat whose searing golden eyes promised death, and Drizzt took the opportunity to mow his way through them, nicking, cutting and piercing as he went.

Pandemonium ensued, even the Chieftain taking a step back. The few remaining warriors scattered, the more seriously wonded stumbling and Drizzt knew it would not take Guen long to hunt them down and finish them. The Chieftain's bellow went ignored as the Bugbears fled, intent on escaping to the dark caves that were their home, leaving their Chieftain to the Drow fighter and the great black cat.

"I'm not afraid of you bug." The two-handed sword cleaved the air between Drow and Bugbear and the creatures green eyes glinted in the firelight. "You will die and the devil cat with you."

"I think not." The Drow stepped lightly away from the sweep of the sword even as Guen leapt off in pursuit of the fleeing monsters.

Slash and sweep, there seemed very little of technique in the creatures fighting style and Drizt was patient, testing the defence and seeing just how much range and movement the Bugbear commanded. From away in the night a Bugbear screamed his death cry and Drizzt grinned at the momentary panic in the green eyes. Chieftain he might have been but he was not immune to fear, and when a second fleeing Bugbear screamed Drizzt took his chance.

He came in under the sweep of the great sword, nimble feet dancing and carrying him forward, Icingdeath and Twinkle perfectly complimenting each other. Nicking at the creatures arms, opening one hairy wrist and the Chieftain bellowed, unable to command the great sword with his hand bloodied. His grip on the pommel slipped, the sword dipped and Drizzt stepped to the side, grasped the weakening hand and used the massively muscled arm to pull himself up the side of the monster, Twinkle slashing neatly and precisely to open the creature's throat.

Lavender eyes met green in a stare that even now brooked no quarter. The Bugbear stumbled to its knees; blood soaking the front of its armour. Drizzt watched as the beast wavered, coughed blood and fell forward, nerveless fingers dropping the sword.

Distantly Drizzt caught a scream which, he thought, might be one of the fleeing Bugbears. It might also have been some other creature which had met its end this night, as was the way of the wild lands. Death was common place here, the rules of survival on a very primal level. Confident the panther would rejoin him the Drow exited the camp, climbed back up the ridge and found the stallion where he had tethered him.

Listening to the night he could detect no sound that might suggest danger and with a pat to the glossy neck he led the stallion down the ridge and along the valley, seeking the hill at its end and the door crafted by the Dwarves that marked the entrance to the tomb.

The symbol of Clan Battlehammer, a foaming tankard was set above the insignia of his own Drow house, the stylized eight legged spider, each leg holding a different weapon commonly used by the Drow. Above the Do'Urden symbol lay the Elk, sign of the Barbarian clan Wulfgar, Drizzt's brother in arms, had been born into. Icewind Dale, like the Underdark and Menzoberranzan, was a long way in the past but always a part of the human and Drow warriors.

Drizzt lightly ran a finger over the foaming mug standard, remembering fondly the old shield Bruenor had wielded, embossed with the design and the one horned helmet he had favoured. He touched his hand to the Elk, recalling the first time he had met the brash barbarian youth, captive to Bruenor after a failed barbarian raid on Ten Towns of Icewind Dale. Such times they had had, so long in the past.

Carved into the door and so exquisitely coloured it might well have been the real ruby wielded by the Halfling who had been a part of their group was the symbol they had chosen for Regis. Rumblebelly, Bruenor had called him, his real name being Regis. The ruby gem had had the wondrous enchantment of persuasion, a powerful charm, cast upon it.

Above the four symbols was the carving of a longbow crossed over the blade of a long sword, a Rose set in the centre. Above this symbol which, perhaps, hurt the most to see, was carved the symbol of the Gods each of them had followed.

Mielikki's golden horned, blue eyed unicorn head was set to the left. She was the Lady of Forests, patron of Rangers and dear to his own heart. Moradin's Symbol was carved in the centre, a Hammer over an anvil, patron God of Bruenor's bloodline. Set to the right of Moradin's sign was the blazing sword on a blood red shield, the sign of Tempus whom Wulfgar always called out to in the heat of battle, to guide and strengthen his arm.

"I've come to visit, my friends."

A small sound drew his head around and he nodded briefly to the cat, who sat upon her haunches and settled down to wait. He reached to caress the panther's head and assured she had taken no serious injury from the fight, Drizzt tethered the stallion a short distance from the tomb and returned to touch the door.

It was enchanted, of course. Few alive could enter this place freely, he being one of them. The door rolled aside, the magic cast into the very stone recognizing him and opening the way, leaving him free to enter the tomb of the Companions of the Hall.

Ever-burning torches offered light, springing into dancing flame as he stepped through the door. A flight of steps was carved into the rock itself by skilled Dwarven hands and Drizzt descended, one hand lightly tracing the wall as he walked, until he came off the steps and faced a solid block of mithril. Only Dwarves would consider using such a priceless metal to guard the dead, but the Dwarves had loved Bruenor and those he had called his children. Only Mithril, he knew, would have been fitting for the gruff old Dwarf who had adopted a human girl child and a Barbarian youth, turning both into fine adults. Only Bruenor could have accepted a renegade Drow Elf and freely called him friend.

Drizzt reached out and grasped the handle, feeling the faintest tingle as the magic sought him out, accepted him and subsided. Turning the mithril handle Drizzt opened the outer volt and walked through.

The chamber had been carved out of the rock by the industrious Dwarves and the statues lining the walls were detailed as only Dwarves could work stone. There was barely a tool mark to show the hand carving of the walls and after viewing the statues, if one chanced to meet the flesh and blood person, one would not have had a problem recognizing them. Yet no one would be meeting these people in this life.

Closest to the door was the largest of the statues. It was life-sized, as were all of the statues and the man was huge, near seven feet tall. Shoulder length hair flowed over wolf skin armour, each hair of the man's head precisely carved. The wolf skin draped over his shoulder might have been real so perfectly was it depicted. Resting in his hands was a stone version of his favourite weapon, the weapon his Dwarven foster father had crafted and enchanted for him, even the runes precisely drawn that dedicated it to the Dwarven Gods whose power had been called upon in its making. The carved face was hard, determined yet had a softness to it that was entirely human.

"Wulfgar, my brother-in-arms. We have some tales to tell each other in the feast hall of Tempus. Keep a seat ready for me, my friend." Drizzt sighed softly, staring at the statue for a long moment before moving to the next statue down, on the opposite wall.

This one was a Dwarf, his plate mail armour exquisitely detailed, almost reflecting the torch light as metal armour would have. In one hand was a battle axe, its haft marked with many notches while in the other rested a large circular shield emblazoned with the Battlehammer foaming mug standard. A helmet with a curved horn, the mate on the opposite side broken and the sight of that one horned helmet almost broke Drizzt's heart. His flowing beard, wild and long, almost red in the flickering light looked real enough to tempt him to reach out a pull a lock. How Bruenor would bellow if he had dared.

"I miss the nights when the others had gone to bed and left us to talk late into the night about the battles we had fought. I even miss the nights of drinking, my old friend. I miss your complaints about Rumblebelly and I miss your growls and honesty. Have a cold one waiting for me, for I shall have a story the likes of which you would not believe. Sure'n you will call me a darned liar more than once as I tell it. The world is not a better place for your passing, Bruenor Battlehammer."

Drizzt chose not to move back across the chamber to the two statues set close together but to move instead to the small statue that so ably depicted the Halfling. No armour for this one. Regis had not been one to restrict his movement with the weight or stiffness of armour. Well cut clothing and around his neck a pendant baring a gem. His feet were unshod, large and haired, the sign it was no human child captured in stone, but a Halfling with a mace at his belt. It had rarely been used, that mace, Regis being one for stealth and finesse rather than brute strength. He had exercised his wiles to the benefit of the companions on so many occasions, and often to Bruenor's annoyance. Regis had dabbled successfully in politics with the aid of the enchanted Ruby, and the Halfling and the Dwarf had a unique relationship neither acknowledged publicly.

"Regis, you old thief. Mayhap the God's are yelling at you for stealing one of their jewels or talking non stop. Are you taking away their lady's or interfering in their politics; perhaps stealing the food from their tables? Don't get in too much trouble for I am not there to save you, though perhaps the one who calls you Rumblebelly is growling at your heels, keeping you honest."

For a moment he rested a hand lightly on the Halfling's head, delaying the moment when he must turn and face the woman across the way.

She was tall, though not a great deal taller than Drizzt and her hair was cut to flow around her shoulders in soft clouds of curls. For a moment it was not the cold statue standing there but the real life flesh and blood woman he had loved, who had dared to love a Drow in all honesty.

Her chain shirt might have been a second skin, it fitted her so well, the real one crafted by her foster fathers skilled hands. Hanging from her belt was a long sword, its hilt shaped skillfully into the semblance of a panther almost exactly like Guen when stretched out into a leap. She was depicted wearing a cloak but the ever present bow and quiver of arrows was present, Taulmaril, the enchanted bow she had found in the ruins of Mithril Hall the first day they had found it.

The one who had crafted the statue had captured something of her beauty and also her soul. If you looked into her eyes you might imagine her looking back at you, seeing past your defences and into the depths of your being. She had always been good at looking into others and discerning their true intent.

"Catti-brie. My first love."

The very human Cattie-brie, daughter of humans killed in a raid in the distant lands surrounding Ten Towns. Taken in and reared by the surly, gruff old Dwarf who had been king of a lost hall of great riches. Long gone days, but good days.

"I miss you above all the others. Your fire red hair, you're caring blue eyes that always saw so much others would seek to hide from you. You always saw to the truth behind the words, and you always knew just what to say. You were the rose, Cattie-brie. You were our heart, the centre of our group. You kept us going even if all hope seemed lost. I don't think any of the others would argue with me over that."

Drizzt paused, his feet bringing him close to the statue, within easy touching distance, though he did not reach out to touch. It would be cold stone, not the warm flesh he had known so well.

"I have found another to love, as you told me I must, Cat. I believe you would approve of her. She knows what you meant to me and that I will forever love you. We will have our first child soon and she bosses me about as you used to do."

He could almost imagine, in the flickering light, that the statue smiled. Almost. She would have though, he was sure of that. No one could understand just how much of his soul had been held in that one human woman's delicate, competent hands.

"I hope you understand, my Cattie-brie. Remember you will always be the first women to enter my heart. You wanted me to live on, to find love again and I have done so, to my eternal surprise. But you will always be my love."

Drizzt turned, hating to turn his back on the statue but it was only a statue, no flesh and blood woman to tell him not to be such a maudlin fool. The final statue of the group was one he did not like looking upon as it depicted himself. His armour and weapons were exact replicas and the sculpture had even captured something of his lightness and a suggestion of his speed, but he still did not feel easy seeing himself here.

It made him feel like a ghost.

He could hear Bruenor snort and Regis laugh, and the bellow of Wulfgar roaring in amusement. And almost feel the gentle caress of the woman who alone of the companions would have understood. Smiling Drizzt headed to the doors at the end of the chamber and entered the tomb of his friends.

There were no burning torches here but that did not bother Drizzt, who let his eyes adjust into the spectrum he had used for so many years before he had seen the light of the sun.

Each stone sarcophagus was individually marked by the items resting on the lids. The first was the largest coffin in the room and the wonderful war hammer, Aegis-fang and Wulfgar's wolf hide and armour rested upon the stone.

The second was the smallest, the size of a human child's and marked the resting place of the Halfling. His mace and chain shirt rested here with the enchanted ruby lying amidst the folds of the chain shirt.

Next was the sarcophagus of the old King of Mithril Hall, his coffin marked by the suit of Dwarven platemail and the well used battle axe with its well notched haft. Brueonor's round shield with the foaming mug lay there too, and resting on it was the one horned helmet.

Furthest from the door he found her resting place, the long slender sarcophagus marked with her chain shirt. Resting over the shirt was the enchanted Taulmaril, the longbow and its companion quiver of silver arrows. There too, rested the sword with the panther shaped hilt. Her sword.

Pausing beside the coffin Drizzt looked at the long sword and finally reached out, his hand steady and grip firm as he set his hand to the hilt.

"Hello, Cutter." Drizzt spoke quietly and watched as the hilt seemed to blur and the panther changed before his eyes, becoming a Unicorn's head and horn.

/ What! Am I supposed to thank you? You have left me here for close to thirty years and now you come and pick me up. I suppose you are going to leave me here for another thirty if not longer? When will you appreciate me? When will you accept I should be wielded by you/

He almost sighed. It seemed the sword would never change. Intelligent weapons were a rarity, even in the Realms, and none of the weapons came without a cost. Each had their own strong will and did not appreciate being cast aside and told they were inadequate to meet the need of the one they desired to be their wielder.

"Must I carry out my promise? Must I remind you of what I promised I would do to you if you ever tried to take control of Catti-brie again?" Drizzt scowled at the sword, but he was smiling too and it was not a pretty smile.

He had threatened the sword with dire consequences, promising what he would do to it if it ever threatened Cattie-brie again, and brought her into a situation where she might die.

/ She is dead. What purpose do I serve locked within this dark tomb? There are others out there who could use me in battle and I am locked away in a damn vault of a tomb with my old mistress. I was made to fight, to be wielded by the best, and you condemn me to this fate. You may as well have broken me and had me melted down, at least the silence of eternity would be better than the chill of this tomb./

Drizzt considered the weapon for a long moment before sliding it back into the sheath and resting it once more on Catti-brie's coffin.

"The world is a better place for your absence, Cutter. Perhaps one day you will again see the light of day and taste the blood of another… but not now. I think you have more thinking on your past to do before that day comes."

The howl of the sword faded as he removed his hand and Drizzt moved past the coffin, looking to the empty sarcophagus beyond it. His own coffin, waiting patiently for him. His body might never lie here. The fates of battle would dictate where he rested for eternity but he could hope he would find his way here, to rest beside she who had loved him as he loved her.

Drizzt sighed and walked to the door, turning to gaze over his friends.

"Farewell, my friends. Rest well."

The doors of the tomb closed behind him, the torches snuffed themselves out and the outer door sealed with a thud of finality. Drizzt took a moment to return the panther to her astral home and mounted Thunder. Even with the enchanted shoes it would be a ten day ride to Waterdeep.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Ahhhh another chapter of this fine fic if I do say so myself and now its time to see what you people think, I look forward to many reviews and those of you hoping for part two of Rise of the Dragon lords well have to keep waiting for the first chapter should be ready to post fully in a month or so, so until then enjoy this work until I can finish a good few chapters of the one you love.

Chapter 11: Murder's Wife Walks the Halls.

Faerun

Aerie descended the stairs slowly, taking her time as she neared the laboratory in the basement of the 'Gods Leave', the Inn she ran with her husband and family. Her youngest daughter, Amra, was tucked safely in a modified backpack for traveling, the pack leaving her hands free. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a tail, displaying the graceful long neck and curve of her ears. Every now and then she felt her daughter playing with her hair and shuddered to think of the knots she would need to work out later in the day. At least the child had not been eating sticky sweets.

Her soft blue robes outlined her strong body and she was pleased with her physical recovery after the birth of her latest child. She was more than recovered, strong and quick and ready to face the challenge. Her quarterstaff gave off a soft blue light, a gentle glow that lit her way and made it unnecessary for her to carry a lamp. In preparation for her travel to another world she had donned a Ring of Protection which she wore on the finger next to her wedding band, and on her right hand she wore a Ring of Commanding. Pausing at the foot of the stairs she focused her gaze on the stone archway she had fashioned in conjunction with her husband over the course of the last year.

He would, of course, object again and yet again she would wear him down. Men, be they Gods, demigods, demons or human, were so predictable. Taking a deep breath she strode into the room, circling the archway one last time, inspecting the runes and feeling the magic that lay there. It took a great deal of power to travel between worlds.

"Aerie, I wish you would let me go. It was, after all, me Liriel asked to go, not you." Merinid seemed to materialize out of the shadows, his black robes almost granting him invisibility in the darkness of the lab. Were it not for his white gold hair he would have been simply a shadow amidst shadows.

As she had thought it would be, a return to the argument. No surprise there. She was not inclined to play his game though, not now. It was time to go and he could not resist one more try to keep her here even though he knew there was no dissuading her.

"Tell me, Husband, do you know anything about child birth?"

It was hardly his fault if during the birth of her children, all four of them, he had been repeatedly pulled away. Whether it was business, a forced need to travel to settle a dispute or his sons requiring his attention it did not matter; over time he had missed the birth of each child.

"No, my wife, as well you know. However Liriel asked for a teacher, not a midwife."

Merinid moved to one side, reaching to grasp the red crystal staff Khelben Blackstaff had helped craft. He, like his wife, was ready to travel to this new world but, willing as they both were, one of them had to remain behind. There was an army in the making, assembled by Drizzt, to be sent to Earth and one of them must remain to handle the preparations.

"I am as capable of teaching as I am of supervising a birth." To salve his male pride she would be honest and he could not refute her, he knew it was truth. "I do not know if I can fashion a Gate large enough for the army gathering to pass between worlds and hold it stable while they do so. You can. It is simply the way it is so spare me, please." Aerie rounded on her husband, their daughter Amra nodding her head as though in argument with her mother.

Merinid sighed. "Alright, you win. I will send Aravilar through the gate as soon as he arrives to scout out a site I can send this army safely to. It is best if this Dark Lord knows as little of their location and numbers as possible."

He knew she would not argue, it was only common sense to know the lie of the lands that awaited them. Her eyes smiled at him, softening now that she was assured he would not fight her decision and he moved past her to stand before the Gate and began to chant.

Aerie nodded her agreement, knowing when not to push and already wishing it was not necessary to part from him. Looking over her shoulder at their daughter she smiled.

"We are going to see those people you meet last year Amra, won't that be fun?"

Amra nodded her head, her snow blonde hair falling out of its ties and Aerie sighed. The girl's hair had such a life of its own and how was she to keep the child presentable to meet strangers?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hogwarts

Liriel was seated in what had to be the world's most uncomfortable chair as she watched her latest D.A.D.A class leave the room. Over the week since Drizzt had left she had been getting slower and heavier and it was notably more difficult to make it to her classes on time. Rubbing one hand gently over her well rounded belly she sighed, admitting to herself she was going to have to step down soon.

"Goddess, please say Merinid is coming soon. I need to start getting ready for this birth and teaching classes is not giving me any time." Liriel surveyed the empty room and edged forward on the seat, reminding herself to bring cushions in future.

Harry resisted the urge to grin as he entered the room. He had no classes for the remainder of the afternoon, unlike Hermione, so he had decided he would check on Liriel. It was obvious the formerly energetic woman was exhausted and not happy about it. Not offering to assist her he simply walked up to her and helped her to her feet, giving her no opportunity to refuse his aid.

"How are you doing this afternoon, sister?"

Too tired to even consider putting on a front Liriel allowed Harry to lead her from the classroom. "Little brother, you are a life saver. I honestly do not know what I would have done over the last week without you."

"Where to?" Harry queried.

"The Gryffindor common room." Liriel murmured and permitted Harry to lead her down the hallway and to the stairs that would take them to the common room.

Harry grinned. "You would be only half way to anywhere and nowhere. Hermione gave me strict instructions to make sure you lay down this afternoon"

The Fat Lady was quick to open the door to the common room, murmuring a quick greeting to Liriel and asking her if they would have the baby soon to which Liriel smiled and nodded, wishing it would indeed be soon. Harry led Liriel through the common room, well aware everyone was thinking Liriel looked like the side of a barn and had to give birth soon, though no one actually said it. He led her to the painting of Pyrites and gave him the password, then assisted her up the short flight of steps as the door closed behind them.

"Thank you, Harry, for that pretty piece of doggerel." Liriel chuckled. "Halfway to anywhere and nowhere indeed. I would also like to thank you for allowing me to stay with you and Hermione while Drizzt is away. I was not looking forward to solitary nights."

Harry guided her to the second bed in his and Hermione's room, removing her shoes when she was safely seated and watching as she lay down carefully.

"It gives you and Hermione a chance to talk about her training as a Priestess of Eilistraee, while I teach the lower level class in the Twin swords technique." Harry draped a throw blanket over the bed and pulled it up around Liriel's shoulders before settling into the chair beside the bed. It was not long before she was asleep.

Harry was almost dozing off himself when movement behind him gave him a start. Turning he saw Dobby who bowed, grinning his wide smile all the while.

"Harry Potter sir, Professor Dumbledore has asked if Liriel is available."

"You can tell Professor Dumbledore Liriel is asleep and I don't think she should be woken yet. Ask if he can come here when she wakes, as she is finding the stairs to be very tiring. I'll be in the Common Room if the Professor has a reply, Dobby." Harry turned to the stairs as Dobby vanished to deliver his message to Dumbledore.

It was a good half an hour later that saw the Gryffindor Common Room fall suddenly silent. Harry looked up and around to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway, smiling benignly at the students. Harry stood up, sweeping his text books closed, deciding his charms homework would have to wait.

Seeing Harry coming toward him Dumbledore remained standing in the doorway and Harry thought he looked a little too amused for his peace of mind.

"Harry, where is Liriel? Her replacement has arrived and I thought she would like to know."

"Liriel is asleep. She has been pushing herself too hard lately."

"Yes, I thought so too." The Professor murmured.

"If Merinid would come here to see her it would be better."

"Ah, I fear that is not possible." Dumbledore smiled serenely at Harry.

Stepping to one side of the doorframe Professor Dumbledore offered his hand to the person behind him who stepped through the door wearing a wide smile.

"My husband could not make it, so I came in his place." Aerie smirked at the look on Harry's face. "Besides, it is my personal opinion that assisting at the birthing bed is a bit beyond him."

Harry was almost sure he saw Dumbledore smirk. "Aerie! It's good to see you… and you too, little Amra." Harry enveloped Aerie in a hug, grinning from ear to ear in delight. "Where is Merinid? Why is he unavailable?" Harry laughed at the smiling child in her mother's arms as she shrieked with delight at being caught in the middle of the hug.

"Oh, he is quite available, but I consider his talents more apt to opening giant gateways that are required to be maintained for more than a few seconds. He can better handle the gate that will be required to bring the army across to this world. Besides, he would be totally useless in helping Liriel have this baby."

Aerie caught Dumbledore's eye and nodded her thanks, to which he responded with a nod of his own, watching as she made her way into the common room and set her daughter on the floor. Harry was quick to pull one of the wing backed chairs closer to the fire for Aerie and she settled into it with a contented sigh.

"I'm quite capable of teaching, you know, just as capable as Merinid."

"Liriel will be glad to get her break from teaching. She has been doing too much lately and needs the rest. There is a plan she drew up to outline what was to be taught. I'll just go and get it."

Harry was at the painting of the dragon in a flash and in moments was taking the steps three at a time. After rummaging in the desk Liriel had been using for the last week he just as speedily made his way down to the common room.

"Liriel laid this out for Merinid when he came. I guess you can adapt it as needed." Harry handed the parchment to Aerie, keeping an eye on the little girl who had decided it would be appropriate to explore this wonderful new room she found herself in.

Aerie began reading through the notes Liriel had prepared, settling deeper into the large chair and murmuring quietly to herself every few seconds. Harry was aware of the few other Gryffindor's in the common room eyeing the new arrival with quiet speculation and the girls were grinning and smiling at the toddler. It was clear Amra would be spoiled if the girls of the House had anything to say about it.

There was a gasp from one of the girls, her eyes focused to one side of Harry and he spun, reaching automatically for Amra when he saw the danger. He had become so accustomed to seeing the little snake that he had not even registered the presence of Zith in the common room. Amra had spotted the snake, hearing the soft purr of the contented creature and was intent on investigating.

Aerie's foot shot out and gently hooked her daughter away from the hearth, turning her to one side without seeming to take her attention from Liriel's notes.

"There appears to be nothing here I can not handle. What's this notation down the bottom?" She looked up at Harry before leaning forward and turning her daughter around yet again, nudging her away from the fireplace.

Harry realized Professor Dumbledore had departed during his brief absence and moved to see over her shoulder, seeing a list of days and times. "That would be the nights Liriel is assigned to patrol the halls for any rule breakers. All the Hogwarts teachers take a turn at patrolling. "

Spotting the stubborn child once again intent on getting to the snake he moved around the chair, settled down at Arie's feet and drew Amra onto his knee, attracting her attention to his uniform tie. Distracted the child appeared to forget about the intriguing thing purring quietly and proceeded to attempt to strangle Harry quite happily.

"Ack!" Harry quickly decided removing the tie was the safest option and proceeded to play tug of war with the toddler using the offending tie. Amra thought this a delightful game and dissolved into a fit of giggles and there were more than a few "Awee's" from their audience. He was never going to live this down, he just knew it.

"Liriel had been using the desk over there to write up her notes." He informed Aerie who nodded and proceeded to rummage through the desk draws and examine the books stacked neatly to one side.

"I need to know how long before she is due to give birth." she said without looking up from a turning the pages of a book that had caught her interest.

"The end of next month; to be exact in thirty seven days." He said after a moments thought, wanting to get his facts right.

Near him he heard the purring stop and winced as the toddler dropped the tie and turned to watch the stirring snake, a delighted grin dawning on her chubby face. Aerie nodded absently, her attention on the book she was browsing where she had found a notes section written by Liriel.

"I hate to tell you this Harry, but babies work to their own schedule. Thirty seven days might be twenty or forty five, or a dozen or three. Usually at the most inconvenient of times, that is when they determine the time is right for birth."

Harry heard a twitter from the girls watching his tussle with Amra who was determined to pet the snake, and Zith was eyeing the new addition to the common room with a distinctly evil eye.

It was close to dinnertime when Hermione entered the common room to find Aerie seated at the desk reading one of the books and taking notes and Harry settled by the fire talking to Zith in a low soothing tone. The snake was stretched out across his palm and up his wrist while Amra was gently patting the little snake along the red strip running down her back.

"Hello Aerie. I thought Merinid was coming?" Hermione greeted Harry with a quick kiss on the cheek. She was delighted to see how the baby had grown, clearly remembering the fun she had had with the infant elf. "Hello sweetheart, you've grown so much." She purred.

"He was, but I persuaded him he was short of the actual requirements of the situation." Aerie replied and to Hermione's curious look her smile widened. "I simply hit him with a 'do you know anything about child birth' question and he let me come in his place. There is also the small matter of him being more suited to holding open a giant gate while an army marches through it."

Aerie tucked her notes in the book she had been studying and set it to one side, turning her full attention to the group by the fireplace. At this time they were alone in the common room and she had been enjoying the quiet and not the respite of not needing to pursue her daughter and pull her out of danger.

Hermione nodded then deposited her book bag in one of the chairs and removed Zith from Harry before taking Amra, allowing him to climb to his feet. "Dinner will be ready soon Aerie. Harry, I trust Liriel is asleep? We will need to wake her so we can go down to eat."

To Hermione's surprise Harry immediately took Amra back into his arms and the child was more than happy to be there. He grinned at Hermione and headed for the stairs leading up to their room.

"Yes, she is still asleep. Just settle Zith down by the fire again, please. I made sure Liriel got to bed immediately after her last class and she has not woken."

A little later found Liriel making her slow, cautious way down the flight of steps with Hermione right behind her, hovering close should Liriel feel the need to have a little support. Aerie studied the Drow Elf for a long moment as she stepped off the stairs, noting the size of her and making her own estimation of her proximity to birth.

"Aerie, Goddess am I glad to see you." Liriel was glad of the hug Aerie offered. "It is so good to have you here."

"It is my pleasure to be here. You and I will have a long talk soon, but I believe it is time for a meal now?" She looked to Harry who nodded and Hermione led the way to the door.

Amra protested leaving the common room reaching over Harry's shoulder and gabbling on insistently, reaching for something. After a moment Harry sighed and motioned to Aerie to accompany Hermione and Liriel.

"It's alright, I know what she wants. I'll catch up in just a minute."

When Aerie looked back as she descended the stair beside Liriel she saw her daughter, returned to smiles, cooing gabble at the small green snake stretched out on Harry's shoulder. Stifling a snicker she turned her attention to learning the layout of the old castle, noting the movement of the various staircases and deciding it could be fun to learn the secrets of the school. It was certainly unlike any school she had ever known on Faerun. She was quite looking forward to her classes.

Harry's Great Uncle Shane was waiting for them at the main entrance to the Great Hall, his walking stick still in hand, its snake's head crest looking more alive than ever.

"Ladies." He offered a courtly bow and focused on Aerie. "Albus requested I ask you to wait a moment for him to announce the new D.A.D.A Professor before you enter." He grinned at Harry and his passengers before making faces at Amra which sent her into giggles. "Looking good there, Harry."

"Aerie, this is my Great Uncle, Shane Evans."

"It is my very great pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madam." Shane bowed to her.

"Oh, I think I will like you." Aerie smiled at him. "I am delighted to be here."

Professor Snape slipped through the doors and looked over the small group with his customary sneer on his face and motioned to the doors. "They are ready for you now."

Aerie nodded her thanks, making no comment on the greasy haired man's manner, and with Liriel at her side they walked through the opening doors. Harry and Hermione followed, making their way to the Gryffindor table, Amra still in Harry's arms. Neither group seemed to notice that Shane stayed back and gave Snape a look that seemed to say 'If anything happens to Aerie while she is teaching your first on my list of people to talk to.'

Snape merely arched a black eye brow and made his way to his customary seat at the high table where Liriel was now seated. Aerie was standing before the Headmaster who proffered a courtly bow and placed a kiss on the back of her offered hand. Every eye in the Great Hall seemed to be on the pair.

Dumbledore turned his attention to the assembled students and his rich voice rolled through the hall. "I would like you all to meet your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. She will be filing in for Professor Liriel who will very shortly be presenting us with the first child to be born at Hogwarts for many a long year. Professor Aerie Coloara will, no doubt, be welcomed by you all."

A round of polite applause followed and Aerie whispered a quiet comment to Dumbledore who looked pointedly at the Griffyndor table and chuckled.

"For this evening at least the Professor will be eating at the Giffyndor table as it appears her daughter has suffered an adhesion charm to Mr. Potter."

Harry was certain he was blushing madly at the chuckles and comments that made the rounds as Aerie moved to the table. The Griffyndor's scrunched up and made room for the Professor next to Harry as Dumbledore brought his hands together once in a resounding clap.

"Let the feast begin."

Food magically appeared on the tables and everyone began reaching to fill their plates. Aerie inclined her head to the nearest students who greeter her amicably and reached for her daughter, who protested being removed by grabbing a fist full of Harry's messy hair and shrieked "No!"

Aerie sighed and Hermione giggled along with every female at the table. To compound Harry's discomfort Zith reared her little green head and hissed, eyeing the feast hungrily. Ron was watching wide eyed and looked about ready to burst from withheld laughter, and finally cut a small piece of meat and reaching around Hermione offered it to Zith. Daintily the snake flicked her tongue out over the meat before closing her jaws around it with a contented little purr.

"I'll feed Harry, at least until Amra decides to let him go." Hermione offered.

Aerie nodded once, popping a small piece of chicken in her daughters mouth which instantly produced silence and voracious chewing. Harry had to admit he felt rather special being hand fed by Hermione, even if the snake and toddler were treating him as a very convenient, and apparently comfortable, perch.

Dean looked on with a widening grin before turning to Aerie. "So Professor Coloara, where are you from and what is your daughter's name?" He peered at the snake on Harry's shoulder for a moment and decided he was happy to have the Professor closer to the creature than he was.

Aerie looked up from cutting up a selection of food she was preparing for Amra and offered a charming smile. "You may call me Aerie and I hail from the same region as Liriel. This," she popped food into her daughter's mouth." Is my youngest daughter, Amra. She was a little young to leave behind in the care of others while I fill in for Liriel."

Harry listened absently as his fellow Gryffindors played question and answer with Aerie. He was thoroughly enjoying having Hermione feed him and Ron reach around and feed Zith every now and then. He wondered what Drizzt was doing on Faerun and if he was having much success with gathering allies to assist them. He had much to think on, between the up coming war and the wedding, not to mention the nearing birth.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "Don't even think about getting used to it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Faerun

Merinid sat back in his chair and rubbed at his aching back. Not even Demi Gods were immune to aches and pains when they sat for too long in one place without stretching. He was already feeling the loneliness and Aerie had only been gone for five hours or so, but the God's Leave Inn seemed empty without her commanding and loving presence.

He had ensconced himself in the laboratory after closing the gate and worked on examining some potions he and Aerie had been investigating in their spare time. He was expecting an old friend to appear with news of another ally to add to the list of those willing to assist in removing this Dark Lord on that distant world. He was not of a mind to permit Voldemort to gain power in Faerun, they had enough difficulty maintaining the balance between Light and Dark as it was.

Pushing aside his notes he straightened his spine, wincing at the sharp pull of neglected muscles and decided he needed a break. Standing slowly he cursed himself for permitting himself to wallow in his misery at losing his wife. He knew, after all, where she was and what she would be doing and it was well within his power to see her; he could cross the worlds with little effort, but there were commitments that stopped him from following her.

The locked door to the laboratory shuddered beneath a thundering knock and a voice he once had cringed upon hearing demanded entrance.

"Merinid Coloara, get this door open and tell me why you're pulling me half way around the world!"

Settling the potions securely in their holders he turned from the table and made his way through the cluttered laboratory, thinking Aerie would have words with him for making such a mess so quickly. He really must clean up before he followed her, but first it would be good to greet an old friend, even if that old friend had made him cower on more than one occasion when her ire was focused on him.

"Jaheira you know you are more than capable of opening the door yourself." He motioned with fingers spread at the door and released the magical locks, throwing the door open to reveal a woman of average height. "To one who was like a mother to me my door is never closed."

Jaheira had light brown hair only lightly touched with gray despite the hard life she had lived. Her face might be described as handsome in a rugged feminine way, at once soft yet firm as she studied her one time companion. Light blue eyes all too often seemed capable of peering into his very soul and she seemed to have no difficulty in judging those who made her acquaintance. She was, Merinid knew, rarely wrong in those judgments. Slender and sleek she never-the-less radiated strength and a competence found in only the best female adventurers.

At a flick of his finger light illuminated the dim laboratory and he drew her inside, admiring her light blue armour which, if he was not mistaken was crafted from the scales of a Blue Dragon. A belt circled her slender waist made of dragon hide to match, most likely the same beast, he knew and he was sure he recognized that particular dragon hide. The Scimitar hanging at her side was unusual, it's hilt seeming to be of some green and gold metal he did not immediately recognize and he thought the story behind it would no doubt be entertaining. He would wrangle the tale out of her over a tankard or three but for now, it was simply good to see her again.

"Of course I can open a door, but why should I when I can make you get off your backside and do it for me? Aerie allows you to sit around doing nothing these days." Jaheira walked past Merinid and locating the stool he had been sitting on plunked her backside down and ran an experienced eye over the cluttered room. "She not around, I take it? Can't say as I think this place would be in this mess if she was."

Youth potions, he decided, would account for her youthful appearance, but he had not known her to be vain enough in the past to consider taking the elixirs. It had been some time since they had seen each other but she seemed hardly to have changed, a little gray in the hair, a wrinkle or two, but largely unchanged.

"Well? Speak up man, what is it I can do for you? It's only been what… thirty years since we last talked. If you didn't have something to say in all that time why call on me now?"

"Thirty years." He whispered. "That long?" Merinid smiled and decided for a middle aged Half Elf she was looking very good indeed. Pulling up another stool he moved to join her.

"I'm sorry it has been so long I've been out of touch with you, Jaheira. I truly had not realized." They would mull over past years and adventures later, when business had been dealt with and there was time to relax. She had always been a no nonsense person and he was not inclined to earn the sharp side of her tongue.

"I need help now with a war that must be fought to maintain the balance, and I need someone who can move through the forest silently and unobtrusively. There is an army gathering up north and I need them guided to a meeting point I have set up. You were the first person that came to mind."

"I don't hold with armies and mass killings but I've never known you to be the bloodthirsty domineering sort intent on personal power. I might be inclined to do the job for you, but you need to tell me who you're intending to fight, where and why." Jaheira pushed a lock of hair out of her face and never took her gaze off Merinid, taking in his clothing, which suggested he was ready to travel. He was giving off an intense magical field she could plainly feel, though he was holding himself tightly under control. "Where's Aerie? No one was upstairs when I came in."

"Aerie has gone ahead of us. She's has gone to teach for a few months while she waits for the army to follow. Have you heard of Liriel Baenre before?" Merinid paused for a moment and Jaheira nodded slowly, no doubt trying to make a connection between his wife and the Drow Elf Priestess. "I was originally requested to go and teach, but Liriel is pregnant and due soon to give birth. Aerie hit me with the classic 'do you know anything about child birth' question and so she is there while I am here, and it falls to me to see to getting this army on the move."

"So what's the army about?"

"They are volunteers; people intent on seeing the rise of a Dark Lord does not upset the balance of this world. Already he has tentacles feeling his way through our world and we have agreed to help those who oppose him on their world. There is no doubt he is ambitious enough to not settle for dominance on one world, now he knows there are gateways between worlds."

Jaheira grunted softly, considering him for a long moment. "You do know besides giving birth herself Aerie knows as much as you do about child birth, which is to say absolutely nothing. Or she knew nothing the last time I was here."

Merinid grinned and shrugged broad shoulders, refraining from making a comment that might get him into trouble he could well do without.

Jaheira rose and rested a hand on Merinid's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I'll do it, Merinid. I'll go north and meet this army and take them to the location you designate. You owe me a more detailed explanation, of course, but I will bring you your army."

Merinid nodded his thanks and could not resist a smirk. The small knowing smile screamed the punch line was about to be delivered and she had a sudden vision of a young boy dancing through autumn leaves singing 'I know something you don't know.'

"What?" She scowled at him, knowing she was not going to like what was coming. He only ever got that look when he was up to mischief, and she could not see that the years had changed him.

"My son and daughter will be joining you. They volunteered to keep you out of trouble."

"WHAT! The last time your kids came on a trip with me I was the one keeping them out of trouble. I'm telling you now I am not taking those two little horrors with me no matter what you say." Jaheira shuddered at the thought of what the twins had done to her on their last romp though the forest.

"Yes, it is the twins and they will be accompanying you. They have been looking forward to meeting you again." His smirk grew wider.

"I'm not taking them and that's final."

"Ah, Aunty Jaheira, we promise not to play with dragons again." The deep male voice was laced with amusement.

Jaheira scowled fiercely but Merinid was far from fooled. He could see the delighted twinkle in her eyes as she watched the young male, his wings tucked close enter the room and the more slender form of his sister was close on his heels.

"We have missed you, Aunty." Gorion was smiling broadly at Jaheira while his sister, Jastra, shook her head at her younger brother's games and smiled at the Druid Fighter glaring at them.

"It is lovely to see you again, Aunt Jaheira. Pay no mind to my mindless twin; he is merely proving it takes longer for males to mature."

"It was bad enough with your father hunting dragons back in the old days without double trouble wanting to play with the beasties." Jaheira ran a finger over the Dragon Scale armour she wore, a reminder the slain beast had been Merinid's half brother and a blight on the face of the planet.

Brother and sister exchanged looks at the reference to double trouble, recalling racing through the forests and their run in with a young green dragon on their last foray with the Druid.

"No dragons, Aunty Dearest." Gorion promised. "Unless one should want to come and play with us first, of course."

Jaheira snorted. "You've at least grown and you look as though you know the right end of a sword. Well, we will test that later, won't we? Fine, I'll take them with me, if they can keep up."

Merinid smiled knowing full well his twins were faster and stronger than the half elf, but knowing also they would respect her greater experience and learn as much from her as they could.

"If it makes you feel better I will threaten them with all manner of parental displays of temper and concern should they over step the bounds of propriety. Did you hear me, children? Behave for your Aunt or I will slap your backsides." He finished by pointing a finger at his son and daughter.

Jaheira snorted at their grins and stalked past, slapping Gorion on the rump as she did so, drawing a wide eyed stare from him.

"Feed me before we depart and don't keep me waiting."

Merinid sighed softly as the laboratory door closed with a resounding thud behind them. There was to be one more visitor due soon. His remaining son was due to return soon from the woods cloaking the hills surrounding Waterdeep and then he would rest and dream of his Aerie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Drizzt reigned in Thunder and patted the sweating neck gently, eyes scanning the woods surrounding him. There were eyes on him, something watching him with an intensity that set his hackles up. He eased his seat in the saddle and pulled gently at the flickering ears of the stallion.

"What do you think, Old Boy, Elves or something else?" He spoke softly to the horse, watching those ears flicker, the horse as intent on finding the eyes that watched them as he.

He enjoyed traveling in forests, though he had avoided this particular forest for as long as he could. His path, however, eventually had to intersect with the High Forest, a dangerous place at the best of times, but for a Drow Elf it held greater dangers than rampaging beasts. He had needed to cross the forest or take three times the length of time to reach his destination. With the constraints of time he had chosen not to delay the inevitable, just as he would not now attempt to delay the inevitable confrontation that must take place.

Drizzt reached up and lowered his cloaks hood, baring his white maned head to the breeze. With barely a rustle to betray the movement he knew there would be arrows aimed at him and a slender form moved into view, green eyes full of fire and arrow knocked and ready.

"Elves." Drizzt murmured, rolling off Thunder's back and landing lightly and instantly springing into a roll. An arrow passed through the spot he had been standing on to imbed itself in a tree trunk and Thunder snorted, half rearing, but he never let loose the reigns.

"_Hold Drow or we will finish you._" Harsh words in the melodic language of the Elves rang through the trees.

Drizzt had already drawn his scimitars and now dropped the reigns of the stallion, ready for the attack if it came. A young woman stepped into view, long black hair tied back into a tail on top of her head, her eyes a deep blue and she was clad in forest green leathers. Her bow was cocked, arrow at the ready and aimed unerringly for Drizzt's head.

"I am no threat to this forest, Lady. I am merely passing through, nothing more." Drizzt knew while he could dodge this arrow there would be many more aimed at him from the surrounding trees. He had hoped to avoid a confrontation but he was far from afraid.

"_A Drow can not be believed._" She stepped out of the shadows and in full sunlight he noted the curve of her ears and the set of her facial bones. This was a half elf, not a full blood as was the green eyed male who had not moved from his place to her left.

"Drow have their own honor codes, as sacred to them as yours are to you." He admonished her. "Yes, I am Drow and I say I am no danger to you. I am passing through on my way to Waterdeep to visit friends within the city." Drizzt lowered his weapons, shifting his stance from combat ready to neutral, eyes trained on the woman even as his ears sought to locate the tell tale little sounds that would mark her companions.

"_State your name Drow, and we will decide if you leave these woods alive._ " Her eyes were intent on him and the arrow dipped a little. He could see she was considering his neutral stance and the distinctive armour and weapons he used.

"My name is Drizzt Do'Urden, last surviving son of House Do'Urden, Weapons Master of Mithril Hall and named Prince of Mithril Hall." Drizzt invoked a title he had rarely used, hoping it would carry weight with the Elves. Mithril Hall was legend and its trade goods some of the best in all of Faerun. He was, in truth Prince of Mithril Hall, the title granted to him upon his marriage to Cattie-brie by her stepfather, Bruenor.

"_If you are indeed Drizzt Do'Urden how might you prove this?_" The bow lowered a little, her blue eyes growing more intense but the elf males bow did not waver, and neither would any other bow in the group Drizzt knew was trained on him.

Slowly and carefully Drizzt slipped a hand into one of his belt pouches, taking his time and making the move obvious, not inclined to become a pincushion due to a misunderstanding. He had not worn the ring since the death of his wife so many years ago, but it bore the unmistakable stamp of Mithril Hall and it bore an enchantment which the Elves, sensitive to magic, would recognize.

He tossed it gently, just enough force for it to carry to the woman and waited as she caught it, one hand now holding the bow and arrow, trusting in her companions to keep him covered. For a long few minutes she studied first the ring and then the Drow before she tossed the ring back, with equal force to his waiting hand.

"_We will escort you through the forest the better to speed your way to Waterdeep, Master Do 'Urden.'_ The arrow was restored to her quiver and the young woman signaled to her team.

The faintest breath of air told Drizzt the Elves had moved as he slipped the ring once more into his pouch. The green eyed Elf moved to her side, lowering his bow and restoring the arrow to his quiver as he inclined his head formally to the watching Ranger.

"I thank you for the offer of an escort, Lady; I welcome it. I also give you warning within a week or two there will be the first stages of an army passing through this woodland. They will be no threat to your people and are on their way to defend this world against a darkness that threatens us all. Their leaders will make contact with you before they enter the woods."

As he had spoken a third elf joined the two, the three exchanging concerned looks before they motioned for Drizzt to walk with them. Gathering the reigns Drizzt began walking, knowing the Elves would fall in around him and the larger group would be watching at all times.

"_A threat against us all, Master Do'Urden? Perchance you might tell us more of this threat as we travel.'_

Drizzt paused as he considered the woman, reflecting on the benefits that might be had should the Elves choose to take a hand in the battle to come on Earth. It might be well worth his effort to explain to these people the affairs that might drag Faerun into a period of unrest and darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hogwarts

Aerie was more than content with her assigned rooms at Hogwarts. The room she was currently in boasted a loveseat and two overstuffed chairs set around a cheerfully blazing fireplace. A large six seat dining table occupied the far side of the room, currently cluttered with a selection of books she had been using for researching the subject she was to teach. There were three doors leading from this room, the centre door giving her access to the castle proper. The door to the left led to a small but well stocked library, complete with a large desk and comfortable leather chair. The third door led to her bedroom, which was, like the sitting room, large but with a homely feel to it. The Queen sized bed was a four poster draped in light blue velvet curtains and deep blue velvet covers, with fluffy white pillows. She was quite looking forward to sleeping in it. To one side of the bed rested a very ornate cot with carved sides and seemed it to be overflowing with all manner of fluffy cuddly toys.

"Well, we should be comfortable." She murmured to her daughter who yawned, resting her head against her breast and looking very close to sleep. "What do you think Amra?"

Amra's response came in the form of an even wider yawn followed by a thumb creeping into her mouth and burying her face in Aerie's golden hair.

"I'll take that as an 'I like it, Mum'." Aerie kissed her daughters forehead gently and rising made her way into the bedroom, quite content to simply settle her little girl to bed and enjoy the peace and quiet herself.

Gently she ran her fingers through the fine white strands of the baby's hair, admiring the pale curls and thinking of her husband so far from her. Faerun was so very far away from her now, and though she was perfectly capable of constructing a gate herself, it would be a long and laborious task. A task she need not perform as it would be taken care of by others.

It was not as though she was a child away from home for the first time. She had left so much that was important to her to come here, and she missed the solid reality of knowing her mate was never far from her. Even a Demi God would have difficulty reaching her in the blink of an eye on this world.

It would not be so long before he joined them, she knew.

She had no idea how long she had stood there, stroking her sleeping daughters hair before a knock at her door startled her. Amra had not stirred at the knock but Aerie was not taking the chance on a repeat pounding on her door waking the child, so she hurried into the sitting room.

Harry smiled in greeting, standing before her in full battle armour, sword at his side and in one hand he carried an ivory flute. Behind him stood Hermione, dressed in a thick black cloak which covered her from neck to toe, her bushy hair falling in a loose cascade down her back.

"Harry, Hermione. Something I can do for you tonight?" Aerie stepped to one side and motioned them into the suite.

"I hope we are not disturbing you, Aerie, but we came to ask if it would be possible for you to watch Liriel for us for the next few hours. Harry and I have something we need to take care of outside." Hermione reached out to lightly touch Aerie on the shoulder, offering up a small, hesitant smile.

Aerie smiled when the movement of the cloak revealed Hermione was wearing the see through dress Liriel had given her the past year, to wear at the dance for the Dark Maiden, Eilistraee.

"Ah, let me guess, she wants to take part in the dance to Eilistraee? Amra is asleep but I have been assured all I have to do is call and a House Elf will be only too happy to baby sit for me. I take it you will not be gone too long, this time?"

"Not too long at all, else nothing would stop her from coming to join us." Hermione sighed. "She really is not up to it."

"Of course she is not." Aerie sighed. "I will summon a House Elf to watch over my daughter and I will keep Liriel company so that she does not follow you. You two go and leave Liriel to me."

Harry nodded his thanks and with his fingertips gently moved the folds of the cloak back into place, covering Hermione with its heavy folds. Before he left the room he whispered to Aerie the password Pyrites would require to give her access to their rooms, and Aerie watched them walk away. A Ravenclaw boy slowed down in the hallway to watch Hermione walking by, eyeing the heavy cloak and then Harry before walking on, nodding politely to Aerie as he passed.

"Clever boy." Aerie murmured, chuckling softly

Picking up a text she had been reading and intending to use it keep Liriel at bay if she needed to, Aerie checked on her daughter before returning to the sitting room.

"I require a babysitter." She murmured, as Professor Dumbledore had instructed her to do.

A popping sound caused her to turn to find what she had been informed was a House Elf dressed in a tea towel baring the Hogwarts crest bowing to her.

"I is here to sit the baby, Mrs. Coloara, I is."

"Amra is asleep and should sleep until I return, but it is best if she is watched. I would not want her to become frightened if she awoke alone in a strange room. What is your name?"

"I is Misty I is, Mistress and Master Professor Dumbledore Sir, he says I is to be available to watch the baby whenever I is needed. Misty is happy to watch the baby, Mistress."

What would the High Elves of Faerun make of the House Elves of this world, she wondered. No doubt it would not be flattering, but she sensed only a desire to please from this strange big eared creature that resembled an overgrown potato with a squashed nose reminiscent of an immature squash.

"I am sure you will do a fine job of watching over her, Misty. I shall be with Professor Liriel in Harry Potter's rooms if you need me."

"Yes, Mistress. Misty will take good care of the little Mistress, Misty will. Misty is happy to serve the little Mistress."

"Thank you, Misty."

Walking through the hallways of Hogwarts Aerie took the time to pause at some of the paintings, watching as some of the painted people moved about in other paintings or spoke greetings to her, welcoming her to Hogwarts. It was a very different form of Magic, she mused. So different to the ways of her world but it was enchanting and intriguing to consider how Magic had settled into this world.

Reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady who guarded the Griffyndor rooms Aerie smiled up at her and offered a small bow which caused the portrait to blush and twitter at her. Giving the password the painting swung aside and Aerie entered the common room.

It was crowded with students chatting and many were doing homework, some not even looking up as she entered. Lavender smiled at her and quickly walked over to greet her, the tall red haired boy who had been introduced as Ronald Weasley also abandoning his homework to watch her.

"Good afternoon Pro… Aerie." Lavender blushed at using her name, but Aerie was pleased she had remembered what she had wanted them to call her. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Harry and Hermione have asked me to keep Liriel company while they… are required to be doing other things." Aerie smiled. "Thank you for asking dear."

Lavender smiled and returned to her seat and Aerie approached the painting of the dragon, admiring his treasure hoard and listening to him congratulate himself on having a fine collection of rubies.

"Hello Pyrites. How has your day been?"

Pyrites looked up from his gold with a snort and possessively raked a pile of gold under him, crouching over it protectively.

"Ah, it's you. They said you would be along, but I still want the password."

"Of course, Pyrites. You have a fine hoard there, surely the finest treasure hoard of any dragon."

"Elves always were polite, not like that rattling tin can, always trying to skewer me with his pathetic little sword. Sent him packing a while ago I did. Yes, I have a fine hoard. A very fine hoard if I do say so myself."

Aerie managed to hold in her laughter as the dragon hopped around, trying to see all of his hoard at once and sending the neat piles of coin and jewels scattering all over his cavern.

"Oh look. Look at that! I'll have to count it and sort it all out again, I will. What can I do for you, Elf?"

"I am keeping Liriel company until Harry and Hermione return." Aerie repeated, quietly giving the dragon the password, whispering to ensure no one heard her. "May I enter, Pyrites?"

He was such an old dear, this Gold Dragon, very different to the dragons Aerie had encountered on Faerun. She was only alive to this day because her husband had protected her from a particularly nasty dragon encounter with both magic and his body. Despite now being a Demi God Merinid still bore the scars of one such encounter.

The Gold Dragon looked up from sweeping up a pile of coins and blinked at her.

"What? Oh, yes, yes. Go on through."

The door swung open just in time for Liriel to run into Aerie as she moved to step through the door. Aerie sighed, knowing exactly why Liriel was looking so flustered and not at all amused.

"I'll kill them both for doctoring my drink." She muttered and stepped neatly around Aerie only to be stopped by Lavender and Ginny who each hooked an arm and held her. Aerie smirked and inclined her head to both young women in thanks, motioning them to lead Liriel back upstairs to Harry and Hermione's common room.

"Liriel, my dear, let us discuss this rationally, in that I speak and you listen before agreeing with me." She circled around the three women and pressed a hand gently to the Drow's breast, directing her to turn in the girls hold and walk instead of struggling. "You can hardly move let alone dance for the Dark Maiden, who would more than understand why you can not dance at the moment. You will get your self back up those stairs and lay down, or I will use something on you considerably stronger than a simple sleeping potion."

Ginny looked wide eyed at Aerie at the tone of her voice and exchanged a look with Lavender, both determining to stay on the good side of their new Professor. Ginny was of the opinion Aerie and her mother would understand each other perfectly and it would be a hard fought contest as to who could best the other in gaining instant obedience.

"But…" Liriel's protest wavered to a rather weak silence under the force of the woman's steely glare and she went quietly with Ginny and Lavender assisting her.

"Aerie…" Her next attempt resulted in Aerie's hand pressing her firmly into one of the overstuffed chairs in the upper common room.

"You will remain right there and do precisely as you are told, or I swear on my husband's power I will put you to sleep until its time for this baby to be born. Do we have an understanding?" Aerie's tone implied it was not really a question but an order, and one she had best follow.

Ginny stifled a giggle, noting Liriel looked for all the world like a meek school girl caught doing something she should not have been doing. Under the smaller woman's commanding glare Liriel subsided into obedient silence.

"Well?"

"Yes, Aerie." She murmured softly, resting a hand over the prominent swelling of her belly.

Aerie nodded, satisfied. "Lavender and Ginny will be keeping us company while we wait for Hermione and Harry."

"But what about Amra?"

"Amra is just fine, dear. I'm not leaving until the others return, and if I am needed elsewhere the House Elves will let me know."

Liriel actually pouted when Aerie turned her back and Ginny smothered her giggles. This new Professor was going to be very hard to deceive.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms in any way shape or form… I down the OC's though.

A/N: It took a while but here is the next chapter, a few new OC's and lots of setting up for the final stages of the war, hope you all enjoy it and do let me know what you think as it helps me post faster, that and kick my beta in the butt to finish stuff faster.

Chapter 12: The Army of Light.

Aravilar was by nature a quiet person, and being a Ranger he was more so than most quiet people. He was tall, standing at close to six foot five inches and well built. He had his mother's sunshine gold hair and his father's light blue eyes. Despite his exceptional looks, and given his quiet nature, you would not think him the first born son of a demi-god.

Dressed in forest green leather armour and carrying a long sword on one hip and short sword on the other, Aravilar was, to say the least, considered to be breath taking by half of the female population of Hogwarts. What had everyone at the school looking, teachers and students alike, were the large gold and white wings arching from his beneath his cloak.

Aravilar was, at the moment, seated at the rear of the room in his mother's current class, watching as she walked around, pausing to look over her student's shoulders every now and then. He had arrived three days after his mother, announced himself by walking into the middle of her class, then been escorted to his assigned room. He had taken the time to walk around the school and grounds for a day and then vanished for a week, returning two days before.

Aerie's looked up from helping a Ravenclaw boy with his work and noted almost all of the girls in the class were gazing raptly at her eldest son, and seemed oblivious to the work they had been assigned. She had been enjoying his week of absence and the full attention of the class.

"Aravilar is there something I can do for, you or are you merely present to distract my students?" Keeping her voice low she moved to embrace him with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I know it amuses you to no end the amount of attention you attract."

Aravilar smiled down at his mother and allowed his wings to relax a little at her hug, showing the beautiful soft golden yellow and white feathers. One soft white gold feather fell to the ground, unnoticed by the tall man who hugged her back.

"I was wondering if your link with Dad was working over this long a distance. If so, could you send an image to him of a place I found I think suitable for him to send our friends to."

Shaking her head Aerie reached down and picked up the feather, looking thoughtfully at it for a moment. "One might wonder if you are inclined to molt. In answer to your question, no, Dear, but I am keeping in touch with him by summoning Cespenar. I dispatch him to your father with what ever he wants to know. Just tell me what you have found, and I will make certain the information reaches him."

Aravilar nodded and leaned close, whispering so low only his mother would hear him, the location and details pertaining to it before leaving the room. Too many of her students, Aerie noted, heaved deep sighs at his departure, but at least their attention returned to their work.

Aerie considered the feather for a long moment, thinking of what Harry had told her about his wand and Voldemort's.

'I wonder if that would work?' Putting the feather carefully to one side she returned her attention to her class, though every so often her eyes came to rest on the feather. A detailed plan was beginning to take shape and she was curious.

After class Aerie headed to her rooms, her son's feather still in hand. She had a few things to do, and first was to summon Cespenar and pass on the message to her husband. Next she would locate the Headmaster and have a serious discussion with him concerning certain aspects of magic on this world. She was most curious to know if her idea might work.

Walking into her room Aerie was greeted by the sight of her daughter playing with Crookshanks by the fireplace. The cat was dodging out of Amra's reach only to dart back in and give a padded swat at the child's leg. As she watched the cat permitted the Elf child to grasp a hold of him, and with a soft bat of padded paws to chubby cheeks, the cat slipped from her grasp once again.

The House Elf who had been minding the child left a few moments after she entered. It was getting close to lunch time and she liked to help in the kitchen and she knew Aerie would call her if she needed help.

"Hey you two, playing nice I hope."

She caressed her daughter's hair gently before moving to a corner of the room that was roped off so Amra wouldn't be able to wander into it. In this safe area she composed herself before starting a complex chant. Runes appeared on the floor, glowing softly and becoming more clearly defined with each word she uttered.

After a moment Cespenar appeared in the circle, his wings fanning to hold him just above the ground as he looked around before offering a bow to Aerie.

"My Lady call me?" He asked in his high piping voice. He looked up at his summoner and fluttered higher so they could more comfortably speak.

"Yes Cespenar, now mind, this is important. I am going to impress on you an image. You must take this image to my husband, your Master, and make certain you relay to him every detail. He will know what to do with it, and he may have further instruction for you." Aerie brought a hand up and lightly touched the Imp on the forehead, using a little magic to imprint the image her son had shared with her on the Imp. "Take it to my husband, Cespenar, and be quick. The army should be ready to move soon, and they are waiting on this information."

Cespenar nodded his small bald head to Aerie and vanished with a cloud of red smoke in his wake.

Satisfied Aerie picked up her daughter, scratched the cat deftly under the chin, and headed out of the room. She had a fair idea Dumbledore would be in his office at this time, though not for long with lunch nearing.

"Now then, to see if my idea will work."

Aerie had only just reached the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office when Harry walked around the corner, heading right for her.

"Oh Aerie, seeing the Headmaster too?" Harry stopped when he saw Aerie waiting for him, in one hand a glistening feather and perched on her hip, and held securely in her other arm her daughter waved happily at Harry.

Aerie looked Harry over, noting he held a few strands of white hair in one clenched fist, and his school robes did not quite cover the long sword at his side. His hair was still messy, as she was certain it perpetually would be, but it just added to his charm.

"Yes, I am Harry. Would you care to join me?"

Nodding Harry gave the password to Dumbledore's office and the gargoyle leapt aside. With Harry leading the way and Aerie right behind him, they entered Dumbledore's office a few seconds later. It was the same, Harry decided, as it had been the first time he had found himself here. Looking about he could see no evidence of his temper tantrum, which had caused him to wreck the office a few years before. Fawkes looked up from preening his feathers and gave a regal nod to Harry before flying off to fetch Dumbledore, who was conspicuous by his absence.

Harry sighed softly and turned his attention to Aerie and the feather in her hand. After a moment's thought he grinned.

"That peculiar shade of white and yellow has to be from Aravilar. Let me guess, you thought of making me a new wand, using your son's feather as all Elves' are magical in nature, right?" With a grin he held up the hair which, going by the colour, had to be Liriel's, Aerie decided.

"Yes, I was considering it, but I see you are going for Drow hair, while I thought an Avariel's feather for a wand core would have merit." Aerie held out the feather to Harry as he held out the strands of hair, both grinning.

"A very good idea, both of you. If you wish I can have an old friend of mine make the new wand for you." Albus Dumbledore stood on the stairs above them and made his way down to join them.

He held out his hands, studying the two offerings, a thoughtful frown growing as he considered hair and feather.

"What an interesting thought. I am, I must confess, intrigued by these most unusual wand cores you have in mind. The question is, and I confess I do wish to know the answer, is will they work?"

"I don't see why they would not" Aerie handed the pale yellow feather with the white overtones into Dumbledore's keeping. "What you are using as wand cores now are just parts of magical creatures, such as Dragons and Unicorns. An Elf's hair and a feather from an Avariel Elf should meet the criteria adequately. Added to the inherent magical abilities of the various Elf races is the fact the feather came from the wings of my first born son. He is the most God like of all of our children, and not, I assure you, just in looks."

Harry passed the hair from Liriel to Dumbledore who studied each offering for a long moment, frowning in concentration as he considered each item. Finally he produced his wand and waved it over each of the offerings, hairs and feather, in an attempt to determine if they were, indeed, suitable core material.

"Well, it appears both can be used. They test positive. The next question to be resolved is, are we to make two wands, each wand holding one core of feather or hair. Or should we, perhaps, make one wand which contains both hair and feather?" In his hands the hairs and feather gave off a soft blue glow.

Harry looked at Aerie, intending to see what she thought but saw she was looking expectantly at him, and he understood she expected him to choose. Considering the magical properties of Drow Elves and the fact the feather came from an Avarial Elf who incidentally was the first born son of a Demi God. Harry made up his mind fairly quickly.

"Put them both in the same wand Professor and have it made from the same dark wood as Hermione's staff. I think it should be the same length as my wand is now."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, both he and Aerie agreeing with his assessment. At Dumbledore's nod of agreement Harry smiled at Aerie in farewell, nodded to the Headmaster and left the office.

"Well, I shall see about the construction of a new wand immediately. Aerie, have you any idea when your husband and the army will arrive? And perchance have you heard from Drizzt? I thought he would have returned by now." Albus carefully placed the feather and hairs together in a silk pouch he produced from his robes. "Liriel is looking rather… large."

"He should return within the next twenty four to forty eight hours. He may even return with the army, though I have not as yet been informed of his arrival at the meeting point." Aerie bounced Amra on her hip as she watched the care with which Albus was handling the silk bag.

"I look forward to his return." Albus murmured.

Smiling at her daughter Aerie departed the Headmasters Office, intending to check on Liriel who, as Professor Dumbledore had said, looked particularly large. The Priestess was due to give birth at any time and Aerie hoped Drizzt was returning very soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Faerun

Merinid Coloara sat back in his seat and contemplated the tent in silence. Beyond the canvas and silk walls came the sounds of a large war camp, the clash of practicing warriors of Elven and Dwarven races, mingled with the humans they had recruited. It was a comfortable tent, he decided, obviously magical in nature, given the creature comforts he now enjoyed.

The tent had been erected for the Commanders of the gathering forces to discuss their various needs, however when Merinid and Drizzt had arrived simultaneously in camp, the tent had been handed over to them. The three Commander's, one the Dwarf King of Mithral Hall, one an Elf clad in the full silver armour of the Knights of Silver, and the third a half elf clad in forest green leather, had moved to another tent, granting the demi-God the best tent in the camp.

Merinid had, for once in his life since becoming a demi God, chosen to take on something of the look of a higher rank. He dressed in flowing black robes of the finest cloth, velvet and silk, trimmed in a deep dark crimson not too dissimilar to the colour of blood. His long white gold hair was left to blow around his face in the wind.

The armies camping ground was, in his opinion, a damn windy hole, but where else was a person to stage an army but on a wide grassy meadow? He had caused a stir with his arrival, as he had been careful to permit a small measure of his power to seep from him in an aura no one could ignore. His eyes had sharpened from light blue to a vivid ice blue in a reflection of his power.

The flap of the tent was drawn aside and Merinid did not need to turn to see who had entered without asking consent. He knew the feel of Drizzt, who almost seemed to be vibrating with desire to return to this other world to be with his wife.

"Merinid, Cespenar just arrived and is looking for you." Drizzt was eager to be off and suspected the Imp had the information they needed to see them on their way.

"I can feel the little Demon's presence. Tell him to come and inform the Commanders I will be with them soon."

Merinid stood and moved to the tent entrance, moving aside the flap a little to survey the site. To one side of the camp was the staging area for the Dwarven army. From this very precisely set out formation of tents and portable forge fires, he could hear the clang of armour and the clash of steel. The steady rhythmic ringing of the armourer's hammers and the higher pitched pure ring of hammers on weapons being forged, announced the Dwarves were busy. You would be hard pressed to find an idle Dwarf when they were on campaign.

The area set directly before the tent had been taken by the Knights in Silver, their camp marked by the mobile stable one of the mages had conjured for their use. War horses were exercised, tack examined, repaired and polished, and riders were drilled relentlessly. If the men of an army were given occupation there would be no trouble in the ranks, and the Commanders knew their business.

The third zone of the encampment was not as obvious as it merged into the woodland. It was here, amid the trees, the Elves who had chosen to join their enterprise had chosen to abide while they waited. War mounts for the Elves ranged from magnificent Elven steeds to the odd Unicorn wearing barding and ridden by magnificently armoured warriors, who were the Commanders of the various units formed by the Elven race. Those Elves moving around on foot sported Longbows and long bladed swords.

"Master, I have information from my lady, yes me do. Yes." Cespenar appeared, a blur for a moment then hovering before the tall man who seemed taller, cloaked as he was in the power available to him.

The Imp hovered a moment until the dark clothed figure twitched a shoulder and then landed, settling his leathery wings and tapping his head, as Merinid turned to observe him

"It all in my head is, Master. Yes."

"Very good, Cespenar. Hold still and I'll have that information now."

Merinid could see Drizzt returning through the army and the hopeful look about him. He felt guilty for every seconds delay, hating to keep the Drow Ranger from Liriel and the expected birth of the child. He could have sent the Drow immediately to this other world, but had chosen to delay Drizzt away from the camp, intent on there not being trouble. Too often he had known the stoic Drow to receive unfriendly welcome. Merinid had come as quickly as circumstances had permitted, and sent word for Drizzt to join him. If this was the promised coordinates for the army he need no longer delay the Ranger and he could see about shifting the army.

Reaching up with one hand Merinid touched the Imp, both his familiar and butler, on his head and with no resistance from the Imp linked their minds. An image formed providing glimpses of a dark forest with a large pond to one side and of a wide clearing.

"Very good. Thank you, Cespenar, you may return home. I will call you when I need you."

Cespenar beamed a wide toothy grin and in a blur of wings lifted from his Masters shoulder. In a cloud of red smoke and clashing air he vanished, his smile telling of his satisfaction with a job well done.

"Yes, Drizzt, a place has been found to bring the army through. If you will summon the Commanders I will arrange our departure. Of your courtesy, inform the Scouts I require them to be ready within the hour."

Merinid answered Drizzt's wide smile with one of his own. It was clear enough where Drizzt's thoughts turned, and he was eager to return to his lover. Drizzt was off with a waved salute and Merinid sighed softly. Very soon now he would need to expend a great deal of energy, but he could not ignore the delight of the Drow.

"You have earned this Drizzt. I've keep you away longer than I should."

The cacophony of multiple marching horns sounded not long after Drizzt's departure, and the horns were almost drowned out by the sound of the army stirring. From the Dwarven camp great billowing clouds of steam and smoke arose as fires were quenched and hot metal dipped in water. War horses from the Knights encampment began to call as their riders sought them out. High fluting notes from Elfish horns joined the hubbub of an army breaking camp.

Merinid exited the pavilion and paused to watch his son and daughter land before him, their wings folding close, each grinning from ear to ear. Both proffered small respectful bows to him before stepping to one side, each one eager to be off.

Jaheira, clad in her dragon hide armour, scimitar at the ready appeared with a broad smile. "Time for us to move, is it?"

Merinid nodded and moved; a graceful glide in his dark robes, to an area set aside near the pavilion he had been using. A wide area was skirted by everyone, none daring to walk here but Merinid himself. Incomplete runes were carved into the earth and he studied the patterning for a long moment before he turned to his companions.

"We can move the moment I seal the gate." Merinid looked over the runes, drawing in his power in measured cadence, growing stronger, more inhuman as he did so. It would take a great deal of power to open and hold the gate for the army to pass through, and he was not intending to waste any time.

Drizzt, with Wulgar and Respen, who was acting as Commander for the Knights in Silver, came through the army. Behind Respen was the young half-elf named Vadania, who had been given command of the Elven forces.

Gliding from the mass of moving bodies to take up a stance to one side, came a bronze haired woman. She was tall for a female, standing a little over six feet, and she was made remarkable for the bronze reptilian tail lashing back and forth behind her. The large twin-bladed sword she propped against a tree was near as tall as she, and she wore a shield strapped to her back. On one hip was coiled what looked to be a whip, and at the other was sheathed a katana. Anza, a half dragon had joined the camp the previous day, drawn by the gathering of so many warriors. On learning their goal she had joined the fight, stating her curiosity to see another world, and her will to see both worlds safe.

"So then, where are we coming out and who is going through first?" Vadania strode forward to stand in front, her long brown hair held in an elaborate design by twigs and leaves from the Elven forests.

The carefully placed debris from the forest was deceptive, neither a mark of ill kept hair nor decoration for the sake of decoration. The twigs and leaves marked her as a Druid for her forest clan, Blue Tiger, as well as the Ranger she was known to be.

"I think it best if you and your Rangers go through the gate first, accompanied by Anza." Merinid nodded to his children, knowing they would guard his back, and turned to the runes carved into the ground.

"Why am I and my people going through first?"

"I'm going through first." Drizzt grinned. "You and the Rangers will follow. We scout the area."

"You will get your butt to the castle to Liriel." Merinid murmured. "There are sufficient Rangers to scout the area for the army."

Drizzt inclined his head, not about to argue the point. He was only too happy to run for the castle of Hogwarts and his lover.

"In the forest to which you will emerge there are Unicorn and Centaur. Neither they, nor any of the other inhabitants of the forest, will be enarmoured of an army moving in unannounced." Merinid cast a calming gaze over the young Ranger. "We need forward scouts to mark the interest our presence will rouse. You will do your best to calm any fear we are there to invade their forest. Anza will be with you should you need muscle. Understand we wish no trouble with the inhabitants of the forest which, I am informed, has the charming name of Forbidden. It is home to all manner of magical creature."

"Very well, I shall prepare my Rangers."

Drizzt watched as she retreated to join a group of Elves whose faces were marked with blue paint. The clan markings denoting their occupations as Rangers and their ranks within the community gave them an eerie appearance.

Merinid glanced at the others. "It shall take some time to open the gate. Please do not disturb me whilst I cast the final spells."

His son and daughter took a single step closer and Drizzt joined them, watching as Merinid seemed to acquire an eerie radiance. It was neither light nor dark, coloured nor clear; it simply was. Sensed more than seen by the eye it set up an eerie wash of power as it flowed from the dark figure and into the ground at his feet.

A wordless chant arose though from where, or from whom, no one could say. It seemed not to come from Merinid, as no one could say with certainty that his lips moved. With a bellow Commanders began to hurry their forces into preparing for their departure. It took more than a paltry few minutes to move an army.

After a time a change was noted, the runes carved into the ground with precise detail began to glow, the damp earth now shimmering with energy. One by one the runes, now glowing blue light, lifted from the ground and hug suspended in mid air. One by one, rune by glowing rune, the outline of a wide doorway took shape. With the rectangle formed those who had the opportunity to watch witnessed each rune begin to glow brighter and a shimmer of light, forming into a blue mist began to fill the space.

"Rangers ready? Anza?" Drizzt called, careful not to disturb the spellcaster. "Form up."

Anza hefted her massive sword and moved around the gate, respectful of such powerful magic, and took her place with the Rangers moving forward in neat ranks, pausing to await the final go ahead.

Merinid's body thrummed with the power required to shape and hold the gate. The mist thickened and deepened in colour, ripples of light shimmering in currents and eddies, reminiscent of a pond in a light breeze. When the doorway was filled with shimmering power, competent fingers sketched the final runes of sealing and the entire army felt the ripple of energy as a single pure note of sound marked the completion of the gate.

Drizzt motioned to the Blue Tiger Clan Rangers to follow, nodded to Anza and threw himself into the shimmering light. For an instant the gate flared with white light and then the Rangers and half dragon followed the Drow.

"Second team, form up." The order was given and those who had paused to watch the spectacle minded their business, their own turn to cross the gateway between worlds would come.

A second row of Rangers quickly formed and waited for the signal to proceed. A few minutes later a familiar Drow reappeared through the gate and called the all clear, leading the Rangers through to the Forbidden Forest.

Jaheira looked to Merinid who inclined his head in invitation. Now the initial gateway was formed and stable he required only to keep a monitoring touch on the runes and was free to converse with his Commanders. On his instruction he sent Jaheira and the twins through the gate as the advance guard for the Dwarf ranks, led by Wulgar. The red bearded King eyed the gate for a long moment, tossing his great axe between his calloused hands before grunting and striding through, his warriors, wide eyed and ever mistrustful of such magic, followed without complaint.

Respen approached the tall figure with a wary eye on the shimmering light through which rank after rank of Dwarf marched.

"Tell me you will be last through, so I can be confident this thing will not fall apart before we all get safely to the other side." He smiled at the demi-God, looking dubiously at the gate.

"Oh ye of little faith." Merinid chuckled. "I will be the last through the gate."

In silence they watched as the Dwarven forces marched and the Knights in Silver formed up behind, preparing to take their turn. At Merinid's signal the Unicorn Riders from the Blue Tigers rode through on the heels of the Dwarves, each Rider mounted bareback on the barding worn by the Unicorns for protection. No one, not even Elves would think to put saddle or bridle to a Unicorn.

"When you go through make certain no one moves from the camp site on the other side until Drizzt, or my wife, gives the word." Merinid turned to Respen. "I will make certain no one is left behind before I come through. It will be up to you to keep order until I arrive, and we can afford no trouble with the local inhabitants of the forest. We do not wish news of our arrival to reach the ears and eyes of the Dark Lord."

"Aye. We need to keep a low profile as long as possible. That young Dwarf seems the sort to not take insult if an Elf makes a suggestion."

Well aware of the ages old rivalry between Elves and Dwarves Merinid smiled. "He is not the sort to take insult lightly, nor is he the sort to take insult over nothing."

A rank of foot soldiers marched through, not a single one hesitating to pass into the shimmering portal. The Knights of Silver stood waiting for the infantry to precede them, the light cavalry unit's mounts fairly dancing on the spot, the energy of the gate seeming to energize the mounts.

Respen nodded, knowing he could delay no longer and gave a sharp whistle. A large black stallion trotted up to his side, the silver chain barding shimmering in the light of the gate. Respen turned as it trotted up and vaulted to the beasts back, nodded in passing to Merinid and rode through the gate without breaking stride. In ranks of four to a row the knights followed right behind him.

Looking out over the camp Merinid watched as the mounts of the rear ranks of the Knights pranced and shied to the hideously out of tune and raucous notes of the Battle Ragers as they worked themselves up to entering the magical gate. The thirty Dwarves were belting out a Dwarven drinking song, each one taking a healthy slug of their own peculiar rot gut alchohol.

"Dwarven Battle Ragers on a world that knows nothing of them. Are we insane?" He mused. "Ah, if nothing else, it will be interesting."

With final ear rending screeches in voices that should have been too deep and gravelly to make such sounds, the Dwarves marched forward, cutting off the last ranks of the Knights. As the Dwarves passed through the gate the demi-god noted the Knights grinning from ear to ear, and was thankful they had taken it so well.

One of the Knights of Silver came around from the far flank, mounted on a brown mare and leading a saddled white horse.

"The Commander said to leave you a mount, Sir." The Rider passed the reigns of the white mare before returning to his Riders and giving a signal to his troop to begin moving through the Gate on the heels of the last Dwarf.

Merinid sighed heavily and stared into the dark eyes of the mare. He had previously stated he required no mount, but obviously his wishes were to be ignored.

"I don't like horses, and they normally don't like me. What do you say we both go through this gate peaceably, and part ways on the other side with no trouble in the interim? Deal?"

The mount, looking at him with the whites of the eyes showing, seemed to consider it. The proximity to the gate and the aura he generated at the moment was enough to spook any horse. He would have to trust the Knights in Silver knew their mounts, and this one would not be upset at having the God of Murder on her back.

Watching the last of the Knights of Silver pass through the gate Merinid chose to ignore the mare, hoping the horse might take the hint and make herself scarce. Unfortunately when the last of the stragglers had passed through the gate the mare stood stoically at his side, and he knew there was no help for it.

The Dwarven caravan carrying much of the army's supplies trundled toward him and he watched as a mage dismissed the spell holding the magical stables. Merinid was feeling the strain of holding the gate open and motioned imperiously to the stragglers to move through. Even a demi-God had his limits.

Urging the mare to the threshold of the gate he waited as the supply caravan rumbled forward and began to pass through.

"Move it people, I do not know how much longer I can keep the gate open." Merinid called out.

As he had expected the slow, rumbling pace picked up as the Dwarves thought they might be either left behind or trapped in some magical limbo. The wagon drivers gave a slap of the reigns and the Dwarves sturdy ponies leaned into their harnesses and the Knights wagon horses, sturdy heavy horses that would be named Clydesdale's on Earth, leaned into their traces. With much rumbling and creaking the procession passed from the world of Faerun.

One of the last Dwarfs stopped at Merinid's side and politely bowed his head. "We be the last, Sir. After this wagon it be just you and me." Moving a hand up and adjusting his helmet, almost as though he doffed his cap, the Dwarf fell into place at the very rear of the procession and followed the last wagon through the blue mist.

Merinid looked out over the valley and meadow, taking in the light fortifications the Dwarves had left in their passing. To him these foundations more closely resembled heavy fortifications in the field, but given a few months the grass would grow back and a few years would see the foundations of their fortifications covered by plants. It reminded him that the world moved on, long after the passing of man and dwarf. Elves, of course, were another matter. They saw much more of the world than most.

"War seems to be in my blood, so is murder…It is the way things are, but this world needs a rest from major conflict at this time. The balance must remain for the moment and no Dark Lord of another world shall disturb this precarious peace. Time to go and help with what I can."

With a touch of his heel and a grunt from the mare he urged the horse through. He caught a glimpse of sky overhead and winced at the hubbub of a settling camp washed over him. He could look around later; right now there was another concern. Turning to the shimmering field of mist rising from a grassy meadow he reached out, plunging his hand into the magical field. Concentrating he sensed the flow of the magic that created the gate and with a deft twist and tug, he broke the sealing rune.

With a flash of light and sharp crack that set the mare to dancing, the gateway between worlds collapsed, leaving them stranded on a world not their own.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Liriel Baenre walked down the hallway, the hubbub of a normal day at Hogwarts fading as she left the main hallways. She was moving into the hospital wing of Hogwarts for her final two weeks of pregnancy, and floating behind her on a blue disk of light was everything she might need for her stay.

Walking at Liriel's right was Harry, who was missing D.A.D.A but was doing so with Aeries consent. He had been requested by her to assist Liriel with the move to the hospital.

"Almost there Liriel, then you can lay back and relax. Hermione came in earlier to help prepare a bed for you, so it should be a good bit softer than others in the room."

Harry had had his share of stays in the hospital wing of the castle and knew from experience just how comfortable the beds were not. He watched Liriel closely, and when the baby kicked her sharply in the ribs, bending her over in reaction, he was quick to support her.

"I know that." Liriel snapped at Harry but then looked down and sigh, shaking her head. "Sorry, Harry. I can't wait to be able to move properly again, that's all. I have no right to take my discomfort out on you."

Looking up they saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the door to her wing, waiting for them with a friendly smile.

Nodding in greeting Madam Pomfrey led the way through the wing to a ward that was curtained off. Pulling aside the curtains the nurse revealed a bed like all other beds in the small ward, though this one looked more comfortable. A deep purple quilt and pristine white sheets with an oversized fluffy looking pillow suggested Hermione had taken great pains to make Liriel comfortable.

"Miss Granger did a nice job, I think. Now then, Miss Baenre, I think it best if you have a little lie down. A period of rest will stand you in good stead. Aerie has informed me she will be along a little later to see how you are doing."

Madam Pomfrey permitted Harry to assist her in settling Liriel into bed and then hustled him out of the ward, suggesting he get himself to class.

With a small nod to Liriel, Harry set a fine pace through the halls of Hogwarts until finally he arrived at the D.A.D.A classroom. No sooner had he closed the door behind him than he noted Aerie stop mid step as she prowled the isles between desks, her eyes glazing over for a moment. A wide smile broke out on the woman's delicate face and she turned to nod briefly to Harry.

"Harry, I will trouble you please to distract Drizzt, and keep him from entering the hospital wing until I can check on Liriel." She smiled as Harry beamed a smile at her, delighted to know the Drow Ranger had returned.

Harry raced through the halls of Hogwarts, summoning his armour and long sword, gathering them before he left the castle. He did not know how far he would need to run before he met up with Drizzt, but he was not inclined to enter the Forbidden forest without adequate protection.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drizzt was running easily through the forest, accompanied by a single wild Elf. The Elf was a scout who was to mark the route out of the forest to the Castle and report back to his Commander. Neither spoke, both saving their wind, loping along easily in a ground eating stride they could maintain for hours, though Drizzt knew it would not be required. It was habitual, an ingrained response to running through forest, a pace that would allow them to avoid obstacles in their path, but still get quickly through forest trees and underbrush.

When Drizzt broke from the Forest into the sunlight he did not pause, merely tossed a look at the accompanying Elf who waved and stopped at the tree line. As Drizzt ran on toward the Castle rising high over the lake the wild Elf admired the picturesque scene, noted the large hairy individual near the round stone house and then slipped quietly into the forest to complete his mission.

Drizzt continued his run, his feet flying over the uneven ground, and he did not pause as he ran past Hagrid who waved, a wide grin splitting his bushy black beard. Aravilar, flying over the castles many parapets and towers was quick to notice the green cloaked Drow running across the grounds.

"Ah, they have arrived." He murmured, spreading his wings wide to catch a thermal before beating steadily over the forest to report to his father and assist with the setting up of the base camp.

Drizzt ran up the slope from Hagrid's hut and into the castle, making it all the way to the third floor before anyone other than Aerie and her class knew of his presence. Professor Dumbledore met the Drow on the third floor, heading for the rooms he shared with Liriel, and informed him with a gentle smile that Liriel was in the hospital wing. In a flash of white hair and green material the Drow was off and running once again.

Drizzt had reached the hallway connecting the hospital to the main castle when a dagger flashed out of the shadows behind a suit of armour. With uncanny reflexes the Drow rolled out of the way of the weapons flight and up to his feet, scimitars at the ready, prepared to fight.

"Nice to see you have not slowed down over the last month or so, Drizzt." Harry slipped from behind the armour, retrieved his dagger and grinned.

He had barely made the hospital wing ahead of Drizzt, having caught a glimpse of him as he had mounted the stairs to the third floor. Confident someone would inform the Ranger where Liriel could be found, Harry had hastily made his way ahead to set up an ambush.

"Sorry, Drizzt but Aeries requests you wait just a little before seeing Liriel. Just until she looks Liriel over." He shrugged, grinning wryly. "I was ordered to stop you."

"Harry." Drizzt tilted his head slightly, a wide wicked smile revealing perfect, very white teeth. "Can you take me?"

He noted Harry wore his chain mail beneath the school robes, with longsword and dagger sheathed at his side. Lavender eyes gleamed in challenge and before Harry could blink the Drow was coming at him, scimitars flashing.

Harry, eyes widening, not having expected a sparring match, moved quickly to bring his sword up and use his dagger to his advantage to turn aside the first testing blows. He managed to block Drizzt's attacks and even slip in an attack of his own, hardly surprised when Drizzt easily turned it.

"I know I'm not up to your level Drizzt, but I'll make an effect to make you proud of me. You may be more like an older brother than a teacher to me, but you I know every time my sword crosses your scimitars I will learn something new and interesting. I am planning on going to the next level with your assistance."

Drizzt grinned and countered Harry's attack to his chest, launching a counter attack which Harry avoided by rolling out of the way. Harry felt the wind whistle as he barely avoided the sweep and managed to turn his dagger, threatening Drizzt's forward leg.

"If you want the next level Harry, then you have to work for it. I'm working for the chance to see my lovely Liriel. You had best work at making me want to show you the next level over seeing her."

Harry grinned at Drizzt, who smiled back as they moved up and down the hallway trading blows, each working to trap the other. Drizzt could easily have wiped the floor with Harry, who was delighted the Drow was so playful, and seemed not to mind being distracted from seeing Liriel. No doubt he would have a few words to say to Aerie later, but for now Drizzt was allowing himself to be distracted.

Making full use of the standing suits of armour and tables set to the sides of the hallway, they danced their way up and down the length of the hall. The door to the hospital wing opened and Madam Pomfrey looked out to see what all the commotion was in her normally quiet corner of Hogwarts.

"Boys and their toys." She scoffed, turning to see Liriel sitting up in bed, looking enquiringly at her, waiting to be informed of what was happening.

"No you are not going out, Miss Baenre. Aerie shall be along shortly and thereafter you may see Mr. Do'Urden."

"Drizzt is back?" A particularly loud clang of sword to armour and a familiar bark of laughter confirmed Drizzt was outside the ward, and Liriel swung her feet over the side of the bed. Madam Pomfrey hurried back into the ward and gently pushed her back into the bed, ignoring the hard look she received for her efforts.

"I want to see him please."

"Not right now, dear, he is… talking… with Mr. Potter at the moment. Just you lie back and relax and I'll see about some music for you to listen to." Madam Pomfrey smiled at Liriel who was delighted at the prospect of music. The nurse did not approve any noise in her wing, and the quiet had been driving Liriel to distraction.

Outside the ward Harry and Drizzt paused to enable Harry to catch his breath. Drizzt inclined his head to listen to the music as it drifted from the hospital, his smile growing as he listened to Liriel singing.

"I think you need some early morning runs around the lake to improve your stamina. Your speed needs some work too, so we will weight your weapons and your clothing at wrists and ankles. After a few weeks we will remove the weights and you will find it much easier to wield your weapons."

Harry sensed Hermione was close and heard the music, realizing why Drizzt was not immediately beginning another bout. Liriel's voice died away and he gripped his sword hilt tighter, prepared for Drizzt to attack. A classical piece of music that struck Harry as being rather martial drifted on the air, and since it was unsuited to Liriel's light voice Harry knew an attack must be imminent.

"So my technique is all right, we just need to work on my body, right?"

Drizzt snickered. "Your technique is alright for one who has been training as long as you have been. It could, of course, do with improvement." He nodded to Hermione and the seventh year D.A.D.A class who arrived with Aerie in their midst. The petite woman inclined her head to Drizzt and walked past him to enter the hospital wing, pointedly closing the door behind her.

Drizzt snorted softly and sheathed his scimitars, surprising Harry. Hermione shook her head slowly and as Harry sheathed his weapons she joined them.

"You have performed your task for Aerie adequately, Harry. I certainly shall not be entering the ward until she has finished there, so I suggest you take the opportunity to rest."

He was, he admitted, dead on his feet. Drizzt looked fresh and ready to continue the sparring match, and Harry wondered if he would ever be able to equal the Drow for endurance.

Harry fell into Hermione, feeling her arms wrap around him and he sighed, panting. After a moment he looked up at Hermione and grinned. "I've died and gone to heaven, I'm in the arms of an angel."

Harry's smile dropped as Hermione dropped him to the floor, stepping back to peer down at him with a smirk.

"What was that for?"

"Aerie requested you to block him, not fight him." Hermione frowned at Harry who looked up at her for a long moment before he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Can you think of a better way of stopping Drizzt from getting to Liriel?" Harry slowly climbed to his feet, checking his sword and dagger were secured before grinning at Drizzt and looking back to Hermione.

Hermione scowled and opened and closed her mouth a few times before conceding. "You're right, Harry. A fight probably is the only thing that would slow him down from reaching Liriel." Drizzt, she noted, was pacing back and forth in front of the doors, waiting for Aerie to allow him entry. "Come on, we have homework, and you need a bit of a nap. And a shower, you stink."

Harry looked affronted and allowed Hermione to drag him along to the common room, chattering with the other members of their House on the up coming Halloween.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

By the light of sunrise Merinid and the Commanders walked the five foot wide defensive ditch now surrounding the camp. The ditch was as wide as it was high and Dwarves were still within it, adding fortifications. The wild Elves were moving in and out of the trees, keeping their unique senses tuned for any trouble within the forest.

There had been skirmishes through the night, when scouts sent out into the forest had encountered Centaurs. Overtures of peace had been made, and requests the Centaurs join their effort against the Dark Lord. Thus far those overtures had been met with attacks and threats.

Merinid was standing at the drop bridge the Dwarves had constructed to permit the ditch to be crossed without negotiating the defensive trench. Beside him the half-elf Vadania looked out at the dark forest, her green cloak blowing in the light wind as she frowned. She had no liking for this particular forest; it was so unlike the forests of her homeland.

"This is an evil place. I feel even the trees do not like our presence here."

Merinid pushed a lock of hair back from his face, his cloak blowing in the rising wind, one hand securely grasping his red crystal staff.

"I feel the souls of countless victims in this place. In wars of the past they have died, soldiers and peasants alike, killed within these woods." He studied the woods, watching and waiting. "There is old magic here, a last bastion for the magical creatures of this world. This forest is much more however; it is a testament to murder if ever I have felt one."

Vadania nodded, her rank within Druidic society marking her skills sufficient to sensitize her to the awareness of the evil, and the weight of the souls trapped within the forest.

"I feel it. Many have died here over the centuries. It is an ancient place, one that does not welcome mankind. What are you waiting for Merinid?"

Her attention was drawn from the man at her side to the woods, where two of her scouts could be seen jogging toward the bridge. From their look she could tell their overtures toward the Centaurs had been rebuffed, and they had once again been attacked.

"We could agree to ignore each other at the least." She murmured. "If they attack without provocation we may have no alternative but to attack in turn."

"This is not our forest, remember, my friend, it is theirs and we came in force, clearly an army. What I am waiting for is for the future to begin for a dear friend, then to enjoy what will most likely be the party of the year." Merinid smiled looking at the young half-elf. "You may only be a few years younger then I, Vadania, but I have seen things you can only dream of; pleasant dreams and nightmares both. One thing I learned early was the value of patience. It is generally one's greatest ally."

Inclining his head to his companion he returned to the camp proper, leaving Vadania to think on what was said, staring out into the forest.

In the shadows of one of the tents Wulgar smiled, deciding he liked this demi-God. He had shown wisdom to one younger and less experienced than himself and Wulgar suspected Merinid held more wisdom than many of his own captains. The man was not afraid to lead and in not organizing a party to attack the belligerent horse people he had demonstrated restraint.

"I think I would be inclined to follow our Commander, even into the Abyss, as I know now he would get us back." Wulgar rumbled, turning to one of his engineers and returning to the job of making the camp a fort for the largest and possibly strangest war he thus far had fought in.

Aravilar, from his perch in a tree nodded, watching and listening to the camp. He smiled as he watched Vadania and nodded his understanding of the Dwarven King's decision and decided they were all right, in their own fashion. Merinid was willing to give the Centaurs time to become accustomed to their presence, but if the need arose he did not doubt his father would give the order to see they were given peace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The week passed at Hogwarts with everyone preparing for the Halloween celebrations. The feast would, as always, been delicious and the inhabitants of the castle looked forward to filling their bellies. The peace of the castle was shattered by a scream echoing through the halls, originating from the hospital wing, followed by a long string of what was unmistakably cursing in a tongue few could translate. Given the subject matter of Liriel's curses those who did understand her comments were thankful the bulk of the student population was ignorant of the subtleties of the Drow dialect.

Liriel had entered labour. Drizzt found himself evicted from the ward by Aerie, who was quick to reach the hospital, Madam Pomfrey arriving before her, calm and unflappable as ever.

The stream of colourful metaphors had not stopped by the time Harry and Hermione reached the hospital wing, to find Drizzt pacing across the doorway, muttering to himself on the complexities of child birth. He had not appreciated the eviction, but then he was not particularly appreciative of the things Liriel was promising to do to him if he ever got her pregnant again.

"I take it you are present to bare witness to the baby's birth?"

Drizzt did not look up at them as he moved, gliding gracefully the width of the hallway, before turning and retracing his steps. A particularly loud screech caused him to wince, though the curse that followed caused him to blanch, and it was no mean feat to change the colour of his dark skin.

"I hope that one is the pain talking and not her." He whispered.

Harry snickered and looked at his watch. "Hermione, do you think we should send them out now, or wait a little longer?" It was early evening and the Halloween feast was just beginning.

Hermione smiled at Drizzt before nodding to Harry. "I'll send them; you stay here and try to settle Drizzt down. His pacing is making me dizzy."

Her smile widened to a grin as Drizzt changed his pacing from the width of the hall to a set circular course directly before the doors, following a particularly blood curdling shriek that was followed by total silence.

Harry nodded and joined Drizzt, taking him by the arm and leading him to a chair, pushing him into it unceremoniously. "They probably just put a silencing charm on her… or the room, maybe."

Hermione ran to their shared suite, finding few people in the hallways, most of the students and staff being in the Great Hall for the feast. The pile of snow white envelopes in a draw in Harry's desk were quickly removed and wrapped in Harry's invisibility cloak. She did not particularly want anyone to see them just yet, not until they were delivered.

Running quickly to the Owlery Hermione gave a light whistle and held out her arm. Hedwig clicked her beak and took flight, landing on the offered arm.

"Hi girl, its time."

Removing the letters from the invisibility cloak Hermione set the letters to one side. Each envelope was pristine white, except for the light blue ice crystal preceding the intended recipient's name.

"You know what to do, girl."

Hedwig hooted and extended one clawed foot to rest her talons on the top letter. It attached itself to her foot with a small fluttering sound and with a bound Hedwig took to the air, flying out into the darkness. Hermione waited for all of ten seconds before a white owl flew into the tower and alighted on her offered arm, extending a talon to have the next letter in the pile attach itself. One after another white owls flew into the tower to take a letter and fly into the night until finally all of the letters were gone and Hermione, smiling contentedly, let herself out and hurried back to the castle and the hospital wing.

Hermione arrived ran back down to the Hospital, arriving in time to see one of the owls, which had drop a letter into Drizzt's lap, complete a circle to gain a flight line and zoom past her. Harry smiled at her and drew her in for a hug and kiss.

"No problems with the letters, love?" He wrapped an arm about her waist and sighed with content.

Hermione shook her head but before she could comment a thin wail, the cry of a new born baby, sounded from beyond the doors. Drizzt was on his feet and at the door in a flash and Harry and Hermione leapt forward, grabbing him around the waist and by the shoulders.

"No, no, no. Aerie will skin you, give them a few minutes." Hermione was quick to explain, suddenly afraid of the wild light creeping into violet eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Great Hall the students and teachers were besieged by a storm of white. White Owls and white letters seemed to fill the hall, each one jockeying for position to deliver their letter to the designated party. Order seemed to be slowly sorted into the birds flight patterns as they began to stoop, flying low and dropping the letters over the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Revenclaw tables, some of the Owls were already flying from the hall, after having taken letters to the head table.

At the head table every teacher had received a white letter, and sat looking at it in surprise. Professor Dumbledore looked at the owl that had delivered his letter and recognized it as Hedwig. The bird, perched on the table seemed to bob her head in acknowledgement as Dumbledore reached for the letter and took flight.

"Well now, what has Mr. Potter been up to?" He murmured, breaking the seal and unfolding the crisp white paper with its neat rows of crystal blue writing.

_Professor__ Albus Dumbledore._

_It is with the greatest pleasure I extend to you this invitation to witness the wedding of Harry James Potter to Hermione Jane Granger. The Wedding is to be held in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 24th day of December at 3:00 p.m. A celebratory feast and dance will be held in the Great Hall following the ceremony. _

_Formal Robes will be required __to be worn and it is requested no gifts be given. _

_Respectfully _

_Holly Granger._

_RSVP_

_Holly Granger by 12__th__ December._

"Ah, so that is why Harry requested the use of the Hall." The Professor smiled, watching as those girls who had received invitations were growing more and more excited and the noise level in the hall began to pick up. There would be a great deal of discussion on the wedding.

No doubt there were a number of male students who would be wary of their female friends in the coming days. It would make life interesting, to say the least.

"Albus, did you approve the use of the Great Hall for this wedding?" Minerva looked up from her invention, reflecting that Christmas this year would be most entertaining. From the expression on many of the other teachers faces they too thought this December would be uncommon.

"It was my pleasure to approve the use of the Hall, though at the time I was not aware it was a wedding that would be taking place."

Hearing snatches of the rising conversation from the student's tables the Headmaster rose slowly to his feet, gathering his robes about him and the conversations fell away and quiet was restored to the hall. At the Slytherin table many of the faces there suggested the students had eaten something particularly sour.

"Your attention, please. Those of you who have received an invitation should be aware this is not an elaborate joke. It is quite real and has the sanction of Hogwarts. You should reply by the given date. Thank you, you may enjoy the rest of your meal."

While the Halloween feast was being devoured talk of gowns for the wedding and speculation on who would be the couples attendants began to make the rounds of the tables. The feast was nearly done when the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open.

All eyes turned to the door and to Liriel, whose rounded belly had deflated considerably and who leaned heavily on Aerie's arm. Drizzt, flanked by Harry and Hermione, entered on their heels, a blanket wrapped bundle in his arms and a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Merinid appeared out of thin air, drawing a gasp at the unexpectedness of his appearance, summoned by Aerie's link to him to witness the moment.

Liriel drew herself up straight, flinging back her silver white hair and smiled. "I would like to introduce to you my daughter, Vierna Baenre, first daughter of Drizzt Do'Urden." With a small sigh she leaned heavily into Aerie.

Merinid was quick to catch her as she passed out, the last of her energy depleted with her announcement of the birth of her child. He was of the personal opinion she could have left the announcement to Drizzt, but he suspected it was a Drow custom and refrained from commenting.

Drizzt, seeing Merinid gather up Liriel before she hit the floor, smiled down at the infant in his arms, finding a pair of baby soft lavender eyes peeking from between white lashes. She was unmistakably a daughter of the Drow, white haired and black skinned, delicately boned and he felt his heart swell as her hair glinted with silver highlights in the massed candlelight of the Great Hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms in anyway shape or form; only thing I own is the OC's.

A/N: Took a while but I have the next chapter right here, I hope you all like it and know that I am working still on Rise of the Dragon Lords… but I do have a life outside of fan fiction.

Chapter 13: The Wedding of the Year

Voldemort looked out over his army, considering the growing force with a feeling of satisfaction. Most easily noted were the Giants and Ogres moving around; kept clear of the smaller beings. They were not the most intelligent brutes, but they could take direction and they were quiet enough for now not to draw his wrath. They were his canon fodder, big and stupid and perfect to draw the fire of those who thought themselves good enough to oppose him.

He was more pleased with the latest additions to his force. He watched as the large eight legged cross between a spider and a Drow Elf passed the Ogres, noting the brutes caution to make a path for the creature. A magical fusion of giant spider and Drow, a curse performed by the so called Queen of the Drow; he was interested in learning such magic.

He was always willing to learn new means of torturing the inferior Muggles, and bringing to heel the mudbloods and blood traitors infesting the Wizarding world. When he learned what he needed to learn from these black skinned elves he would be stronger and their world too would fall to his control.

Elves. As if these creatures could possibly be related to the overgrown potatoes slaving in Wizarding homes around the world. The disgust of the black skinned warriors to the House Elves was almost comical. They certainly claimed no kinship.

One Ogre, he noted, was not paying attention, and a group of the volatile dark elves were nearing it. He could see trouble coming, but he made no move to interfere. The brute was lounging on the ground watching a cloud formation of all things, and thrust out an arm. One of the four Drow fighters took exception to almost being smeared into the ground, and whirled in a lightning quick move.

They were astonishing fighters, Voldemort mused. Quick and clean, the slender blade of the fighter opening the neck of the Ogre and he doubted the brute even saw it coming. The watching Drow laughed as the beast choked on its own blood, moving on before the creature had even settled into death.

Smiling at how blood thirsty the Drow were proving to be, Voldemort thought they might have the potential to match him in time. He would need to watch them closely; he knew ambition when he saw it and the Commanders of these warriors had more than obedience to his command on their minds.

Hearing the sound of heeled boots and the jingle of jewellery coming from behind him, he knew one of those Commanders approached. Jarlaxle, the shaven haired popinjay who was to outward appearance mild mannered and cooperative. He had taken note of the respect the Drow fighters had for this dandy, with his plumed hat and enchanted boots. Extravagant did not adequately describe the dress sense of the creature.

This one was ambitious, a dangerous creature, one to be watched and never underestimated. The females, those who professed to be Priestesses of their pagan goddess, never took their eyes off this male, and he doubted it had anything to do with physical desire. They recognized the danger in the male as easily as he. Those women were something to behold and he would enjoy bringing them to heel.

"You are no where near as blood hungry as Drow, Voldemort, but you are as close as any human I know can be." Jarlaxle was smiling as Voldemort turned.

The eye patch was covering the left eye this night, the Dark Lord noted. It changed periodically depending on the mood of the Elf, or perhaps on some obscure magical timetable. He would like the opportunity to look into the Drow's arsenal of magical paraphernalia and that too would come, eventually. His allies had a job to do before he showed them how inferior they were. It would be a grand day when he butchered them all and took their wonderful toys as his own.

"As long as your people hold up their end of the bargain and get the job done I don't care what you think, Jarlaxle. If you remain in my sight I will kill you." He had no time for the pansy, with his gaudy clothing and that ridiculous plume. It was as bad as Muggles dressed.

He was wary of the Drow, not afraid of him, no, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, feared nobody. What he did not like was his inability to look into that bald head. It had to be some sort of magical shield, of course, proofing the creature's thoughts from his inspection. Perhaps one of the Elf's toys he had already earmarked for his own. It did not help the creature was always smiling, seemingly always chipper and thought himself to be debonair. The creature was steadily driving him to distraction and if he did not command his elite group of fighters so well, he would already be dead.

The day was coming though. Voldemort would enjoy taking this one down. Ah yes, it would be most satisfying to remove the blight on the world this creature represented.

Jarlaxle smiled and considered the Ogre bleeding out in the darkness. Its kin and companions were ignoring it and his Drow warriors were moving on, unconcerned with the creature's death. One less they must remove in the scheme of things. Slowly but surely they were removing the Giants and Ogres. The self styled Dark Lord had not realized as yet he was losing so many, but he would be informed of their reducing numbers eventually.

Turning on his heel he paused and smirked over his shoulder at the venomous creature he was required to serve… for a time. "I thought you might like to know your young Mr. Potter is getting… Now what is it you surface dwellers call it… Ah yes, he is to be married."

He had the interest of the creature, as he knew he would, and he paused long enough to make Voldemort think more information would be forthcoming. With a jaunty bow and sweep of his hat, knowing how it annoyed the human who could not longer be called even that, he trod on silent feet away from the tent.

"I would remind you, Lord Voldemort that I command over half the Drow troops. They are in my employ, not yours. I am a mercenary and I go where the money is. You would do well to remember it."

"As you should recall we are the ones paying you to remain here, Male. Or must I remind you what happens to those who betray the Spider Queen's will?" A light but powerful female voice spoke from the shadows.

He had known she was there; mere shadows were nothing to Drow eyes. She moved into the firelight, a Drow Priestess clad in light weight silver chain shirt, her tight leather pants clinging to every muscular line of her slender legs. Her long white hair was pulled back into a tail and her red eyes glowed in the darkness. Resting on her left hip was a demon headed mace, its fanged mouth gaping in a silent scream. On her right hip was the signature weapon of a Priestess allied to the Spider Queen, the black whip every Drow male and slave knew to fear.

Voldemort coveted these whips. He was a fool and he would learn if, as Jarlaxle believed he would, the Dark Lord made the mistake of attempting to claim one. The signature weapon of the Priestess followers of Lolth; the multi serpent headed whips. The human snake's eyes had nearly come out of his head the one and only time he had seen the weapon drawn, and Jarlaxle hoped he was witness to the event when it happened.

Perhaps even tonight?

It was moving, the black weapon, no doubt it was thirsting for a taste of male blood. They were vicious weapons, gifted with a life of their own, a measure of the viciousness of the Spider Queen. Oh yes, the human snake was watching it writhe, and Jarlaxle was sure he was close to drooling.

Resorting to his native tongue Jarlaxle smiled, sweeping his hat off his head and flourishing it through the deep and elegant bow, hiding his smile. "I am well aware, Priestess. I was ensuring our waela I take my orders from no one other than yourself."

They were easy to flatter, by one who knew how best to play them, these Priestesses, but one must always exercise caution with them, if one did not wish to feel the bite of the snakes.

"Remember it well, male." The red eyes shifted to Voldemort. "As for you Rivvil, do not presume you are in favor with my Goddess, or I will give you to her over the Alter this night."

The Priestess pulled the whip from her hip, the five-snake heads all moving with lightning speed to lash out, fangs bared, stopping just short of Voldemort's face. Voldemort had not yet realized the number of heads to the whip denoted the importance of the Priestess in Lolth's sisterhood, Jarlaxle knew. He would not so lightly dismiss this woman if he understood the rank she claimed.

"Your tongue well not help you, Rivvil. They obey the Goddess and by her gift, myself. There is no obedience to your hiss in them." A deft flick of her wrist and the serpentine heads of the whip returned to her, coiling about her slender frame as lovingly as any of her lovers. With a smirk she turned and walked into the night.

"Damn woman. She will learn her place." Voldemort hissed softly, ignoring Jarlaxle's low laughter. "Bellatrix. Go and prepare a wedding present for Potter. One he will not forget. Take no more than five Death Eaters with you."

The black robed form of Bellatrix emerged from the shadows to bow deeply to her Lord.

"At once, My Lord." She chuckled, high pitched and grating, enjoying the thought of the fun she would have with Potter and his soon to be Mudblood wife. All going well she would save her lord the trouble of killing Potter and she could certainly aim to kill his intended bride.

"Bellatrix, be sure the gift is delivered on the day. I would not wish to be so crass as to send my best wishes early."

She spun, bowing deeply to acknowledge his command and vanished into the darkness to gather her followers.

Jarlaxle raised an eyebrow but said nothing, moving off silently, fading into the darkness. Neither Voldemort nor the Priestess needed to know his amusement. Bregan D'aerthe's coffers would fill courtesy of this war and he would gain amusement by playing Voldemort and the Priestess off against each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was standing in front of the robe maker in Hogsmeade, admiring the newly fallen snow which turned the town into a picture postcard. It had been a month since the birth of Vierna, Drizzt and Liriel's baby, and the big announcement of the date of her marriage to Harry.

On her left was her mother, Holly being dressed in a warm winter cloak and robes, looking like any witch who walked the village streets. Holly was looking at the snow-white robes in the shop window and chattering on about the wedding.

"So, Hermione, are we going to shop for your wedding robes or dress today, or are we just looking through windows and dreaming?" she smiled at her daughter's nervous look.

"All right, all right, Mum. We'll go in now."

Hermione took a deep breath before opening the door and ushering her mother ahead of her. Then the door was closed behind them and they were surrounded by a crowd of mannequins, each decked out in gorgeous robes and gowns. At the back of the shop a middle aged witch looked up from a copy of Witch Weekly.

Hermione noticed the cover of the magazine had a large photo of Harry with the headline he would no longer be their number one bachelor.

"Something I can do for you, dear?"

The witch seemed not to be paying particular attention, having glanced up only long enough to see that she had customers, before looking back to her magazine, placing a marker at the page she was reading.

Holly smiled, marching up toward the counter, reaching behind her to pull Hermione forward. "We need a Wedding Dress for my daughter, and also bridesmaid's dresses for two." She replied, moving Hermione to display her and smiling at the witch.

"Ah, wonderful. And who is the lucky girl marrying?" The witch put the magazine down and walked up to Hermione, guiding her to a stool and fetching fashion plates to assist in determining exactly what Hermione wanted in dresses.

While Hermione and her mother shopped for Wedding finery, Harry and his companions, namely Shane, Drizzt, Arutha, Ron and his brothers were at the 'Three Brooms' looking over aged wine's and fire whisky. Madam Rosmerta had congratulated Harry on his up and coming wedding and proceeded to produce bottles of wines for them to sample.

"I'm so happy for you Mr. Potter. Miss Granger is a very luckily girl. Now, this wine is supposed to be one of the best pressings from one of the best years in France. I admit, I've had a tipple or two from time to time, and I rather like it."

Rosmerta poured a small amount of wine into glasses for them all to sample. Harry smiled and held a hand over the glass in front of him, shaking his head slightly.

"You try this one, Rosmerta. I know my limit and Hermione will kill me if I come to bed drunk tonight."

Drizzt smiled and nodded in approval, sipping his wine, holding the small amount of wine for a moment, allowing the flavor to suffuse his mouth before nodding again. "Well I don't know about you, but I think this one should be for the main course."

Those who had sample the wine nodded in agreement, each espousing the virtue of the Red as being very nice indeed and quite suitable to be on the wedding tables.

"Very well." Harry smiled at his friends, noting Ron was a little out of it but was still capable of walking. "Rosmerta, we will have as many bottles as you can spare. I think that should just about do it."

Shane and the Weasley's nodded, though Harry noticed Ron did not seem to hear him. Harry thanked Rosmerta and everyone else for helping, said his farewells and headed for the door. Shane and the Weasley's had decided to stay a while and enjoy a relaxing drink. The Weasley brothers settled Ron at a table and settled back to enjoy the remainder of the afternoon.

Harry took his time walking back to Hogwarts, his sword only just visible under his robes and winter cloak. The beauty of the scene, the forested slopes and the ground covered in a layer of snow had Harry whistling Christmas carols. He was in a pleasantly mellow mood, but alert for any sign of trouble.

Entering Hogwarts grounds he paused to survey the huge ice sheet floating in the centre of the lake. Standing in the centre of the ice-raft, his black and blood red robes billowing in the wind was the unmistakable figure of Merinid. With him Harry recognized Aerie and their son, Gorion standing opposite Merinid with Quarter-staves in hand, Aerie's glowing soft blue and Gorion's seemingly carved of ivory.

Liriel, clad in heavy thick winter furs from her home world stood beside an Elven woman whose forest green cloak whipped in the wind. She held a long sword in hand and crouched at the ready, her body seeming to move gently with the wind, using it instead of bracing herself against its force. What surprised Harry the most was the presence of Albus Dumbledore on the ice sheet, wand at the ready, attentive to the black and red clad figure they all faced.

Intrigued Harry hurried to a point from which he could watch the unfolding events and from which, due to a trick of acoustics, he could hear the conversation of the gathered fighters and magic users.

"Any spell you know may be used. There are no safe wards or spells in effect. Consider it open season on Merinid." Merinid's voice carried well over the water to Harry. "Any time you are ready."

Albus Dumbledore exchanged glances with Gorion before inclining his head to Merinid in a gesture Harry recognized as the precursor to wizard duel. Of course the Professor would observe the formalities, particularly in sparring matches. With bated breath Harry watched, waiting for the first to move.

They did not move one at the time, each acting as though to a given invisible signal. Dumbledore's wand flicked and Harry recognized the powerful cutting charm. Gorion snapped his fingers and there were ten images of him and all had rock colored skin and were circled by blue and white sparks. From the hands of the images sprang five balls of purple light, arcing up from his hands and speeding toward Merinid. Aerie, Harry noted, had much the same array of preset spells, though her offensive spell was a single bolt of fire.

The Elven woman appeared not to be a magic user. Her action was to roll forward, her sword lashing out toward Merinid and Harry hissed as a bolt of lightning arced from her sword. The wind caught her cloak, spreading it and revealing she wore a Mithral breastplate.

Liriel did cast the Mirror Image spell used by Aerie and Gorion. She gave voice to a longer, more complex spell and the ice sheet became encased in silver light.

Merinid's reaction was quick and decisive. At a word there were ten of him standing on the ice, all with the circle of blue and white sparks about his feet. His skin acquired the colour of stone, glowed blue for an instant and then returned to the colour of stone. Dumbledore's cutting charm arced in and the sparks circling the target arced up, hitting the cutting charm and causing it to rebound toward Albus.

The Headmaster, with a speed that defied his age, slashed his wand to negate the charm and slipped out of harms way and Harry could see Dumbledore was grinning from ear to ear, thoroughly enjoying himself.

As the cutting charm hit Merinid so too did Gorion's balls of light, which rebounded much as the cutting charm had. The tall figure stood his ground, ignoring the incoming spell which was deflected by his own blue and silver sparks, causing the spell to rebound back at Merinid.

Aerie's flaming bolt was not turned and reflected, as Gorion's magic missiles had taken the last of the power from his fathers spell reflection. Her Flame Bolt arced in only to hit one of the mirror imaged figures, causing it to snap out of existence, as did the Lightning Bolt cast from the Elven woman's sword. Gorion's spells arced in and took out four images, the fifth hitting his father.

Merinid was not inclined to wait to see what spell Liriel chose to cast. He made a throwing gesture toward his son and five black lights similar to the purple ones shot toward Gorion. At the same time Merinid moved, casting a glob of light made up of gray and red spots at Aerie. The quarterstaff he carried was swung up, braced and received the sword strike from the Elven warrior harmlessly.

Liriel ignored what was happening with the other combatants, completing her first spell and moving immediately into a second. A green ray of light emitted from her hand to strike Merinid with seemingly no effect, as his staff came around and hit the Elven woman, causing her to roll with the incoming blow out of the range of a follow up attack from the staff.

The black lights Merinid had cast at Gorion had reflected back at him from his son's protective barrier and he reached out his free hand to catch them, exerting his magic. Nine white lights were now speeding toward him and he arched an eyebrow as one of the dark globes of light was intercepted by a white globe and the two spells cancelled each other out. He caught the remaining eight globes he had originally cast and negated their magic.

Albus surprised the watching Harry as the Professor moved with the speed and efficiency of a man fifty years his junior. The Professor was quick to launch a barrage of stunning, cutting and bone breaking curses while dodging nimbly out of the firing line. It seemed to Harry there was magic everywhere and someone was sure to be hurt.

Aerie cried out in pain as in one blow from the gray and red filled globe her magical protections were negated, ripped away from her and leaving her vulnerable to incoming magic. Undaunted she ignored the momentary pain, firing off a second Flaming Bolt spell and nimbly moving to another area of the ice. That was when Harry realized no one was standing still, everyone, including Merinid, was moving, and he realized the ice was melting to the flames being cast and the friction of the magic.

He was hardly surprised to see at the edges of the ice sheet a line of avidly watching Merfolk, no doubt attracted by the vibrations in the water of the combatants. He felt privileged to watch himself and switched his attention back to the contest.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion to Merinid. The Flame Bolt arcing in toward him and the long sword blade cleaving at his leg; the bolt of a green arrow from his son and the half dozen spells cast by the Hogwarts Headmaster. Then there was the lance of fire from Liriel and all were heading for him, to arrive at approximately the same instant.

There was barely time to think and Merinid dropped under the Flame Bolt but took the Acid Arrow from his son in the back of his leg. He allowed the weaker of the Headmasters spells to hit and dodged the stronger, taking the sword hit which rang like metal on stone, the result of meeting his Stone Skin spell. Without pausing to breathe he back flipped over the Lance of Fire Liriel had cast, escaping injury but burning a neat hole through is robes for his efforts.

Merinid had no sooner landed, perfectly balanced, than the Elf's sword was heading for him again, along with a new round of assorted spells. Deciding it was time to cheat just a little he threw back his head and bellowed.

"Enough!" Merinid then whispered the key word to complete a spell he had prepared in advance, vanishing.

The fired off spells all impacted together and the ice sheet rocked, the people riding it quick to find more secure footing.

"Shit. I was hoping he wouldn't cast that spell." Liriel quick stepped to the nearest edge, finding solid footing under her feet and thankful for the protection she had cast to give the ice more enduring qualities at the beginning of the combat.

Gorion, Aerie and the Elven fighter all backed to the edges of the ice, wary, watching about them, the fighter sweeping her sword around her. Professor Dumbledore glanced around him, thoughtfully pulling at his beard and picked his way carefully across the ice, intending to escape the dangerously thinning centre.

Merinid reappeared in the middle of the ice sheet and all hell broke loose. Though Harry did not see him make any action, a fireball went off near Professor Dumbledore who was quick to erect a shield as he was blown off the ice sheet and toward the shore, not far from where Harry watched.

As the Fireball exploded a green lance of light cut the ice sheet in half, leaving Liriel and the Elven woman on one half and Aerie and Gorion on the other, with Merinid floating apparently on the water between the two. A bolt of lighting arced to hit Aerie then arched off her and hit her son, arcing then to the Elven fighter and finally to Liriel. Through the chaos Merinid floated quietly, watching with marked interest the mere-people who were staring at him with equal interest.

From the shore Harry whistled softly in awe and he heard the Headmaster quietly applaud.

"Very well, done. Well done indeed." Albus murmured.

Liriel picked herself up to rest on her knees, holding a hand up in defeat, a stance the other four copied as they picked themselves up off the ice. Merinid inclined his head and with a deft flick of his wrist everyone found themselves on the shore, not far from Harry, while Merinid casually walked over the water and with an inclination of his head in farewell, vanished into the Forbidden Forest. .

Aerie and Liriel brushed themselves off while climbing to their feet and started to heal anyone who needed it.

"Everyone alright?" Aerie enquired.

Harry hurried to help Albus Dumbledore to his feet and watched as the Elven woman rose gracefully to her feet, nodded once to everyone watching and vanished into the trees.

"Liriel, what was that hell was the spell he cast?"

Professor Dumbledore examined his scorched robes with great interest and nodded a thank you to Harry. "Wonderful spell that one."

Liriel glanced up from healing Gorion of the damage he had taken from the Chain Lightning and smiled, nodding a greeting to Harry.

"No lasting hurt done, Harry, we were just sparring. When he vanished he cast the spell Time Stop. It is very powerful and technically he was cheating using it while sparring. Typical Merinid, though."

Aerie chuckled softly and looked over the lake as the ice sheet melted before their eyes, the binding magic falling apart.

"For a minute or two the caster is out of phase with our time and secluded to a time of his own. During this time Merinid had a minute to cast those spells you saw, which did not come into effect until he returned to this time zone."

"When you return to the proper time field the spells cast all trigger simultaneously." Liriel left Gorion who nodded his thanks and approached Harry. "Now then, how did the wine tasting go?"

Harry smiled, took Liriel's arm as Dumbledore offered his arm to Aerie and followed by Gorion they walked up toward Hogwarts. None in the group noticed Drizzt and the Weasley's walking up to the castle having returned from Hogsmeade.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night Liriel was sitting next to the cot Vierna was sleeping in her amber eyes unmoving from her daughter's peaceful face.

"I wonder if my mother looked at me as I look at you?" She whispered looking over at Drizzt asleep in their bed.

Harry was camped out next to the fire, Hermione having thrown him out with the comment they would not be sharing a bed again until they were married. Liriel found it amusing and Drizzt had dared not comment.

"I recalled your mother indeed looked at you before her death." The cheerful voice answered her before the sound of hard boot heels on the stone floor disturbed the silence.

"Jarlaxle! "Liriel was on her feet, placing herself between the rogue and her daughter. "How in the name of the Abyss did you get in here?"

The brightly dressed rogue, flamboyant as ever stood just inside the door, his hat in one hand and the other hand resting on his hip.

"My dear Liriel, I would have thought you of all people would know no wards can keep me out, and no lock can not be picked. Hush My Dear, can I not visit my loving Niece and her daughter?" Jarlaxle moved out of the shadows smiling down at Liriel. "Have no fear, Liriel Baenre, I am not here to attract attention. I am here to talk with you. It is best we do not disturb anyone."

Why Harry and Drizzt slept on she did not know, but she suspected the canny Drow rogue had some magical aide in ensuring they spoke privately. It was of no concern as she was quite capable of looking after herself and everyone else in the room.

"I was not aware my mother had a brother, though I know little, I admit, about her house." She stared long and hard at the tall male, and he was tall for a Drow male. "My father. There is something in your face that brings him to mind."

Liriel sighed softly, recalling what she knew of the rogue and his life style. A new understanding of him was beginning to dawn.

"You are a Baenre. If you are a blood relative Jarlaxle, what son of House Baenre are you?"

"Ah, intelligent, but what more could one expect from a Baenre? Not even your father knows the answer to that question, nor has he thought to ask it. Between you and I alone, my Niece, no one need know. The few who have learned it met untimely ends over the years. I am the third son, who as you know, is usually sacrificed at birth and that is quite enough about me, don't you think? Suffice it to say I survived to form Bregan D'aerthe and we who were outcasts, rogue males shunned by all, became one of the powers in many cites within the Underdark." Jarlaxle joined Liriel, his boot heels now silent and peered down at his Niece and Grand Niece.

"And you survived the attack on Mithral Hall. It is a charmed life you live, Uncle but I think it would be well if you departed. If you have something important to say, would you mind saying it?"

The rogue smiled, keeping his hands on hat and hip, within sight of the watchful mother. He was quite enjoying himself and after a moment he bent to lightly run the tip of one finger gently along the baby's cheek.

"I shall be leaving momentarily, Liriel, but not before I give you the latest news." He straightened and turned to study the Priestess. "The snake so quaintly calling himself a Dark Lord has heard of a certain wedding. He plans on sending a gift to said wedding. I believe it shall be in the form of six Death Eaters intent upon killing the charming bride. He wills to break your Harry Potter before their confrontation takes place."

Liriel stiffened and considered the rogue. "I might enquire as to your reasons for giving us warning of the attack."

"Perhaps I am interested in watching the confrontation between the Snake and the young warrior you train. The Snake has little in the way of honor and I am far more inclined to have a fair fight." At Liriel's dubious look Jarlaxle shrugged elegantly. "Very well, I have a betting pool running and I simply do not wish Snake Face to have an unfair advantage."

Jarlaxle stepped back, looking once more at the baby before inclining his head at Liriel and walking to the nearest wall.

"Raise her well so that she becomes her mother's daughter." Before Liriel could respond a black hole appeared behind Jarlaxle and he stepped within it and was gone.

For a long moment Liriel stood watching the door, then cast quickly about her with her magic, seeking any indication the rogue still lingered or had left her an unwelcome surprise. Finding nothing she could only surmise he might, for once, have been honest. It did not do to underestimate the rogue.

Liriel was more than shocked Jarlaxle had told her to get ready for an attack on the wedding day. In twenty two days time Harry and Hermione would wed, and the Death Eaters would attempt to kill Hermione. Twenty two days to ensure tragedy did not happen.

"Thank you for the warning, Jarlaxle. If you were going to warn us I would have expected it to come within ten minutes of the wedding, but instead you give us weeks. What game are you playing?"

Settling beside the crib she studied the child, but could see she had taken no harm from the visitor. Drizzt slept on and that disturbed her, for he was a light sleeper and he had not so much as twitched. There had to be something the rogue had done to keep Drizzt and Harry sleeping. A shimmer caught her by surprise and she sighed, understanding finally as the spell effect faded. They had been divorced from the flow of time, she, the rogue and her daughter.

Lying on the table next to her was a silk wrapped bundle and she warily examined it, removing the silk to reveal a box. Within she found a fine set of Throwing Spiders, perfectly balanced and ready to use. Beneath them was a note.

_I thought you might like__ them, My Dearest Niece. My gift of nine to guard your family_.

Liriel fired a battery of detection spells at the Throwing Spiders, discovering they were more heavily enchanted than her own set of nine. It would take her a few days to determine the exact enchantments on the weapons but she knew these were rare, even amid Drow society.

"Well, you certainly know what to give a woman, Jarlaxle. A fine present and, once again, thank you for the information." She whispered considering what must be done to ensure Hermione survived her wedding.

Settling herself into bed the Priestess determined not to disturb her lover or Harry with the news. Not immediately anyway.

The next morning dawned brilliantly clear, the sun reflecting brightly on the snow as Liriel walked into the forest. She had roused Drizzt and fed Vierna, leaving him to watch over her, informing him she was off to see Merinid over their duel the day before.

Liriel had barely entered the forest when the Elven Spellsword who had assisted in Merinid's sparring match appeared.

"What is it we can do for you this day, Liriel?" Her voice sounded like the wind in the trees, a warm rustling.

"I need to speak with Merinid." Liriel murmured and the Spellsword led her into the forest depths, past the sentries to the heart of the camp.

Merinid and his children were waiting for Liriel when she crossed the drop bridge. They had been looking over the fort like camp, checking on the constructions of the Dwarves who had not ceased working in the month they had been on this world.

"Liriel." Merinid greeted her, his children nodding and moving off, granting them privacy. "Is this a social visit or do you need something more from me?" .

Liriel sighed softly and moved close. She wanted as few to know her news as possible. "I have a favor to ask of you and your family."

Merinid guided her to his tent and motioned to Vadania and Jaheira to ensure they were undisturbed and the two Druids inclining their heads to Liriel as she passed.

00000000000


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Morning Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms in any way shape or form

A/N: Good day to you my readers, here we are chapter 14 of Dark Allies two and I have to say I had fun writing this and I know you well more then likely enjoy reading it, so enjoy and do let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Chapter 14: The Morning Fun

T'was the morning before Christmas and all through the castle, not a creature was stirring, not even a House Elf.

The slumbering somnolence of the morning was not to last however and the silence was shattered by a strident screech.

Hermione's scream echoed though out the Gryffindor tower as she woke to the realization this Christmas Eve was special. This Christmas Eve was her wedding day and there was not going to be enough hours in the day to get herself ready. Panic set in quickly, never mind the wedding was set for three o'clock in the afternoon, still somewhat more than eight hours away.

It would take her hours just to control that bush she called hair.

Holly sighed heavily, opening one eye to watch as her daughter almost ran a circuit of the room she normally shared with Harry. She should have expected this, Holly reflected and indeed she had expected her daughter to be nervous. She had just not expected this severe a reaction to the dawn of the big day. Still, people had told her before Hermione was very like her and, given her own reaction to her wedding day…

"You know you're acting just like I did when I married your father." Holly sat up and stretched, yawning.

After a wonderful moment in which to savour the pull on reluctant muscles, she forced herself out of bed and took her daughters head in her hands, meeting wide panicked eyes.

"Calm down. Everything will be just fine, it is all planned to the last minute and you have nothing to worry about. Now sit yourself down and take some nice deep breaths. It is only seven in the morning, dear, so we have plenty of time. Come on, the chances are Harry and the guys are not even up yet. If they somehow managed to sleep through you waking, that is."

Downstairs Liriel looked up from her book when Hermione's screech echoed through the tower and sighed. The sound had not faded before it was joined by the wail of her daughter, woken by the bride's distress. Picking up her daughter Liriel rocked her gently.

"Shh, Little One. It's only our fair bride experiencing a little bout of nerves. Shh now, I've got you."

The room was occupied by more than Liriel and her daughter as the bridesmaids had bedded down in her room the night before. Ginny looked up, running a hand absently through her red hair, which rather resembled a birds nest after a wind storm, Liriel reflected.

"I hear our lucky Bride is awake," she yawned and let her head fall back to her pillow.

Beside her on the mattress closest to her position on the floor lay Lavender, who had not moved merely offering up a heavy sigh and an unintelligible mumble Liriel thought might have been a comment about hoping not to emulate Hermione on her own wedding day.

Liriel smiled and settled Vierna to feed, watching as the girls stubbornly refused to wake properly and sought to grasp at sleep Liriel knew full well would elude them. She did not doubt they would give up in just a few minutes and begin their day. It was, after all, Hermione and Harry's wedding day. No doubt when their big day came they would be as nervous as Hermione, though hopefully not quite so vocal.

Harry was wide awake. Indeed he had awoken to Hermione's exercising of her vocal cords, as had most others at the Castle and made his way to the Great Hall where he set about overseeing the decorating for the wedding. At least, that was what he told himself. It was Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall who were doing the bulk of the work in getting the Great Hall ready. The previous day the students had been informed their breakfast and lunch on Christmas Eve would be served in their common rooms, enabling the staff to make the wedding preparations in good time.

"Well, it looks like we will have snow for the wedding." Harry was eying off the grey fluff clouds on the roof of the Great Hall.

Professor Flitwick looked up, pausing in his work decorating one of the walls where he was transforming it into an Ice and Crystal Garden. For a long moment he studied the clouds and nodded.

"You are right, Mr. Potter. That should add to the atmosphere we are making for your wedding." With a deft flick of his wand the tiny Professor put the finishing touch on the crystal tree he was fashioning and smiled, another flick of the wand making a light dusting of snow appear around the ice and crystal plants he had made.

Minerva sighed, nodding and waved her wand in a delicate, very precise movement and in response the ice and crystal leaves on the trees the Professor had conjured moved as though a light breeze was blowing through their branches. Stepping back the Professor surveyed the length of the hall, taking in the forest of glittering trees and listening to the light chiming sounds of the crystal leaves. It was lovely and she had no doubt Hermione would be enchanted.

Professor Flitwick gave his handiwork a satisfied final perusal and turned to Harry, who was staring in rapt wonder at the scene. It was a fairy tale forest, enchanted and magical; perfect for the wedding.

"So Mr. Potter, what do you think of the finished wall? Much to do and not a great deal of time to accomplish it, as we still have another long wall and both ends to complete our enchanted glade."

"It really is perfect Professor. Thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate what you're doing. This," Harry knelt down beside the Professor and shook his hand, motioning to the forest. "This is beautiful, I could not have imagined it, it is so perfect. Thank you again."

Flitwick beamed, nodded and moved over to the opposite wall, preparing himself to grow a magical forest in as quick a time as possible. It was a challenge and he was rising to the occasion and thoroughly enjoying himself in the process.

Minerva watched with a rare smile as the little Professor strode with purpose to the wall and turned her attention to her own task. A swish of her wand and a row of pews hastened to set themselves in an orderly and very straight row. Another flick of her wand and the pews and floor became dusted in magical snow which would not melt and was not at all cold. A third flick of the wand set a single large snow white rose at the end pew in line.

"You and Hermione will be the first to marry in Hogwarts for more than a hundred year Harry. The staff wish to make this wedding one to remember for all time."

Harry smiled and nodded his thanks and Minerva pointed her wand at the next pew, ready to set the next row of seating. Harry turned toward the main doors, but before he could move a loud crash was followed by a familiar voice cursing and loudly proclaiming someone had moved something under her feet deliberately.

Exchanging looks the three in the Great Hall all sighed as one. "Tonks."

Harry moved quickly to the doors and throwing them open found Tonks lying on the floor amid a pile of flowers and a wrapped gift lying just out of her reach.

"Hi Tonks. If I remember right, we asked for no presents." Harry said, walking forward and helping her up.

With a wave of his wand the white roses gathered themselves into a massive bouquet and set themselves to one side of the doors.

Tonks blushed and nodded "Wotcher, Harry. I know you said no presents, but I actually got this quite a while ago, before you said no presents. I can't not give it to you, now can I?"

Holding the gift out in front of her and lowering her head Tonks waited for Harry to take the gift which was wrapped in pink paper.

Harry sighed and after a moment hugged Tonks who beamed at him. Taking the gift from her he thanked her and led her to the Great Hall.

"Come and have a look at this," he murmured.

It seemed that Professor Flitwick had found his stride and was taking the Great Hall by storm, crystal and ice trees springing up to each flick and swish of his wand. Tonks looked around her and hoped fervently her boyfriend was of the romantic persuasion and would give her a wedding like Harry and Hermione's was shaping up to be.

"I'm sure some day he might Tonks. So, who is the luckily guy, hmmm? Who managed to claim your heart?" Harry, mindful of Tonk's rather clumsy nature, led her to a seat and sat her down firmly to watch the Professors working.

Tonks blush a deep pink in the face and a striking crimson in the hair. "Just someone I know at work. Before you ask, we have been dating for three years now."

Looking at the hall one more time Tonks grinned as her hair flushed to snow white and her eyes changed to ice crystal blue.

"Might as well match, don't you think?"

Shaking his head and laughing Harry got to his feet and attracted the Professor's attention. "I'm off to see if my best man is awake. I'll also see if everyone else is stirring after their night of trying to get me drunk."

Glancing at Tonks he grinned and inclined his head toward the doors.

"Are you up for helping me wake the groom's party?"

Tonks smirked at Harry and followed him out of the Great Hall, falling over her own feet once in the process. He was afraid she might fall on the stairs but Tonks had gone to Hogwarts and knew all about the staircases moving and was surprisingly spry and steady on her feet.

Feeling inordinately happy Harry led the way to Drizzt and Liriel's room and chose to ignore the evil smile lighting Tonks' face. He thought some of those still sleeping would have rather a rude awakening.

Life could be good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione was pacing back and fourth in the small room set aside for her to wait. When the signal was given she would come from this room and walk across the foyer and into the Great Hall, marching down the isle on her way to becoming Mrs. Potter.

Her gown was snow white, figure hugging around the hips and styled to mould to her legs yet permit free movement. A short train flowed on the ground and swished as she ran out of room to pace and had to turn smartly before resuming her walk. Her arms and shoulders were bare, displaying her creamy skin, the bodice tightly synched to display the rise of her breasts to good effect. White heeled shoes were hidden by the skirt of the dress, giving her an extra couple of inches in height. An ice blue veil secured by a white gold tiara did nothing to hide the lightly curled and tamed hair cascading down her back. All she needed to do was tip the top most tier of the veil over her lightly made up face before she began her walk down the isle.

Seated to one side of the small room was Lavender and Ginny, both dressed in light blue satin dresses cut to mid thigh, the sleeveless bodices echoing Hermione's gown. Lavender's hair was artfully arranged and laced through with silver ribbons through the braids, while Ginny's hair cascaded over her shoulders, held back from her face by snowflake pins.

Holly entered the room to watch her daughter's performance for two circuits of the room before she placed herself in Hermione's path. Her blue gown was a deeper, darker shade than that worn by the bridesmaids and her hair was held by a snow flake pin a little larger and more elaborate than Ginny's.

"Now calm down, dear, everything will be fine. If it makes you feel any better, Harry just arrived in the Hall looking as though he wants to throw up he is so nervous." Holly grinned mischievously.

"Thanks Mum, that makes me feel ever so much better," Hermione whispered, giving her mother a hug before moving to the mirror gracing one wall. "Do I look alright?"

"You look lovely, my dear, but you are not quite ready yet."

At Hermione's questioning look Holly smiled, noting Ginny and Lavender running quick inventory over Hermione, looking for anything wrong or out of place.

"I believe a Bride should walk down the isle with four special things. Something, old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Oh! I forgot all about that tradition." Hermione gasped, staring at herself in the mirror. "Well, I guess the dress can be the something new and the veil is blue."

A light tap on the door drew their attention and as the door swung open the Headmaster of Hogwarts strode into the room, beaming. His beard had been combed until it shone and his robes rustled as he walked, arms folded together in the long sleeves.

"My dear, you look lovely. Not since Lily married James Potter have I had the pleasure to look upon so beautiful a bride. If you would not mind, Miss Granger I would like to offer a token for your wedding. I believe it is a tradition for a bride to wear something Old. I am hopeful you might consent to wear this."

Removing his hands from the sleeves of his grey velvet dress robes Dumbledore opened his right hand to reveal a broach. The small circular piece of jewellery was of gold laced with silver and set in the middle of the frame was a single large blue Sapphire. The light caught in the Sapphire and showed it to be without flaw.

Ginny and Lavender breathed softly, leaning close and sighed in awe. It was a beautiful piece and the design clearly said it was very old.

"Something old, m'dear. I have been saving it for something special and I think the first wedding in Hogwarts for more than a hundred years, is something very special."

Hermione slowly walked up to the aged Headmaster and slowly and carefully reached out to take the broach from his hand. Studying it carefully she beamed a smile at him and thanked him profusely for the thought. After a moment Hermione secured the pin to the bodice of her gown, making a feature of the brooch which looked as though it had been made just to be worn with her gown.

"Thank you, Sir. It is beautiful. If you don't mind me asking, who did it belong to before now?" Hermione asked, moving to the mirror to examine the effect of the gown with the addition of the brooch.

Albus Dumbledore smiled and walked to the door, pausing at the threshold. He looked over his shoulder briefly and smiled. "Rowena Ravenclaw."

Hermione spun in shock and her bridesmaids gasped. The brooch, in the wizarding world, would be considered priceless.

"Oh my." Holly murmured as the door closed behind the Headmaster.

Holly, just as shocked as her daughter, stared at the brooch and after a moment smartly clapped her hands together. Hermione did not even notice as Jewel appeared, dressed in a fine silk shirt and pants, her usual earring replaced with a snowflake which caught the light as she bowed to Holly and the rooms occupants.

"What may I get for you, Mrs. Granger?" Jewel beamed at Hermione and turned her attention to Holly.

"Yes, Jewel. I did want something. Could you return to the Phoenix Nest and bring me the earrings that Harry's mother wore to her wedding?" Holly asked softly, taking the little House Elves hand and looking in to her big eyes, hoping Jewel would know what, if any earring, Harry's mother had worn for her wedding.

Jewel beamed a broad smile and vanished with a pop before reappearing just as quickly. Holding out an emerald green box to Holly the creature beamed her satisfaction at being able to help.

"Here you are, Mrs. Granger. Mistresses earrings as asked for."

Relieved and hoping the earrings would compliment her daughter's ensemble Holly took the box.

"Thank you, Jewel. You should go and join the others out in the hall. It is almost time."

Jewel bowed low to Holly and then turned to Hermione, bowing extra low to the startled young bride.

"Mistress Miss Hermione will be and if Mistress Hermione would permit Jewel is having something for her."

Hermione smiled and knelt carefully before the House Elf. "Jewel?"

"Mistress should have something blue, Mistress should." The House Elf beamed and out of a pocket pressed something into Hermione's hand. "Jewel asks Mistress to accept her gift."

With everyone watching Hermione opened her hand and a warm blush hued her cheeks and wide smile curved her lips.

"Oh, it's perfect. Thank you, Jewel. I will be happy to accept your gift."

Holly and the bridesmaids pressed closer to see what Hermione held. A thin wisp of blue lace, a perfect circle of blue satin and a small silver bell made up the garter.

"Jewel is so happy." Beaming the House Elf vanished, leaving Hermione blushing and Lavender and Ginny offering to assist her in donning the garter.

While Hermione and her attendants gathered her gown and worked the garter over her shoe and up her leg Holly, smiling at the House Elf's thoughtfulness, opened the emerald box and peeked at the earrings within.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore had gifted you with Something Old and I do believe that tiara you are wearing is something new." Holly straightened and smiled as the girls smoothed Hermione's gown back into impeccable order. "Jewel had provided you with something blue, which only leaves something borrowed. I think these might just suffice, don't you?"

Hermione moved to join her mother who held out the box to her and tipped open the lid. For a long moment there was silence in the room and then Hermione shivered delicately.

"Oh God, Mother, they are beautiful."

In the box on a bed of black velvet rested a pair of tear drip diamond earrings suspended from fine silver chains.

Holly gently removed her daughter's simple and plain earrings and carefully inserted the teardrop diamonds.

"There we are." Holly murmured, turning her daughter around to look in the mirror. "You look breath taking, Love and I'm willing to bet Harry won't know what to do when he sees you."

Holly hugged Hermione quickly but thoroughly, careful not to muss her. For a long moment they shared the warm hug and with a soft knock Hermione's father entered.

"We are just about ready to start. You had best go in, Holly."

Holly lightly touched her husbands arm and left the room and her father took a long moment to survey his daughter, his smile wide and warm.

"You look lovely, dear. No prettier bride have I seen since your mother walked down the isle."

Ginny gathered the bouquet of white roses and presented them to Hermione before gathering her own smaller bouquet and taking her place beside Lavender. The girls exchanged smiles, clasping their flowers tightly as they were visited by a moment of stage fright.

Mr. Granger offered his arm and Hermione threaded her arm through, taking a deep breath as music began to play in the Great Hall and the great doors swung wide.

Harry, looked down the isle as the doors opened and found himself grinning in what he was afraid was a very stupid fashion. He was dressed in a fine black suit trimmed with gold braiding to mark him as the head of the Potter family. His white shirt under coat was secured with gold buttons and the cuffs secured with gold and silver cufflinks. He wished for once his hair had behaved itself but it was just as unruly as ever.

His heart swelled as he watched Hermione and his eyes clearly said how he loved this woman who would be his wife in just a little while.

Ron and Neville, both dressed in a similar fashion to Harry, except without the gold trimming, had been complaining about being woken early by Tonks, but were now speechless, watching Hermione come toward them with their mouths gaping open.

"God, I'm one luckily man to have fallen in love with someone so beautiful." Harry whispered as Hermione and her father started down the aisle.

The Great Hall had been transformed into a wonderland of ice and crystal, snow dusting the perfect trees and flowers. The witnesses to the wedding stood as one, watching with beaming smiles as the Bride made her way down the aisle.

Hermione, smiling widely, her eyes only for Harry, had just reached Harry's side and her father handed her over to Harry when a voice rang through the Great Hall. It was a voice Harry had not heard in over a year and he would have been happy never to have heard it again.

"A present from the Dark Lord, Potter!"

Bellatrix Le Strange appeared in the doorway, four Death Eaters flanking her, each with wands out and ready. Before anyone could move or speak five voices shouted killing curses and streaks of light erupted from wands in response, the light heading right at Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Forgotten Realms in any way shape or form… I down the OC's though.

A/N: Hey cool another chapter of this fic and the one many of you have been waiting for… THE WEDDING!

Anyway as some of you might have noticed I have branched out into D.Gray-man and I have to say that is one of the best Mange and Anime's I have ever watched in a long time, but don't worry my normal readers my normal beta is still working on the stories you know and love but she douse those ever now and then.

Anyway enjoy and leave a review… oh also I am working on Dragon Lords two for those of who keep asking so please don't worry I well carry on with it.

Chapter 15: Wedding.

Time slowed.

People started to run from the Death Eaters and time crawled. At first no one noticed the figure robed in black and red. No one noticed until he fell from above, from the masking enchantment of the Great Hall's ceiling. Time crawled for everyone except the robed figure who fell, landing unharmed and on his feet from the ceiling's lofty height.

This should have been enough of a warning of something out of the ordinary to Death Eaters and guests alike. It should have been, but no one reacted to his sudden appearance, at least not until he moved, a simple motion, raising his right hand out before him in a gesture normally used to halt some action, word or deed.

His raised palm faced the Death Eaters and the incoming green bolts of the killing curses. As the tableau of panic played out, the irresistible force of the killing curses met the immovable object of the invisible spell shield an inch before his raised palm.

Time seemed to get over its slow grind and returned to normal with an influx of shouts and screams of fear, anger and frustration.

It was supposed to be impossible to stop a killing curse. No word had been uttered to throw a counter spell, which would only have countered one curse, not all five, by the simple expedient of raising a palm against the onrushing death.

It was simply impossible.

Bellatrix, not believing someone had so effortlessly stepped in to stop her from killing Hermione, shrieked and snapped out an order to her followers, yet it appeared not to be the Death Eaters day.

Before her shrieking voice had fallen silent there was a blur, white hair flying, scimitars flashing and Drizzt was wading into the battle. The slender blade of one scimitar cut into the hip of one Death Eater and his scream of pained disbelief was silenced by the second blade.

It was over before it really began.

Aerie and Liriel cast a spell each, their magic grasping the Death Eaters securely. Bellatrix screamed again as she felt the magic take hold and despite her best efforts she found herself held, unable to break the constraints of the Hold Person spell Aerie had focused on her. Unprepared for the use of a very different form of magic being used against her, Bellatrix could only rage in silence.

Harry had not moved except to lightly hold Hermione, whom he now smiled at before moving to look into the frozen eyes of Bellatrix and note the insane, burning hatred glaring at him.

"You know I spent most of that first summer after you killed Sirius thinking up ways to kill you. Now I've had considerable time to think on this, and those who know what has happened will, I feel, agree with my reasoning."

Harry turned to observe the figure which had moved to take his place beside Hermione. The black and red robes swayed gently, as though to a breeze no one else could feel. The handsome aquiline face was calm, eyes closed as he dealt with the dissipation of the killing energy absorbed through the energy wall he had created.

As the guests settled Harry waited, watching the tall form until eyes as black as night opened and returned Harry's regard.

To everyone's surprise Harry bowed from the waist to the dark robed man, straightening slowly to once more meet the eyes where simmering power could be seem by any who dared meet his gaze.

"Merinid, have you room in your realm for this bitch and her friends?"

His robes seemed to move independent of his movement as he took a step toward Harry and more than one of the watching people thought they detected a dark shimmer about his form. Near him the leaves in the crystalline ice forest shimmered, tinkling to some unseen breeze, or perhaps to a current of energy.

"More than sufficient, Harry. Have you anything special in mind for this one?" A long, fine boned hand raised, index finger pointing to Bellatrix.

"Mr. Potter, might I remind you at this point these people are criminals, and have the right to a trial before any sentencing is carried out?" Minister Fudge appeared from the guests, walking forward, flanked by four of his best Auror's all of whom had wands in hand and ready, aimed at the four Death Eaters.

"Minister, they attacked me at my wedding and as such, by one of your own laws, I have the right to decide what to do with them. I can give you the century, year, Act and sub category numbers of the clause a little later if you please. Besides, you didn't give Sirius Black any trial worth mentioning, so I'm not particularly inclined to wave my right to give them one." Harry did not even look at the Minister, instead he returned to Hermione's side. "And besides, it does not really pay to tick that man off once he stakes a claim to someone."

Fudge blustered in protest and Merinid sighed, turning to Harry, clearly not amused with the delay.

"I assure you he is not going to kill them, Minister, merely detain them. Merinid, please. Take them and see they can not return to this world, or cause trouble in the other. We will deal with them after the war is over… or perhaps she could make herself useful and offer some information?"

Merinid paced forward, circling the Death Eaters who survived, now bound by material bonds and pulled to one side to stand away from Bellatrix. "And the others? How long might I find suitable entertainment for them within my realm?"

For those who were in the right position to see, including Minister Fudge, one hand rose and shifted shape subtly. The change was small at first, slightly elongated fingernails grew into six inch long talons, the hand itself stretching and distorting to accommodate the length and the flesh darkened to a dusky black hue.

Harry resisted the urge to smirk at the look on the Death Eaters faces as they were held mesmerized by that clawed hand. He was unsurprised, however, when Bellatrix stared right back at Merinid, challenging him openly with a look that stated he would not break her. Briefly he wondered if the information the minions of the God of Murder would be the ones entertaining her would affect her confident smirk, but he had no intention of revealing just who this particular guest at his wedding was.

"Any information which could be gathered would no doubt prove to be useful. Provided they are healthy enough to stand trial when the war is done, I am certain Minister Fudge would not object to our easing the strain on Azkaban."

"Very well Harry." Merinid smiled and his dark eyes hardened, one talon gently running along the curve of Bellatrix's jaw. "I have a servant who has not had a friend, let alone a female friend, to keep him company for millennium. I'm sure he could find something with which to entertain you. I advise you not to make the mistake of thinking him a joke when you see him. He does not take kindly to laughter, and evil maniacal laughter is certain to get his temper up. If you are lucky he might allow you to learn how to properly scrub a dungeon floor. It is, I am informed, a fine art form, if done properly."

There was a flash of black light and Merinid and the Death Eaters were gone, leaving Minister Fudge looking anything but cool, calm and collected. Harry was not certain if he could describe the Minister as looking like a child deprived of a new toy, or a man in desperate need of a latrine.

Harry looked around to find Cho and Mr. Lovegood standing to one side of the Great Hall, their Quick Quills writing furiously to record the events of the wedding. The two were the only reporters permitted to attend and Hermione had even gone so far as to request an anti bug ward, thus depriving everyone's least favorite beetle reporter from attending in secret.

Hermione smiled, the soon to be Mrs. Potter only too happy to have him rejoin her.

"Well people, this is a wedding and I won't allow anything to stop us from finishing it." Harry beamed at the guests. "If you could bide a moment while we clean up after the excitement, we can get the Wedding of the Year underway."

After a long moment of silence there was a general migration back to hastily vacated seats, the Minister for Magic being the first to regain his chair. Other members of the Council were present and Harry noticed Narcissa Malfoy looked happy, though whenever anyone spoke to her she hid her emotions behind her usual cold mask. She was seated just behind the seats of those whom Harry and Hermione considered family and he determined to have a word with her later.

Filch appeared with Mrs. Norris and cleaned up the blood spilt when Drizzt had taken the Death Eater down. In short order the Great Hall was restored to order, guests assisting at reassembling neat and orderly rows of chairs knocked aside in their hasty migration.

"Nicely done, Mr. Potter. Very nicely done."

Jarlaxle's voice from the shadows at the rear of the hall drew Harry's attention and he watched as the flamboyant Dark Elf offered a hat sweeping bow before vanishing. He had accomplished his part of the exercise by getting the Death Eaters into the school to perform their nefarious deed. It was hardly his fault if those assigned the task of killing Hermione had failed so miserably and he would be sure to smile sympathetically when the Dark Lord was informed of the outcome.

A faint ripple of power passed through the Great Hall and Harry knew Merinid had returned, though he could not see him. The last of the chairs was righted and Filch departed with his mop and bucket and Harry stared deeply into the veiled face of his soon to be wife, cradling her hands in his as they savored the moment.

Everyone watched the happy couple and some of the girls, who had been subjecting Hermione to evil looks for removing Harry from the Wizarding Worlds most eligible bachelor list, even looked happy for them.

"Now where were we?" Harry murmured.

Harry composed himself as he was reminded they were supposed to be taking their vows and he smiled, his voice only just reaching those at the rear of the hall.

"Hermione I have known you for seven years and during that time you have proven to be a loyal and good friend and a true companion in adversity. I remember how we first meet and I remember how we became friends. The only thing I would change about our past is that I would like to have become your friend sooner."

There were a few amused murmurs from the audience, but the hall had a hushed quality to it as people strained to hear what was being said.

"You supported me through the years. You helped with Professor Snape's test for the Philosopher's Stone and in second year I had my heart in my mouth watching you lying in the hospital, petrified. It was you who first worked out a Basilisk was attacking the students, not me. In third year you were willing to front Sirius, before we found out he was not my parent's Keeper of Secrets, and you helped save his life from the Dementors kiss. In fourth year you were the only one who believed me when I said I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire and you helped me get ready for each test, denying your own studies to help me get through those tests alive."

Not so much as a murmur disturbed the silence in the Great Hall as Harry paused. He was smiling at Hermione and beneath her veil she was smiling gently back.

"It was you in fifth year who talked me into leading the D.A's. I led them then for you and for your willingness to learn whatever I could teach. I learned then that it is better to listen to you rather than fly off half cocked and get loved one's hurt. Last year you helped me to get over the death of the only father I had. You have always been there for me, Hermione and I say to you, before this entire gathering, that I swear to love and honor you. To care and protect you from this day on."

Harry brought Hermione's hand up to his lips and lightly kissed her fingers, glimpsing a single tear roll slowly down her cheek beneath the veil.

Taking a deep breath Hermione locked her eyes with Harry's.

"Harry, you have helped me to survive for the last seven years. You have shown me there is more to life than books and the knowledge they contain. There is also love and friendship, and you showed me how they are more important than books. I heard it was you who remembered I didn't know of the troll loose in Hogwarts in our first year here. I would not be alive now if not for you. I would do anything for you, Harry. I would stand before death with you any day, any time. I know that as long as you are with me, there is nothing for me to fear."

A few whispered comments came from the guests but Hermione ignored them, taking a deeper breath and plunging on with her vows.

"I remember how distant you were over the summer in our sixth year, and I remember everything you have ever done for me. I swear to you, before these witnesses, that I will love and honor you and I will care and protect you from this day on." She gave Harry's hands a tight squeeze, exchanging a smile with him.

Without another word Harry held out his hand to Ron, Hermione doing the same to Ginny and each was handed a ring. The ring Ginny gave to Hermione was a gold band, engraved with a wolf's head and with a single emerald where the eye for the wolf was defined. The ring Ron passed to Harry was a white gold band with a diamond centered in a bed of small blue sapphires.

"With this ring, I take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my wife. I will honor you and protect you, love and cherish you and our children from this day on. Hermione, let this ring be a symbol to all of my love and devotion to you." Harry took Hermione's left hand and slid the diamond and sapphire ring onto her finger.

Hermione, all beaming smiles, took Harry's hand and slid the wolf ring to the first knuckle of his finger before speaking.

"With this ring I take you, Harry James Potter, to be my husband. I will honor you and protect you from this day forward and cherish you and our children. Harry, let the world see this ring as a symbol of my love for you and of our marriage." With the final word she pushed the ring all the way onto Harry's finger and looked up into his face, smiling.

Smiling right back Harry reached up and slowly pulled Hermione's veil up, smoothing it gently down the back of her head. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes he leaned forward as Hermione leaned to meet him and they kissed, ever so softly, neither noticing Colin Creevey take the first photo of the wedding, capturing their kiss.

They did, however, notice the approving calls of the guests. As they parted the newly married couple looked out over the guests. Liriel and Aerie were in the front row with the Weasley family, minus Ron and Ginny. The other six members of the Council of Seven, Catherine smiling happily at them both, were seated behind Hermione's family. Liriel nodded to them, holding Vierna gently in her arms while Drizzt stood next to her, also smiling at the newly made husband and wife. Aerie was smiling happily while holding her daughter, Amra, and her gaze flitted up into the enchanted ceiling where she knew her husband watched and approved.

Harry looked at everyone and then, grinning broadly, reached into his robes and pulled out a wand. Unlike his wand this one was shorter, though fashioned from the same wood. "I would like to thank everyone for coming to our wedding. Now if everyone would like to wait out in the entry hall, we will sign the register while the Hall is prepared for dinner."

With a wave of the wand the hall doors opened to reveal a large snack table had been set up to one side of the hall, and a smaller table on which rested a fluffy quill pen and documents was set opposite it. The guests began to file out and Harry and Hermione waited for everyone to leave before making their way out of the hall and as they did so Jewel and Dobby appeared to supervise the house elves of Hogwarts in setting up for the reception.

Outside the now sealed Great Hall Harry and Hermione, with their attendants, proceeded to sign the wedding register and before long were the focus of attention for Colin as he began to take the photos. First photographs of the Bride and Groom were taken, then moving on to include the Best Man and Maid of Honor. The photo session moved steadily through family and friends, with the Bride and Groom and the members of the Council of Seven, including some of Hermione's parents standing with the Council.

Just as Colin finished taking a photo of Hermione's parents, the bridal couple and the Council of Seven and Harry's Uncle Shane, Ginny and Hermione's close friends descended on Hermione with hungry, expectant looks.

"You know, I think they want you to throw the bouquet." Harry, his arm around Hermione's shoulders chuckled, watching the approaching girls.

Ginny, with Lavender right behind her was laughing quietly to a comment made by one of the other girls in the group. Harry could see the Parvati twins and even Luna in the crush, but Tonks, Cho and Catherine stood to one side, apart from the group.

/ That won't do. We need to get them into this as well, Harry my love. / She thought to him, inclining her head toward the three standing to one side.

Catherine had certainly been watching for she shook her head slightly at Hermione and pushed Tonks and Cho unceremoniously into the group of single young women. Hermione inclined her head toward Catherine and glancing at Harry the pair made their way to the grand staircase, Harry climbing three steps and Hermione two. With her back to the watching guests and the participants gathering at the foot of the stairs Hermione watched Harry pull out the wand he had had made from Drow hair and the Avarial feather.

"Here goes." Hermione whispered, composing herself she jumped a little to gain a bit of added height as she tossed the flowers over her shoulder.

Quick as a flash Harry's wand flicked and Hermione's eyes widened dramatically as she felt the garter she wore slip from her leg and saw it fly into Harry's waiting hand.

"Harry! I don't believe you did that." She stared at him in shock as he dangled the garter between finger and thumb.

"I had to get it eventually and this way you didn't have to show off your leg to the guests." Harry snickered. "I'm the only one to admire those sexy legs of yours today. Look."

Hermione poked her tongue out at Harry and smartly turned to find Tonks standing with a dumb founded look on her face and the bouquet crushed between her arms and her chest. Hermione was fairly sure Tonks had not been trying to catch the flowers and she was receiving some dirty looks from the other young ladies.

"Take it as a sign Tonks!" Harry called, grinning from ear to ear as the guests laughed with delight. Harry held up the garter and his grin grew wolfish as he shook it gently, watching the young eligible men hustle the women out of the way in hopes of catching the garter. "Later, guys."

Moans of disappointment and protest broke out and Harry found his heart swelling in happiness as he looked out over everyone gathered. This was the quality of friends they had, laughing and happy and joking even after they were attacked by Death Eaters and his smile turned feral, his eyes glinted evilly and in a quick move he tossed the garter up and out.

A chorus of delighted laughter broke out and Harry wondered which of the twins it was who had had the garter land on his bright head until the other twin, laughing outrageously, started a chant of Fred, Fred!

Fred reached up slowly and removed the garter, staring at it for a few seconds before turning and shooting a beaming smile at Angelina, starting for her with a swagger in his walk. Angelina huffed and moved away, only to have Fred increase his pace and with a small squeal Angelina was off, running with Fred in hot pursuit and the guests erupted into laughter, egging them on.

Thoroughly enjoying the fun Harry embraced Hermione and they stood on the steps and watched the antics of their friends. After the worry of meeting any attack successfully Harry was determined to enjoy the wedding celebration.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and both Dobby and Jewel stepped out and took up positions on either side of the doors. The black and red robed figure of Merinid stood in the middle of the doorway and he had no trouble drawing attention to his imposing figure.

"Ladies and gentleman, if one might have your attention." In seconds there was silence and Merinid inclined his head. "The reception awaits."

Merinid inclined his head, sweeping a hand behind him into the Great Hall and as he did so his children, shielded by an invisibility spell cast by Gorion, appeared behind him.

Gorion wore his customary purple though these robes were trimmed with silver, his elegant wings arching a little as he bowed formally before moving aside. His sister Jastra wore an elegant evening gown of fine deep red silk, cut low in back to permit her wings freedom, folded neatly at her back as she dropped a curtsey. Standing at her side was her brother, Aravilar, dressed in his customary forest leathers and cloak, all newly crafted especially for the occasion.

"If you would form an isle for the Bride and Groom?" Merinid instructed.

The guests seem to shift a step or two and suddenly there was a wide isle for Harry and Hermione to walk through. Escorting his wife down the isle Harry paused as they came to Merinid and the two exchanged a firm hand shake, then Hermione stepped forward and, standing on tip toe, she kissed Merinid. The dark robed man inclined his head, dark eyes smiling and he stepped to one side, permitting the couple to enter the hall where the twins escorted them to the head table now resplendent for the wedding feast.

Ron and Lavender were next to move and then people were moving around them and drifting into the great hall, the bride and groom's attendants making their way to the high table, and Merinid's children taking charge of escorting the Council of Seven's representatives to their table.

Around the hall were tables large enough to seat ten people, snowy white tablecloths and attractive flower displays crowning their centre. The tables were set around the perimeter of the hall, the ice forest seeming to enclose them in a great forest clearing, with a clear dancing area lightly dusted in snow in the centre.

When everyone was seated Harry stood at his place at the high table and lightly tapped a fork against a crystal goblet to attract their attention.

"I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone for coming and sharing with us what is the happiest day of my life. I know it is traditional for a lot of speeches to be made, but I think we are all friends here and you will understand when I take a leaf out of Professor Dumbledore's book. A short speech to set the mood, and longer speeches later. So, enjoy your meal. Dig in."

The House Elves of Hogwarts were, as always, exemplary with their timing and a fine selection of meats and food appeared on each table, with white and red wines to compliment each dish and the obligatory pumpkin juice for those who did not indulge.

Merinid, unnoticed as he moved through the fantasy ice forest, watched with quiet amusement. He was a proud father and well aware of the attention paid to his sons by the young women present. They were seated with their mother at a table set close to the bridal party, where they could keep an eye on things and act quickly should there be another interruption by the Dark Lord's minions.

"It looks as though my boys will have full dance cards tonight," He murmured, passing behind the table set aside for the Council representatives, moving on to the table where the Hogwarts staff enjoyed their meal.

As he passed he waved a hand elegantly and a chicken leg, baked and seasoned to perfection, flew into his hand. Wearing a Ring of Sustenance curtailed the need to eat, but Merinid always appreciated a well cooked meal. He was mildly entertained by the amount of young males making calf eyes at his daughter and stomped on his surge of parental overprotection. He had taught Jastra well enough how to defend herself, and long ago she had informed him, in no uncertain terms, she could scream loud and long for him if she ever needed his aid with a hot blooded suitor.

The meal was progressing well, everyone enjoying themselves. Two courses were completed and swept away by the House Elves magic when Ron, looking as though he would like to run, stood tall and tapped a spoon against his glass. He was very conscious of the duties of a Best Man and it was better to get the speech done before he totally lost his nerve.

"Well, it has come to that time, people. The speech giving; and I guess you all pretty much know I would rather be bolting out the door, rather than standing up here like this."

A low round of genuine amusement made the rounds of the tables, Harry and Hermione grinning at their best friend, appreciating the courage it took for him to stand up before so many people.

"First I would like to say congratulations on behalf of all the people here to the newlyweds, but Harry, Hermione, have you considered what this means for some of us? I mean, we could hear you before in our dorm rooms and now, after a few months of silence, we are all going to have to suffer again. Not to mention that ever single girl here will now want a wedding as grand and just as pretty as this one."

Ron grinned wickedly at the blushing couple and then smiled at Lavender, who was shaking her head at him before continuing. He did not dare look at his mother for fear he might not see an amused smile but the promise of parental retribution instead.

"I hope you have a long and happy marriage and that you remember to name me the Godfather of any and all new Potters which might be forthcoming. To the newlyweds." He held up his wineglass and took a sip, the other diners emulating the action and offering a smattering of applause.

Ron sat down and a five tier cake, snow white and crowned with doves and delicate little flowers, appeared on the bridal table. Shane stood and saluted the couple with his glass, offering a speech praising the Bride and her attendants for their beauty and welcoming Hermione into the family, expressing his delight at the thought of his family growing.

Outside the castle the army of light, led by Wulgar, circled the castle. They had known there must be an attack and arrangements had been made, but now the expected attack had come and they had permitted the survivor to escape to carry news of the incident to Voldemort, they determined there would be no surprises. Wulgar had determined Harry and Hermione would have a quiet night and no army would be marching on Hogwarts while he was in charge.

In the Great Hall Harry and Hermione stood, knife in hand, laughing as they cut the wedding cake. With a cheer and much applause the guests expressed their appreciation and to a wave of Professor McGonagall's wand the knife began to cut the cake neatly and fill plates set to one side of the table. Another swish of the wand and the plates floated to the tables which filled magically with ice cream and Christmas Puddings and all manner of desserts to tempt the taste buds.

Harry wondered if he could ever stop smiling, so happy was he. He and Hermione shared a piece of wedding cake and stared deeply into each others eyes. He had never felt so happy and producing his wand he swished it deftly and the present Tonks had brought rocketed through the doors to land on the table before Hermione.

"From Tonks, Love. I know we said no presents, but she had brought this a long time before we decided to even send invitations out."

Hermione nodded and carefully began to unwrap the carefully wrapped pink paper. Harry in the mean time, contemplated his new 12 inch holly and Avarial feather, Drow cored wand. Mr. Ollivander had expressed an interest in creating more, praising the components used in the crafting of the device as being most suitable for the conduction of magic.

"Ooohh!" Hermione's soft squeal drew Harry to find his bride literally blushing cherry red and then she was staring at Harry. "Remind me to jinx her later." She whispered.

Harry blinked, glancing at Tonks who was smirking at Hermione's reaction and he leaned forward to see what had been gifted. A book the size of a notebook peeked back at him through the pink wrapping, and Harry could just make out the title.

One Hundred and One Magical Ways to Please Your Lover.

Harry could feel himself coloring in a deep blush. "I think I'll be joining you."

Tonks grinned cheekily and Aerie leaned in to her and to Harry's horror he saw Tonks whisper and Aerie laughed, clearly delighted.

"Bugger the jinx, Love. I'm going for an all out curse!" He whispered.

Following the eating of dessert and the wedding cake Harry, with a little prompting from Shane, rose and held his hand out to Hermione, who smiled at him as the soft strains of a waltz started up a little louder than it had been through out the dinner. Hermione, blushing prettily, took the offered hand and Harry led her onto the dance floor, gently placing her arms around his shoulders and she laid her head on his chest. Harry gently wrapped his arms around her waste, his hands resting not quite on her butt and both began to sway to the music.

Liriel and Drizzt smiled at the newlyweds and watched while Liriel held their sleeping daughter close. Merinid moved up silently behind his wife and rested a hand on her shoulder, smiling at the contentment oozing from the bride and groom. Aerie sighed softly and reached up to gently squeeze his hand.

Albus Dumbledore was smiling contentedly. It had been a long time since such a happy occasion had visited Hogwarts, and he was more than content to watch as the couple's attendants and Hermione's parents moved to the dance floor. It was the signal for other couples to take to the floor and enjoy a turn or two.

Harry, bathing in the warm glow of the moment watched the couples from over Hermione's shoulder. /Do you think Liriel would mind a dance with her brother?/ He questioned as the waltz ended.

Hermione looked over at Liriel, admiring her slender figure in the silver and snow colored gown. Drizzt sat with her, his lithe form clad in his chain mail armour and a voluptuous full hooded cloak.

/ I think she would enjoy that./ Hermione returned as Harry led them from the dance floor and to the Drow couple.

Harry grinned at Liriel and swept a gallant bow to her before taking her free hand in his and touching his lips to it.

"My dear Sister, might I have this dance?" From the corner of his eye he noted Hermione had approached Drizzt from the other side of the table, much as he had approached Liriel.

"Of course they will dance with the Bride and Groom." Aerie did not give either Drow a chance to refuse.

Merinid relieved Aerie of their daughter and Aerie removed Vierna from her mother, talking softly to the baby as she woke with the movement. Seeing no excuse would be accepted Liriel graciously accepted and she and Harry moved onto the dance floor.

Drizzt sighed softly and gallantly kissed the back of Hermione's hand, sweeping her onto the dance floor and past Harry and Liriel, with Hermione delightedly giggling all the way.

Merinid smirked, one foot tapping to the beat of the music while Aerie held little Vierna up to watch her parents dancing. His own daughter was laughing and clapping her hands. The thought just crossed his mind to throw his daughters suitors into disarray and sweep her onto the dance floor, when he felt the unmistakable impact of a pair of very intent eyes on him.

Looking around Merinid focused on the Bridal table where four translucent figures stood, watching the festivities. He might have taken them for some of the ghosts of Hogwarts but he knew better. Hogwarts ghosts were nothing more than shades of grey and these four, while anything but solid, were quite colorful.

One was gowned in a flowing blue dress, her long midnight black hair pulled up high on her head in a tail, the cascade of hair being bound with a matching blue ribbon. Merinid had no trouble recognizing her and it only served to astound him more that she was present. Power emanated from her, far more power than people sensed from him and his gaze swept the Great Hall, ensuring none other than he detected their presence.

A young man, his eyes glowing with happiness and his black hair cut to fall around his shoulders stood to one side of her; his black robes shifted slightly as he moved. He looked young and healthy and very happy to be watching the dancing. Next was a man who looked much as Merinid imagined an older Harry would look, except his eyes were dark brown and not green; his grey and gold trimmed robes moved in a manner which suggested he was tapping his foot to the music.

Last in the group was a slender young woman with dark red hair falling around her shoulders in tight curls, her eyes a preface match for Harry's. Her robes were a red so deep they complimented her hair and she was beaming, her attention focused on the dancing couples. There was no mistaking who they were, either the woman in the blue gown or the people with her.

/Lady Mystra./ It was always polite to greet another God, particularly a goddess who had full powers and position, unlike himself.

Mystra smiled in return and inclined her head, acknowledging his greeting and Merinid could only wonder how the Goddess of Magic from Faerun had acquired escort duty to three shades of Harry Potter's past. The bushy haired male in the black robes he knew would be Sirius Black, the godfather of Harry whom Bellatrix had killed. The other two watching Harry with such pride and happiness could only be his parents, James and Lily.

Lily was weeping softly, with joy, Merinid knew, to see how happy her son looked. The music changed and Harry swept Luna into his arms, spinning her around and Lily gasped as the Amulet she had worn years ago slipped from beneath his shirt, which now, Merinid noted, was half unbuttoned to cool him.

James put an arm around his wife and smiled broadly at Harry, looking down at his bride. It was a gesture Merinid had seen repeatedly from Harry and he realized Lily was almost the same height and build as Hermione.

Merinid settled back to watch the animated features of the three, enjoying their every reaction to the dancing couples. When Harry and Hermione moved together in the middle of the dance floor Sirius broke into a beaming smile and he looked so very young compared to the photograph Merinid had seen. All the cares and woes of a hard life fell from him and Lily and James moved to lightly clap him on the back.

It could not last, of course. Merinid knew the rules which had been stretched to allow for this interlude, and he knew time was limited. He was not surprised when Mystra lightly touched the three, drawing their attention back to her. He could hear her, though no one else could and no one, as yet, had remarked on how the ghosts of Hogwarts, who were enjoying the party as much as anyone else, were not drifting near the high table.

"Your time is up, I am afraid. Remember, however, that this is not the last time you will be permitted to see the one you love. Say your goodbyes and we shall return to the Weave." A hand was laid lightly on Lily's shoulder, a comforting touch as it was clear the woman did not wish to leave her son and new daughter-in-law.

Lily nodded, one had resting over her eyes for a moment and then she was looking at Merinid and he saw her eyes widen as she realized he could see her. Turning to Mystra she was greeted with a gentle smile and faint nod.

"Oh yes, he can see and hear you."

Turning with hope toward him Lily gestured toward the dance floor. "Protect him for me? Until the time is right; protect him."

When he inclined his head, acknowledging her request, she moved quietly to Mystra's side, no longer looking so devastated.

James took a long look around the Great Hall, noting faces he knew and sighed softly, before looking to the laughing couple and moving to stand with his wife, drawing her into his side with a gentle hand. He looked at Sirius and after a moment gave a low whistle, drawing Sirius's instant attention.

"Hurry it up, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded and with a final look at the dance floor, and the whispered wish Harry should take care, he moved to his friends and to the Goddess who glowed brightly, taking them away from Hogwarts, unseen and unheard by all but the ghosts of the castle and the man who was not merely a man.

Merinid sighed softly and settled deeper into his seat, aware suddenly of the eyes on him. Aerie, the one who knew him best, was looking at him with a gentle smile. She knew his extraordinary senses and his mannerisms as no other did, and it would not have taken her long to understand something was happening. Aerie reached to take his hand in silence and led him out onto the dance floor and he realized that Drizzt and Liriel had returned and were watching over the children.

"Who did you see?" Aerie whispered as he led her through the steps of the dance, using the laughter and music on the floor to cover their conversation.

He watched as Harry and Hermione tumbled from the dance floor, looking hot and bothered and extraordinarily happy, and made their way to their seats, intent on resting for a time at least.

"Mystra."

Aerie arched an eyebrow, plainly surprised. "Mystra?"

"She was not alone. Harry's family was with her and his mother even requested I protect him, until the time is right."

From his seat Harry smiled, looking out over the dance floor and chuckled when he saw Catherine smiling and laughing as Gorion's wings folded around them just enough that no one could get close to Catherine as they danced. On the other side of the dance floor Jastra and her older brother were dancing a little faster than others, a happy smile lightening her brother's normally hard face.

"It's well after sundown, Harry." Hermione was leaning close to him, blowing gently into his ear. "Why don't we call it a night?" The warm breath became a suggestive nibble, accompanied by a smile of pure mischief.

Harry moaned softly and noted Hermione had removed her tiara and veil and pulled down her hair, freeing the untamed locks.

"One last dance, 'Mione, to warm us up." He whispered, getting to his feet and leading the way to the middle of the dance floor.

Liriel snickered as she watched, noting how the steps of the dance seemed to invariably lead toward the great doors. 'Play nice tonight.' She chuckled to herself and kissed her sleeping daughter.

Tonks who was dancing with Professor Lupin, smiled as the happy couple passed them, laughing delightedly and looking into each others eyes. She was quite pleased with herself, having escaped retribution for her wedding present, but that pleasure crumbled to disbelief as she caught sight of her reflection in one of the magically generated crystal trees.

Her hair was a rich black she hated and her eyes a deep blue, betraying her Black heritage. With wide eyes Tonks knew who had bewitched her and she screeched wildly, horrified anyone should see her this way.

Looking around Tonks spotted Harry and Hermione grinning at her and laughing. Harry blew a kiss in her direction and bowed, sweeping a hand before him elegantly and Hermione dragged him out the doors. Tonks' shriek of horror when she tried to morph her hair and eyes to something more acceptable echoed around the Great Hall on discovering that she could not morph so much as a single hair.

A stream of curses followed and Professor Lupin, chuckling quietly, led her to where Madam Pomfrey was sitting to one side, enjoying the evening.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A scream rang out as the Death Eater fell to the ground, twitching in pain. Voldemort stood over him and his eyes glowed red and a sneer twisted his snake face. Jarlaxle slouched against the wall, pipe in hand, a habit he had picked up while travelling with Drizzt's old rival, Entreri, and he blew a smoke ring in carefree fashion. He was not averse to watching Voldemort torturing his followers, it was, after all, one less he would need to kill later.

The Drow Priestess smiled at the pain being inflicted on the human, luxuriating in the pain and fear as only a priestess of Lolth could. Her laughter became louder at the screams and her whip wrapped around her lovingly, one of the snake heads writhing up her arm.

"Why is it that something as simple as killing a Mudblood is beyond you? You dare to report to me that she still lives and Potter is enjoying his wedding!" Voldemort hissed, glaring at the unfortunate Death Eater who had been chosen to be the eyes and ears of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort had expected Bellatrix to take out Hermione Granger and return, jubilant with celebration at delivering a mighty blow against Potter, but no, they could not even do something so simple.

"M…Master they… there was someone there… They… He blocked the Avada Kedavra! He took her and the others and apparated."

Jarlaxle resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Could the imbecile not tell the difference between apparating and a Demi God opening a personal gateway? Human minions of evil Dark Lords were such fools.

Another bout of screaming marked Voldemort delivering more pain and the Drow rogue wished the snake would be a little more inventive. He was becoming bored watching and listening.

The Death Eater was babbling now, words tumbling out of him between screams and sobs. Jarlaxle found himself wondering if Voldemort actually heard what was being said. There was no visible reaction when the man wailed about Potter and the 'man' talking of 'his realm'.

Finally the Death Eater could not even scream and lay gasping at his Masters feet, sobbing, alive though still feeling the effects of the pain curse.

Voldemort hissed, sounding more and more like a snake and in predictable fashion permanently silenced his minion with his favorite killing curse. Silence could be quite loud, the rogue mused, blowing another smoke ring as he waited.

"Where did he take my Lieutenant, Jarlaxle? If you do not know, I suggest you find out and get her back." Voldemort snarled, spinning, his robe flaring about him, wand aimed at the Drow.

Jarlaxle snorted smoke from his nose and straightened, moving to the cave entrance before he turned back to the Dark Lord and the watching Priestess.

"I'll pass on that, if you don't mind, and pity if you do object. I've had dealings with that one before. I assure you she is beyond even my reach, Lord Voldemort. You might try the Lady Priestess and through her the Queen of Spiders, though I doubt even Lady Lolth would venture into the realm of the only God who can indiscriminately kill another God." With a flamboyant hat sweeping bow he swept from the cave and determined to make himself scarce for a time.

The Priestess was sure to be less than pleased with him. Besides, it was not a lie, merely a shading of the truth. The God of Murder, even as a lesser God, was one to be feared.

Voldemort hissed his rage and stormed off into the depths of the cave network he had made his base of operations in the Orkney Islands. Behind him, within her shadowed space, the Drow Priestess smiled and kept her eyes on the doorway through which Jarlaxle had retreated and she laughed softly; a short hard sound. How the rogue could lie with such a straight face amused her and the stupid Rivvil had brought the story too.

The Dark Queen, she who was the Queen of Spiders, feared no God.


End file.
